Lux in Tenebris
by Ro93
Summary: Una misteriosa anciana bruja fallece repentinamente en su casa de Hogsmeade. Existen débiles rumores sobre ella, pero nadie conoce su pasado. Antes de la subasta de sus pertenencias, su joven vecina y amiga descubre los cuadernos de juventud de la mujer. En ellos encontrará la memoria de una época que tuvo más sombras que luces, escrita en puño y letra de la fallecida...
1. Homenaje a un grande del cine

Hace unos días el deseo de escribir una historia sobre un personaje de la saga de Harry Potter me inundó por completo, haciendo que las ideas brotaran de mi mente una tras otra. Este personaje lo considero el mejor de todos, tanto en historia como en interpretación en la gran pantalla: Severus Snape. Siempre he pensado que este príncipe atormentado por su pasado se merecía una oportunidad de acariciar la luz provocada por la paz, la esperanza y, por supuesto, el amor.

A los dos días de tener todo preparado para empezar a escribir esta maravillosa aventura, la noticia de la muerte de Alan Rickman, el actor que interpretó a la perfección a este personaje en las películas, perdió la batalla contra el cáncer que sufría. No sabéis el dolor que en mi interior se instaló. A este actor lo conocí hace más de doce años, con las películas de Harry Potter. Me fascino su manera de trabajar, además que después en las entrevistas, hizo entrever la gran persona que era. A partir de ahí, empecé a ver otras películas en las que tenía un papel, ya fuera principal o secundario. En todas mis fan fics sobre el universo de Harry Potter, siempre lo tenía en mi cabeza y cuando hablaba de Severus Snape, le veía a él interactuando con los demás personajes sacados de mi imaginación.

Esta historia iré dedicándosela a gente que de verdad se interesa por ella, pero a quien quiero dedicársela desde el corazón es a este gran actor que nos ha dejado. Siempre estarás con nosotros, señor Rickman, en tus películas y en nuestra memoria. Nunca te olvidaremos. Cuando alguien me pregunte dentro de muchos años que si aún soy una de tus fans, de mis labios saldrán orgullosos un enorme "Always".

Los personajes de esta historia conocidos no me pertenecen. Sólo los inventados. Espero que disfrutéis de la historia. Y, por supuesto, podéis dejar comentarios opinando sobre ésta, haciendo críticas constructivas o exponiendo alguna idea coherente. Aviso de que habrá contenido adulto semi-explícito, para los más sensibles. Muchas gracias a todos.

Un saludo, Dark Owl.


	2. Prólogo

La mancha carmín resbaló por entre los pliegues de la alfombra que adornaba el suelo de la estancia, expandiéndose sin retorno, creciendo cada vez más. Sus manos arrugadas portaban un pergamino con trazos de tinta emborronados con lo que parecían lágrimas. Entre los mechones blancos de su cabellera asomaban unos ojos color esmeralda, los cuales eran inundados por unas pupilas oscuras y vacías.

De repente, un agudo grito inundó la sala, acompañado del sonido de la porcelana impactar contra el suelo.

-¡La ama de Kiwer se ha caído! ¡Kiwer necesita ayuda! ¡Kiwer tiene que salvar a su ama!

Al darse cuenta de que él solo no podía con el cuerpo de la mujer, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció de golpe, dejando un profundo silencio mortal en el hogar. Al instante siguiente, volvió acompañado de una joven de pelo azabache, la cual se llevó las manos a la boca al ver tal estampa.

-¡Por Merlín bendito! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-rápidamente se arrodilló junto al cadáver y cerró la herida con un movimiento de varita, murmurando un hechizo sanador-¿Sarah? ¡Sarah! No puede ser…

Las sospechas de la joven fueron ciertas cuando, al apretar sus dedos contra el cuello rígido de la mujer, no encontró el pulso. La muchacha tragó saliva y dejó escapar varias lágrimas de sus ojos oscuros mientras cerraba los de la anciana con sumo cuidado.

-Ha muerto…-susurró mirando al viejo elfo doméstico que se removía en el sitio un tanto nervioso. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, empezó a llorar de forma histérica.

-Culpa de Kiwer. Si Kiwer hubiera estado con su ama en lugar de preparar un estúpido té, la ama no se hubiera caído. Kiwer se merece el peor de los castigos. Kiwer es malo, es un elfo malo. ¡Kiwer ha matado a su ama!

Tras soltar el atropello de palabras agudas, comenzó a darse golpes contra una pata de la mesa.

-Kiwer, para, no es tu culpa. Sarah debió de levantarse de la silla buscando algo y se ha caído…-la joven miró a su alrededor, descubriendo un poco de sangre en el pico de la mesa-…teniendo la mala suerte de golpearse con la mesa…-volvió a mirar al elfo doméstico el cual se pegaba con un cenicero de cristal en la cabeza-¡Kiwer para ahora mismo!

Aquella orden inmediata hizo que el viejo Kiwer parara de autocastigarse.

-Kiwer notó que su ama estaba triste. Kiwer quería animarla. Quería que ella supiera que no estaba sola, que Kiwer la acompañaba siempre. Kiwer cocinaba sus platos favoritos y le hablaba todo el rato. Kiwer iba a prepararle un té cuando la ama se levantó. Kiwer siempre le decía que no se levantara sola…-el elfo hizo ademán de volver a su tarea de autocastigarse de nuevo con un abrecartas, pero la chica se lo impidió levantando la mano.

-Kiwer, no tienes la culpa de nada. Sarah era mayor y sus reflejos no eran ya demasiado buenos. Mira, ve a llamar a la funeraria del pueblo para que la amortajen ¿de acuerdo? Le daremos un entierro digno.

Kiwer asintió energéticamente y se desapareció una segunda vez, dejando a la joven sola con el cuerpo. Ésta volvió a mirar a la mesa cuyo pico estaba cubierto de sangre. ¿Por qué Sarah se levantaría a sabiendas de que sus piernas ya no respondían a la perfección como antes? ¿Qué necesitaba para que tuviera que hacer tal esfuerzo? Si estaba lejos de su alcance, ¿por qué no usaba un simple hechizo Accio o llamaba a Kiwer?

Las preguntas aguijoneaban la cabeza de la chica, haciendo que exhalara un profundo suspiro. Volvió su mirada a la mujer que descansaba en paz. De repente, descubrió en sus manos un pergamino arrugado. En él había escrito tres palabras.

 ** _Lux in Tenebris_**

Frunció el ceño y releyó la nota varias veces. ¿Qué significaba eso? Un hechizo no podía ser. Había mil y una posibilidades, desde un título de un libro hasta tres palabras sueltas escritas a saber por qué. Dobló el pergamino y se lo guardó bajo la túnica. Ya investigaría qué significaba aquello más tarde…

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

El ataúd negro como la noche descendió con aplomo al agujero en el que estaba condenado a pasar el resto de la eternidad. En el funeral, sólo estaban Kiwer, la joven bruja y el maestro de ceremonias, el cual hizo que el montículo de tierra se colocara de nuevo en su sitio. En la lápida que precedía la tumba, grabó las siguientes palabras.

 ** _Sarah Lianne Evans di Piero_**

 ** _Italia, 1960 - Hogsmeade 2050_**

 ** _La esperanza es ser capaz de ver que hay una luz a pesar de toda la oscuridad_**

Al concluir, el maestro de ceremonias hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó, dejando a los dos únicos invitados del funeral solos al amparo del frío invernal que acompañaba al pequeño pueblo desde hace ya unos meses.

-Vámonos, Kiwer… volvamos a casa.

El elfo asintió, tiritando de frío. A pesar de que tenía la capa de la joven bruja en sus hombros, su escuálido cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y volvieron a la casa de la mujer.

El silencio estaba presente en cada rincón del hogar. Los últimos rayos de sol que se escapaban por entre los nubarrones acariciaban los muebles cubiertos por unas sábanas antiguas. Dichos muebles estaban acompañados por varias cajas de cartón y baúles. Al parecer, dentro de dos días se iba a celebrar una subasta, pues al no tener herederos a quien legar todo aquello, el alcalde de la pequeña villa inglesa había decidido vender al público las pertenencias de la anciana.

-Prepara algo de comer, Kiwer, tengo un poco de hambre… por favor.

Tras dar aquella orden en un susurro, se dirigió al salón. Estaba abatida por la pérdida de Sarah. Su familia y la mujer eran vecinos desde hace años, por lo que la muchacha frecuentaba las visitas a esa casa cuando era pequeña. Recordó con una sonrisa en los labios cómo escuchaba los cuentos que la mujer se inventaba mientras dos agujas de tejer trabajaban sin descanso a su lado, confeccionando una bufanda de lana que luego la niña llevaba a Hogwarts durante el curso. O los pasteles de calabaza que preparaban juntas con la ayuda del fiel Kiwer. Para la joven, Sarah era la abuela que nunca tuvo.

Cuando preguntaba sobre su pasado, Sarah componía una sonrisa entristecida y desviaba sutilmente de tema. Con el paso de los años, la joven se dio cuenta de que había algo que atormentaba a la pobre mujer. Nunca quiso investigar más, por respeto. Aunque ahora, ella había fallecido…

Su cerebro se puso en marcha elaborando una idea y empezó a rebuscar por entre las cajas de cartón. Libros y más libros sobre diversos temas. Entre éstos encontró varios marcos con fotografías. En uno de ellos salía una pareja con una niña en brazos. Detrás de ellos había una torre inclinada. La mujer que sostenía a la pequeña miraba a su marido, cuyo pelo cobrizo brillaba bajo la luz del sol primaveral. Los tres se preparaban para la foto, sonriendo ampliamente. En otro marco, una niña con una túnica oscura sonreía a la foto. Dicha túnica se parecía a la de Hogwarts, sólo que el emblema era diferente.

"Es Sarah cuando estaba en la escuela de magia…" pensó la joven, mirando con curiosidad el marco. La niña sonreía ampliamente, con una lechuza en su hombro. Su pelo caoba estaba recogido en una trenza y sus ojos verdes resaltaban con la luz del sol. Una imagen que transmitía ilusión. Quizás era cuando Sarah entró por primera vez en el colegio.

Encontró más fotografías en las cajas, mostrando los diferentes momentos de la anciana. En varias fotos salía con otra chica riendo. Si no fuera por el pelo (la niña que la acompañaba tenía el mismo pelo cobrizo que el hombre de la primera foto) y algunos rasgos faciales como la nariz o la boca, se diría que son hermanas. Sarah en ningún momento mencionó que tuviera una hermana, por lo que la muchacha dedujo que serían familia cercana.

No encontró más marcos con fotos. Suspiró profundamente, decepcionada al no ver a la anciana en sus años de juventud. ¿Cómo iban a vender aquello? Eran recuerdos, no podían estar en manos desconocidas. Además de que cada foto contenía una historia, la cual sólo pertenecía a Sarah. La joven conjuró un saco de tela y empezó a meter los diferentes cuadros en éste. Se los llevaría a casa y los guardaría con cariño.

De pronto, su mirada se chocó con un baúl oscuro. Se sentó junto a él y descubrió un cerrojo con un águila en él. Lo inspeccionó con curiosidad. No había cerradura de llave por ningún sitio. Al colocar sus manos sobre la madera para buscar algún botón, el baúl se estremeció, y varias palabras aparecieron grabadas.

Si mi interior quieres saber, di con el corazón lo que quieres ver.

La chica se quedó un tanto traspuesta al leer aquello.

-Quiero abrir el baúl y ver su contenido-dijo en voz alta. No ocurrió nada.-Quiero ver los secretos que ocultas en tu interior…-repitió. Nada. Resopló mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza. Si ese baúl estaba protegido, es que Sarah guardaba en su interior algo que nadie más podía ver. Un secreto… ¿su pasado?

Volvió a decir miles de combinaciones, pero el arcón no cedía. Resopló desesperada y apoyó su espalda en él. La noche se cernía sobre la casa y el frío aumentaba por momentos. Metió sus manos heladas bajo la túnica. Se toparon con el pergamino que había recogido de las manos inertes de Sarah.

-Lux in tenebris…-leyó en voz alta. Un sutil chasquido sonó a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente y vio la cerradura del baúl abierta-¡Es una contraseña!-exclamó empapándose de júbilo ante el descubrimiento.

En su interior la curiosidad le carcomía. Estaba entrando en un terreno inexplorable de la vida de la anciana. ¿Qué se encontraría en su interior? Abrió la tapa con solemnidad y…

… más libros.

La decepción se hizo presente por una milésima de segundo. ¿Más libros? Cogió uno y lo abrió. La desilusión del momento desapareció de golpe al descubrir que esos libros eran manuscritos. Acarició la letra pulcra de Sarah sintiendo un escalofrío. Tragó saliva, un tanto nerviosa. Estaba a punto de entrar en los recuerdos que la mujer nunca quiso sacar a la luz.

La oscuridad empezó a invadir la estancia. Con un movimiento de varita, acercó varias velas a su lado, las cuales encendió dando una luz agradable al gran salón. Kiwer aún preparaba la cena, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para comenzar a leer.

Despejó su mente y sus ojos se deslizaron por las primeras líneas escritas…


	3. Capítulo I

Antes de llegar a Gran Bretaña para prolongar mi estancia por la eternidad, el mundo me conocía como Sarah Evans Di Piero. Cuando pisé tierra anglosajona, adopté por seguridad el apellido de mi madre, dejando el de mi padre en las sombras. Mis dedos se deslizan ahora por el álbum de mi vida. Abro los brazos y en ellos abarco mi comienzo y mi final. Niña, joven y anciana en un mismo lugar.

 _La joven bruja exhaló un profundo suspiro tras leer el primer párrafo. En su interior, el corazón galopaba en su pecho abriéndose paso en él. Iba a leer el secreto mejor guardado con recelo de todos los tiempos. La historia de Sarah se abría paso por entre las líneas escritas de su puño y letra. Una caligrafía exquisita. Acarició con sutileza las palabras manuscritas escuchando en su cabeza cómo la mismísima anciana le hablaba con su cálida voz y su sonrisa arrugada. Continuó con la lectura. El hambre que sentía al principio había desaparecido por culpa de los nervios…_

Vuelvo a ser aquella niña de pelo caoba y ojos verdes almendrados cuya madre siempre vestía con delicados vestidos confeccionados por ella misma. Nací en el seno de una familia de clase media que vivía en un rincón de mi querida Italia, Manarola. El pueblo colgante, como solían llamarlo los diversos turistas que visitaban sus playas y sus paisajes, se encontraba en el norte del país, justo en el mar de Liguria. Sus estrechas calles de piedra recordaban a un laberinto que subía y bajaba por la montaña y acantilados que coronaban toda aquella franja de la península.

Mi padre, Mark Evans, era un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, encargado de la seguridad mágica internacional. Es por eso que fue destinado a Italia, para trabajar en el departamento de Seguridad Muggle frente a Criaturas Mágicas, también conocido como SMCM. Una vez, le informaron de que una manada de centauros se había instalado en la montaña que había tras el pueblo, provocando el miedo en la pequeña villa. Mi padre, junto a otros magos del ministerio, intentó negociar con ellos para que vivieran en paz un pueblo de otro. Tras varias arduas negociaciones, el jefe centauro aceptó las condiciones del Ministerio Italiano de Magia de vivir en paz con los muggles. Después de eso, comenzaron los trabajos de borrado de memoria a los mismos… menos a uno.

Mark había conocido a mi madre en uno de los registros. Se enamoraron rápidamente. Mi madre, Antonella Di Piero, juró que jamás revelaría el secreto que esconde a los magos a la vista de los muggles. Un año y medio después de lo ocurrido, se casaron, quedándose mi padre a vivir en el pueblo.

Vivíamos en una casita junto al acantilado. Castellammare recuerdo que se llamaba. Vivir allí era un lugar mágico, nunca mejor dicho. Después de ir al colegio me encantaba pasear por la playa que se extendía a nuestros pies, bajo el acantilado. Mi mejor amiga, Isabelle Cuore, siempre me acompañaba. Jugábamos a ser sirenas que la marea arrastraba hacia aquellas playas y buscábamos a unos jóvenes marineros a los que sucumbir con nuestros cantos. También hacíamos collares con las conchas vacías que el mar devolvía y teníamos una colección de caracolas y piedras brillantes.

Cuando cumplí ocho años, algo extraordinario ocurrió. Estaba leyendo un libro en el balcón de mi habitación, con los pies colgando por entre los barrotes. Ese día hacía mucho aire y el pelo me molestaba, por lo que me giré para coger un coletero de mi mesita de noche. De repente, la pequeña gomilla saltó de su caja y se posó delante de mí. Me quedé bastante sorprendida ante tal acontecimiento. Pensé que sería el mismo viento marino que había conquistado mi cada rincón de mi habitación y hacía saltar cualquier objeto poco pesado que no estuviera bien sujeto. Pero no. No era el viento. Me levanté y todas las cosas de mi habitación comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor mía. La verdad es que al principio me asusté, no sabía qué pasaba. Todo giraba alrededor mío sin parar. En cambio, en mi interior, sentía como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

-¡Mamá! ¡Corre ven!-grité. Mi madre, quizás alertada por mi tono de voz, subió rápidamente a la habitación. Al abrir, su cara de susto era digna de enmarcarla para la posteridad.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡Mark! ¡Ven, rápido!

Mi padre se plantó en cuestión de minutos en la puerta de mi habitación. Él, sin embargo, no mostró sorpresa, sino que empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Sarah es bruja cariño! Lo sabía, nuestra niña tiene magia en las venas…

Me cogió en brazos, haciendo que cada cosa volviera a su sitio con sumo cuidado. Mi madre cambió la expresión de su rostro a alivio y compartió con nosotros la alegría de que fuera una bruja. A los tres años, como cabe esperar, recibí una carta del Colegio de Hechicería Blanca de Stregonanco, el colegio de magia italiano donde los magos y brujas jóvenes se instruían en el arte de la hechicería.

Cuando ingresé, el director era un mago joven, de unos cuarenta y poco años. Era alegre, siempre tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sabía dirigir los principales aspectos educativos con seriedad y rectitud. Los profesores tampoco sobrepasaban los sesenta años. El porqué es el siguiente. Ese colegio no llevaba mucho tiempo activo, como los colegios de Gran Bretaña, Francia o Alemania. Apenas llegaban a los cincuenta años desde su apertura, por lo que todos los profesores eran jóvenes que se estrenaban en la materia.

Su fundadora, Agatha Dragato, murió relativamente poco por aquél entonces. Huelga decir que la escuela no seguía la misma estructura que Hogwarts, el colegio escocés de magia en el que trabajé años después. Allí no había cuatro casas, sino sólo tres: Intelligenzia, Valore y Veracità. A mí me asignaron Intelligenzia tras hacer varias pruebas en diferentes ámbitos en los que se destacaban varios talentos. Es por eso que en la prueba de salir de un conflicto cuando un enemigo atacaba saqué máxima nota y en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo saqué un simple tres de diez.

 _-Kiwer ha traído la cena para la señorita._

 _La voz del elfo doméstico la había sobresaltado. Estaba tan ensimismada en la lectura que no había escuchado entrar a la pequeña criatura._

 _-Gracias Kiwer, puedes ir a dormir si quieres… mañana nos espera un largo día…_

 _Kiwer asintió e hizo una exagerada reverencia antes de marcharse. La joven comenzó a cenar, a pesar de que no tenía hambre. Junto con Sarah, había viajado al pueblo natal de ésta y había comenzado a conocer el colegio de magia al que asistió. Conocía el Colegio de Hechicería Blanca de Stregonanco bastante bien, pues en su estancia en Hogwarts había sido invitado a galas honoríficas de la Segunda Guerra junto a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang._

 _Al acabar de cenar, dejó el plato a un lado y volvió a coger el pesado volumen manuscrito. Volvió a sumergirse en la caligrafía de Sarah, abandonando la realidad y metiéndose de lleno en el comienzo de su historia…_


	4. Capítulo II

El primer día de clase no lo olvidaré jamás. Los nervios afloraron en mi piel durante todo el día. Antes de ir a la estación de tren, mi madre me ayudó a preparar el baúl y la jaula de mi querido Shine, un pequeño autillo que estuvo junto a mí doce años.

-Que no se te olvide abrigarte. Y escribe todas las semanas. Atiende en clase y haz muchos amigos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Siendo una niña, no entendía por qué me repetía una y otra vez todas esas indicaciones. Con los años fui consciente de la preocupación de una madre primeriza la cual lleva por primera vez a su hija a una escuela un tanto peculiar.

-Tranquila mamá, tendré cuidado. Y te escribiré todos los días-dije con una enorme sonrisa, antes de abrazar con fuerza a mi progenitora. Mis padres me llevaron en coche hacia la estación de tren que se ubicaba en la capital italiana, Roma. De los nervios que tenía no me fijé mucho en aquella fantástica ciudad.

Subí al tren, llevando a Shine en el hombro. Me metí en el primer compartimento que vi y me asomé a la ventana. Mi padre se acercó con la emoción a punto de romper en sus ojos verdes almendrados.

-Hija, estamos muy orgullosos de ti. La magia no es sólo trucos y pociones. La magia reside en tu interior. Escúchala y deja que te guíe.

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente para siempre. El consejo de mi padre lo puse en práctica, aunque he de reconocer que encontrar la magia en mi interior era muy, muy difícil. Pero al final lo conseguí y esas palabras las fui transmitiendo a varias generaciones de alumnos que pasaban por mis clases.

 _-El consejo de Mark…-susurró, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa de sus finos labios, recordando la inmensidad de veces que la anciana repetía aquellas mismas palabras. La joven, en sus años de Hogwarts, le gustaba sentarse con Sarah dejando que el silencio las envolviera a ambas, para así buscar la magia que guardaba en su corazón. Esos momentos le servía también para desconectar del mundo y buscar la paz en su alma…_

Mi mirada se dejaba llevar por el vaivén de las colinas que pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventana. Mi mente albergaba muchas preguntas típicas de una bruja novata en el mundo de la magia. Conmigo estaba sentada Isabelle, mi mejor amiga, que para sorpresa mía también era una bruja.

-¿Cómo crees que serán las clases?-preguntó, despertándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Pues… serán como las del colegio ¿no? Sólo que con magia.

Ambas rompimos a reír ante la evidencia.

-Lo sé tonta-respondió colocándose bien la túnica que le venía un poco grande, pues era de segunda mano-Pero ¿qué nos enseñarán? O sea, ¿usaremos ya las varitas? ¿Hechizaremos a alguien?

-¿Te imaginas que hechizamos a la profesora?-dije imaginándome la escena, divertida.

-Anda que… Sarah Evans ya está ganándose su primer castigo en el colegio sin haberlo pisado todavía…

Ambas reímos de nuevo. El camino hacia la escuela de hechicería se me hizo bastante ameno. En cuanto llegamos, hicimos las pruebas para saber cuál talento prevalecía en nosotros. A Isabelle la asignaron en Valore y a mí, como he dicho antes, en Intelligenzia. El hecho de estar en dos casas diferentes no hizo que mi amistad con ella desvaneciera.

Mis años en el colegio fueron bastante productivos. Sacaba una nota media considerablemente buena y en ningún momento recibí castigo alguno por parte de mis profesores, como predijo mi amiga en el tren. Allí hice muchísimos amigos, entre los que destacaban Angelo Varone, Henrietta Saboya, Petra di Belle, Enrico Macchi y Francesca Andreotti. Junto con Isabelle, formábamos parte de la coral del colegio.

Nunca he presumido de tener una voz bonita, es más, en el coro siempre tocaba el violín, instrumento en el cual he sido instruida desde que tenía uso de razón. Mi madre era compositora en la banda del pueblo, por lo que mi vida estaba ligada, por así decirlo, a la música. En ella encontraba siempre un refugio cuando mi alma se veía atormentada por la preocupación o la tristeza, consiguiendo sacarla adelante y llevándola hacia la luz.

En fin, prácticamente, mis años en el colegio fueron los mejores de mi vida. En verano, volvía a casa. Mi padre siempre aprovechaba las vacaciones veraniegas para ir a visitar a su familia en Inglaterra un mes, siempre en Julio. Su hermano vivía en una pequeña ciudad situada en el centro del país, Cokeworth. He de admitir que esa ciudad me daba un poco de miedo. Era una ciudad industrial, con varias casitas alrededor de las enormes chimeneas que vomitaban humo todos los días. Mi tío trabajaba en una de ellas, siendo el gerente de la misma, por lo que mi tía y mis primas vivían en uno de los barrios más acomodados de la misma.

A pesar del pavor que me provocaba aquella ciudad, me encantaba ir a visitar a mis primas. La más pequeña, Lily, tenía mi edad y éramos prácticamente inseparables. También era una bruja, a pesar de que sus padres fueran muggles. Ella estudió en Hogwarts. Nos encantaba sentarnos en el jardín de su casa y hablar sobre las clases, los profesores, las casas… sobre magia y todo lo que ésta conllevaba. Jugábamos a ser grandes hechiceras que salvábamos el mundo de horribles trolls y criaturas que eran producto de nuestra imaginación. Lily era para mí la hermana que nunca he tenido.

No puedo decir lo mismo de Petunia. Ella no tenía magia en su interior y podía entreverse claramente los celos que le suscitaba este hecho. Siempre nos llamaba bichos raros y todo tipo de insultos despectivos. Nosotras, siendo unas niñas, nos picábamos con facilidad y acabábamos discutiendo con ella hasta que nuestros padres venían y nos separaban.

Una vez, en la visita anual que hacíamos a ese rincón de Gran Bretaña, estábamos Lily y yo jugando en una pradera que se extendían al lado del mugriento río de suciedad que destacaba en la ciudad. De repente, mi prima alzó la mirada y sonrió, levantando la mano, como si estuviera saludando a alguien. Dirigí mi vista hacia dicha posición y fruncí el ceño, sintiendo cierta sorpresa en mi interior. El que le devolvía el saludo no era más ni menos que un chico de cabello largo azabache, con ropa anudada en su cintura (pues le venía un poco grande). Tenía la piel cetrina, la cual brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Su nariz aguileña y sus ojos oscuros como dos pozos sin fondo eran característicos en su rostro. En definitiva, era un niño bastante… peculiar.

-Sarah, te presento a mi mejor amigo, Severus.-dijo Lily, mientras el muchacho se acercaba con pasos tímidos hacia nosotras-También es un mago, como nosotras. No debes de tenerle miedo.

Cuando Severus se acercó, me lanzó una mirada un tanto desconfiada. Yo extendí la mano educadamente, componiendo una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Hola, me llamo Sarah-dije-Encantada de conocerte.

Severus miró mi mano y luego a mi prima.

-¿Es una de nosotros?-preguntó con áspera voz. No entendí muy bien la pregunta, pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Sí, tranquilo, es también bruja. Estudia en Italia. Puedes confiar en ella.

Tras esas palabras, el niño, un tanto aliviado, estrechó su mano con la mía levemente. La verdad es que no era un chico de muchas palabras. En nuestros primeros años de colegio, siempre se venía con nosotras cuando escapábamos a la pradera huyendo de la lengua viperina de Petunia. Hablábamos de Hogwarts, sobre todo, y de los diferentes encantamientos que aprendíamos, comparando las enseñanzas en ambos colegios. También jugábamos a preparar pociones con ramitas y flores que nos encontrábamos por el campo o a lanzar hechizos con varitas imaginarias. Severus quizás no era del todo sociable, pero en las cosas que contaba siempre se podía ver que el muchacho era bastante inteligente, aunque su aspecto no le acompañara siempre.

Todo cambió en el verano de 1976. Lily y yo nos encontrábamos en la pradera, disfrutando del buen tiempo que nos acompañaba. Ambas habíamos crecido considerablemente. Lily tenía un pelo cobrizo precioso, que siempre iba a juego con un vestido recto que resaltaba sus curvas ya formadas. En cambio yo, tenía el pelo caoba, recogido siempre en una coleta, y vestía con pantalones vaqueros y blusa. La niñez que se hacía presente apenas un año había desaparecido, dando lugar a rasgos de mujer los cuales llamaban la atención a todos los chicos que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos del colegio.

-El año que viene será nuestro penúltimo año en el colegio…-dijo Lily, exhalando un profundo suspiro. Asentí con una sonrisa, apoyando mis manos en la manta que siempre nos llevábamos para no mancharnos con el césped.

-¿Sabes ya lo que quieres estudiar?-pregunté sin dejar de mirar el río pasar en frente nuestra.

-Me gustaría meterme en la academia de aurores, o en su defecto, como sanadora-sonrió y me miró-¿Y tú?

Medité la respuesta unos segundos. Nunca tuve problema para elegir lo que quería estudiar tras el colegio.

-Me gustaría estudiar en la Universidad Mágica de Turín algo relacionado con la música.

-¿Y por qué no estudias conmigo para ser auror?

-Pero es muy peligroso ¿no?

-No lo es tanto, piensa en las vidas que salvaremos venciendo al mal y… a la oscuridad…

Esas últimas palabras estaban teñidas de tristeza. La miré interrogante. Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Severus, pues a partir de aquél verano no le volví a ver, ni le oí mencionarlo en ningún momento.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Lily negó con la cabeza, apareciendo una sombra en su mirada escarlata.

-No, nada…

-Claro que sí. Puedes contármelo…

Mi prima suspiró pesadamente, recostándose sobre la manta.

-Es Severus. Desde principio de curso ha estado bastante raro conmigo... Siempre hablaba de sus nuevos amigos con devoción y me contaba las cosas que hacían en unas reuniones que organizaban todas las semanas. Un día, descubrí que todo aquello estaba relacionado con artes oscuras…-hizo una leve pausa. Mi sangre se heló cuando escuché aquellas palabras. ¿Severus, el niño introvertido, siendo seducido por las artes oscuras?-… Después de un examen para el TIMO, unos impresentables de mi casa comenzaron a meterse con él… fui a defenderle y me llamó de una forma horrible…

-¿Cómo te…?

-Sangre sucia. Hija de muggles. Para su grupo de amigos soy una traidora de la sangre. Una bruja que no se merece serlo. Si lo dijo, es que él también estaba convencido de que lo era. Y eso me dolió bastante…-su voz se quebró.-Ya he roto lazos con él. Si quiere seguir ese camino, es libre de hacerlo… pero yo no le voy a acompañar…

-Vaya… lo siento mucho…

-Tranquila… es un idiota. Por eso me gustaría ser auror. Quiero vencer esa oscuridad que se ha llevado a mi mejor amigo…

A partir de ese día, la idea de ser auror me rondaba constantemente. Me sorprendió bastante cómo la maldad podía conquistar cualquier corazón de forma rápida y fácil, arrancando la bondad de éste y dejando lo peor de cada uno. Tenía los requisitos necesarios para poder ingresar en la academia, a decir verdad.

Al final acabé entrando, con Lily. Juntas cerramos la etapa escolar y abrimos otra nueva hacia el futuro.

 _Alzó la mirada y se frotó los ojos ¿El Severus del que hablaba era el antiguo profesor de pociones de Hogwarts? Esa duda se instaló en sucabeza. En una de las páginas que estaba leyendo, apareció una fotografía. En ella, una niña de pelo cobrizo sonreía junto a otra de pelo caoba. Con ellas también estaba un niño de cabello largo azabache, piel cetrina y nariz aguilucha. No sonreía demasiado, como si estuviera un tanto molesto al hacerle la foto._

 _-Sí… se parece a ese profesor…-susurró no muy segura de sus palabras._

 _El reloj comenzó a teñir la estancia con su pesado ding dong, anunciando la medianoche. El tiempo había pasado con rapidez. Levantándose, fue hacia las cocinas y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Sus músculos estaban un poco resentidos a causa de estar sentada en el suelo, por lo que fue hacia el sofá y se recostó en él. Abrió el volumen manuscrito por donde lo había dejado y siguió leyendo, embelesada por las palabras de Sarah._


	5. Capítulo III

Cuando he dirigido mi mirada hacia mi infancia, me he dado cuenta de que fue una etapa de mi vida feliz y tranquila. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme lo que el destino me reservaría siendo tan pequeña? Incluso cuando acabé el colegio, siendo ya una señorita, pensaba que mi futuro se vería envuelto en trabajar como auror para el ministerio, casarme y vivir una vida tranquila y apacible en mi querida Italia.

Pero, por desgracia, todos esos sueños adolescentes se esfumaron nada más entrar en la Academia de Aurores. Por lo pronto, tenía que superar los EXTASIS con la mejor nota posible. Al enterarme de eso cuando empecé a cursar mi último año en el colegio, me decepcioné bastante. No era una chica de sobresaliente y matrícula de honor, como destacaban un alto porcentaje de los alumnos que estaban en mi casa. Recuerdo que ese año fue el peor de todos. Todos los días era una continua lucha por ver quién sacaba mejor nota. Una especie de competición intelectual. Personalmente, me llegaba a agobiar bastante y dicho agobio se lo transmitía a mis padres a través de las cartas que mandaba semanalmente.

 _Al pasar la hoja, se dio cuenta de que había varias cartas adheridas a las páginas con un hechizo-pegamento. En todas, siempre la firmaban Mark y Antonella. La joven acercó una de ellas a la luz de las velas y comenzó a leer:_

 _"Mi querida Sarah:_

 _Tu madre y yo entendemos lo duro que puede resultar este último curso en el colegio. Pero piensa en el espléndido futuro que te espera en Gran Bretaña. Sabemos el peligro que conlleva ser auror, pero el carácter altruista que siempre ha brotado de tu corazón nos hace ver que esa profesión está ligada a ti por un lazo fuerte. No te desanimes. Si de verdad es tu sueño, agárralo fuerte y defiéndelo con uñas y dientes. Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos. No te agobies. Siempre has sido una niña inteligente. Mira a la cara a los problemas y resuélvelos siendo tu misma. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hija. No dejes que la desesperación te envuelva._

 _El siguiente fragmento de la carta estaba escrito en italiano. Quizás serían palabras de Antonella, diciendo palabras similares a la de Mark. Le llamó bastante la atención de que todas las cartas estuvieran escritas en dos idiomas, aunque era obvio aquél hecho, dada la procedencia de sus padres…_

 _Continuó leyendo tras pasar un par de hojas llenas de cartas._

La coral en la que estaba inscrita desde primero, la tuve que abandonar aunque me pesara. No podía compaginar mis estudios con los ensayos. El profesor de música se quedó bastante apenado con mi decisión, aunque lo comprendió de buen grado. Isabelle, Angelo, Henrietta y Francesca también se presentaban a los EXTASIS, por lo que siempre íbamos juntos a estudiar a la biblioteca del colegio. Petra y Enrico, sin embargo, empezaron a salir en quinto y al acabar séptimo, fueron a trabajar al negocio de varitas del padre de Enrico, negocio el cual acabó heredando. Mi contacto con la pareja se enfrió un poco cuando vine a Gran Bretaña.

Los demás aspiraban a grandes futuros. Angelo quería ser sanador en el Hospital Mágico de Il Riccolo. Henrietta y Francesca amaban el Derecho Mágico y soñaban con dirigir algún día un bufete de abogados (cosa que consiguieron después de tantos exámenes). Isabelle le encantaban los niños, por lo que no dudó en pedir plaza en el colegio cuando acabó los EXTASIS.

El caso es que durante el curso 1976/1977 todos estábamos de apuntes y estudios hasta las mismísimas narices. Aunque a decir verdad, todo ese esfuerzo se vio recompensado después. Saqué unas notas bastante buenas en los EXTASIS, las cuales me abrieron las puertas de la Academia de Aurores. No cabía en mí misma de gozo. La simple idea de que iba a viajar a Gran Bretaña para entrenar como Auror me entusiasmaba hasta límites insospechados. Por supuesto, mientras preparaba la maleta para ir al país anglosajón, no me imaginaba que la Guerra Mágica estaba casi a punto de estallar.

Tras la graduación, mis padres y yo viajamos a Gran Bretaña como acostumbrábamos hacer desde hace años, solo que esta vez, mi estancia allí iba a prolongarse tres años.

-Estamos encantados de que Sarah venga a estudiar a la Academia junto a Lily. Seguro que serán grandes Aurores en un futuro-comentó mi tía en una tarde de verano, mientras tomaba una taza de café humeante observando cómo desembalaba mi equipaje en mi nueva habitación con la ayuda de Lily.

-De eso estoy seguro, querida-respondió mi padre, sonriendo ampliamente-Ahora es cuando más ayuda necesitamos…

Aquellas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Lily y para mí. Nos lanzamos una mirada significativa mientras colocábamos el baúl encima de una estantería con ayuda de un hechizo elevador. No tenía ni idea de lo que se avecinaba, aunque mi prima sí estaba algo más enterada del asunto.

-Un nuevo Señor Oscuro se ha alzado hace unos años y el número de simpatizantes ha crecido poco a poco… Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, ha convocado en secreto a algunos alumnos dispuestos a estudiar en la Academia de Aurores para formar parte de un grupo que combatirá contra él, erradicando las ideas de limpieza de sangre en el mundo mágico-me comentó aquella misma noche, mientras comíamos algunas chucherías bajo el amparo de nuestras mantas y la luz de la varita.

-¿Piensas que Dumbledore va a ser capaz de erradicarlo?-pregunté un tanto extrañada ante la iniciativa del director.

-Eso parece… aún no sabe cuál es la debilidad de este mago oscuro aunque nos ha dicho varias veces que casi tiene una pista clara…-se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba un regaliz-Pienso que aún no sabemos nada de este mago y que en la Academia vamos a ser especialmente entrenadas para lo que estamos viviendo: una guerra.

En esos momentos me asusté, arrepintiéndome de la decisión que había tomado. Pero no me demoré. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para tirar la toalla a causa del miedo. No podía defraudar a mis padres, ni a mis amigos ni a Lily. Iba a mirar al peligro a los ojos y lucharía con todas mis fuerzas.

Al enterarme de que la Primera Guerra Mágica ya había comenzado, empecé a entender el comportamiento de mi padre cada vez que viajábamos a Gran Bretaña. Siempre se encerraba con su hermano en el despacho de éste y había dispuesto varios hechizos protectores en la casa. Cuando no estaba con mi tío, siempre iba al Ministerio, del cual volvía con una expresión de derrota en su rostro.

-Todo está descontrolado… Hay más muertes de hijos de muggles y torturas. Se han invocado inferis que siembran el terror en cada rincón de la ciudad de Londres. Debéis de tener cuidado. Seguid los protocolos que os he dado y no os ocurrirá nada.

Esa fue la despedida que mi padre le dedicó a mi tío la noche antes de su marcha a Italia. En aquél momento, fui consciente del peligro en el que se sumía el Mundo Mágico. ¿Qué ocurriría si ese Señor Oscuro se expandiera por los demás países? En mi pecho comencé a sentir el ansia de luchar al saber que muchos inocentes morían cada día a manos de los llamados Mortífagos.

Pude notar la oscuridad que este mago sembraba a su paso cuando entré en la Academia. Era totalmente diferente al colegio. Me recordaba a los campamentos militares que salían en las películas muggles de los domingos por la noche.

-Esto no es un juego de niños. La amenaza es real.-nos dijo nuestro instructor la primera semana de clases-Aquí aprenderéis cómo luchar en una guerra donde el enemigo es completamente desconocido. Sí, lo que oís. No sabemos quién es afín a ese Señor Oscuro y quién no. Sabemos que es un experto en Legeremancia, por lo que tenéis que saber cómo bloquear vuestras mentes y no convertiros en sus títeres. ¡Venimos a traer la paz a nuestro mundo! Con trabajo duro y constancia, llegaréis a ser grandes aurores.

Ese discurso fue aplaudido fervientemente por todos nosotros. Miré a mi prima, que estaba sentada a mi lado en la mesa. En sus labios pude percibir una sonrisa un tanto triste. Recordé lo que me contó el verano de cuando estábamos en quinto curso y lo supe. Ella había perdido a su mejor amigo gracias a ese Señor Oscuro y a pesar de que repetía una y otra vez que el pasado es pasado, aún podía percibir cierta resignación ante lo ocurrido.

Volvió a mencionarme sobre la Orden que había fundado Albus Dumbledore ante el fracaso del Ministerio en capturar a ese Señor Oscuro. Sabía que el Ministerio británico estaba bastante perdido en este tema, dejándose corromper por los allegados del enemigo. Mi padre me escribía contándome todas las barbaridades que hacían con tal de mantener contento a ese mago. Incluso se había visto a muchos trabajadores del mismo infiltrados en los diferentes departamentos, especialmente, en el departamento de Misterios.

Ante tales noticias, acepté mi ingreso en la Orden del Fénix. Allí conocí a James Potter, el chico con el que salía mi prima desde que dejaron el colegio, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, uno de los examinadores y auror que lo tildaban de loco en la Academia por algunos y como un héroe de guerra por otros, el matrimonio Longbottom y Weasley entre otros.

 _Suspiró y se frotó los ojos, los cuales le escocían a causa del cansancio. No podía dejar de leer. En ningún momento escuchó mencionar a Sarah sobre su ingreso en la Orden del Fénix ni de su carrera como auror. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquella adorable ancianita luchó en la Primera Guerra y seguramente en la Segunda? Es más ¿quién iba a decir que Sarah tenía relación con los Potter? Había estudiado toda la historia de El Niño que Vivió en su estancia en Hogwarts, quedándose asombrada ante tal valía digna impresa en sus libros de texto de Historia de la Magia._

 _Se tomó unos segundos para reponerse. Su avidez iba en aumento a cada línea que leía. El secreto de Sarah iba desvelándose poco a poco, aunque tenía la ligera impresión de que todo aquello no era más que el principio, pues toda su infancia la había pasado por encima. Ahora, casi en el término de la Primera Guerra, empezaba el verdadero motivo por el que Sarah guardaba con recelo tales etapas de su vida…_


	6. Capítulo IV

Después del discurso de bienvenida a la Academia, la rutina empezó a hacerse presente en nuestras vidas. Todos los días nos levantábamos temprano para asistir a las clases y entrenamientos que el horario nos ofrecía. A decir verdad, nunca teníamos tiempo para descansar. Estábamos en mitad de una guerra y todo el tiempo que teníamos para conocer a nuestro enemigo era crucial, pues no corría a nuestro favor precisamente. El Profeta llegaba siempre a la hora del desayuno. Los diferentes asesinatos a muggles eran catalogados como "pequeños accidentes domésticos" que ningún mago en su sano juicio se tragaba. Eso nos indignaba, sobre todo a James y a Sirius.

-No sé por qué os molestáis en leer ese estúpido diario-comentaban con la boca llena de cereales o de pan tostado cada vez que nos veían a Lily o a mi leer el periódico.-Es una sarta de mentiras.

-Lo sé, James, pero no tenemos otra cosa... -respondía siempre Lily.

-Además de que nosotros ya sabemos qué es lo que está ocurriendo en realidad. No está mal saber lo que informa la prensa a los ciudadanos, así sabemos con claridad de qué lado están.-añadía yo al comentario de mi prima.

-O quién está controlándoles…-completaba Remus dando por zanjada la discusión.

En los pocos ratos libres que teníamos, Lily siempre aprovechaba para pasarlos con James. Lo comprendía, pues se les veía bastante enamorados. Sólo había que ver la luz que irradiaba los ojos verdes almendrados de ella cuando en una de nuestras conversaciones de chicas, mencionaba a James. Si soy sincera, me daban cierta envidia. Siempre me he considerado una chica bastante sentimental, aunque bastante reservada a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos, dando a entender que mi carácter era frío y un tanto sieso con los que no tenía suficiente confianza. A pesar de eso, también esperaba que un príncipe azul llamara a mi puerta y me llevara con él en sus brazos para la eternidad.

No tardó mucho en llegar.

Estábamos entrenando en una especie de simulación en la que nos enfrentábamos a mortífagos armados hasta los dientes. Era una prueba por equipos, antes del examen final del primer año. Los amigos de Lily y yo habíamos congeniado bastante bien, además de que también estaban dentro de la Orden del Fénix, por eso nos pusimos juntos para superar la prueba.

Estábamos en un bosque a medianoche. El ruido de los grillos cantando a la luna rompía el silencio de la naturaleza. Los cinco estábamos un tanto nerviosos. Podía verlo en sus caras. Aquellas simulaciones eran demasiado reales, tanto que casi pensábamos que de verdad estábamos en la batalla. Mi corazón intentaba abrirse paso en mi pecho, latiendo desbocado. Lily me agarró fuerte la mano, infundiéndome tranquilidad y valor.

-Va a salir todo bien, ya lo verás…-susurró con una débil sonrisa. Yo le respondí con una cabezada, sin decir nada.

Remus estaba tenso con la varita firme. Sirius y James nos cubrían las espaldas desde unos árboles. No había peligro a la vista…

De repente, una luz iluminó el cielo oscuro. Una calavera abría la boca dejando escapar una serpiente. Todos sabíamos qué significaba. Nos pusimos en guardia y, al instante siguiente de salir la Marca Tenebrosa, varias luces de color verde nos empezaron a atacar.

Me concentré todo lo que pude, lanzando hechizos de defensa. Nuestros atacantes aún estaban entre las sombras.

-¡Tenemos que avanzar!-gritó James, esquivando un flechazo verde-¡No podemos quedarnos quietos, o nos atraparán!

Aquella sugerencia caló en todos nosotros. Avanzamos despacio hacia los árboles. Remus lanzó unas llamaradas hacia esa dirección, prendiendo la madera al instante. La parpadeante luz de las llamas hacían resaltar varias siluetas encapuchadas.

-¡Vamos!-grité avanzando-¡Ahora!

Nos pusimos en fila formando una media luna, separados bastante unos de otros. Cada uno se encargaba de un sector. Inmovilicé a un mortífago y desarmé otro. Al no tener más en mi sector, comencé a ayudar a Remus, que tenía problemas con dos que atacaban al mismo tiempo. Los reducimos sin problemas, complementándonos bastante bien.

Sólo quedaban James y Sirius. Luchaban contra dos. Uno estaba pegado a la espalda del otro y se sincronizaban bien. Fui corriendo a echarles una mano pero Lily me detuvo.

-No, espera, es peligroso. Están junto al acantilado, no puedes hacer nada…

Resoplé con frustración. Remus asintió dándole la razón y se puso delante de nosotras vigilando que no llegara ninguno más. Sirius y James iban con ventaja. Ya casi los tenían reducidos. Pero, de repente, un tercer mortífago surgió, apuntando a Sirius desde un lateral.

-¡NO!-grité con todas mis fuerzas. Me zafé del agarre de mi prima y corrí para interponerme entre el atacante y su presa. Lancé un Desmaius con todas mis fuerzas, pero el hechizo del mortífago llegó antes y me dio en todo el vientre. Salí disparada por los aires, notando el vacío bajo mis pies, cayendo como un peso muerto. Todo a mi alrededor se tiñió de oscuridad. A lo lejos escuchaba las voces de mis compañeros. Alguien se arrodilló a mi lado y me cogió entre sus brazos.

-Sarah, no… despierta…

La voz de Sirius se me antojó lejana. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en la enfermería de la Academia. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Abrí los ojos pesadamente. A mi lado estaba Lily, sentada en la cama y cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿Qué ha… pasado?-susurré con boca pastosa. Tenía un sabor amargo en ella. Tosí varias veces e intenté levantarme, aunque rápidamente la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Cometiste una locura. Te pusiste justo en frente de una simulación y volaste por los aires.

Mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar lentamente, recordando lo ocurrido.

-Pero Sirius… estaba en peligro… Iban a atacarle por sorpresa.

-Lo sabemos. Los examinadores están evaluando tu reacción. Muchos dicen que es una temeridad, pero otros admiran tu valía.-Lily se encogió de hombros-Pienso que deberían de darte la mayor nota por estar dispuesta a sacrificarte por un compañero en apuros. Al fin y al cabo, esa es la tarea de un auror…

Miré a mi prima que comenzaba a aparecer delante de mí con nitidez. Aún tenía la ropa de la simulación y el pelo revuelto, por lo que supuse que sólo había estado inconsciente unas horas. No sabía qué me había impulsado a interponerme entre el mortífago y mi amigo. Quizás fuera mi instinto de supervivencia… Estaba claro que el muchacho estaba en el blanco fácil para el asesino. Si fuera una batalla real, estaría muerto rápidamente… aunque si hubiera actuado así, la que estaría despeñada en aquél barranco sería yo… Ser consciente de haber estado en una situación que hubiera acabado con mi vida, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal.

-¿Sirius está bien?-pregunté tras un profundo silencio, despertándonos a ambas de nuestros pensamientos.

-Sí… se ha quedado casi todo el tiempo a tu lado. James y yo hemos tenido que obligarle a que fuera con Remus para que se diera una buena ducha y saliera del shock.

-Vaya…-me sonrojé levemente. Nunca nadie del sexo opuesto había prestado tanta preocupación como él-Dale las gracias de mi parte.

-Se las daré, tranquila…

Me dio un beso en la frente antes de que la enfermera le insistiera en que tenía que volver a su habitación. Pasé la noche en la enfermería, dándome el alta a la mañana siguiente. Fui al comedor para reunirme con mis amigos. Los vi al fondo sentados en una mesa.

-Mira quien ha vuelto del mundo de los muertos-dijo James mientras me sentaba entre Lily y Remus.

-Oh por favor, no es para tanto…-dije restando importancia. No me apetecía mucho hablar del tema, pues no había sido una buena experiencia para mí.

-Claro que lo es-respondió Sirius, que se encontraba en frente nuestra-Me has salvado la vida. Estoy eternamente agradecido…-susurró un tanto abatido. Quizás se sentía mal por haberme puesto en peligro o su orgullo había sido dañado por no estar atento a ese mortífago. James y Remus, por su parte, no parecían que se tomaran a broma aquél despiste.

-No lo es…-repliqué, sirviéndome unos cereales con leche-Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera y para eso trabajamos en equipo ¿no?-le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, mientras estiraba mi mano para alcanzar la suya.

Él me miró a los ojos. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago muy diferente al hambre que tenía. Me sonrojé de nuevo y aparté la mano rápidamente, comiendo los cereales con un poco de ahínco para que no se me notara el rubor.

A partir de aquél día, mi relación con respecto a Sirius fue cambiando poco a poco. Digamos que sentía algo más que una simple amistad por él. No le conté nada a Lily ni a los demás. Pensaba que sería algo pasajero, además de que mi prioridad en aquellos momentos no era enamorarme de alguien, sino de instruirme lo suficiente como para luchar contra el Señor Oscuro que estaba amenazando el Mundo Mágico.

Hicimos la prueba final del primer curso. Sacamos buenos resultados todos. Mi pequeño accidente en la simulación acabó sumándome varios puntos en el examen final. Más tarde descubrí que fue Alastor Moody quien evaluó mi examen teórico y práctico. Me comentó que anteponer la vida de un compañero a la mía propia era lo que de verdad hacía un buen auror.

Después de los exámenes, la Orden del Fénix siguió reuniéndose. Dumbledore nos contaba los últimos detalles sobre los movimientos del enemigo.

-Debemos ser precavidos-empezó a decir una noche de Agosto en la que nos reunimos todos tras recibir un patronus urgente-Lord Voldemort ha empezado la búsqueda de nuevos aliados, entre ellos, la manada de gigantes del norte de Suecia. Necesito que alguien acompañe a Hagrid para avisarles de las intenciones del Señor Oscuro.

Escuché por primera vez su nombre y noté un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo. Mis compañeros también pusieron una cara descompuesta, incluso Hagrid, el cual se había tapado la boca con sus enormes manos.

-Yo iré con Hagrid.-dijo Arthur Weasley. Era nuestro mejor confidente pues trabajaba en el Ministerio desde que dejó el colegio. Molly, su mujer, lo miró con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

-A mi me encantaría ir…-susurró su mujer.

-Molls, ya te he dicho que estando embarazada quiero que te alejes de estas misiones peligrosas-respondió Arthur, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Parecía que no era la primera vez que mantenían aquella discusión.-Además, no tiene pinta de ser una misión difícil ¿verdad?-buscó el apoyo de Dumbledore, que sonreía desde su sitio.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Molly. Arthur irá acompañado de Hagrid y de otros aurores afines a la Orden. Volverá sano y salvo.

-Eso espero, Albus. No quiero que mis hijos se queden sin padre.

Zanjaron la discusión decidiendo que los que iban a acompañar a Hagrid eran Arthur, Alastor y Frank Longbottom, el cual iba a graduarse ya este año en la Academia de Aurores, por lo que tenía los suficientes conocimientos como para hacer ese tipo de misiones para la Orden. Dumbledore volvió a dirigirse hacia los presentes.

-Otro asunto que debemos abordar es la preparación especial (por así decirlo) de los jóvenes aurores-con esto se refería a nosotros, por supuesto-El Ministerio ha tomado el control de la Academia de Aurores, por lo que las clases serán insuficientes para vuestra formación. De ello se encargará Alastor Moody y Caradoc Dearborn, pues son examinadores de la Academia. Lo haréis con total discreción y si progresáis, podréis salir también a hacer misiones con el resto de la Orden.

La verdad es que la propuesta que nos hacía el director de Hogwarts nos hizo ilusión a todos, especialmente a James y a Sirius, que tenían ganas de participar ya en misiones para la Orden.

-¿Pu… Puedo asistir también a esas clases?-preguntó una voz un tanto tímida al fondo de la mesa. Se trataba de Peter Pettigrew. No lo conocí hasta que empecé a formar parte de la Orden. No era un chico con el que podías entablar una conversación extensa. Más bien era ese tipo de personas que se aferran a las que son más populares como si fuera un clavo ardiente, para obtener así un poco de estima por parte de los demás compañeros…

…a los que después no dudaba en traicionar.

Por aquél entonces sólo me parecía un miembro más de la Orden inofensivo y el cual gozaba de nuestra completa confianza.

-Por supuesto… claro que sí. Todo aquél que desee entrenar para luchar contra Lord Voldemort es bien recibido.-otro escalofrío general. Dumbledore se recostó en su silla y no habló más en lo que restaba de la velada.

Por mi parte, lanzaba miradas furtivas a Sirius. El incidente con la simulación había dado un giro inesperado a esa faceta de mi vida, descubriendo que por más que tenga claras mis prioridades, el corazón siempre intentaba sobresalir como fuera… y aquella vez lo había conseguido, entregándose a un amor cargado de espinas dolorosas.

 _Se levantó del sillón de nuevo para ir al cuarto de aseo, pues su vejiga empezó a quejarse. Aprovechó y se lavó la cara, para mantenerse despierta. No quería interrumpir el relato de Sarah por nada del mundo. Descubrió que ya casi iba a acabar el primer cuaderno, quizás donde abarcaba toda su infancia y adolescencia. Volvió a sillón y cogió varias fotos sueltas que estaban metidas por entre las hojas._

 _En una de ellas, aparecían cinco jóvenes delante de un gran edificio, el cual supuso que era la Academia. En otra, aparecía con más gente, entre ellas Hagrid, el profesor Dumbledore y los cinco chicos de antes. En el reverso, escrito a mano, se leía lo siguiente "Orden del Fénix durante la Primera Guerra". Reconoció a Sarah de joven en la esquina derecha. Todos sonreían ampliamente. Intuyó quién era Lily por el pelo rojizo característico, al igual que James, que estaba a su lado. De los demás, no supo distinguir quién era quién, sólo de vista por las fotos en las que salían los cinco en la Academia._

 _Suspiró profundamente y cogió el segundo cuaderno, dejándolo a un lado. Abrió el primero que posaba entre sus manos y continuó con la lectura, volviendo al año 1979._


	7. Capítulo V

Dumbledore tenía razón con respecto a la Academia de Aurores.

Cuando volvimos en Septiembre, las cosas nos parecieron bastante distintas. Las aulas de las simulaciones y las clases de entrenamiento habían sido suprimidas de nuestro horario. El director de la academia, al parecer, había presentado su dimisión repentinamente, colocándose uno nuevo en su puesto que casualmente, era el tercero en el gobierno del Ministerio. Todo el mundo sabía la mala influencia repercutida por el caos que nuestro querido ministro tenía en sus manos y el control de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort en el Ministerio. Los que teníamos progenitores muggles, o al menos uno de ellos, teníamos que andar con mucho cuidado. Las desapariciones de los hijos de muggles o mestizos eran frecuentes en la Academia y no se volvía a verlos más. Pasamos muchísimo miedo, tanto que apenas dormíamos por las noches.

Supongo que eso es lo que quería el Señor Oscuro. Tener bajo control a todos aquellos que podían suponerle una amenaza, como éramos los aurores. Menos mal que los que formábamos parte de la Orden recibíamos clases intensivas en diferentes casas de alguno de los miembros. Al conocerse la noticia de que el Ministerio había empezado a controlar la Academia, eran muchos los que se unían a la Orden fundada por el director de Hogwarts.

Las clases con Moody y Dearborn eran bastante productivas. Contaban de varias simulaciones que el mismísimo Moody creaba gracias a los conocimientos que tenía de la Academia. Sólo necesitaba una habitación lo suficientemente grande como para hacerla pasar por un bosque o una montaña. La única diferencia que había era que ya no practicábamos en grupo, sino de forma individual. Mientras, en las clases, sólo dábamos teoría. Y teoría de la aburrida, además. Suprimían todo lo que tenía que ver con destruir la magia oscura, que era prácticamente todo y nos hacían estudiar hechizos que no nos valían para un combate real. Pero claro, nadie podía quejarse. Si te atrevías a enfrentarte al profesor, esa noche una sombra acechaba tu habitación y te arrebataba la vida con un simple Avada Kedavra.

La primera misión que hicimos para la Orden del Fénix no llegó hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Lily y yo nos encontrábamos en casa de mis tíos, celebrando las fiestas. Por suerte, Petunia había ido a cenar con la familia de su novio, un tal Vernon Dudley, y no nos molestaba con sus comentarios puntillosos ni sus críticas envenenadas, fruto de la envidia y los celos. Estábamos los cuatro en el salón, después de una exquisita cena que mi tía había preparado con nuestra ayuda, cuando un ave Fénix plateado entró en la habitación volando.

 _"Reunión urgente en la sede de la Orden dentro de media hora"_ dijo la voz de Dumbledore a través del pico del animal. Al instante siguiente, éste desapareció. Todos nos quedamos un poco encogidos por la conmoción. Mi tío exhaló un profundo suspiro de tristeza y nos miró a las dos.

-Ni siquiera en Navidad tenéis un respiro…

-Lo sé papá… pero si queremos devolver la paz al mundo mágico y muggle, tenemos que luchar.-respondió Lily, levantándose. Yo hice lo mismo.

-Os prometo que volveremos pronto…-intenté tranquilizarlos. Mi tía estaba un tanto susceptible y sensible desde que se enteró que un "terrorista radical", como llamaba ella al Lord, estaba sembrando el miedo en el mundo. Por eso no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Tened cuidado…-musitó cuando nos despedimos con un abrazo y varios besos.

Le di un beso a mi tío en la mejilla y le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Nos veremos de nuevo dentro de unas horas…

No sabía cuánto estaba equivocada. Desde aquél día no volvimos a pisar aquella casa…

Fuimos en un traslador hacia la sede de la Orden. Al entrar por la puerta, un murmullo generalizado nos dio la bienvenida. Había nuevos integrantes en el grupo, por lo que ya no había sitio en la amplia mesa de reuniones.

-Oh, las señoritas Evans están aquí ya. Perfecto, perfecto… entrad y poneros cómodas como podáis.-nos recibió Arthur Weasley con una sonrisa-Mi esposa no ha podido venir, está embarazada de gemelos… ¡Por Merlín santo, que puntería tengo!-soltó una alegre carcajada- Tiene una barriga que es más grande que ella-nos comunicó sin apartar su enorme sonrisa.

-¡Enhorabuena, señor Weasley!-dijo Lily contagiándose por la sonrisa del hombre. Yo me alegré también mucho por ellos, a la par de que me impresioné y admiré su valía de traer vida en mitad de una guerra. Al fin y al cabo, siempre venía bien tener noticias esperanzadoras en mitad del caos y la desilusión.

-Enhorabuena, Arthur… Espero que todo salga bien-le deseé de corazón. Eran una familia entrañable y se merecían lo mejor.

Nos pusimos junto a James y Sirius en un rincón de la sala. El joven de gafas redondas pasó un brazo por encima de su chica, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Sirius y yo nos mantuvimos uno al lado del otro, tensos… sin saber muy bien qué decirnos.

-Bien, una vez que estamos todos, vamos a comenzar. Primero, desearos una Feliz Navidad-comenzó a hablar Dumbledore, apagando como de costumbre el murmullo que le rodeaba-y espero que no os hayáis hartado de comer pavo y emborrachado con vino de elfo…-bromeó, haciendo que algunos de los presentes dejaran escapar una risa.-Os he reunido urgentemente porque hemos localizado a Lord Voldemort-escalofrío general… menos mal que me acostumbré tras varios años a pronunciar su nombre-Está cerca del pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade. No sabemos qué intenciones tiene… pero al parecer, quiere entrar en Hogwarts…-su rostro se ensombreció al decir esas palabras-Creemos que hay algo de valor en el castillo para él y que ha vuelto para recuperarlo. Recordad que en el colegio hay alumnos menores de edad. Evitemos un genocidio por parte de él y su grupo de mortífagos…

Todos asintieron. James, Lily, Sirius y yo nos miramos significativamente, haciéndonos la misma pregunta de siempre cuando había una reunión en la Orden.

-¿Vamos a ir _todos_ a Hogsmeade?-preguntó Remus desde el lateral contrario a nosotros, haciendo pública la duda que nos asaltaba en aquellos instantes.

-He hablado con Alastor Moody y ha considerado que vuestros entrenamientos con él son suficientes para este ataque. Aunque recordad que siempre estaréis bajo su mandato. Esto no es una simulación, sino una batalla de verdad. A pesar de que sea sólo un reconocimiento de la zona, el peligro sigue acechándonos a todos…-respondió Dumbledore.

Al decir esas palabras, mi estómago fue conquistado por los nervios. Iba a marchar hacia mi primera misión con la Orden. Para todos, era un momento importante en nuestra faceta como auror, pues íbamos a poner en práctica lo que hemos ido practicando estos meses de atrás. Noté una mano cálida y robusta envolver la mía.

-No tengas miedo, esta vez te voy a proteger…-me susurró Sirius. Giré mi rostro hacia él y asentí lentamente, componiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo haremos juntos…-dije notando mis mejillas arder-Nadie va a salir herido esta vez…

El muchacho me devolvió la sonrisa y se revolvió un poco más su cabellera rizada y oscura. Todos se pusieron en marcha para viajar con transportadores hacia Hogsmeade. James, Sirius, Peter y Remus fueron juntos en uno. Lily se acercó a mí mientras esperábamos nuestro turno.

-Veo que Sirius está realmente preocupado por ti-dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Alcé una ceja mirándola y me sonrojé aún más.

-Lily, somos amigos…-respondí restando importancia al asunto.

-Oh, sí, amigos… James me ha dicho que Sirius está bastante raro desde que ocurrió lo de la simulación el año pasado… por las noches le ha parecido oír que dice tu nombre…

Me quedé fría ante tal comentario. No quería hacer saber a nadie los sentimientos que se habían despertado en mí hacia el joven y los cuales hacían bailar a mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en él. Pero mi prima me conocía bastante bien como para ocultarle algo.

-Bu… bueno, fue bastante perturbador para todos… no debería de darle tanta importancia-dije encogiéndome de hombros, algo incómoda.

-Lo sé… pues Sirius es un buen chico. Un cabeza loca pero con buen corazón. Deberías de darle una oportunidad.-sentenció Lily, haciendo que una sonrisa tonta apareciera en mis labios.

Agarramos el traslador junto a Alice Longbotton y Andrómeda Tonks. Seguidamente, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar, notando una especie de gancho por detrás de mi ombligo, arrastrándome hacia el destino que tenía reservado la zapatilla hechizada. La sede de la Orden se convirtió en una colina donde el viento frío azotaba sin piedad nuestros cuerpos. Justo a los pies de la colina, se extendía el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade.

-Bienvenida a Hogsmeade. Más allá está Hogwarts…-dijo Lily mientras empezamos a caminar hacia las primeras casas.

-Hace demasiado frío ¿no crees?-comenté, echando de menos los inviernos de Italia, que eran fríos, por supuesto, pero no tanto como los de Escocia.

-Sí, deberíamos reunirnos con los demás antes de que alguien no deseado nos pille indefensos…-comentó mi prima, acelerando el paso. Andrómeda y Alice nos seguían, abrazadas a sí mismas. En la puerta de una de las casas nos esperaba James.

-Habéis venido bien…-dijo en un tono aliviado-Entrad y calentaros en la chimenea. Nuestras habitaciones están arriba. Albus nos ha distribuido en varias casas que están en el límite del pueblo, además de que varios aurores han ido a Hogwarts.

Asentimos mientras el calor de las llamas penetraba en nuestro gélido cuerpo. Sirius nos miraba sentado en el sillón, un tanto pálido. Parecía igual de nervioso que todos nosotros. Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. La verdad es que en aquellos instantes, no era consciente del peligro que había fuera. Todo me parecía surrealista, como un mal sueño. En esta batalla, quizás tendríamos que matar a gente… y no sabía si estaba preparada.

Pasaron cinco días de tensa calma en el pequeño pueblo escocés. Todos estábamos un tanto nerviosos. Se respiraba un clima de tensión y desconfianza, pues teníamos el miedo de que algún espía estuviera entre nosotros. Yo me dedicaba a practicar con Lily los hechizos aprendidos con Moody cuando nos tocaba vigilar.

A la quinta noche desde nuestra llegada, la voz de alerta se extendió por todos lados. Al parecer, un grupo de mortífagos habían levantado un campamento en el linde del bosque que rodeaba la villa. Dejamos nuestros nervios y aplomo en la casa, centrándonos en la batalla. Bajo el mandato de Moody, fuimos hacia el linde, acompañados de otros aurores. Nos quedamos en tensión, esperando algún movimiento por parte del enemigo. Tras unos diez minutos largos, la Marca Tenebrosa apareció en el cielo. Varios rayos de color verde y rojo se dirigieron hacia nosotros. Nos escondimos tras unos árboles y empezamos a contraatacar.

Nos distribuimos en varios grupos con su respectiva sección, como habíamos hecho miles de veces en las simulaciones. Los hechizos volaban sobre nuestras cabezas cual saetas que zumbaban en nuestros oídos. Conseguí desarmar a un par de mortífagos, los cuales eran reducidos por Sirius desde su posición. A lo lejos, Lily y James combatían codo con codo contra dos encapuchados más y Remus junto a Peter.

De pronto, escuchamos un aullido que erizó nuestra piel. Varias figuras humanas se acercaban a toda velocidad contra nosotros, lanzándose sobre varios aurores cercanos.

-¡Son hombres-lobo!-gritó alguien en mitad de todo el bullicio-¡Matadlos a todos!

Empezamos a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables contra las criaturas. Recuerdo que yo sólo me dedicaba a lanzar Imperius y a ordenar al hombre lobo que atacaba abalanzarse contra los de su especie.

La contienda con los hombres-lobo no duró demasiado. Una risa profunda se extendió por todo el valle. Por Merlín, jamás la olvidaré… ha estado presente en todas las pesadillas que he sufrido en mi vida… esa risa helaba la sangre e instalaba en el alma el peor de los temores. ¿Quién era el dueño de semejante risa?

Nada más ni nada menos que Lord Voldemort.

Apareció por entre los árboles, lanzando Avadas Kedavras a todo ser que se interponía en su camino y que llevara varita. No pude verle bien el rostro, pues la oscuridad de la noche lo resguardaba. Lo poco que pude distinguir era unas facciones grotescas, muy diferentes a lo que era un rostro humano. Carecía de cabello y los hechizos de su alrededor hacían brillas sus ojos rojos como la sangre que derramaba a su paso. Aquél semblante semi oculto se me quedó grabado a fuego en mi cabeza.

Se acercó hacia nosotros lentamente, dispuesto a acabar con todos. De repente, James dejó su posición y se puso delante de él, alzando su varita.

-¡JAMES! ¡NO!-gritó Lily, colocándose junto a él y tirando de su brazo de forma inútil para apartarlo. Sirius y yo nos quedamos de piedra, apuntando al Lord desde nuestro sitio. Remus también se había quedado así desde su postura. Nadie se atrevía a moverse debido al miedo que nos aferraba.

-¿Te atreves a desafiar al Señor Tenebroso?-se escuchó la voz sibilante de Voldemort entre nosotros, taladrándonos la cabeza. La batalla cesó al instante-Eres muy valiente, joven… Quizás estás en el bando equivocado…

-No te creas… he escogido bien mi bando…-respondió James, sin bajar la guardia. Lily permanecía junto a él con la varita alzada, tensa. Podía ver varias lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, las mismas que las mías. No podía perder a la que había sido como mi hermana durante toda mi vida. Si ella muriera, una parte de mí se iría con ella…

-Entonces tendré que matarte…-dijo el mago oscuro, sonriendo terroríficamente y haciendo un gesto en la oscuridad que parecía como si se estuviera relamiendo. Fue a pronunciar un Avada Kedavra cuando alguien le interrumpió.

-No si puedo evitarlo, Tom. Suficientes muertes has causado hoy. No es necesaria una más.

Dumbledore había aparecido en escena sin habernos dado cuenta. Con una orden inmediata, apartó a James y a Lily del alcance del Lord. La joven pareja se acercó a nosotros. Abracé a Lily aliviada.

-No respondo a ese nombre… y lo sabes-respondió Voldemort, apartándose un poco de nosotros. Parecía que el viejo director le imponía respeto-He venido para recoger algo de mi posesión y que me dejé en Hogwarts, lamentablemente.

-Me temo que no va a poder ser hoy, Tom. Deja esta guerra sin sentido…

-¡Jamás! Mi poder no será completo hasta que consiga mi objetivo…

-Entonces, tendré que matarte yo a ti…

Inmediatamente, se enfrascaron en un duelo intenso. No era capaz de percibir los movimientos de ambos, por la velocidad que tenían. Dumbledore invocó varias llamaradas de fuego, que se enroscaron en Voldemort tirándolo hacia atrás. Sus seguidores, al ver que su líder podía perder esa batalla, huyeron corriendo hacia el bosque. El mago oscuro, al verse despojado de sus fieles súbditos, desapareció dejando tras de sí una cortina de humo negro.

 _Volveré… y todos caeréis ante mi poder._

Con esas palabras, desapareció todo rastro de él y los mortífagos, dejándonos al amparo de la fría noche escocesa…


	8. Capítulo VI

Después de nuestra primera batalla con la Orden del Fénix, todos nos quedamos con los ánimos bajo tierra.

Volvimos a los refugios asignados por Dumbledore. Nadie se atrevía a mediar palabra. La experiencia de habernos enfrentado al mago tenebroso que estaba sembrando el miedo en el país nos había dejado bastante destrozados, tanto física como psicológicamente. En mi mente sólo se repetía una y otra vez las palabras y la risa del Lord, como si fuera una musiquilla molesta que no te quitas de la cabeza. El miedo se había instalado en mi interior.

Enterramos a muchos que habían caído bajo los hechizos de los mortífagos. La mayoría eran magos que habían ingresado hacía poco en la Orden. Otros eran alumnos de la Academia. Reconocí varias caras de haberlas visto en clase. El dolor que sentía por aquellas pérdidas era tenue y constante. Ese momento hizo darme cuenta las devastadoras consecuencias de una guerra. Digamos que aquello hizo que madurara de golpe. Este cambio en la actitud no sólo lo experimenté yo. Los demás también eran conscientes de que en una guerra, sus vidas pendían de un hilo que se balanceaba continuamente; y que, al igual que sus colegas habían fallecido en la batalla, ellos mismos podían ser los siguientes.

Durante los dos días siguientes a este enfrentamiento, no sabíamos qué teníamos que hacer. ¿Quizás deberíamos volver a nuestras casas? ¿Buscarnos la vida? ¿Seguir luchando? Habíamos presenciado en primera clase que Voldemort no se andaba con tonterías. No era un mago que jugaba a ser oscuro. Su poder había alcanzado con creces nuestras expectativas.

A Dumbledore no le volvimos a ver más. Tampoco a Moody, ni a los demás miembros de la Orden que participaban en la junta de decisiones. Los chicos y yo matábamos el tiempo leyendo libros, practicando hechizos o mirando sin ver las chispeantes llamas de la chimenea.

Mis pesadillas se volvían cada vez más recurrentes. Soñaba que una figura demacrada me perseguía por un bosque nevado y que varios seres encapuchados me lanzaban maldiciones constantemente. La risa de Voldemort me perseguía sin cesar. Desesperada, intentaba buscar una salida, pero el bosque parecía infinito…

-Tú también las tienes, ¿verdad?-escuché una voz a mis espaldas una vez que salí al balcón de la casa a causa de las pesadillas que me mantenían en vela. Vi a Sirius sentarse a mi lado, dejando los pies descalzos colgando por entre los barrotes de metal.

-Sí… todas las noches…-musité, abrazando mis rodillas. Mis ojos se alzaban al cielo oscuro salpicado de estrellas.-No puedo quitarme su risa de mi cabeza…

-Te entiendo…-respondió el muchacho, jugueteando con un hilo suelto de su pijama-Pero no podemos desesperar. Dumbledore buscará la manera de solucionarlo todo… como hace siempre…

Lo miré de reojo. Hacía ya dos semanas del ataque y Dumbledore no había aparecido todavía. No sabía si estaba en el castillo o buscando al enemigo en el bosque… El caso es que estábamos solos ahora mismo y si otro grupo de mortífagos nos atacaba otra vez, no correríamos la misma suerte que la última vez.

-¿Crees que Dumbledore puede vencer al Señor Oscuro?-pregunté, frunciendo los labios.

-Sí, estoy seguro…-Sirius dejó de juguetear con el hilo y me miró. Las estrellas que salpicaban el cielo podían verse reflejadas en sus ojos. No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente-Aunque eso no quiere decir que tenga algo de miedo…

-¿El valiente Sirius Black teniendo miedo?-pregunté de forma irónica, sonriendo levemente-Creo que a James no le va a hacer mucha gracia escucharte decir eso…

Mi pequeña broma arrancó de sus labios una pequeña risa que causó un efecto cálido en mi corazón.

-Claro que no, listilla. Canuto nunca tiene miedo a la muerte.-respondió haciendo una pequeña mueca de orgullo-Simplemente que a veces tengo miedo de pensar qué me depara el futuro… Es decir, qué me espera mañana o pasado… o el mes que viene…-su voz se fue deshilachando poco a poco.

Encerré su mano entre las mías, conmovida. Estaba claro que el joven Black necesitaba desahogar los temores que guardaba en su corazón. Como todo ser humano, tenía miedos y preocupaciones. Aunque siempre procuraba no mostrarlas ante el mundo, pues podría considerarse debilidad y se usaría en su contra.

-No pienses en el futuro.-le respondí mientras cruzaba mis piernas hacia él-Piensa en que ahora estás vivo. Te has enfrentado a un ser peligroso y has salido bien parado. Quédate en el presente, que es lo que realmente importa…

Sirius volvió a mirarme. En sus labios se perfiló una media sonrisa. Parecía que mis palabras habían hecho efecto en él.

-Eso haré…-susurró, haciendo una breve pausa antes de hablar-¿Sabes? Si hoy hubiera muerto, no me hubiera importado. Hay cosas por las que merece la pena morir…

Aquella frase no la entendí al principio. Lo observé un tanto extrañada. Sin previo aviso, su rostro se acercó al mío lentamente. Sus labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza, formando poco a poco un beso. Noté una oleada de calor en todo mi cuerpo. El frío del exterior desapareció de golpe, al igual que el mundo. Nunca había besado a un hombre antes, por lo que mis labios se dejaban guiar por los suyos.

Me cogió el rostro con ambas manos. Nos separamos lentamente, siendo separados solamente por el vaho de nuestro aliento. No sabía qué decir. Sirius me colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, sonriendo ladinamente.

-Te quiero, Sarah… quería decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que estamos en guerra, no sé qué nos deparará el futuro… y necesitaba que lo supieras.

No respondí nada. Simplemente bebía de su mirada, mientras que sus palabras golpeaban sin descanso la voz del Lord que se repetía en mi cabeza, aplacando mi miedo y haciéndome sentir segura. Amé a Sirius tanto como él me amaba a mí. Fui feliz mientras estaba a su lado, hasta que el destino hizo separarme de él de forma cruel, creando dudas en mi corazón y rencores que no supe perdonar hasta muchísimo después.

Pero aquella noche sólo estábamos él y yo. Le besé de nuevo, confirmándole que mis sentimientos hacia él eran similares. Nos quedamos abrazados en el balcón, bajo el amparo de las estrellas. Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo traer una gruesa manta de una de las camas. Nos dormimos en el balcón, teniendo una noche sin pesadillas… disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de felicidad que teníamos en mitad de una cruenta guerra.

 _Cerró el primer volumen, suspirando. En él, había fotos de ella con un muchacho, el cual la besaba una y otra vez en la mejilla "Ese debe de ser Sirius" pensó, observando a la feliz pareja en el interior de una casa. La muchacha se imaginó qué destino tendrían ambos. Sirius Black lo conocía como un preso inocente que huyó de Azkaban y al cual consideraban asesino, considerándolo el padrino de Harry Potter y siendo después, al fin y al cabo, uno de los héroes dentro de la Orden del Fénix._

 _Dejó las fotografías junto el primer cuaderno a un lado. Cogió el segundo, el cual era un poco más grueso. Lo abrió por la primera página y comenzó a leer con avidez. El reloj dio las tres de la mañana…_

Nuestra estancia en Hogsmeade se prolongó casi un mes. Estábamos aislados del mundo. El correo por vía lechuza se había censurado debido a que todas las cartas que se enviaban, eran revisadas por el Ministerio. Sólo nos quedaba la red flu. Los padres de Lily no sabían de la existencia de esta red, por lo que no podía comunicarse con ellos. En cambio, mi padre y yo manteníamos largas conversaciones mientras el resto de la casa dormía.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sarah…

-Lo sé, papá… gracias…

Era una noche fría de mediados de Enero del año 1980. Estaba de rodillas frente a la chimenea. Los destellos verdes iluminaban el salón. La cabeza de mi padre flotaba entre llamaradas verdes.

-Y tu madre también. Es una pena que no podamos estar contigo en Gran Bretaña. La frontera mágica ha sido cerrada y sólo puedo hacer viajes esporádicos al Ministerio.

-¿Tan grave está la situación?

-No como la quieren pintar. Un grupo de magos han conseguido mantener a raya a los mortífagos en cubierto que campaban por el Ministerio a sus anchas. Muchos han sido despedidos de sus departamentos, sobre todo el de Misterios, donde se ha puesto bastante vigilancia… Dumbledore ha dirigido todo eso, con la Orden.

Comprendí de golpe por qué Dumbledore no había aparecido desde hacía ya un mes…

-Tengo miedo…-susurré, cambiando de postura al notar que mis piernas estaban amenazando con dormirse-He visto a ese Mago Oscuro en persona y… es horrible…

Mi padre me miró con cierto pesar en sus ojos. Compuso una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Mi niña… No dejes que el miedo se apodere de ti. Ese Lord es un ser humano más en nuestro mundo, por lo que tendrá debilidades. Sólo es cuestión de saber cuáles son y atacar. Pero para eso hay que tener paciencia y resistir.

-Lo sé papá… pero a veces es muy difícil ver las cosas como tú. Es decir, que muchas veces pienso que esta guerra no va a acabar nunca... y temo que os pase algo a vosotros.

-Tranquila, tu madre y yo estamos a salvo en Manarola. Aquí apenas se habla de muertes inexplicables de muggles. Aunque en nuestro departamento estamos al acecho por si el Lord decide venir a reclutar criaturas mágicas… Por lo pronto ha conseguido que la colonia de gigantes del norte de Finlandia esté a su favor… Golgomath es uno de los Gurg de la colonia, así que ha entregado sin reservas su fidelidad al Señor Oscuro.

-Vaya… eso es horrible-musité, escuchando atenta las noticias que mi padre me daba.

-Lo es, hija… Ellos son los principales causantes de las masacres en el mundo Muggle. Hemos tenido que borrarle la memoria a miles de testigos que vieron a los gigantes. Esperemos poder acabar con ellos pronto…

-Tú ten cuidado, papá-sabía que mi padre estaba dispuesto a luchar a favor de la Orden, pero no era lo mismo luchar con un mortífago de metro ochenta que con un gigante de veinte metros-No vayas a hacer una locura.

-Lo sé hija, tranquila-mi padre sonrió ampliamente-Yo no estoy instruido como auror, por lo que sería bastante inútil en una batalla. Mi sitio está en el departamento, entre pergaminos y hablando con criaturas fantásticas que acechan a los pobres muggles.

Aquella descripción hizo que me contagiara también de su sonrisa y suspirara aliviada. Mi padre desde siempre ha sido un hombre bastante prudente a la hora de enfrascarse en un conflicto. Siempre ha defendido que el diálogo es la mejor arma para vencer el enemigo… a pesar de que muchas veces estuviera equivocado.

Moody y Dearborn volvieron a Hogsmeade a principios de Febrero, para seguir instruyéndonos como Aurores. La Academia había sido cerrada a cal y canto tras los conflictos en el Ministerio. La calma que precede a la tempestad nos había rodeado de nuevo. Practicar hechizos y técnicas de combate nos ayudaba a desahogarnos de nuestras preocupaciones. Comenzamos también a preparar pociones y dar clases de Oclumancia.

La verdad es que la Oclumancia no se nos daba mal a Lily, a mí y a Remus. En cambio, a James, Sirius y a Peter se les daba de pena. No eran capaces de bloquear sus mentes y eso desesperaba bastante a Moody, el cual no dudaba en darles varias collejas en las nucas.

No hubo ninguna pista de que los mortífagos estuvieran acechando el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Aún así, Moody nos decía que Dumbledore no se atrevía a mandarnos a Londres, ni a otro destino. Nuestra misión principal era vigilar el colegio mientras los alumnos estaban en él.

Al saber que estaríamos bastante tiempo en aquél pueblo, nos asentamos adecuadamente. James aprovechó la fortuna de sus padres para comprar varias casas en el pueblo para nosotros, así no tendríamos que rendir cuentas a ningún propietario. Yo me instalé junto a Lily en una de ellas y los chicos se repartieron las otras dos.

Se podía decir oficialmente que nos habíamos independizado.

Esta idea hizo que una noche, mientras cenábamos junto a una candela que hacíamos en el patio trasero, James alzara la voz entre los presentes pidiendo silencio.

-He de anunciar algo importante-dijo con solemnidad-Es una cosa que he estado meditando durante mucho tiempo y viendo la situación en la que vivimos, he decidido llevar a cabo un pequeño proyecto…

Todos los presentes nos quedamos un tanto estupefactos. Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pensando quizás que el joven iba a cometer una locura de la que no estaría de acuerdo. Yo me limité a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, el cual me abrazaba de forma protectora.

De repente, rompiendo nuestras expectativas de lo que iba a decir, James clavó una rodilla en el suelo y sacó un estuche de terciopelo. Los presentes contuvimos la respiración, teniendo una idea de lo que iba a ocurrir. Lily lo miró alzando una ceja, retorciendo sus manos bastante nerviosa.

-Lily Elizabeth Evans, desde que te vi el primer año en Hogwarts, me quedé prendado de tu mirada…-James parecía también nervioso. Había sacado un pequeño pergamino donde había escrito esas palabras-… en tu pelo rubí me perdí y tu aroma se quedó en mi piel para la eternidad…

-Oh, venga ya, Cornamenta, déjate de tantas florituras y díselo ya…-dijo Sirius interrumpiendo el emotivo discurso de su amigo. Todos reímos ante el comentario. James le lanzó una mirada de reojo, haciendo una mueca.

-Está bien. Lily Elizabeth Evans, sé que he sido un cretino durante mucho tiempo, pero tú has sabido ver lo bueno que había en mí. Mañana no sabemos si estaremos muertos o lejos del uno del otro, por eso y por muchas cosas, me gustaría… preguntarte si querrías ser mi esposa.-abrió el pequeño estuche enseñando un anillo con una pequeña joya blanca.

Lily tenía los ojos impregnados de lágrimas a causa de la emoción. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Nos lanzó una mirada a todos y se encogió de hombros, pensativa, mientras devolvía la mirada a su amado asintiendo levemente.

-Por supuesto que sí, James… No hay nada más en el mundo que desee tanto como ser tu esposa… aparte de que Sirius mantuviera la bocaza cerrada durante tu discurso.

Todos recibimos la respuesta de la chica con aplausos y miles de felicitaciones. Abracé a mi prima con fuerza, felicitándola con el corazón. La verdad es que James y Lily han sido siempre una pareja bastante sólida desde que salieron de Hogwarts. Quizás la guerra no les había permitido el lujo de poder casarse antes, por lo que ese espejismo de paz que reinaba en el invierno de 1980 era perfecto para la boda.

La ceremonia tuvo lugar en la pequeña iglesa de Hogsmeade. James no escatimó en gastos, por lo que la boda se celebró a lo grande.

Sirius fue el padrino de boda para James, y yo la dama de honor de Lily. Vinieron muchos invitados a la boda. Mi padre asistió también. La alegría que me dio al verle después de casi dos años era inmensa. Estuvimos todo el rato juntos, charlando. Le presenté a Sirius, el cual le cayó bastante bien, gracias a la labia característica del chico. Ocurrió todo con normalidad, sin sobresaltos…

O eso pensábamos todos mientras nuestras defensas estaban relativamente bajas…

 _Aparecieron más fotos entre las páginas del cuaderno, en las que aparecían varios magos vestidos con túnicas de gala y trajes de fiesta. En el centro, los novios se besaban y miraban a la cámara sonrientes. A su lado, pudo ver a Sarah junto a Sirius y a dos jóvenes más que supuso que eran Remus y Peter. En otras fotos, aparecía la joven Sarah junto a su padre y sus tíos. Todos los miembros de la Orden que aparecían en una de las primeras fotos que encontró en el primer cuaderno estaban presentes. La joven sonrió, acariciando las imágenes que se movían continuamente dentro del papel. Las dejó con delicadeza junto a las demás y continuó su ávida lectura…_


	9. Capítulo VII

Primero, escuchamos unos alaridos que nos atemorizó a todos. Seguidamente, una calavera brillante apareció en el cielo, sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¡Están aquí!-gritó uno de los invitados. El pánico cundió en las carpas que habíamos montado en una pradera a las afueras del pueblo.

-Que todos los aurores acordonen la zona. Los invitados hacia el interior, los que tengan una varita que hagan trasladores para llevar a un lugar seguro a los muggles. ¡RÁPIDO!-rugió Moody sobre el barullo causado.

Rápidamente, los miembros de la Orden nos pusimos en nuestros puestos, esperando al enemigo. En cuestión de minutos, varios encapuchados aparecieron en lo alto de la colina, liderados por una figura grotesca que sonreía terroríficamente. Pero no estaban solos. Sobre ellos había una especie de burbuja llena de algo parecido a cuerpos humanos que se retorcían y abrían la boca ennegrecida. Algunos tenían las cuencas de los ojos vacías, mientras que otros tenían iris blanquecinos que cerraban por completo sus pupilas.

Inferis.

Lord Voldemort iba a lanzar inferis sobre nosotros.

Con un movimiento de varita, el mago oscuro rompió la burbuja de magia que contenía a aquellas criaturas, las cuales comenzaron a avanzar sobre nosotros con rapidez, ya fuera andando, arrastrándose o a cuatro patas. Empezamos a lanzar llamaradas de fuego, tal y como nos había enseñado Dearborn en las prácticas. Algunos se calcinando, haciendo que el olor a carne humana quemada nauseabundo invadiera el ambiente.

Los primeros inferis que se salvaron de las llamaradas nos alcanzaron, abalanzándose sobre nosotros. Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre un auror cercano, desgarrando la carne con sus mandíbulas. Los demás nos quedamos bastante fríos ante tal acontecimiento.

Los invitados se habían marchado rápidamente, por lo que sólo quedábamos los miembros de la Orden en la batalla. Lanzamos varios hechizos sobre los cadáveres, aturdiéndolos o enviándolos lejos de nuestro alcance. Más llamaradas de fuego salieron de varias varitas diferentes. En mitad de la batalla, alcé la mirada a la colina. Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos contemplaban el espectáculo desde su posición. De pronto, el Señor Oscuro hizo una señal y todos sus mortífagos vinieron sobre nosotros como si una manada furiosa se tratara.

El mago tenebroso se deshizo de varios compañeros que intentaban impedirle el paso. En un momento determinado, estuvo en su objetivo Lily. Fue a lanzarle la maldición imperdonable que acababa con la vida de un suspiro cuando James se puso delante de ella, lanzando el contrahechizo. Voldemort se enfureció más al ver que el muchacho que le había retado la vez anterior aparecía de nuevo en sus narices.

Comenzaron un duelo de varitas entre ellos dos y el mago tenebroso. Se unieron también el matrimonio Longbottom, el cual había visto todo también y se habían unido a la lucha.

-¡Lily! ¡Cuidado!-grité, abandonando mi posición y avanzando hacia ellos, para así poder unirme también a la lucha. Iba caminando entre los escombros de las carpas y las mesas de la ceremonia cuando un mortífago me impidió el paso. Empecé a lanzar hechizos defensivos, pero mi atacante los desviaba con elegante agilidad.

Uno de ellos, salió como un flash de luz de su varita, que al chocar con mi escudo, se desvió a mi pierna. Un dolor atroz me inundó por completo, como si fuera una corriente eléctrica. Caí al suelo y descubrí unos cortes profundos en el muslo y pantorrillas, que comenzaron a sangrar abundantemente. El que me había lanzado el maleficio se acercó a mí despacio, quizás saboreando su pequeña victoria. Intenté alcanzar mi varita, la cual había caído a mi lado y, a causa de mis heridas, no podía alcanzarla.

El mortífago se agachó delante de mí y me observó a través de su máscara. Pude ver por las rendijas de ésta dos ojos azabache, profundos. Si iba a morir en aquél momento, quería hacerlo mirando a los ojos de mi verdugo. Pero, para sorpresa mía, el encapuchado se levantó y se fue, tras unos segundos observándome que a mí me parecieron eternos. Me dejó moribunda en mitad de la lucha. Arrastrándome, conseguí coger mi varita y empecé a susurrar hechizos sanadores sobre mi pierna. Pero las heridas no cerraban del todo. Al menos conseguí parar la hemorragia.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Dumbledore luchar de nuevo contra Voldemort. Lily estaba luchando contra un mortífago y James contra dos más, junto a Sirius. Me quedé quieta en mi sitio, rodeada de cadáveres, tanto de inferis chamuscados como miembros de la Orden. El dolor seguía latente en mi pierna.

Voldemort mandó retirar a los suyos tras unos largos y angustiosos quince minutos aproximadamente. La batalla cesó. Intenté levantarme como buenamente pude, pero mi cuerpo era reacio a moverse a causa del dolor. Mi prima me vio a lo lejos y se acercó a mí, llamando a Sirius y a James. Me levantaron como pudieron y me llevaron al interior de unas de las casas.

-Espero que no pierda la pierna…-dijo Lily mientras me aplicaba esencia de Díctamo en las heridas.

-No, no la perderá.-Remus, el cual se había unido a la comitiva un poco más tarde en la casa, empezó a vendarme las heridas-Aunque eso no quita que quizás tenga que llevar algún soporte para que no pierda el equilibrio.

-Genial…-mascullé de mala gana. No tenía ganas de estar cargando con un bastón. Me hacía sentir bastante inútil a la hora de pelear.

-Bueno, piensa en positivo-me dijo James con una sonrisa, sentándose a mi lado-Ahora podrás darle a Canuto en la cabeza cada vez que se porte mal contigo.

Ese comentario hizo que Sirius lanzara un bufido molesto y arrancara una sonrisa de los demás presentes. No sé cómo lo conseguía, pero James siempre conseguía animar el ambiente cada vez que lo notaba bastante decaído. Era una de las cosas que admiraba de ese chico. Vale que alguna vez se volvía un poco pesado a la hora de hacer bromas, pero luego se podía entrever en él madurez y un perfecto líder.

Miré a Lily con pena. Su día especial había sido un fiasco. El sueño de toda chica de veinte años no era tener una manada de inferis el día de su boda, o un mago oscuro entrando como invitado de honor junto a sus mortífagos. Agarré su mano con fuerza y le dediqué una sonrisa entristecida. La joven se colocó bien el precioso vestido de novia que hacía unas horas lucía impoluto y brillante, el cual se encontraba ahora desgarrado y sucio.

-Supongo que ahora seré la única que lleve el apellido Evans en la familia…-comenté, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno, no te creas… Pronto habrá alguien más que en su nombre tendrá el apellido de la familia…

Me quedé un poco confundida ante tal comentario. La miré alzando una ceja, interrogante.

-Lily, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunté con curiosidad. James, Sirius y Remus dejaron su conversación para atender a la nuestra. La muchacha pelirroja nos miró a todos con cierto brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada… de once semanas…

La sorpresa fue mayúscula. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la barriga de la joven, barriga que aún no se le notaba del todo. James no cabía en su asombro.

-Lily eso es…-empezó a decir, siendo una maraña de nervios-¡Eso es fantástico! Por Merlín, casado con la mujer de mis sueños y siendo padre de una criatura…

La pareja se abrazaron con fuerza, sollozando de la emoción. Unas lágrimas traicioneras también resbalaron por mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?-pregunté después de un emotivo silencio compartido por todos.

-Porque tenía miedo de que Dumbledore me enviara lejos de vosotros y no pudiera casarme…-respondió Lily, secándose las lágrimas de emoción-Pensaba decíroslo después de la boda… pero ya veis que se complicó bastante…

-Enhorabuena a los dos…-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Sabéis que contáis con mi apoyo en todo momento.

-Igualmente os digo, seguro que tendréis un bebé precioso…-dijo Remus, terminando de vendar mi pierna. Me puse varios almohadones en la espalda para incorporarme un poco más, y así dar un abrazo muy fuerte a mi prima.

-Siempre estaré disponible para vosotros-le susurré, conteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas de emoción.

-Lo sé Sarah…-me respondió Lily-Espero que algún día seas tan feliz como yo ahora mismo… sea con Sirius o con otra persona…

En silencio sellamos una promesa que, por desgracia y muy a mi pesar, se rompió un año y medio después… Aún me pesa esa carga en mi conciencia y dudo que pueda quitármela de encima hasta que mi cuerpo sea sepultado bajo tierra.

 _"Ahora esa carga ya no existe" pensó la joven, notando un tenue dolor en el pecho ante esas palabras "Ahora tu alma descansa en paz" Tragó saliva y exhaló un profundo suspiro, antes de volver a la lectura…_

Al saber que la amenaza en Hogsmeade había bajado por aquél entonces, Dumbledore decidió enviarnos de nuevo a Londres. Lily y James no pudieron hacer su luna de miel en condiciones, pues aunque la amenaza en el pequeño pueblo escocés hubiera disminuido, la amenaza en el país seguía latente. El Ministerio controlado por los mortífagos había sido eliminado, resurgiendo de sus cenizas uno nuevo, bajo el mandato de Millicent Bagnold, una bruja dedicada a la política desde hace varios años y que se ganó el favor del mundo mágico en las elecciones que se celebraron en la primavera de 1980.

Nos encontrábamos en la sede de la Orden viviendo. Varias noticias sobre la victoria de los nuestros en diferentes puntos del país hacía que el clima entre los miembros de la Orden fuera de esperanza y buen humor. La guerra parecía que estaba tocando a su fin. Lord Voldemort iba a ser derrotado y todo el terror sembrado durante esos diez años acabaría por completo, quedándose en la memoria como un mal recuerdo.

El hijo de Lily y James nació el 31 de Julio. Lo recuerdo como un día caluroso. Había salido a hacer unos recados que Moody me había encargado. Cuando volví a la sede de la Orden, todo el mundo estaba nervioso.

-¡Ya viene!-gritó Peter de forma aguda por toda la casa-¡El hijo de James ya va a nacer!

Rápidamente solté mis cosas y subí las escaleras con rapidez, a la habitación de Lily. Una sanadora del hospital San Mungo se encontraba en el interior discutiendo con un acalorado James.

-No puede pasar, señor, entiéndalo…

-¡Pero es mi esposa! ¡Y mi hijo! Necesito estar con ellos en todo momento

-Lo siento, pero no. Debe de esperar fuera.

James iba a replicar de nuevo cuando le cogí del brazo.

-Yo estaré con ella. Quédate con Sirius abajo. Te avisaremos cuando haya nacido…-dije en un tono calmado, intentando tranquilizarlo. Acto seguido, entré detrás de la sanadora y cerré la puerta. Me encontré a Lily cubierta de sudor encima de la cama, jadeando.

-Sa… Sarah…-susurró mirándome con un gesto de dolor-Ya… ya viene…

Me acerqué a su lado y cogí su mano. Le sequé el sudor con una toalla húmeda y fría que tenía a mano.

-Tranquila, Lily. No pienses en el dolor…

-Seis centímetros de dilatación-dijo la sanadora en voz alta, de forma autómata. Parecía una máquina de proceso e información.-Venga, necesitamos cuatro centímetros más…

Lily se contrajo de dolor al notar una contracción más.

-Venga Lily, tranquila… Pronto pasará…-le susurraba una y otra vez-Tranquila…

Tras mucho esfuerzo, el pequeño Harry salió del interior de su madre sin ningún problema. El niño lloraba a pleno pulmón. La sanadora lo lavó y envolvió en varias mantas antes de entregárselo a su madre.

-Es… es precioso…-susurró mi prima, sonriendo, agotada por el esfuerzo. Dejé el bastón que usaba para caminar a un lado y me levanté para verle mejor.

Tenía una mata de pelo oscuro que le inundaba su pequeña cabeza. Había dejado de llorar en cuanto Lily empezó a hacerle arrullos para que se calmara. Acaricié con cuidado su mejilla de terciopelo con el dedo, el cual fue apresado con su manita antes de que lo apartara.

-Por Merlín, Lily… es perfecto…-susurré, conmovida ante aquél pequeño momento-Va a ser un niño muy sano…

-Y muy valiente… como su padre…-completó la parturienta, con la voz quebrada de la emoción. Separé con cuidado el dedo de la pequeña mano de Harry.

-Avisaré a James para que venga…-susurré, antes de levantarme con cuidado y andar medio cojeando a la salida.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de estar de la primera planta. La estampa que me encontré fue la siguiente: James no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación como un león hambriento enjaulado. Sirius y Lupin disputaban una partida de ajedrez mágico en la mesa y Peter estaba en una esquina, mirando todo con ojos ávidos.

Carraspeé para hacer llamar mi atención.

-Lily ha tenido un niño…-anuncié con una sonrisa amplia-Podéis ir a verles ya…

Rápidamente subieron los cuatro a la habitación de Lily. Yo me quedé en el hall inferior, sentada en una de las butacas, pues la pierna me molestaba bastante. El hecho dentro de que la familia Potter tuviera un nuevo miembro en sus filas, hacía que fuera consciente sobre el futuro que nos deparaba. ¿El pequeño Harry crecerá en mitad de una guerra hostil como la de ahora? ¿O conocerá la paz en el mundo mágico? Suspiré pesadamente, perdiéndome en esos pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Por qué no estás con Lily arriba, Sarah?-dijo una voz afable a mis espaldas. Me giré y vi a Albus Dumbledore mirándome a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-La pierna me duele un poco…-respondí, señalándola con la mirada-Luego subiré a estar con ella… De todas formas, ya he visto al bebé… Es precioso…-exhalé un suspiro. Dumbledore se sentó a mi lado, mirando pensativo la partida de ajedrez que Sirius y Remus habían empezado.

-Seguro que lo es…-dijo reafirmando mis palabras-Aunque ahora debemos de tener cuidado… mucho cuidado. La guerra aún no ha acabado, y debemos de ser precavidos…

-Lo sé, señor… Yo misma estoy dispuesta a proteger a los Potter, y que no se entrometan más en este caos que nos rodea…

-Tienes un corazón noble querida…-Dumbledore movió una ficha y me invitó a seguir la partida. Miré el tablero, concentrándome. Para ser sincera, nunca se me ha dado bien este juego.-Pero para proteger a alguien, hay que hacer sacrificios… incluyendo no hacer nada para evitar lo que está escrito…

Miré al viejo director frunciendo los labios antes de mover una ficha.

-¿Señor, qué quiere…?

-Quiero decir que el destino de esta guerra ya está preescrito. Lord Voldemort ha sido mencionado en una profecía. Puede que su final esté más cerca de lo que esperamos…

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué dice esa profecía, señor?-pregunté cargada de curiosidad. Pero Dumbledore sólo se limitó a sonreír de forma misteriosa y dar un jaque a mi rey.


	10. Capítulo VIII

Después del nacimiento de Harry, la calma se rompió en nuestro querido mundo, desapareciendo lo que había parecido una paz y una victoria sobre la oscuridad que emanaba Lord Voldemort. Lo acontecido durante estos meses hasta el final de la guerra hizo que mi corazón se endureciera como la piedra después de recibir varias heridas seguidas. Muchos expertos muggles hablan sobre las secuelas que deja una guerra. Por ejemplo, muchos soldados que lucharon en la Segunda Guerra Mundial Muggle tuvieron que ser internados por especialistas en psicología, pues las bombas, los disparos y los compañeros muertos durante el fragor de la batalla resquebrajaron la razón de su ser, consumiéndolos en una locura continua para el resto de sus vidas.

Muchas veces me pregunto cómo no he acabado como ellos. Quizás en el Mundo Mágico, las guerras son diferentes. Aunque, a decir verdad, eso no es del todo cierto. ¿Qué diferenciaba a Adolf Hitler de Lord Voldemort? Ambos buscaban la pureza de la raza, extinguiendo a todos aquellos que fueran diferentes a sus ideales. En el caso del dictador muggle, fue instaurar la raza aria en todo el mundo. En el caso de Lord Voldemort, erradicar a todos aquellos que no fueran sangre pura. Al fin y al cabo son dos jugadores en una gran partida, los cuales nos usan como peones sin importarles las consecuencias que tuviéramos.

Esta etapa de mi vida que recuerdo tiene más sombras que luces. Como he dicho antes, aún me sorprende que mi mente siga siendo tan cuerda. ¿Será que los magos tenemos una resistencia mayor al dolor de la pérdida? Supongo que al final, después de sufrir tanto, después de haber vivido los horrores de una guerra, mi cabeza, corazón y alma estaban preparados para cualquier cosa. No digo que no lloré la muerte de mis seres queridos. Simplemente es una sensación fría de aceptación, la cual te obliga a continuar sin mirar atrás.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió a partir del verano de 1980.

Lily y James estaban encantados con el alumbramiento de su primogénito. El pequeño Potter era la alegría de la casa. Dumbledore vio oportuno que los Potter buscaran una casa en Londres y se alejaran un poco de la guerra, para así poder criar a su hijo. Esa decisión no fue aceptada del todo por ambos, sobre todo por James. Quería seguir luchando junto a la Orden. Tras una acalorada discusión con el apacible director de Hogwarts, decidieron que James iría a las misiones de la Orden, quedándose Lily con el niño.

El barrio que los Potter eligieron no estaba del todo mal. Era una zona tranquila y de buenas familias, a diferencia de lo que Lily y yo habíamos vivido en nuestros veranos de Cokeworth. No había chimeneas enormes que desprendían humo negro, haciendo que el cielo estuviera nublado, ni un río de basura que infectaba con solo mirarlo. Era un entorno bueno para Harry. Lástima que su estancia allí sólo durara hasta la Navidad de 1981. Siempre iba a casa de los Potter a hacerle compañía a mi prima. Sirius había tenido problemas en su casa ya que se mostraba reacio a los ideales que su madre, matriarca del clan Black, intentaba imponerle. Harto de la situación en su casa, se marchó sin mirar atrás, abandonando la lujosa mansión en la que la señora Black se había acomodado tras la muerte de su marido, abandonando Grimmauld Place definitivamente. James lo acogió en su casa como si fuera un hermano.

La noticia de que existía una profecía hablando sobre el destino del mago oscuro corrió como la pólvora por entre los miembros de la Orden que quedábamos vivos.

-¿Qué es lo que dice esa profecía?-preguntó una vez Sirius, en una reunión convocada por Dumbledore en una de las casas que había comprado la fortuna de James un año atrás. Todos nos quedamos expectantes ante la respuesta del director.

-Me temo, amigo mío, que eso no puedo decirlo. No sabemos aún qué significa esa profecía ni a quién se refiere. Sólo sé que alguien conseguirá derrotar a Voldemort tarde o temprano…-respondió el viejo director, acariciándose la barba cana que tapaba su rostro.

-¿Es fiable esa profecía? Muchas son sólo parloterías de estafadores que dicen ser magos con el fin de hacer una fortuna-dijo Moody, dando un seco golpe en el suelo con su cayado.

-Tranquilo, Alastor, la persona que me ha confiado la profecía es una gran maestra en adivinación. Confío plenamente en ella.

-¿Y qué debemos de hacer ahora?-preguntó Arthur, mientras se pasaba una mano por los mechones pelirrojos de su cabeza-¿Esperar o atacar?

-Debemos seguir como si no pasara nada. Tengo entendido que Lord Voldemort ha conseguido el beneplácito de los gigantes y piensa ir con ellos a Hogwarts. No sé qué ansía buscar en el castillo.-Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana-Lo único que sé es que tenemos que impedírselo como sea... porque quizás sea un instrumento clave en su obsesión por la limpieza de sangre en nuestro mundo…

Nos quedamos en silencio, aceptando las órdenes del director. Miré a James, que tenía una cara un tanto ceniza. Era palpable su preocupación por Lily y su hijo. Días antes a esa reunión le había ofrecido mi casa de Italia. Pero el joven no se atrevía a salir del país, pues la frontera seguía cerrada y custodiada por mortífagos que no dudaban en acabar con aquellos que buscaban la libertad lejos de la tierra anglosajona.

-Estamos enjaulados. Lo único que podemos hacer es luchar o morir…-respondió a mi propuesta en un tono serio y frío.

Tal y como había dicho Dumbledore, los gigantes aparecieron en Hogsmeade a principios de Noviembre. No participé en esa batalla. Luego descubrí que había sido la más carnicera de todas. Muchos amigos nuestros perdieron la vida luchando contra esas bestias. Molly perdió a sus hermanos mellizos, Gideon y Fabian Prewett. Nuestro instructor Dearborn desapareció en combate. Le dimos por muerto tras buscar su cuerpo en todo el campo de batalla. Junto a ellos, una inmensa lista de asesinados y desaparecidos fueron tallados en una enorme placa de mármol conmemorativa que aún sigue puesta a las espaldas de la iglesia del pueblo de Hogsmeade.

En esa placa también figuró, figura y figurará el nombre de mi padre.

 _Conocía bien esa placa. Cuando iba a hacer recados a su madre en el mercado del pueblo, se encontraba a Sarah leyendo detenidamente la plancha de piedra que era carcomida por el moho y las altas hierbas descuidadas de la iglesia. En su rostro podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, seguramente al recordar a todos aquellos que sucumbieron a la batalla contra los gigantes. La lista era bastante larga, ocupaba cuatro columnas de la inmensa placa. Se imaginó el dolor que tuvo que sufrir la anciana al ver una y otra vez el nombre de Mark Evans en él y lo compartió dejando derramar un par de lágrimas._

Mi madre quedó bastante deshecha ante la noticia de la muerte de mi padre. Al parecer, el Ministerio inglés había pedido ayuda a los demás Ministerios europeos para que lucharan en la guerra. Mi padre fue enviado a dialogar con los gigantes junto a otros miembros del departamento en el que trabajaba. Pero, al llegar al clan, unos mortífagos les pillaron desprevenidos, quizás esperando su llegada; y acabando con sus vidas de inmediato, dejando sus cuerpos bajo el amparo de los gigantes.

La versión que se le dio a Antonella fue que murió en mitad de la batalla. No quería que sufriera más, por eso tuve que tomar esa decisión. Hubiera dado mi vida por volver con ella a Italia, para llorar la muerte de mi padre. Pero me necesitaban más en la Orden, además de que sabía que la frontera era en ese tiempo un continuo ataque por parte de los aliados europeos y de los mortífagos.

No tuve tiempo de respetar el luto. Después de una ardua batalla, consiguieron reducir a los gigantes, desterrándolos a tierras recónditas, alejados de la civilización, donde el fuego y la montaña era lo único vivo en el lugar. La victoria estaba casi rozando la punta de nuestros dedos. Lord Voldemort se escondió junto a los pocos mortífagos que quedaban al ver que sus fuerzas poco a poco iban decayendo.

La noche de Navidad la celebramos en casa de los Potter junto a mis tíos y la familia de James. Guardamos unos minutos de silencio, recordando a todos los caídos en la Batalla de los Gigantes (como he visto que la nombran en algunos libros de texto). Mis tíos se habían mostrado bastante cariñosos conmigo, sobre todo mi tío, el cual sentía el mismo dolor que yo al perder a su hermano mayor. Petunia y su marido Vernon también habían asistido a la cena. Eran los únicos que no estaban tan afligidos. Supongo que era normal, ya que la relación entre Petunia y mis padres no era del todo estrecha como la tenía Lily.

-Le mandaré mis condolencias a tu madre cuando llegue a casa-me dijo mientras cenábamos el pavo relleno de mi tía. Me mostré un tanto sorprendida ante tales palabras. Seguramente las dijo por compromiso, o no, quién sabe. El caso era es que Petunia se había mostrado un poco amable conmigo, después de años metiéndose con nosotras durante la infancia.

-Gracias, eres muy amable. Seguro que le hará ilusión…-musité, jugueteando con la comida intacta de mi plato.

El resto de la velada tampoco fue demasiado animada. Vernon comenzó a hablar sobre los caídos en la Guerra Mundial Muggle y no se qué perolatas más acerca de la patria y la estupidez de morir por el país. James, el cual no tragaba a su cuñado, se enzarzó en una discusión que acabó sacando la varita a los magos presentes. La tensión era palpable. Esa discusión no llegó a mayores gracias a la visita inesperada de Dumbledore en la casa.

-Lily, James, tenemos que hablar en privado. Siento la intromisión, pero es de crucial importancia.

Lily me dio a Harry mirándome confundida. El pequeño babeaba un sonajero de juguete ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lo mecí con cuidado, mientras observé a la pareja ir al salón, cerrando las compuertas. Suspiré y volví a centrar mi atención al pequeño, el cual miraba a su primo un tanto asustado, ya que el pequeño Dursley había empezado una nueva tanda de berridos desde el cochecito. Acaricié las mejillas regordetas del pequeño, dándole un beso en la frente. Eso hizo que éste volviera a mirarme y sonriera levemente.

-Eres un James en miniatura bastante precioso…-le susurré, haciéndole carantoñas con el sonajero-Y tus ojos son igual de bellos que los de Lily…

Harry, que no me entendía, se limitó a intentar coger el sonajero que tenía en mis manos.

La reunión con Dumbledore se alargó varias horas. Sirius y yo caminábamos nerviosos frente a la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada de mis tíos, los Dursley y los padres de James. El reloj dio las doce de la madrugada. Las puertas se abrieron devolviendo a una Lily pálida y a un James aparentemente preocupado.

-Tenemos que irnos…-dijo el muchacho a los presentes-Tenemos que mudarnos a una nueva ubicación… El-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado ha… ha…

-Ha escuchado la profecía… y al parecer ha llegado a la conclusión de que la persona que puede acabar con él es Harry… Estamos en su punto de mira.

Me quedé estupefacta, al igual que los presentes. Los Dursley, cómo no, se miraron un tanto confundidos.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible eso? Es decir, hace poco no sabíamos nada de esa profecía…-dije cuando pude recuperar la voz. Harry nos miraba a todos volviendo a chupar el sonajero.

-Uno de sus seguidores ha desertado y ha decidido darnos esa información a escondidas de su amo-explicó Dumbledore de forma tranquila, aunque la preocupación también era visible en su rostro-Debemos de esconder a los Potter en un lugar seguro…

-¿Y dónde va a ser?-preguntó la señora Potter, abrazada a su marido-¿Quién guardará el secreto?

-No puedo decirles dónde va a ser. El secreto de su nueva ubicación, por decisión de James y Lily, van a guardarlo Sirius y Sarah. Mientras, buscaremos la manera de distraerle mientras que Harry crezca…-comentó el director.

Esas palabras provocaron en mí cierto malestar. ¿En serio iba a dejar que el pequeño que sostenía entre mis brazos se enfrentara a un mago tenebroso? Miré a Lily, la cual percibió mi malestar. Negó levemente con la cabeza, dándome a entender que debíamos confiar en Dumbledore.

-Está bien…-dijo mi tío levantándose-Entonces haremos lo posible para esconderles. Ese mago tenebroso del que habláis no ha de encontrar nunca a Harry hasta que esté preparado.

Los Potter afirmaron, haciendo ver que estaban de acuerdo con ello. Los Dursley, sin embargo, seguían mirándonos como si hubiéramos escapado de un manicomio y nadie hacía por devolvernos allí.

Esa misma noche, la casa de Londres fue desalojada. El escondite de mi prima y su familia fue una pequeña casa en Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore lanzó un poderoso hechizo Fidelio, nombrándonos a Sirius y a mí guardianes de los Potter. Tras adecuar la casa con unos encantamientos, nos sentamos los cuatro junto a la chimenea. Harry dormía en los brazos de Lily.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?-preguntó James, sin dejar de mirar el fuego-Ha sido todo por mi culpa…-susurró.

-No, James, no es por tu culpa nada…-dijo Sirius, dándole una leve palmada en el hombro-No debes de preocuparte, Dumbledore sabe lo que hace.

-¿Estás seguro?-James miró a su amigo con gesto derrotado-Muchas veces tengo dudas de Dumbledore y de si esta pesadilla no fuera a acabar nunca…-volvió su mirada al fuego, el cual se relfejaba en sus gafas redondas-Si no me hubiera enfrentado a él en Hogsmeade…

Claramente se refería a Lord Voldemort. Lily negó con la cabeza, dejando a Harry en su cuna.

-No, James, no es tu culpa ni de nadie. El destino no se puede predecir… no podemos hacer nada, simplemente esperar e intentar llevar una vida normal como todos, disfrutando de nuestro pequeño durante los años que nos espera confinados en este lugar…

-Tiene razón, James-dije, tragando saliva-No es culpa de nadie…

El silencio nos volvió a invadir. Fuera podíamos escuchar los villancicos que cantaban en la casa de al lado. Ojalá nosotros también hubiéramos podido celebrar las fiestas como esos muggles, despreocupados, sin tener miedo a que sus vidas peligren. Básicamente, vivir en paz.

Nos despedimos de los Potter a la mañana siguiente. No podíamos quedarnos allí, así que volvimos a Grimmlaud Place, el cual estaba desierto y bastante abandonado.

-Tengo miedo, Sarah…-susurró una noche Sirius sobre mi cabeza. Estaba abrazada a él, sin poder pegar ojo. La responsabilidad que había recaído sobre nuestros hombros era demasiado pesada como para poder conciliar bien el sueño.

-Sirius…-susurré, rememorando la conversación que tuvimos hacía ya casi un año y medio-No va a ocurrir nada malo. Saldremos de ésta, como hemos hecho en otras ocasiones…

Recibí un gruñido por parte del chico.

-¿Y si nos encuentran los mortífagos y nos torturan?

-No va a pasar eso…

-Ya, pero ¿y si ocurriera…?

Suspiré profundamente, incorporándome un poco y mirando su rostro oculto entre las sombras de la noche.

-Si ocurriera, piensa que lo hacemos por ellos… por Harry.

Besé sus labios con delicadeza, mientras mi mano acariciaba su áspera barba. Sirius se relajó ante tal gesto y me devolvió el beso, abrazándome más contra él.

El beso se convirtió en fuego en nuestros cuerpos, que inmediatamente estaban desnudos el uno contra el otro. Nunca antes había estado desnuda ante un hombre, por lo que mis nervios afloraron en mi piel rápidamente. Durante la guerra, no tuvimos mucha oportunidad de demostrar nuestro amor bajo las sábanas, fundiéndonos en un solo cuerpo. Las caricias del joven despertaban en mí un profundo sentimiento de deseo, una nueva experiencia. Entre gemidos, gruñidos y crujir de muelles hicimos más fuerte el lazo que nos unía a ambos.

En aquél momento descubrí la capacidad que tiene el ser humano de amar a su semejante tanto como a él mismo. Descubrí los placeres que estaban ocultos en mi cuerpo, los cuales eran arrancados por las caricias de Sirius. Aquella noche fuimos un solo corazón latiendo entre las sombras, llegando al éxtasis que nos transportó a una dimensión sin espacio ni tiempo, haciéndonos olvidar de la realidad y de todo lo que nos rodeaba, desahogándonos de la tensión sufrida en esos meses pasados.


	11. Capítulo IX

_Mientras pasaba la página para seguir leyendo, un papel suelto cayó sobre su regazo. Lo abrió y descubrió que era una carta._

 _"31 de Julio de 1981._

 _Querido Canuto:_

 _Muchas gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry. Fue el que más le gustó, con diferencia. Con sólo un año ya va zumbando en su escoba de juguete. ¡Se le ve tan satisfecho! Te mando una fotografía para que lo compruebes. Imagínate, apenas levanta dos palmos del suelo y ya estuvo a punto de matar al gato y destrozó un jarrón espantoso que Petunia me envió por Navidad (lo cual no me importó nada). James cree que es un niño muy gracioso, claro; dice que será un gran jugador de Quidditch, pero de momento hemos tenido que esconder todos los adornos y asegurarnos de no perderlo de vista cuando coge la escoba._

 _Preparamos una merienda muy tranquila para celebrar su cumpleaños. Únicamente estuvimos nosotros y Bathilda, que siempre ha sido muy cariñosa con todos y que adora a Harry. Nos entristeció que Lianne y tú no pudiérais venir, pero la Orden es más importante, y, de cualquier forma, el niño es demasiado pequeño para saber que es su cumpleaños. James se siente un poco frustrado aquí encerrado; intenta que no se le note, pero a mí no me engaña. Además, Dumbledore todavía conserva su capa invisible, de modo que no puede salir ni a dar una vuelta. Si pudieras visitarnos, James se animaría mucho. Gus vino el fin de semana pasado; lo encontré un poco desanimado, pero debía de ser por lo de los McKinon (lloré toda la noche cuando me enteré)_

 _Bathilda nos hace compañía casi todos los días. Es una ancianita maravillosa y nos cuenta unas historias asombrosas sobre Dumbledore. ¡No sé si a él le gustaría enterarse! Me cuesta creer todo lo que dice, porque parece increíble que Dumbledore pudiera ser amigo de Gellert Grindelwald. ¡Me parece que esa mujer está perdiendo la chaveta!_

 _Un fuerte abrazo, Lily"_

 _Justo donde se nombraba a Dumbledore por última vez se podía distinguir una delgada línea, como si alguien hubiera roto un pedazo del papel y luego la hubiera pegado con un hechizo reparador. Junto a la carta había una fotografía de unas piernas persiguiendo a un niño montando una escoba a poca altura, mientras una joven pelirroja reía ante tal espectáculo. La imagen también tenía esa fina línea separando a las piernas y el niño de la muchacha._

 _Supuso que Canuto era Sirius, y Lianne, Sarah. Recordó que en la lápida de la anciana habían puesto los dos nombres que tenía._

 _Guardó la carta junto a las demás fotografías y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura…_

Durante nuestra estancia en la casa de Sirius, no paramos de hacer pequeñas misiones para la Orden del Fénix, pues los mortífagos junto a Voldemort habían desaparecido del mapa, pero eso no quería decir que siguieran atacando a la Comunidad Mágica. No estábamos solos en la casa. Remus venía a visitarnos siempre que podía, preguntando por James y Lily e informándose sobre las últimas noticias de la pareja. Sólo él, Peter y Dumbledore sabían que Sirius y yo éramos los guardianes de los Potter.

Al menos eso creía yo. Una noche, a mediados de Mayo, vi la puerta de la cocina entreabierta. Una fina luz cruzaba el pasillo. Escuché unas voces detrás de la puerta.

-… no llamas tanto la atención, el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado no se fijaría en alguien como tú… sin ofender.-escuché la voz de Sirius.

-Tranquilo, entiendo lo que quieres decir-dijo la voz nerviosa de Peter-Será un honor para mí hacer lo que me has encargado…

-Pues eso, nadie se puede enterar de esto. Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie…

-Te lo juro, Sirius, te lo juro-dijo Peter atropelladamente-Pe… pero James…. ¿está de acuerdo con esto?

-Ya he hablado con él y le parece buena idea, así que no se hable más… y recuerda, nadie se puede enterar de esto. Incluido Dumbledore.

El silencio envolvió la cocina. Me quedé de piedra procesando la información. En aquél instante mi mente era un enjambre de preguntas sin respuesta. ¿Qué estaba tramando Sirius con Peter? No me moví del sitio, agudizando el oído. No entendí nada de aquella conversación hasta años después, cuando la verdad sobre Sirius y los Potter salió a la luz. Pero por aquél tiempo no sabía qué quería decir Sirius con eso de que Peter no llamaba la atención. ¿Estarían planeando una emboscada sin consultarlo con nadie? Conociendo a Sirius seguramente sería algo por el estilo.

Recibía cartas de Lily casi todos los días. James estaba cada vez más nervioso al no poder moverse con libertad. Menos mal que Harry le distraía de esos pensamientos, jugando con él y aprendiendo a balbucear las primeras palabras.

Después de la conversación de esa noche, Sirius parecía un poco más alegre y optimista. Como si se hubiera quitado una carga tan pesada. Casi todas las noches buscaba bajo las sábanas el calor de mi cuerpo y por la mañana se encontraba relajado, incluso amable y cariñoso. En ningún momento salió a escondidas ni volvió con magulladuras, por lo que descarté que la conversación de esa noche con Peter se tratara de alguna emboscada. Le resté importancia tras varias semanas y disfruté de su pequeño cambio de actitud.

A dos días del cumpleaños de Harry, apareció con un paquete enorme entre las manos.

-¡Mira amor! Ya tengo el regalo de Harry para su primer cumpleaños.

Dejó el paquete encima de la mesa donde estaba preparando la comida.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras vigilaba los cuchillos que cortaban solos varias patatas en el fregadero. El muchacho abrió el paquete y sacó una escoba de juguete.

-¡Será un gran jugador de Quidditch, como su padre! Verás la cara que pondrá James cuando lo vea…

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, que me contagió. Rodeó la mesa, dejando el juguete encima del paquete, y me abrazó por detrás, escondiendo su rostro en mi pelo.

-¿A quién le vas a regalar la escoba, a Harry o a James?-pregunté divertida, mientras acariciaba el palo de madera donde venía incorporado un pequeño sillín de seguridad.

-A los dos…-dijo Sirius, observando por encima de mi hombro cómo inspeccionaba la escoba.-Aunque me gustaría ver la cara de Lily cuando lo vea.

-Ya te digo yo que no le va a hacer gracia…-dije apoyando mi cuerpo contra el suyo-Pero seguro que James la hará cambiar de opinión.

Esa misma tarde nos enteramos de que la familia McKinon había sido encontrada muerta hacía ya varios días. Dumbledore nos encargó recuperar los cuerpos en estado de descomposición avanzada y llevarlos al Ministerio, para identificarlos y enterrarlos dignamente. Después de ese ataque, Dumbledore nos aconsejó que no fuéramos a casa de los Potter, pues el Señor Oscuro nos tenía a todos vigilados. Y bien era verdad, pues descubrí que por la noche, había un par de figuras encapuchadas vigilando en el parque que había justo enfrente de la casa de Sirius. Por esos, decidimos enviar la escoba envuelta en papel de regalo a través de varias lechuzas la noche anterior al cumpleaños de Harry.

La mañana del 31 de Julio de 1981 se despertó nublada. Me desperté tarde ese día, pues por la noche me había dedicado a hacer los informes sobre la muerte de los McKinon. Todos teníamos miedo. Cualquier día puede presentarse un grupo de mortífagos y torturarnos hasta la muerte para sacarnos información valiosa para Lord Voldemort y esa idea nos ponía el vello de punta.

Ese día estuvimos en casa toda la mañana. No recibimos mucha visita, sólo una lechuza de Lily agradeciéndonos el regalo de Harry y mandándonos una foto en la que salía ella y James con el pequeño Harry montado en la escoba de juguete.

"Nos entristeció que Lianne y tú no pudiérais venir, pero la Orden es más importante, y, de cualquier forma, el niño es demasiado pequeño para saber que es su cumpleaños. James se siente un poco frustrado aquí encerrado; intenta que no se le note, pero a mí no me engaña. […] Si pudieras visitarnos, James se animaría mucho"

Esa parte de la carta caló bien en Sirius. No veía a su amigo desde hace ya tres semanas, desde que los ataques a los miembros de la Orden empezaron de forma clandestina. A partir de los siguientes meses, no salimos de casa. Los mortífagos vigilaban continuamente el parque de enfrente, quizás esperando a que saliéramos en algún momento. Pero nunca le dimos esa satisfacción. Los meses pasaron con rapidez. Nos comunicábamos con los Potter por carta y por Red flu, pero nunca nos veíamos en persona por recomendación de Dumbledore. Remus ya no nos visitaba demasiado, pues tuvo que ir a dialogar con una manada de hombres - lobo que se asentó en Cambridge. Sólo venía de vez en cuando Peter trayendo noticias de la Orden del Fénix, que eran escasas. Otra vez la calma que precede a la tempestad nos volvió a envolver. Y Voldemort seguía sin dar señales de vida.

-Esta noche iré a verles.-dijo Sirius la noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981. Estábamos comiendo en la cocina, como acostumbrábamos a hacer-Cuando todo esté más oscuro y no haya mortífagos cerca.

-¿Crees que será buena idea?-pregunté mientras daba un sorbo de vino élfico.

-Sí, James está desesperado. Iré en forma de perro a verle y si eso, nos transformaremos y daremos una vuelta por el bosque. El aire puro les sentará bien.

-Es peligroso Sirius…-dije sintiendo una nota de preocupación-Y una locura.

-Eso es lo que más necesita James, cielo. La adrenalina del peligro recorrer sus venas.

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí comiendo. Sabía que Sirius iba a hacer lo que le viniera en gana, dijera lo que dijera, el joven no iba a perder la oportunidad de perder una oportunidad como aquella de divertirse.

Cuando la noche se cerró, fue hacia el patio interior cubierto con una capa de viaje. El reloj marcaba las una de la madrugada.

-Volveré por la mañana.-dijo mientras abría con un hechizo el cobertizo que ocupaba un cuarto del patio-Apaga todas las luces y no te asomes a las ventanas.

-Tranquilo, en cuanto te vayas, echaré las gruesas cortinas de todas las habitaciones y leeré junto a la chimenea hasta que vuelvas…

Sirius dio una seca cabezada, conforme con mi respuesta. Sacó una motocicleta con sidecar cubierta de polvo.

-Voy a sacar a esta preciosidad de paseo…

Hice un mohín mientras contemplaba la moto con cierta curiosidad.

-Pensé que la única preciosidad de esta casa era yo…-bromeé, acercándome a su lado mientras comprobaba los motores.

-Y lo eres, nena. Para mí siempre serás _mi_ preciosidad-respondió Sirius con una sonrisa ladina antes de colocarse el casco.

-Ya, bueno, eso es discutible…-saqué de mi bolsillo una carta que había escrito a mi prima durante la tarde, la cual contenía más cartas de mis tíos que fueron llegándome a mi dirección-Dale esto a Lily. Son cartas. Guárdalas bien y no las leas…

-No te prometo nada…

Sirius guardó el paquete en el bolsillo. Me lanzó un beso y me indicó con la mano que me alejara. Me coloqué en la puerta y observé con una pequeña sonrisa cómo el vehículo arrancaba ruidosamente y empezaba a elevarse hacia el cielo oscuro, sin luna.

Volví a entrar en casa. Con un movimiento de varita, todas las cortinas polvorientas cerraron las ventanas, dejando la casa en penumbras… y en silencio. Podía oír los latidos de mi corazón y el zumbido de mis nervios cruzar todo mi cuerpo. Cogí un libro de lo alto de la mesa de la sala de estar y me acurruqué en el sillón, junto al fuego que se iba consumiendo poco a poco, crispándose. Empecé a leer la novela que había cogido de la biblioteca de Sirius, la cual trataba de reyes y princesas en apuros…

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse a causa del sueño. Mi cuerpo se aflojó y me entregué sin reparos a los brazos de Morfeo. En lugar de estar en el sillón junto a la chimenea, estaba en el bosque en el que siempre cobraban protagonismo mis pesadillas. La risa siniestra de Voldemort volvió a golpearme mis oídos. Unas sombras me perseguían, mientras corría por el bosque infinito. De repente, escuché unos gritos de una mujer. ¿Lily?

"¡A Harry no! ¡Mátame a mí pero a Harry no!"

Seguidamente, un destello verde inundó la escena…

Me desperté sobresaltada. A mi lado vi a Sirius con la cara pálida y los ojos desorbitados. Estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios.

-¡Sarah despierta!-me zarandeó con fuerza.

Tardé unos momentos en volver a la realidad. Me incorporé en el sillón, tirando el libro que yacía en mi pecho al suelo.

-Sirius… ¿qué…?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Los ha encontrado…-su voz sonaba ronca y delirante-Los ha encontrado y los ha matado… Ellos están… están…

Una dolorosa corazonada inundó mi cuerpo. Agarré las manos de Sirius con fuerza, las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre, al igual que su túnica y capa de viaje. Le miré a los ojos, enrojecidos por la histeria.

-Sirius… ¿qué ha pasado?-pregunté de nuevo, poniendo mi semblante frío. Entonces el joven dijo las palabras que hicieron que mi corazón dejase de latir por una milésima de segundo y mi sangre se helara en cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

-James y Lily han muerto… Los ha matado el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado… los he encontrado en su casa…-susurró, rompiendo seguidamente a llorar. Aquella noticia me pareció surrealista al principio, pero poco a poco empezó a calar en mí lentamente, volviendo a la realidad, cayendo por su propio peso.

Mis ojos derramaron una lágrima… luego otra… y otra… hasta que mi cuerpo se convulsionó y en mi garganta se ahogó un grito de dolor. Sirius lloraba sobre mis rodillas, derrotado. Mi mente no se hacía preguntas en aquél momento. Estaba bloqueada. El dolor era intenso y me quemaba.

Lloré la pérdida de mi padre hace casi un año… en aquél instante, lloré la pérdida de la que había sido mi hermana.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, ni la hora que era, ni nada. Todo se había nublado a mi alrededor. El tiempo se había parado. La realidad estaba distorsionada. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran muerto? Yo no había salido de casa, sólo para reunirme con Dumbledore, y en ningún momento había revelado la situación de los Potter. En cambio Sirius… Sirius había salido más veces, transformado en perro. Había hablado con Peter y Remus de forma clandestina. Su buen humor creció tras aquella reunión con Peter…

Todo encajó en mi cabeza.

-Los has traicionado…-susurré después de varias horas en silencio, con voz ronca. Sirius seguía con la cara cubierta en mis rodillas. Me levanté de golpe y cogí mi varita-Sucio rastrero ¡los has traicionado!-grité, notando la ansiedad y la histeria dominar mis pensamientos.

-Sarah, no… espera…

Sirius se había arrastrado por el suelo hacia mí. Lo miré con el asco que sentía en mi estómago.

-Traidor-susurré-¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!-grité después-¡CRUCIO!-conjuré, sin pensar. Sirius lanzó un grito de dolor y se removió en el suelo. Cuando fui consciente de mis actos, deshice el hechizo jadeado. Bartemius Crouch, jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, había legalizado las maldiciones imperdonables para que pudiéramos usarlas contra los mortífagos, pero nunca me imaginé usarla contra la persona que había amado con toda mi alma.

Sin decir nada más, me di la vuelta y fui a la salida.

-¡SARAAAAAAAH!-escuché a Sirius llamarme. Pero no lo escuché. Mis oídos estaban embotados y mi corazón, dolido. Muy dolido. La persona que había amado y entregado todo de mí me había arrebatado lo que para mí era mi vida entera.

Salí de la casa sin importarme la brisa veraniega típica de allí, esa que hace que te abrigues un poco porque te da un escalofrío. No sabía a dónde ir. No sabía qué hacer. No confiaba en nadie de la Orden… Mi única salida era Dumbledore.

De pronto, algo me golpeó la espalda con fuerza, haciéndome caer hacia delante... sumiéndome en la más profunda oscuridad…

 _El reloj marcando las cuatro de la mañana la sobresaltó. Estaba tan metida en la historia que apenas era consciente de la hora. Su corazón latía con rapidez y su respiración estaba entrecortada. La historia de El niño que vivió se la sabía de memoria, por los libros de texto que había estudiado en Hogwarts._

 _Se levantó y fue al baño a refrescarse la cara. Suspiró profundamente, intentando relajarse un poco. Notó sus músculos en tensión tras leer esa parte de la ó rápidamente al sillón y abrió el cuaderno, siguiendo la lectura con mayor avidez a cada línea que leía…_


	12. Capítulo X

Recuerdo que volví al mundo de los vivos poco a poco. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, presentándose ante mi nublada mirada algunas rendijas de luz y sombras. Cuando recuperé del todo la conciencia, pude sentir mis manos maniatadas sobre mi cabeza y mis pies colgando. Me moví levemente haciendo que girara un poco sobre mí misma, como si fuera una peonza. Intenté enfocar mi vista, pero seguía viendo manchurrones oscuros y pequeños atisbos de luz, aunque supuse que estaba encerrada en una especie de habitación pequeña, sin ventanas, siendo las rendijas de la puerta la fuente de luz que iluminaba débilmente la fría estancia. Intenté recordar qué había pasado, pero la última imagen que tenía era la de Sirius tirado en el suelo llorando. La realidad de lo ocurrido cayó sobre mí pesadamente y, sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar desconsoladamente.

Lily estaba muerta, junto a James y posiblemente Harry. El pequeño Harry… Por Merlín, si sólo tenía un año… Sin saber por qué y cómo, Sirius había desvelado el secreto que Dumbledore nos confió sobre el paradero de los Potter, llegando a oídos de Voldemort. Me negué a creer que lo había hecho deliberadamente. Quizás en una de sus salidas nocturnas había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta y su lengua se había soltado sin preámbulos. Mis lágrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla y murieron en la camiseta que llevaba puesta y que usaba a modo de pijama. Sea como fuere, los Potter estaban muertos por culpa de Sirius.

De repente, escuché varios gritos de mujer cerca. Miré a ambos lados, haciendo que me moviera más sobre mí misma. Me dolían las manos, las cuales sentía amoratadas. Los gritos de la mujer no cesaron durante varios y largos minutos. El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y mi mente había comenzado a funcionar a duras penas. ¿Había sido raptada por los mortífagos? ¿Lord Voldemort iba a matarme a mí también? Tragué saliva mientras la habitación en la que me encontraba comenzó a aparecer ante mis ojos, desapareciendo la neblina que los cubría. Estaba en una especie de celda. Una muerta de madera se mostraba frente a mí, con un pequeño ventanuco lleno de barrotes.

Efectivamente, era una celda.

Removí mis manos, intentando coger la soga de la que estaba colgada. Miré al suelo y descubrí que entre mis pies y la piedra sólo habían escasos centímetros, los suficientes como para que no tuviera ningún punto de apoyo. Los alaridos de la mujer no paraban, clavándose en mis oídos y haciendo que el miedo que sentía en mi interior me atenazara la garganta, arrancándome un débil sollozo. Al rato, no sé cuánto tiempo, los gritos pararon, envolviendo el silencio en el lugar. Me compadecí de la víctima que estaba sufriendo aquellos tormentos, provocados seguramente por la varita de los mortífagos.

El silencio no duró demasiado. La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que tres figuras entraran. Como predije, eran mortífagos. De cerca pude ver sus máscaras de plata y sus túnicas negras. Una de ellas me resultaba vagamente familiar. Tiempo después me di cuenta de que era la misma máscara que llevaba el mortífago que hirió mi pierna.

Sin decir nada, uno de ellos alzó la varita y pronunció unas palabras. Inmediatamente, mi cuerpo empezó a retorcerse de dolor, como si varias cuchillas invisibles arremetieran contra él sin piedad. Me retorcí en mi sitio, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor de mi garganta. El tormento paró tras pasar un tiempo, que a mí se me hizo una eternidad.

-¿Dónde está el Señor Tenebroso?-preguntó el mortífago que había lanzado el Cruciatus, que resultó ser una mujer. Su voz era aguda y chillona con ciertos matices de histeria y provocaban en mí un escalofrío gélido por mi columna vertebral. Volví a encontrarme con esa voz varias veces, siendo Bellatrix Lestrange su dueña. En aquellos momentos, mis labios se mantuvieron cerrados.

-¡Que me lo digas, sucia squib!-gritó Bellatrix, volviendo a arremeter contra mí toda su furia.

Después de eso, sólo recuerdo dolor. Cada cruciatus se chocaba contra mi cuerpo y me envolvía por completo con su cuerpo lleno de espinas, desde el cerebro hasta los pies. Mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos que desgastaron mis cuerdas vocales. La locura y la furia de la mujer se hacía palpable en cada parte de mi cuerpo, llegando a sumirme en una especie de trance en el que sólo conocía el dolor.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Recuerdo que vomité varias veces hasta que sólo podía expulsar de mi cuerpo bilis y lágrimas.

-No sé… no lo sé…-balbuceé cuando un segundo mortífago, hombre esta vez, me volvía a hacer la misma pregunta acompañada de otra tanda de maldición imperdonable y de hechizos que impactaban en mí como látigos. Bellatrix me dio una bofetada gritando histérica. Noté un hilillo de líquido espeso recorrer mi mejilla. Miré a mis torturadores pero mi vista se había nublado de nuevo y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Mi cuerpo estaba contraído del dolor y el mínimo roce suponía una lenta pero fuerte agonía.

Cortaron la soga y caí al suelo como una marioneta a la que cortan los hilos. Cerré los ojos sin pensar en nada. Lo único que deseaba era morir y acabar con todo ese sufrimiento. Me sumergí en un mundo de tinieblas, donde el miedo, la desolación y el dolor estaban continuamente presentes, como el canto de las cigarras en verano. El consuelo y la libertad se habían convertido en una utopía para mí. Jamás imaginé que iba a abandonar mi vida de manera cruel y dolorosa.

Escuché una puerta abrirse e instintivamente, el corazón comenzó a acelerarse en mi pecho, haciendo que mi pecho me doliera; mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y una oleada de miedo cubrió cada fibra de mi ser. Mi cuerpo se tensó y cubrí mi cabeza entre mis brazos. Noté un cálido fluido recorrer mis muslos, empapando mis pantalones. Mis ojos no veían bien a causa de la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Mis oídos sólo escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de las otras salas, gritos que se clavaron en lo más profundo de mi cabeza a medida que pasaba el tiempo, hasta que se silenciaron definitivamente…

Unos pasos se acercaron a mí. Una mano se posó en mi nuca, haciendo que alzara la cabeza hacia atrás. No veía bien quién estaba haciendo eso. Seguidamente, un líquido con sabor metálico entró a través de mis labios, tragándolo como acto reflejo. Inmediatamente, mi cuerpo se relajó y volví al mundo de las sombras otra vez…

 _Alzó la mirada y tragó saliva. Nunca se había imaginado en qué consistían las torturas de los mortífagos ni siquiera el nivel de maldad que tenía Bellatrix Lestrange, conocida por el mundo mágico como la mortífaga más psicópata que se haya conocido, la cual escapó de Azkaban junto con otros nueve mortífagos más. Tragó saliva, con la impresión haciéndole un nudo en el pecho. Volvió a rodar sus ojos por las líneas manuscritas…_

Volví a despertarme pero estaba en un entorno bastante diferente. Mi cuerpo no estaba colgando de una soga, sino tumbado en lo que parecía una cama. No sentía nada de dolor, parecía que me habían puesto un relajante muscular. Abrí los ojos y me encontré en un dormitorio. Justo encima de mí había un techo apoyado por cuatro columnas de madera, dando a entender que la cama tenía un dosel. Unas cortinas esmeraldas estaban anudadas en la madera y parecía que no se habían soltado desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué clase de tortura iban a aplicar sobre mí? Quizás estaba ya muerta y aquello era una especie de cielo… aunque si hubiera muerto, ya no sentiría nada… estaría libre de mi cuerpo y me sentiría libre.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi unas vendas cubrir las muñecas de mis manos. Con un tremendo esfuerzo, acaricié mi mejilla y noté una fina costra en ella. Mi mente estaba un tanto perturbada, es más, después de la tortura sufrida por los mortífagos, muchos de mis recuerdos se esfumaron, volviéndose como una neblina espesa en mi mente. No es que hubiera perdido la memoria, simplemente que debido a la intensidad de los cruciatus, mi cerebro había tenido una especie de cortocircuito, dejando en las sombras de mi mente muchos recuerdos.

Cuando tuve la suficiente fuerza para moverme, me incorporé lentamente. Tenía puesta una túnica blanca, como de hospital. De pronto, me fijé que había un pequeño elfo doméstco a los pies de la cama, mirándome fijamente.

-Kiwer se alegra de que la señorita haya despertado. Kiwer tiene la orden de vigilarla.

Su voz chillona no tenía nada que ver con la de Bellatrix. Era parecida a la de un niño pequeño, cosa que me hizo pensar que era bastante joven.

-¿Dónde estoy?-susurré casi sin voz. La garganta me ardía una barbaridad, como si me hubieran metido un hierro candente por ella.

-Kiwer no puede decírselo, señorita. El amo de Kiwer me ha pedido que informe a Albus Dumbledore de su estado y mantenerla en la habitación hasta que él venga.

El nombre de Dumbledore resonó en mis oídos e hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Todo me parecía demasiado surrealista. Miré de nuevo a la pequeña criatura, que me observaba con cierto temor a que desobedeciera las órdenes que su amo le había impuesto.

-Ve a buscar a Dumbledore…-susurré de nuevo, haciendo una mueca.

El elfo hizo una exagerada reverencia y desapareció dando un chasquido con sus dedos. Intenté levantarme, consiguiéndolo al final tras mucho esfuerzo. La pierna me dolía a horrores. No tenía el bastón que solía usar. Seguramente estaría en la calle de la casa de Sirius, abandonado.

Sirius… al recordarle, una punzada se instaló en mi interior. En ese momento, cargué sobre sus hombros la culpa de todo lo que había pasado. Si no hubiera dicho nada… si no hubiera traicionado a su mejor amigo…

Caminé despacio hacia la puerta, agarrándome a la pared como si la vida me fuera en ello. Me fijé en más detalles de la casa. Si no fuera porque en la cama hubiera sábanas limpias, diría que aquella casa estaba abandonada. Al menos tenía un aire abandonado. Las paredes grises estaban desnudas, sin decoración alguna. El pasillo era medianamente largo, acabando en unas escaleras que supuse que bajaban a la planta primera.

Aquella habitación precedía el pasillo. A la izquierda me fijé que había una puerta cerrada y a la derecha, otra abierta en cuyo interior había un cuarto de baño. Varios candelabros con velas consumidas daban el broche final a una estampa un tanto tétrica. Caminé despacio por el pasillo, haciendo crujir la madera del suelo. De pronto, escuché un leve gemido en la puerta que estaba cerrada, como si en aquella habitación hubiera alguien encerrado. Me acerqué a la puerta y envolví el pomo de la puerta con mi mano vendada, dispuesta a girarlo…

-Será mejor que no entre ahí, querida. No es de buena educación husmear en las habitaciones de nuestro anfitrión.

La voz de Dumbledore me sobresaltó. Giré la cabeza y vi al viejo director en marco de la puerta, con su característica sonrisa afable. Kiwer estaba a su lado y tenía los ojos desorbitados, con la expresión de terror dibujada en su rostro.

-Lo… lo…-susurré, apoyándome en la pared de enfrente mientras contraía mis labios en una mueca de dolor. El efecto del tranquilizante parece que estaba desapareciendo y mi cuerpo empezaba a quejarse de nuevo.

-Sé que lo sientes, Sarah. Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar donde puedan atenderte en condiciones. No debemos importunar más al pobre Kiwer y a su amo.

Dumbledore me sujetó con fuerza del brazo. Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Al instante siguiente, nos encontrábamos en una inmensa habitación con grandes ventanas. Varias camas blancas y pulcras se disponían a ambos lados de ésta y una enorme lámpara de telaraña flotaba en el techo con varias velas encendidas. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía cómo las fuerzas me fallaban de nuevo.

-Oh por Merlín, Albus… me habías dejado muy preocupada con tu nota.

Una mujer se acercó a nuestro encuentro. Iba vestida de blanco y llevaba una especie de pañuelo que cubría parte de su cabello oscuro y rizado. Tenía un rostro bastante sereno y su mirada azul transmitía cierta calidez.

-Poppy, atiende a esta joven inmediatamente. Han arremetido un cruciatus sobre ella. Está bastante débil y necesita ayuda urgente.-respondió Dumbledore.

-Ven, ponla aquí, le haré una rápida observación ahora mismo…

Entre los dos, me llevaron a una de las camillas, la más apartada de todas. Corrieron unas cortinas alrededor mío, dejándonos solamente a mí y a la enfermera solas entre la tela blanca.

-Avísame cuando acabes, Poppy. Es de vital importancia que no haya perdido la cordura…

-Descuida Albus, haré lo que pueda.

Intenté decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi dolorosa garganta. La mujer me desnudó sobre la cama. Con gesto concentrado, comenzó a palpar con sus manos mis costados y mi barriga. No tuve tiempo de sentir pudor ante aquello, pues el dolor había vuelto a hacerse notar en cada fibra de él.

-Te duele, es normal…-murmuró la mujer con voz tranquila-Toma, bebe esto. Podré inspeccionarte mejor y no sufrirás tanto…

Me dio un frasquito con un líquido transparente. Bebí dócilmente tal y como me dijo. Si Dumbledore confiaba en ella, no iba a hacerme ningún daño. Una sensación tremendamente familiar me volvió a embriagar, sumiéndome en un profundo sueño.

Sin saberlo todavía en ese momento, esa fue la primera vez que pisé Hogwarts…


	13. Capítulo XI

Por tercera vez, volví a despertarme del mundo de los sueños. Pero esta vez, era diferente. No me dolía el cuerpo pero sí lo sentía. Mis manos estaban entrelazadas en mi barriga. Sentí las vendas rodear mi piel con suavidad alrededor de mis muñecas y en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Al igual que la conciencia volvió, los sonidos empezaron a retumbar en mis oídos. En mi caso, escuchaba dos voces hablar en susurros cerca de mi cama.

-... pienso que no es buena idea, señor. Todos se han escondido no sólo en Gran Bretaña, sino en otros países también. Si descubren que está viva, no correrá la misma suerte que ahora.

-Viéndolo así, tienes razón… no podemos arriesgarnos a enviarla a otro lugar que no sea Inglaterra. Aquí estará a salvo por ahora…

La primera voz no respondió. Escuché cómo las cortinas se corrían y se alejaban de la cama. Entonces, decidí abrir los ojos.

Ante mí se mostró la figura de Dumbledore. Estaba sentada en la cama, acariciándose la barba mientras miraba un punto fijo. Parecía pensativo. Moví un poco las piernas para poder llamar su atención, pues la boca la notaba un tanto pastosa.

-Oh, ya estas despierta Sarah… No sabes cuánto me alegra…

El viejo director se levantó y acercó una silla al lado del cabecero de la cama, para así poder dirigirse mejor a mí. Miré a mi alrededor y descubrí que estaba en el mismo lugar donde me habían llevado después de despertar en aquella tétrica casa.

-Estás en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizaría, el cual regento desde hace varios años…-respondió Dumbledore a mi pregunta silenciosa, al darse cuenta de la confusión que mi rostro mostraría en aquél instante. La muerte de Lily y James seguía presente en mí como si un clavo ardiente travesara mi alma.

-Li… Lily…-musité pesadamente. Dumbledore suspiró y cogió mis manos.

-Lily y James confiaron en la persona equivocada, Sarah. Y no lo digo por ti. Me he tomado la libertad de entrar en tu mente para asegurarme de que no habías roto la promesa que hiciste de guardar el escondite de los Potter… y estaba en lo cierto. Sabía de antemano que jamás traicionarías a la que había sido como una hermana para ti.

Intenté recopilar toda la información que me daba. ¿Había entrado en mi mente? Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que, al estar inconsciente, no tenía poder sobre ésta para cerrarla, por lo que Dumbledore había visto cosas que pertenecían a mi más estricta intimidad… por no decir que había visto _todo._

Bajé la mirada, sintiendo tristeza y un vacío en mi interior. Ya dije antaño que si Lily moría, una parte de mí se iba con ella para siempre. Un lazo fraternal forjado tras años de amistad se había roto de un desgarrón, siendo irreparable. El director debió de darse cuenta de esto, pues apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-Sarah, sé que la pérdida de un ser querido es dura… pero detrás de todo este dolor siempre hay esperanza…-miré al anciano de forma interrogante. Él compuso una pequeña sonrisa-Su hijo, Harry, ha sobrevivido. Al parecer, Lily actuó de escudo humano contra Lord Voldemort… cuando éste fue a matar al pequeño, el sacrificio de amor de Lily hizo que el Avada Kedavra rebotara e impactara contra el mismo Voldemort…

Hizo una pausa para que asimilara esa información. Entre el dolor por la pérdida de Lily, sentí una sensación parecida al orgullo. Mi prima se había sacrificado por su hijo, enfrentándose al mago más temido de todo el mundo mágico… Empecé a unir cabos lentamente. Los mortífagos estaban buscando a su señor desesperadamente y la maldición asesina había rebotado en Harry. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa…

-Quien-tu-sabes ha… ha…-comencé a decir, notando de nuevo mi garganta arder.

-Ha desaparecido, sí. Sus mortífagos han huido atemorizados. La guerra ha terminado, Sarah.

Esas palabras hicieron que de mis ojos brotaran de nuevo lágrimas. Una sensación de alivio me invadió por completo. Ya no habría más muertes. Ya no habría más batallas. La paz que tanto ansiábamos había llegado al fin. Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo y acarició mi mejilla, enjugándome las lágrimas.

-Todos habéis sido muy valientes… habéis luchado y resistido hasta el final. Hemos perdido a muchos de los nuestros, pero piensa, Sarah, que todas esas muertes no han resultado en vano…

Asentí con la cabeza, curvando mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Suspiré pesadamente y mi mente formuló una pregunta inevitable: ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenía que volver a Italia con mi madre? ¿La Orden del Fénix se disolvería? Volví a mirar al director, interrogante. Éste soltó mi mano y se puso de pie, asomándose al ventanal que había a mi lado.

-¿Volveré a Italia?-pregunté tras unos minutos de silencio.

-De eso quería hablar también contigo…-dijo Dumbledore, como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta-Los mortífagos tienen miedo y algunos están furiosos. Si te relacionaran con Lily, podrían matarte, al igual que su hijo. Harry ha sido enviado con sus tíos, Petunia y Vernon. Nadie sospechará de nada. Cuando llegue el momento oportuno, vendrá a Hogwarts y se instruirá debidamente. Tú en cambio, te quedarás aquí. He… visto que tu intención era ir a la Universidad a estudiar música, incluso estuviste en una coral en el colegio ¿cierto?-me miró, volviendo a sentarse en la silla. Yo asentí levemente. Empezaba a darme miedo ese hombre, más que nada por lo que había visto y lo que no-He pensado que podrías ser nuestra profesora de Música Mágica. Sé que no es el trabajo que te esperabas tener después de la guerra, pues tus progresos como auror son excelentes. Pero piensa que es por protección…

Fruncí el ceño y tragué saliva. Profesora de Música en Hogwarts… Dumbledore tenía razón, no era lo que siempre he soñado. Durante la guerra, mi intención era volver a Italia y entrar en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio Italiano de Magia. Así podría seguir viajando y luchando contra la maldad que acecha cada día a nuestro mundo. Pero Dumbledore tenía razón. Vagamente recordé lo que me dijo cuando jugábamos al ajedrez en la sede de la Orden. A veces había que hacer sacrificios, incluso si éstos consistían en no hacer nada. No podía volver con mi familia natal, tenía que quedarme en Hogwarts escondida.

 _Sin hacer nada._

Asentí levemente, aceptando mi destino. El cargo de profesora tampoco se me dio tan mal al final, además de que me gustaba la música. En ella fui capaz de encontrar la paz que mi alma ansiaba y olvidar todo el dolor que había sufrido en esta guerra.

-Esto también conlleva otra cosa…-siguió hablando Dumbledore, despertándome de mi ensimismamiento-El apellido Evans vas a tener que dejar de usarlo y sustituirlo por el de tu madre.

Aquello me dolió un poco, pues la muerte de mi padre estaba relativamente reciente y tampoco quería olvidarme de él. Pero bueno, acepté sin rodeos. Se trataba de protegerme. No me apetecía nada volver al potro de tortura. Asentí de nuevo, dejando a un Dumbledore satisfecho.

Me quedé en la enfermería varios días, hasta que los cuidados de Madame Ponfrey surgieron efecto. Sabía que mi pierna no iba a recuperarse nunca, por lo que me facilitaron un nuevo bastón para poder caminar. Firmé el contrato que me tendía Dumbledore con el que me uní a Hogwarts de por vida, bajo el nombre de Sarah Di Piero. Acordamos que comenzaría las clases justo después de las vacaciones de Navidad, pues el antiguo profesor de música tenía la intención de jubilarse hacía ya unos años y mi llegada al colegio le venía como anillo al dedo.

A mediados de Noviembre, celebramos el funeral de los Potter.

Fue en Godric's Hollow, en el pequeño cementerio de la iglesia. No fuimos demasiados asistentes, sólo los miembros de la Orden y mis tíos. Acompañé a mi tía en todo momento, la cual no paraba de llorar desconsolada.

-Ningún padre debería de enterrar a sus hijos…-dijo mi tío con el semblante serio, mientras Remus y Arthur tiraban tierra encima de los ataúdes de manera muggle, para que así no llamara tanto la atención.

-Lo sé… Pero no fue nada en vano, tío…-dije, intentando consolarle. Pero sabía que ninguna de mis palabras iba a llenar el vacío que sentían de perder a Lily.

Petunia no asistió al funeral. Supongo que Dumbledore se lo prohibió, para no poner en peligro a Harry. No volví a ver a mi prima mayor más, hasta después de muchísimos años. Cada uno de los que habíamos compartido alguna experiencia con el matrimonio Potter dijeron unas palabras. Yo no fui capaz de hacerlo. No me sentía con fuerza suficiente como para expresar a todos lo que sentía en esos momentos. Además, seguramente nadie entendería mi dolor. Alastor Moody, al acabar el funeral, lanzó un hechizo contra una fuente, convirtiéndola en una magnífica estatua en la que aparecía la familia Potter.

Al girarme para dejar una rosa blanca sobre la lápida, vi por el rabillo del ojo una figura negra tras unas estatuas de unos ángeles de piedra. Cuando miré en esa dirección, la figura había desaparecido…

No entré en la casa de Godric's Hollow nunca. Después del funeral, volví a Hogwarts, donde tenía un despacho y una habitación para mi uso. En cuanto entré, me descalcé y me tumbé en la cama. Con tanto ajetreo, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada de lo ocurrido. Es más, no quería pensar en nada. Necesitaba algo para distraerme y dejar de recordar todos los momentos vividos con Lily, al igual de dejar de pensar que posiblemente estaba siendo perseguida por unos mortífagos.

La calma volvió a envolver mi vida… y esta vez no precedía ninguna tempestad.

Al menos, eso pensaba antes de quedarme dormida aquél día.


	14. Capítulo XII

_Llegó a unas páginas donde había otra nueva tanda de fotos. En la primera, Sarah posaba junto a Dumbledore en el despacho del director. Se fijó que su mano izquierda descansaba sobre un bastón fino de madera barnizada. Acercó la varita encendida a la fotografía viva, fijándose en los detalles._

 _La joven Sarah sonreía como si aquello le costara demasiado. En sus ojos se podían intuir dos ojeras que adornaban los párpados inferiores. Parecía que había envejecido varios años, en comparación con las fotografías en las que salía con los Potter y Sirius. La muchacha exhaló un suspiro, siendo consciente de los estragos que había dejado la guerra, y no sólo físicos, sino también psicológicos._

 _Dirigió su mirada a las demás fotografías. Sarah aparecía en ellas, acompañada de varios alumnos con túnicas de distintas casas. Por la posición que tomaban, sabía que se trataba de la coral del colegio, esa que tanta veces había deleitado con sus voces la primera noche del curso y en Navidad._

 _Pasó las hojas rápidamente, volviendo a la parte manuscrita. Dejó su varita a un lado, deshaciendo el "Lumos" invocado. Siguió leyendo, entrando en una nueva etapa de la anciana…_

Lily tenía razón al decir que Hogwarts era como un hogar. Cuando salí de la enfermería y después de firmar el contrato con Dumbledore, me quedé maravillada con la escuela. No tenía nada que ver con el colegio de Italia, aquél que me había instruido de pequeña. Los muros antiguos del castillo seguían intactos después de varios siglos. Había muchos cuadros que hablaban y mantenían un ambiente animado durante el día, acompañando al tropel de alumnos que iban y venían de una clase a otra. Incluso los fantasmas que rondaban los pasillos daban su toque especial. Los inmensos jardines se perdían en la lejanía y un inmenso bosque marcaba las fronteras del colegio, junto a un gran lago que se extendía por entre las montañas que coronaban el valle escocés. Una maravilla de la naturaleza, la cual invitaba a la paz y el sosiego, apartados del banal ruido de la ciudad y retirados del mundo.

Mi antecesor, un viejo director de ópera, McKindom creo que se apellidaba, solía dar las clases en el aula de música situada en el quinto piso. Debido a su avanzada edad, los alumnos de tercer año en adelante que elegían la asignatura de Música como extra-curricular, tenían que soportar las grandes charlas que este profesor les daba sobre su éxito en el teatro mayor de Viena y rememorando los días gloriosos en los que se escuchaba su música en las grandes óperas del mundo.

Después se preguntaba por qué en sus clases sólo había dos o tres alumnos.

Antes de que comenzara a dar clase, tuve que superar otra prueba más. Había sido duro el funeral de los Potter, haciendo que en mi corazón se echara sin piedad sal a las heridas que habían sido abiertas por culpa de la pérdida. Por más que me repetía una y otra vez que Lily había muerto salvándonos del poder de Lord Voldemort, no consolaba el vacío de su muerte.

La siguiente barrera con la que me topé fue el juicio como consecuencia de esa fatal tragedia. Eran principios de Diciembre cuando en el Ministerio se celebró la vista por el asesinato de los Potter y de Peter Pettigrew. Cuando me enteré de que sólo se habían encontrado de él un dedo de su mano, me quedé petrificada, sin saber qué pensar.

Dumbledore intercedió por mí en dicha vista, la cual se celebraba de manera individual antes del juicio, donde la Ministra de Magia junto a los miembros del Wizengamot dictaba la sentencia final de los acusados. Ya se había celebrado durante el mes de Noviembre varios juicios en contra de los mortífagos que dieron a conocer su rendición tras la derrota en la guerra.

Entre ellos, un profesor de Hogwarts que, como yo, había sido contratado por Dumbledore poco antes de que Lily y James murieran. Pero por aquél entonces, no le conocía, es más, ni sabía de su existencia. Aún no voy a hablar de él, aunque tarde o temprano, aparecerá reflejado entre las páginas de este cuaderno.

Mi vista no duró demasiado. Dumbledore habló en mi defensa haciendo saber que mi papel como guardián de los Potter había sido impecable. Su testimonio fue reforzado por el de mis tíos, los cuales no tuvieron reparos en recordar las buenas relaciones que tenían con mi familia. Yo estaba tranquila todo el tiempo. No tenía nada que ocultar. Tras la sesión, me quedé bajo custodia de Dumbledore, hasta que se celebró el juicio.

Fue el 2 de Diciembre de 1981. Recuerdo que la sala del tribunal estaba a rebosar. Varios periodistas esperaban impacientes a que el juicio contra Sirius y contra mí empezara. No vi al que había sido mi amado hasta que me senté junto a él en las sillas, notando unas cuerdas invisibles atar mis muñecas y mis tobillos. Cuando giré la cabeza para ver a Sirius, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Su rostro estaba demacrado y la locura era presente en sus ojos. En ningún momento me miró o se dirigió a mí. Tragué saliva, asustada por el monstruo que se había convertido aquél chico que me besó en Hogsmeade por primera vez. No pude reprimir las lágrimas. Volví mi mirada hacia otro lado, deseando que acabara todo rápidamente.

-Sarah Lianne Evans Di Piero, acusada por el asesinato de Lily y James Potter, tras las pruebas evidentes y la vista celebrada el día de ayer por la mañana, el Tribunal Supremo del Wizengamot le declara inocente y libre de cargos.

A pesar de que sabía que no iban a enviarme a Azkaban, aquellas palabras hicieron que una sensación de alivio me recorriera. Suspiré tranquila, notando cómo las cuerdas se aflojaban. Un auror del Departamento me indicó que me levantara y me sentara en la hilera de bancos situada en un lateral. Miré de nuevo a Sirius, el cual mantenía la mirada perdida en sus manos atadas. No fui capaz de intercambiar palabra con él.

A pesar de los años que han pasado, sigo haciéndome la misma pregunta: ¿debería de haberle dicho algo?

Sirius Black fue acusado no sólo del asesinato de los Potter, sino también el de Peter. Al parecer, se lo encontraron en una calle poco concurrida de Londres, con once cadáveres de muggles a su alrededor víctimas de una explosión y con el dedo de Pettigrew en sus manos, mientras de su garganta salía una risa histérica.

-Sirius Black III en el nombre, acusado por los asesinatos de Lily y James Potter, de Peter Pettigrew y de once muggles desconocidos, además acusado de alta traición; tras las pruebas evidentes, el Tribunal Supremo del Wizengamot le declara culpable y le condena a cien años en Azkaban.

Tragué saliva al escuchar esas palabras. Los testigos que habían asistido al juicio empezaron a murmurar. Pude escuchar algún que otro "Asesino" o "Traidor" entre el público. A esas etiquetas, Sirius respondió riéndose descontroladamente, mientras que su rostro era la viva imagen del delirio. Dos dementores se lo llevaron a rastras por la puerta, rumbo a la prisión de Azkaban. Sentí un malestar en mi interior.

Dumbledore me acompañó a la sede de la Orden en cuanto el juicio acabó. Nada más llegar, no pude evitar vomitar debido a la tensión y los nervios del momento. Sollocé mientras apoyaba mis antebrazos sobre la taza del váter, limpiándome el hilillo de bilis de mi barbilla.

-Yo también vomité cuando vi por primera vez a un dementor-dijo de repente Dumbledore en la puerta del baño-Estuve bastante enfermo varios días después.

-Usted no había sido acusado de nada, señor…-susurré mientras me levantaba y echaba agua fría en mi cara, intentando calmarme.

-Lo sé… ¿sabes? Ahora no debería de pensar demasiado en lo que ha ocurrido. Le sugiero que prepare las clases para cuando los alumnos vuelvan de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Asentí levemente, agarrando la toalla que me tendía para secarme la cara. Supongo que en aquél momento lo único que necesitaba era mantener ocupada mi cabeza y avanzar en mi vida. No tenía otra salida. De repente recordé mi estancia en la celda de Bellatrix Lestrange. No se habían revelado los nombres de los mortífagos que habían sido condenados.

-Señor, sobre los mortífagos que me raptaron… ¿siguen sueltos?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido y dejando entrever la preocupación en mis palabras.

-Sí. Todos. Has tenido mucha suerte, Sarah-dijo el director invitándome a bajar al salón principal, para desaparecernos e ir a Hogwarts. Dejé escapar una risa sarcástica.

-¿Suerte? No sabía que tenía suerte al ser acusada de asesinato y ver cómo el hombre con el que me unía un lazo especial es conducido a Azkaban…-reproché.

-No es por eso querida. Verás, el matrimonio Longbottom también había sido secuestrado el mismo día que tú, con la diferencia de que cuando fuimos a rescatarles, alguien los había visto deambular por una carretera cercana a la ciudad.

Tragué saliva ante tal noticia. De repente, los gritos de una mujer vinieron a mi cabeza, haciendo que el vello se me erizara. Fui consciente de que a la víctima que estaban torturando en la celda contigua tenía todas las papeletas de que se tratara de Alice Longbottom.

-¿Dónde están ahora?-pregunté en un susurro, sin salir de mi asombro.

-Están internados en San Mungo, en el área de psiquiatría. Su mente no pudo resistir a las torturas de los mortífagos y han entrado en un estado de shock que me temo que es crónico…

-Por Merlín…-susurré, siendo consciente de que yo podría estar en las mismas condiciones que ellos.

-Una lástima… Menos mal que su hijo se ha quedado bajo el cargo de la madre de Frank. Una mujer extraordinaria, huelga decir. Seguro que hará un buen trabajo con el pequeño Neville.

-Pero… ¿por qué a ellos? Podrían haber cogido a cualquiera de la Orden, como hicieron conmigo-pregunté aún conmocionada por la noticia.

-¿Recuerdas la profecía?-preguntó Dumbledore. Asentí levemente-Bien pues Lord Voldemort también había fijado su objetivo sobre ellos, pues eran también candidatos a que ésta se cumpliera. Pero, sin saber cómo ni por qué, Lord Voldemort eligió a los Potter en lugar de a ellos.

-O sea, que podrían haber corrido la misma suerte que Lily y James…

-Exactamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sentados en el sofá del salón. Por un momento me lamenté de que hubieran sido los Potter los elegidos por Voldemort. Pero deseché esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. De una manera u otra, ambas familias habían sido heridas gravemente, condenando a sus hijos a vivir sin saber lo que es el calor de una familia y tener unos padres vivos y cuerdos.

-¿Está seguro de que esos mortífagos están en Azkaban pudriéndose?-pregunté, notando cómo el asombro se convertía en furia. Estaba cansada de que todo fueran malas noticias. Estaba cansa de tantas muertes y pérdidas.

Estaba cansada de todo.

-Sí, es seguro. Pagarán por todas las barbaridades que han hecho. Los dementores se encargarán de ello…

Sin decir una palabra más, nos desaparecimos. Frank y Alice Longbottom no salieron nunca del hospital. Los visité cuando las clases me lo permitían. No tenía una relación profunda con Alice y Frank, pero habían luchado con nosotros en la Primera Guerra. Tal y como me había dicho Dumbledore, su estado psicológico era desolador. Se habían ensañado bien con ellos, dejando una devastadora herida en sus mentes.

 _Al pasar la página, otra carta cayó de su regazo. La letra era grande y curva, como si la hubieran escrito con rapidez._

 _"23 de Diciembre de 1981_

 _Mi querida Sarah:_

 _Arthur me contó que el juicio transcurrió como debía de ser. Aún estoy impactada por Sirius, no me esperaba que fuera capaz de traicionar a su mejor amigo. Nunca llegas a conocer del todo a las personas que te rodean ¿verdad? Quiero que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo y cariño. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites, aunque Dumbledore te haya prohibido salir de Hogwarts._

 _Hablando de eso, me gustaría que te pasaras por casa para celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Arthur está dispuesto a hablar con Albus para que te deje usar la red flu de su despacho. Me da muchísima pena que estés sola, además de que así conoces a Ron y a Ginny. Son dos muñecos, aunque Ron llora bastante, creo que los gemelos están detrás de la mayoría de sus llantos._

 _En fin querida, espero tu respuesta. Nos alegramos de tu puesto como profesora de Música, de inmediato voy a apuntar a Bill para que asista a tus clases. Entra en Hogwarts el año que viene ¿sabes? Es un manojo de nervios. Nos ha demostrado en la ducha que tiene dotes de cantante, a diferencia de Charlie, que el pobre nos ha asustado a todos con sus berridos, incluso al Ghoul que tenemos en el desván._

 _No te entretengo más. Te mando muchos saludos y un abrazo muy fuerte._

 _Molly W."_


	15. Capítulo XIII

La Navidad de 1981 fue la primera que pasé en Hogwarts. El castillo estaba precioso. En el Gran Comedor había varios árboles de tres metros como mínimo de altos, adornados con guirnaldas y espumillones, además de pequeños ángeles dorados que cantaban villancicos cada vez que pasaba por delante de ellos. Del techo caía pequeños copos de nieve y varias velas de diferentes formas alumbraban toda la estancia, junto a los candelabros que pendían de las paredes del castillo. Los pasillos estaban decorados con muérdago y flores de pascua, y las puertas de las clases estaban adornadas con ramilletes de acebo. Los fantasmas entonaban viejos villancicos, casi supliendo el alboroto que se reducía en estas tres semanas, debido a que los alumnos volvían a sus casas para pasar las fiestas con su familia.

Aproveché estos días de celebración para reformar el aula de música. Mi antecesor no se había preocupado mucho por el cuidado de los instrumentos musicales, por lo que éstos se encontraban en un estado bastante deteriorado y cubiertos de polvo.

El primer día de vacaciones cogí trapo, guantes, varita y me puse manos a la obra. Esas Navidades estuvieron decoradas para mí de olor a poción reparadora, cuerdas de tripa para los violines y poción engrasante para los martillos del magnífico piano oculto en un rincón del aula. Toda la reparación de los instrumentos tuve que hacerla de manera muggle, pues la magia no podía llegar al nivel de delicadeza que las manos conseguían. A parte de que tenía que afinar cada instrumento para que quedase a la perfección.

Sólo usé la magia para darle un aspecto más cálido al aula. Abrí las ventanas para que la luz invernal se colara. Restauré las pizarras que había en unos cabestrillos y decoré las paredes desnudas con estandartes de músicos famosos tanto del mundo muggle como del mágico. En unos armarios que había al fondo del aula, encontré un precioso fonógrafo que no dudé en colocar en la mesa del profesor, junto a un montón de vinilos con música. Ante tal descubrimiento, mi trabajo sobre limpiar instrumentos se volvió más ameno al estar acompañada por grandes clásicos de la ópera de nuestro tiempo.

Dumbledore organizó un baile de Navidad en el que estaba invitada. A decir verdad no me apetecía mucho ir, no tenía el alma para fiestas. Pero el director se encabezonó en que fuera, para así empezar a ser conocida entre los profesores y los alumnos. El baile se celebró justo el fin de semana en el que se daban las vacaciones, volviendo los alumnos a Londres ese mismo lunes. No tenía un vestido decente para tal ocasión, así que estuve rompiéndome la cabeza durante toda la mañana, mientras mascullaba por la cabezonería de Dumbledore de asistir a ese baile. Estuve a punto de no ir, pensé mil y una excusas… pero al final llegué a la conclusión de que quizás por estar un rato y charlar con mis compañeros de profesión no iba a hacerme ningún mal.

Al final, cogí el vestido que llevé en el funeral de Lily y James. Retoqué varios adornos y la longitud del mismo, pues para nada era un vestido de gala. Tras varias horas quitando y poniendo lentejuelas, tejiendo bordados y midiendo longitudes, conseguí un precioso vestido de noche negro, por supuesto. Aún estaba de luto. El resultado fue un vestido con cuello en forma de V, de gasa y cintura natural. Las mangas eran largas y ceñidas a mis brazos. El corte no era del todo recto, sino que hacía cierto vuelo. El pelo me lo recogí en un sencillo moño. Ese vestido fue el que siempre utilicé en las fiestas de gala que se celebraban en el colegio.

Bajé al Gran Comedor, donde se respiraba un ambiente de fiesta. Las cinco mesas que solían estar habían sido sustituidas por una gran pista de baile y pequeñas mesas redondas en los laterales, donde no faltaban bebidas y pequeños entremeses dulces y salados típicos de Navidad. Los alumnos charlaban entre ellos animadamente mientras lucían sus vestidos y trajes entre sus amigos. Me sentí un tanto perdida, a decir verdad. Mi mirada sólo buscaba al profesor Dumbledore para comunicarle de que ya estaba allí. Tenía cierto pavor a los demás profesores de Hogwarts. ¿Y si no les caía bien? Mi asignatura tampoco es que fuera tan importante, por lo pronto no era obligatoria, sino extra-curricular. Todo ese temor desapareció cuando el director se acercó a mí con su afable sonrisa característica.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, querida. Me alega que hayas venido a la fiesta. Ven, vayamos junto a los demás profesores. Están deseando conocerte.

Me tendió el brazo de forma elegante y caminamos hacia el fondo del Gran Comedor, donde los docentes charlaban animadamente con varias copas en sus manos. Me fijé que el atril donde hablaba Dumbledore permanecía en su sitio, listo para dar algún discurso de Navidad.

Fui presentada a todos los profesores. Tal y como imaginaba, todos eran profesores bastante más mayores que los que había en la escuela de Italia, aunque no tanto. Algunos sí tenían reflejado el paso de los años en su cuerpo, mientras que otros rondaban los cincuenta años, como el caso de la profesora McGonagall, la primera que Dumbledore me presentó.

La primera impresión que me dio Minerva fue de respeto. Iba vestida con una larga túnica de gala con el cuello alzado y un recogido adornado por un tocado con varias plumas. Su rostro era sereno y en sus ojos podían reflejarse bastante madurez y disciplina. Pensé que sería la típica profesora estricta, bastante estirada. Pero nada más compartir varias palabras con ella, en seguida me di cuenta de que en el interior de esa seriedad y rectitud, habitaba una mujer bastante amable e inteligente. Era ya subdirectora por aquél entonces.

Luego, me presentaron a los demás profesores presentes en ese momento: Sprout, la profesora de Herbología, una mujer encantadora, con la sonrisa siempre en los labios; el profesor Flitwick un duende que se encargaba de la asignatura de Encantamientos (nada que ver con los duendes que había en Gringotts, el banco situado en el Callejón Diagón); Kettleburn, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que por entonces tenía vendado el brazo debido a que una de las criaturas le había mordido durante una clase; Trelawney, la profesora de adivinación, la cual me pareció un poco excéntrica, siempre con un ligero olor a jerez rodeándola, pero, quitando sus delirios sobre el fin del mundo y la muerte persiguiéndonos a todos, era una mujer bastante simpática; Azael Walk, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que también estrenaba el puesto ese mismo año, aunque después acabó retirándose en cuanto el curso acabó y, por supuesto, mi querido Hagrid, el cual tuvo que contenerse mucho para no darme un fuerte abrazo delante de todos, aunque en su mirada pude ver alguna que otra lágrima contenerse.

-Está a salvo…-me dijo el hombretón de forma confidencial mientras me daba una generosa copa de cerveza de mantequilla-Él está a salvo en Privet Drive.

Se refería a mi sobrino segundo, Harry. Asentí con el corazón encogido al recordar al pequeño Potter y bebí de mi copa ahogando el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta.

En definitiva, todos me recibieron de buen grado. Dumbledore me había dicho que no debería revelar quién era en realidad, pues cuanto menos supieran los alumnos y profesores, mayor seguridad tendría, así que, poniendo todo mi encanto, me inventé que había estudiado Arte Dramático en Italia y que había venido a vivir a Gran Bretaña para salir de las fronteras italianas y ver mundo. Todos parecieron satisfechos ante mis palabras, así que mantuve esa tapadera.

El director se acercó al atril, haciendo que el bullicio estudiantil se atenuara poco a poco. Por Merlín, aún me sigue impresionando la capacidad que tenía ese hombre de hacer callar a una multitud con sólo su presencia.

-Bienvenidos todos al baile de Navidad-comenzó a hablar, haciendo que su voz retumbara por todo el Gran Comedor-Un año más nos reunimos aquí todos para celebrar una de mis fiestas favoritas, junto a Halloween, claro-ese comentario hizo que hubiera una pequeña risa general-Música, bebida, comida, amigos, familiares… una buena combinación para pasar una noche relajada y ajena a la rutina diaria-hizo una breve pausa-Aunque este año que culmina no ha sido fácil para la mayoría de todos nosotros. La guerra ha acabado y muchos de nuestros seres queridos o conocidos no nos acompañarán más las fiestas.-otra pausa un tanto más larga y dramática-Pero ¡no estéis tristes ni afligidos! La muerte no es más que otra aventura nueva por la que todos pasaremos algún día. Todos los que nos han dejado siguen vivos entre nosotros… en nuestra memoria. Y serán recordados por su valía. Esta noche quiero que haya fiesta, alegría y diversión, pero no quiero que les olvidéis nunca.

Tragué saliva ante las palabras del director, las cuales grabé a fuego en mi memoria y no las olvidé nunca. Lily, James, mi padre y todos los que han ido falleciendo a lo largo de mi vida siempre han estado presentes de una forma u otra en las pequeñas cosas que he ido haciendo cada día, en cada clase impartida, en cada nota de música… en todo. Sé que algún día los volveré a ver a todos y vivo con la esperanza de que el tiempo que pase hasta que llegue mi momento sea rápido y sin apenas darme cuenta, tal y como me ha pasado cuando he empezado a escribir estos cuadernos.

Dumbledore siguió hablando en su discurso. Habló sobre la importancia de luchar mirando a la cara al peligro y felicitó a los respectivos encargados de la decoración Navideña, haciendo que el ambiente lúgubre que habían causado esas primeras palabras del discurso se dispersaran poco a poco.

-También aprovecho para anunciar que nuestro baile será precedido por nuestro querido profesor McKindom, el cual se jubila ya…-todos aplaudieron por cortesía, mientras el susodicho hacía una exagerada reverencia-Las clases de Música Mágica serán impartidas ahora por la profesora Di Piero.

Dumbledore me señaló con su brazo y con él miles de ojos se clavaron en mí. Noté un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente. Saludé brevemente con la mano, mientras los aplausos de cortesía volvieron a llenar el Gran Comedor.

-Dicho esto, doy por concluido el discurso. Y ahora, sin más dilación, vamos a hacer honor a la fiesta. ¡Música maestro y a bailar!

El anciano director se bajó del atril mientras el bullicio volvió. Se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras los demás profesores alababan sus palabras. Dumbledore sacó a bailar a Minerva, estrenando la pista de baile, mientras que la música comenzó a sonar por todos lados.

-Me encanta los discursos de Albus-escuché decir a la profesora Sprout, la cual estaba a mi lado junto a la profesora Trelawney, observando a los alumnos bailar.

-A mí también. Reflejan esperanza en un futuro incierto lleno de oscuridad y desolación-respondió la profesora Trelawney mientras bebía de su copa dando un pequeño sorbo.

-Espero que haya calado bien en todos los presentes… sobre todo en quién ya sabes…-la voz de la herbologista bajó un poco, como si no quisiera que nadie más se enterara de esto-Si los rumores son ciertos, claro… que yo creo que sí. Minerva lo tuvo de alumno y me contó que solía juntarse con algunos… indeseables de su casa.

Las miré alzando una ceja levemente.

-Perdonad, ¿de quién estáis hablando?-pregunté, sintiéndome conmovida por las palabras dirigidas a ese desdichado desconocido. Ambas miraron hacia los lados asegurándose de que el aludido no estuviera cerca.

-Se trata del profesor Snape-dijo la profesora Sprout. Noté las ganas que tenía de despotricar sobre su colega y de dar su punto de vista sobre el asunto, tal y como había hecho probablemente cada vez que sacaban el tema de Snape-Entró nuevo el año pasado ¿sabes? El mismo Albus le contrató. Dicen que es mortífago, pero ha desertado en cuanto Quien-tu-sabes estaba en las últimas… Un chico bastante raro, a decir verdad. Es muy desagradable estar cerca de él

-Tiene un aura oscura a su alrededor…-completó la profesora Trelawney, apoyada por un asentimiento de Sprout-Lo percibo todos los días...

-¿El profesor Snape?-pregunté.

Como he dicho antaño, por aquél entonces estaba recuperándome de una fuerte tortura por parte de Bellatrix, por lo que ese nombre sólo me resultaba vagamente familiar. No caí en la cuenta de que era el amigo de Lily que nos acompañaba algunas tardes de verano. Además de que su aspecto no tenía nada que ver con el que yo recordaba y no había sido mencionado más por mi prima desde ese verano.

-Sí, querida… deberías de tener cuidado con él. Puede lanzarte alguna maldición imperdonable en cuanto te cruces con él por el pasillo.-susurró la profesora de Herbología.

-Yo siempre evito cruzármelo…-dijo Trelawney, bebiendo de nuevo de su copa-Creo que Albus ha sido hechizado por él… las cartas me lo han dicho esta mañana. Puede que esté controlando la escuela sin que nos estemos dando cuenta.

Miré a ambas mujeres con el ceño medio fruncido, estando impresionada por las barbaridades que contaban de él. Eso hizo que, irremediablemente, se forjara un prejuicio en mi interior con respecto a ese profesor.

-¿Qué asignatura imparte?-pregunté de nuevo.

-Pociones.-respondió Sprout-En cuanto entró y me enteré de que daba esa asignatura, suelo vigilar bien mi copa, por si se le ocurre verter veneno en ella o alguna otra poción devastadora.

Instintivamente, ambas miraron sus copas, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-Oh, ahí está-dijo Trelawney, mirando hacia el rincón que teníamos a nuestra derecha-Un día de estos nos va a matar del susto si sigue haciendo eso.

Miré en la dirección que la profesora de Adivinación señalaba. Una figura oscura observaba impasible la pista de baile. Su piel cetrina resaltaba por la túnica de color negro que llevaba, a juego con las cascadas de pelo con aspecto grasiento que caía sobre sus hombros. Era delgado, bastante más alto que yo y en su rostro resaltaban dos ojos negros y una nariz aguileña. Aparentaba algunos años más de los que tenía en realidad. No puedo describir la primera impresión que me dio Severus Snape después de casi ocho años sin verlo. ¿Desconfianza? ¿Temor? Quizás una mezcla de ambos sentimientos, alimentados por las críticas de Sprout y Trelawney.

Sprout salió a bailar con el profesor Walk y Trelawney se enfrascó en una conversación sobre runas antiguas con el profesor de dicha asignatura (me la habían presentado de refilón, pero nunca llegamos a entablar amistad que no fuera académica). Me quedé de nuevo sola, bebiendo de mi copa. Miré de nuevo al profesor Snape, el cual bebía un pequeño sorbo de la suya.

Indecisa, me acerqué a él. Si era el profesor de Pociones, me vendría bien entablar cierto contacto con su persona para poder proporcionarme las pociones de restauración y engrasado de los instrumentos de música.

-Eh… buenas noches…-dije tras colocarme cerca de él lo suficiente para que me oyera. Éste me miró de reojo y compuso un gesto amargo en su rostro, o eso me pareció a mí-Creo… creo que no nos han presentado antes-carraspeé-Soy la profesora Di Piero, encantada…

Le tendí la mano de forma educada, la cual no recibió ningún apretón por parte suya, sólo silencio. Aparté la mía sintiendo cierta incomodidad en mi interior y arrepintiéndome de haberme acercado a él.

-Nuestro director ya la ha presentado antes, profesora Di Piero.

Tragué saliva ante el corte que me había dado. Miré a mi copa sintiendo la incomodidad crecer en mi interior. Supuse que si me mostraba amable con él, no intentaría envenenarme o lanzarme alguna maldición por los pasillos. Iba a ser mi colega durante muchos años y no quería comenzar con mal pie mi trabajo en Hogwarts llevándome mal con nadie.

-¿No baila usted, profesor?-pregunté tras unos minutos de silencio eternos, en los que Snape hizo como si no existiera a su lado. Tambolireó los dedos sobre el cristal de su copa.

-No si puedo evitarlo, profesora.

Asentí levemente y suspiré profundamente, volviendo a beber. Me sentí aliviada cuando Dumbledore se acercó a nosotros con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, vaya, veo que ya conoces a Severus. Es un gran maestro en el arte de las pociones-me fijé que el profesor Snape se tensó levemente, como si el director le infundara respeto. Por mi parte, me relajé y suspiré un tanto aliviada de que nos interrumpiera de la interesante conversación que estábamos manteniendo.

-Eso he oído…-dije con un matiz de ironía en mis palabras, mirando a Dumbledore. Sentí los ojos negros del pocionista sobre mí.

El director asintió levemente, tendiéndome una mano para invitarme a bailar. Nos alejamos del profesor Snape para gran sosiego mío.

-Señor… ¿es verdad que el profesor Snape es un mortífago?-pregunté tras dar varios ágiles pasos guiada por el director. Parecía mentira que teniendo cien años, Dumbledore bailara como si fuera un chiquillo de dieciséis.

-El profesor Snape ha cometido errores a lo largo de su vida, como todos…-respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente, mientras hacía que girara-Pero los ha reconocido, es lo importante, y está haciendo lo posible para remediarlo.

No era la respuesta que buscaba, pero me quedé satisfecha. Sí que es verdad que el profesor Snape parecía un hombre atormentado, podía verse reflejado en su rostro y en su comportamiento un tanto extraño. Pero si Dumbledore le dejaba a cargo de alumnos, es que confiaba en él y seguro que las intenciones del profesor de Pociones no eran del todo tan catastróficas como me habían comentado Sprout y Trelawney; y las cuales confirmé de mi propia mano años después.

[*N/A: algunos nombres voy a ponerles sus respectivas siglas si las tienen para que a la hora de la lectura no sean tediosas. Gracias y espero vuestras opiniones y consejos coherentes sobre la historia]


	16. Capítulo XIV

_En una de las páginas se encontró otra foto adherida al pergamino. Era Sarah con el vestido de gala que había descrito antes. Se fijó en que no llevaba tacones como los demás profesores y por debajo de sus pliegues destacaban unas medias oscuras. "Será por la pierna que tenía mal" pensó la joven, mirando aquella imagen que tan familiar le resultaba, pues ella también había sido testigo de los incontables bailes de Navidad que se habían organizado en el colegio. Sarah estaba acompañada de otros profesores, que sonreían a la cámara también con unas copas en las manos, disfrutando del momento. Pasó con delicadeza las páginas, pues tanto esa foto como las anteriores encontradas mostraban signos de deterioro a causa del tiempo que habían estado guardadas en el baúl. Siguió leyendo las siguientes líneas…_

Me recogí del baile pronto, antes de que los alumnos lo hicieran, pues la pierna que había resultado herida de la última batalla en la que estuve me empezó a molestar debido a que el tranquilizante que me había tomado antes de bajar al Gran Comedor estaba desapareciendo de mi cuerpo, aparte de que la había obligado a bailar y a hacer un gran esfuerzo.

Después de la fiesta, los alumnos y algunos profesores se fueron a sus casas, entre ellos el profesor Snape, con el cual no había tenido un comienzo muy bueno. Como ya he dicho, me pasé todas las navidades adecentando el aula de música. En la última semana de vacaciones, estaba lista para ser estrenada. Sonreí satisfecha el día en que coloqué las banquetas restauradas detrás de sus respectivos atriles.

Sólo me quedaba que los alumnos comenzaran a interesarse por la asignatura. Para ello, hice varios carteles ofertándola y los colgué por todos los pasillos y aulas, incluyendo en la sala de profesores. En ellos, había previsto una especie de bienvenida para el martes día 12 de Enero, a la hora que estaba prevista esas clases, que si no recuerdo mal, era después de comer. Tenía miedo de que nadie se presentara a esa hora. No me apetecía quedar en ridículo delante mis colegas en la docencia, por lo que me esmeré en hacer publicidad de la asignatura antes de que las clases se retomaran.

El último viernes de vacaciones, estaba en el pasillo del tercer piso terminando de colgar los últimos carteles en los tablones de anuncios que había justo al lado de la biblioteca. De repente, noté un ligero roce en mis piernas, cosa que llamó mi atención. Me encontré con dos ojos felinos amarillos de un gato esquelético y con el pelaje del color del polvo.

-Oh… ¿te has perdido pequeñín?-le pregunté agachándome y acariciándole detrás de las orejas. El felino maulló mientras se metía entre mis piernas y sin dejar de mirarme.

-¡No toque a la Señora Norris!-exclamó una voz en el pasillo. El conserje del colegio, Filch, se acercó a mí cojeando y con cara de mala uva. No era muy querido por los alumnos y para los profesores le era indiferente. Siempre me ha parecido un hombre con un humor terrible, bastante irritable por tonterías, cosa que conseguía ponerme de mal humor siempre. Me dijeron que era un squib que le encantaba castigar a los alumnos y tenía un carácter bastante desagradable con todo aquél que no fuera su gata.

-Perdón, creía que era la mascota de algún alumno…-respondí, alejándome de la Señora Norris para demostrar que no iba a tocarla más ni a molestarla. Filch la cogió en brazos, lanzándome una mirada asesina.

-No puede poner carteles publicitarios en los tablones sin permiso del director-dijo con su tono malhumorado, señalando los pergaminos de mi mano y el que había puesto en el tablón.

-Bueno, no estoy haciendo publicidad de nada…-le entregué un cartel-¿Ve? Es para la clase de música que voy a empezar después de…

-Me importa un comino lo que sea-Filch hizo una bola del papel y se la guardó en el bolsillo-No tiene permiso del director.

Ese gesto hizo que mi paciencia se agotara rápidamente.

-Mire, señor Filch-dije suspirando pesadamente-Puede ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore si quiere. Le dirá lo mismo que le estoy diciendo yo. Soy la nueva profesora de Música y mi asignatura es extra-curricular. Mis alumnos necesitan estar informados de cuándo son las clases y…

-He dicho que me da igual-volvió a interrumpirme. Cogió el montón de pergaminos de mi mano-Le confisco esto hasta nuevo aviso.

Iba a protestar de nuevo cuando escuché una voz serena y fría.

-¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Me giré y vi al profesor Snape mirándonos de forma interrogativa. En aquél momento recordé lo cortante que fue en el baile de Navidad, por lo que sentí cierto fastidio momentáneo de que hubiera vuelto de sus vacaciones. Filch abrazó un poco más a su gata, mostrando cierto respeto.

-Está haciendo publicidad sin permiso del director, profesor Snape. Le he confiscado las pruebas del delito-le entregó mis carteles al profesor de Pociones, el cual los cogió y los contempló enarcando una ceja.

-Son para mi clase de la semana que viene, profesor. En ellos simplemente digo la hora en la que se impartirá la primera clase de bienvenida y que todos aquellos que estén interesados pueden asistir…

Me esperaba que el hombre comenzara a criticarme por hacer eso, apoyando a Filch y retirando todos los carteles que había puesto por el colegio durante los días anteriores, tirando por la borda todo el trabajo y tiempo que había empleado. Pero, para sorpresa mía, me entregó los carteles.

-La profesora Di Piero es una docente más de nuestra plantilla, señor Filch. Eso quiere decir que el profesor Dumbledore le ha asignado una asignatura y un grupo de alumnos bajo su custodia que necesitan estar informados. Debería usted mostrar cierto respeto hacia ella y hacia los demás profesores.

-Pero profesor Snape…-Filch se había quedado igual de impresionado que yo ante tal respuesta.

-No me replique.-le cortó-¿No tiene que vigilar que los alumnos vuelvan a sus respectivas casas? Ya casi está anocheciendo.

Filch asintió levemente, mirándonos a ambos. Se giró y comenzó a andar refunfuñando a su gata cosas ininteligibles. Suspiré aliviada y guardé los carteles culpables de esa pequeña contienda. Snape se giró sin dirigirme la palabra y esquivando mi mirada. Comenzó a andar por el pasillo con paso firme.

-¡Espere profesor!-éste se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo-Gracias por lo que ha hecho...-dije agradecida de corazón. Éste no dijo nada, sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió caminando, desapareciendo tras la esquina.

Desde aquél día, no volví a cruzarme con él por los pasillos. Sólo coincidíamos en la comida y las cenas. A medida que pasaban los días, casi me había acostumbrado a su silenciosa presencia, mientras charlaba animadamente con los demás compañeros.

El primer día que impartí la clase, me levanté bastante nerviosa. Recordé con una punzada en el pecho mi primer día en la escuela de Hechicería Blanca de Stregonanco. Los nervios que notaba ese día eran los mismos de cuando era pequeña. Estuve toda la mañana preparando la clase de ese día. En mi habitación practicaba una y otra vez las palabras que iban a ser dirigidas a mis primeros alumnos, poniendo distintas entonaciones y quitando palabras o expresiones que no me convencían. El tiempo pasó volando. A quince minutos de la bienvenida, fui al aula para ir preparándolo todo. Mi habitación también se encontraba en el tercer piso, pues conectaba con el pequeño despacho que me habían asignado a través de un pasillo oculto tras un tapiz, por lo que estuve en la clase en menos de dos minutos.

Coloqué una de las pizarras junto a la mesa y escribí mi nombre en ella. Respiré profundamente para controlar mis nervios y miré el reloj que marcaba la hora en un rincón. Puse música en el fonógrafo para amenizar la espera. Cuando dio la hora, contuve la respiración… pero nadie apareció. Esperé cinco, diez, hasta quince minutos, pero nadie apareció. Llegué a la conclusión de que Filch había quitado los carteles en un descuido mío. Me bajé de la mesa, bastante decepcionada. Estaba recogiendo las partituras cuando, de repente, escuché un leve carraspeo.

-¿Es aquí la clase de música?-escuché una voz infantil a mis espaldas. Me giré y vi a un muchacho con una mochila en sus hombros. Estaba envolviendo toda la habitación con su mirada sorprendida. Quizás no se esperaba que los cambios tras la marcha de mi antecesor fueran tan drásticos.

-Sí… es aquí-respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, invitándole a pasar y sentarse en una de las butacas-Aunque la clase ha empezado hace quince minutos.

-Lo siento, profesora-se disculpó el muchacho. Sentí un vuelco en el corazón cuando se dirigió a mí de esa manera-No volverá a ocurrir. Mis compañeros llegan ahora de clase.

Al poco, llegaron más alumnos. El aula se llenó en poco más de diez minutos. Pude contar como una veintena de niños de diferentes edades y casas. Carraspeé y pedí silencio. Todos se callaron al instante.

-Bienvenidos a la clase de música. Si estáis aquí es porque apreciáis los diferentes sonidos que escuchamos en nuestra vida diaria y los plasmáis en pergaminos cargados de partituras.-todos asintieron, sonriéndose. Cogí un pergamino en blanco y empecé a pasarlo por la primera fila junto a una pluma con tinta-Quiero que escribáis vuestros nombres, la casa en la que pertenecéis y si tocáis algún instrumento o habéis estado en una coral. Me lo entregaréis al finalizar la clase. Mi intención para este curso y el siguiente es formar una coral y una pequeña orquesta para así cantar en los eventos festivos que se celebren en el colegio.

Inmediatamente, todos empezaron a escribir lo que le había pedido. No sé cómo explicar lo que sentí al ver que tenía alumnos bajo mi cargo y que me obedecían sin rechistar. Les expliqué el origen de la música brevemente y las diferentes notas que se pueden apreciar en las partituras. Luego, llegó la parte más interesante. Les pedí que cogieran un instrumento de la sala, el que quisieran e intentaran unir tres notas seguidas. Con un movimiento de varita, aparté las butacas y los atriles, para que estuvieran más cómodos. La sala comenzó a inundarse de diferentes sonidos y algunas risas. Un alumno me entregó la hoja manchada de tinta con muchos nombres y todas casas, para mi agrado. Al finalizar, les comuniqué la hora de la siguiente clase y el día. Todos se fueron charlando y tarareando las pequeñas melodías que habían tocado con los instrumentos.

Recogí la clase y volví a mi despacho, donde guardé la lista de alumnos con la intención de leerla cuando estuviera en la intimidad de mi habitación. Supuse que había causado una buena impresión a los alumnos, aunque eso no era demostrado hasta que volvieran en la siguiente clase. Aunque me di cuenta que con una hora no me daba tiempo de impartir todo lo que tenía previsto, por lo que tenía que pedir una media hora más al director.

Cuando fue la hora, bajé a cenar. Tenía un sitio reservado entre la profesora Sprout y Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches, Sarah, ¿qué tal ha ido tu primer día de clase?-me preguntó el director.

-Bien, señor, bastante amena… aunque corta. Quisiera poder dar una hora y media en lugar de una hora…

Dumbledore asintió mientras bebía de su copa con hidromiel.

-Por supuesto querida, eso ya lo hablaremos mañana. Tengo que mirar los demás horarios y hablar con los profesores oportunos. Seguro que no habrá ningún problema.-dijo.

-Gracias, señor…-respondí llevándome un bocado de asado a la boca. Después de eso, entablé conversación con la profesora Sprout sobre las diferentes hierbas que venían bien para las cuerdas vocales. Había momentos en que sentía una mirada desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa, pero tampoco le di más importancia.

Al terminar de cenar, fui a mi habitación para descansar y preparar la siguiente clase, sintiendo un hormigueo de felicidad al ver que mi primer día de clase no había sido un desastre.

[N/A: he subido dos capítulos hoy ya que el XIII correspondía al del día de ayer]


	17. Capítulo XV

_Entre las hojas descubrió un pergamino bastante arrugado. En él, había una lista de nombres y casas de Hogwart. Muchos de ellos estaban tachados y otros tenían pequeñas anotaciones en los laterales, indicando lo que parecían tipos de voz e instrumentos. Dejó el pergamino junto a las cartas que había ido encontrando y se sumergió de nuevo en la lectura._

Las clases siguientes fueron mejorando relativamente. Había algunos alumnos de la lista del primer día que me comunicaron que no iban a seguir en las clases de música, cosa que no me importó, pues los que salían eran inmediatamente sustituidos por otros nuevos que se interesaban por la asignatura. La mayoría de los inscritos habían estado en algún coro o simplemente sabían cantar. En cambio, sólo ocho alumnos de veinte sabían tocar un instrumento, entre los que se encontraba el piano, el bombo o timbal, la flauta y el violín. Con eso pude trabajar sin problemas a la hora de montar el coro de Hogwarts.

Comencé a hacer una especie de pruebas para saber el registro de voz que tenían los niños. Al ser voces blancas, sólo tendría que haber dos grupos dentro de la coral: sopranos, es decir, voces agudas y contraltos, las voces más graves, aunque debido a que era difícil encontrar un contralto puro, metí también mezzosopranos. Después de dos sesiones en las que me dediqué a escuchar canciones cantadas por los alumnos y organizar los diferentes grupos, nació un pequeño coro formado por once integrantes, cinco sopranos, un contralte y cinco mezzosopranos. En la parte instrumental, al final tuve un pianista, tres violines, una flauta, un clarinete y un timbal.

No era la Orquesta Sinfónica de Viena, ni la Escolanía Mágica de Praga, pero hicieron muy buen trabajo los años que estuvieron en el colegio. A decir verdad, después de asignar a cada uno sus funciones dentro de las clases de música, tuve que visitar varias veces la biblioteca para aprender a dirigirles. Mi madre me había enseñado lo básico sobre la música orquestal, pero nunca llegó a profundizar más, pues quería dejárselo a los profesores de música de la Universidad. Pero el destino nunca quiso que pisara las puertas de la magnífica Escuela de Arte Dramático, así que tuve que instruirme por mí misma. Pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca y en mi habitación, aprendiendo a manejar la batuta y el lenguaje de las manos en la música.

Nuestro primer concierto fue en el almuerzo de Fin de Curso. No tuve mucho tiempo para ensayar en condiciones, pues los ensayos se habían quedado reducidos en pocas semanas. A Dumbledore le pareció buena idea estrenar la coral para motivar a los alumnos a apuntarse para el curso siguiente y como el director tiene la última palabra en todo lo relacionado con el colegio, no tuve otra opción que aceptar de buen grado.

Mis alumnos estaban bastante nerviosos aquél día. Les había pedido que se pusieran las túnicas neutras del colegio, esas que tienen el escudo de Hogwarts bordado, ya que quería transmitir al resto de los alumnos que el estar en una casa u otra no era motivo para no alzar la voz juntos. Esta decisión surgió a raíz de algunos roces y disputas que tenían mis alumnos de Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw, además de las burlas que estas tres casas les hacía a los pobres Hufflepuff. Cansada de este ambiente, les di un pequeño sermón sobre dejar a un lado las diferencias y potenciar los rasgos comunes que tenían, que en ese caso era la música.

Dumbledore dio su discurso de despedida. En cuanto acabó, presentó a nuestro coro, el cual fue recibido por un gran aplauso. Me levanté de mi sitio y coloqué a los alumnos en sus posiciones, tal y como había leído en los libros de la biblioteca: a la derecha las voces graves y a la izquierda las agudas, estando en los laterales los diferentes instrumentos.

El bastón que usaba para caminar lo había hechizado para que se convirtiera en una batuta dándole tres golpes secos en el suelo. Así no tendría problemas al diferenciar mi varita con la batuta. Conté hasta tres y los violines comenzaron a sonar. Cantamos una de las canciones que mi madre solía ensayar en casa y que se titula _"Il mio amore é sempre qui"_ (Mi amor siempre está aquí)

No fue una actuación impecable, pues las voces de los niños eran rotas por algún que otro gallo o desfase en la parte instrumental. Yo intentaba tranquilizar a los pequeños cuando notaban que se habían confundido y hacerles continuar con la actuación. Los dirigí con un suave movimiento de batuta. Miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a la mesa de los profesores, los cuales no les parecía que lo que estaba escuchando era desagradable. Bueno, eso sin contar al profesor de pociones. Él siempre tenía un gesto amargo en su rostro. A pesar de estas pequeñas incidencias, conseguimos hacer un trabajo aceptable, que fue recibido por un caluroso aplauso. Hice una leve reverencia al público y volví a mi asiento, siendo aplaudida por mis colegas también, sobre todo por Minerva, Sprout y Flitwik.

Los alumnos regresaron a sus casas después de comer. Por aquél entonces, los integrantes del coro aún les quedaban un par de años para abandonar el colegio, por lo que pude contar con ellos en ese tiempo. Acordé vernos el día 1 de Septiembre para cantar el himno de Hogwarts a modo de bienvenida y les pedí encarecidamente que ensayaran un rato durante el verano. Cuando el colegio se quedó vacío, Dumbledore nos reunió a todos los profesores en su despacho, para hacer una especie de revisión del curso que había acabado y así cambiar algunas cosas que quizás no hubieran funcionado tal y como se plantearon al principio del año escolar.

Empezó a hablar sobre los cambios en algunos horarios de asignaturas, entre los que destaqué la media hora de más que le pedí en Navidad. La asignatura que había a continuación de la mía era la de Herbología, por lo que a la profesora Sprout no le importó impartir una hora y media en lugar de las dos horas que normalmente solía dar. Una vez resuelto el problema, desconecté de la reunión, paseando mi mirada distraída por los diferentes objetos curiosos que el director poseía en sus estanterías.

-En cuanto a las fiestas de Navidad y Halloween que se celebran en el colegio, nuestra profesora de música y el nuevo coro podrían hacer los honores de encargarse de la música del baile. ¿Le parece bien esta idea, profesora Di Piero?

Al nombrarme, concentré mi atención a los presentes.

-Oh… sí, me parece perfecto. Ahora que tenemos más tiempo de ensayar, podríamos encargarnos sin problemas…-curvé mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa tímida al ver que Dumbledore confiaba en mis manos algo de vital importancia para él. El anciano miró a los demás profesores que asintieron dándole la razón. Fue a cambiar de tema cuando, de pronto, una voz le interrumpió.

-¿Está seguro, señor, de que esa idea es factible para los alumnos?

Todos miraron al profesor Snape, el cual se encontraba de pie junto a una de las columnas.

-¿Por qué no iba a ser factible, Severus?-preguntó el director, alzando las cejas y mirando al susodicho a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Después de la actuación de hoy, no creo que la coral dirigida por la profesora Di Piero esté a la altura de un baile de salón…

Esas palabras hicieron que apareciera una brecha muy profunda en mi orgullo. Me crucé de brazos y miré a los demás profesores reflejando en mi rostro mi indignación. Una de las cosas que jamás me han gustado es el hecho de humillarme sin motivo delante de otras personas, cosa que el excéntrico pocionista había conseguido con esa sentencia.

-¿Acaso usted, profesor Snape, sabe de música como para criticar el trabajo con mis alumnos?-pregunté con voz gélida, conteniendo mis ganas de hechizarle y quitarle de golpe el carácter desagradable que tenía.

-No, pero viendo su actuación de esta tarde, queda claro que necesita practicar bastante más.-respondió mientras sus labios componían una sonrisa sarcástica. Por primera vez, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos.

-No he tenido tanto tiempo como los demás profesores. Le recuerdo que he empezado justo después de Navidad-repliqué sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-Siendo tan profesional como ha dicho ser, no debería de suponerle un problema-dijo en tono mordaz.

Enrojecí violentamente y miré al suelo. No le respondí.

-Ya basta, profesor Snape-dijo Minerva-La profesora Di Piero es nueva en el ámbito docente, al igual que tú. Podríamos dedicarnos ahora a criticar tu forma de impartir clase.

-Es verdad-la apoyó Sprout, poniendo los brazos en jarra-Los alumnos de mi casa salen asustados de tus clases. Ya he dicho que las mazmorras no es un buen lugar para unos críos.

-Las mazmorras son el lugar perfecto para conservar los ingredientes de las pociones, ya os lo he dicho.-respondió el aludido, aparentemente irritable por las palabras de las mujeres.

Dumbledore alzó una mano al ver que se iban a enfrascar en una discusión que al parecer no era la primera vez que salía en este tipo de reuniones.

-Ya está bien…-dijo con voz apacible, haciendo callar a todos-Cada uno tiene su forma de dar sus respectivas asignaturas. Ningún padre se ha quejado de ello, por lo que estamos haciendo las cosas bien. A mí personalmente me ha gustado mucho la actuación del coro de esta tarde. Sé que con esfuerzo y más ensayos conseguirán estar a la altura.

El profesor Snape guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos, lanzando una mirada un tanto asesina a Minerva y a Sprout. Al concluir esa reunión, los profesores volvieron a sus respectivos hogares a disfrutar de sus vacaciones tan merecidas. Dumbledore me hizo esperar en su despacho hasta que todos se fueron.

-Disculpa a Severus por su comportamiento, Sarah-dijo cuando la puerta de su despacho se cerró, dejándonos solos-Tiene un carácter un tanto difícil de entender-exhaló un suspiro. Yo no dije nada al respecto. La actitud del profesor de pociones me había parecido digna de alguien arrogante y engreído. Me hice la promesa de no dirigirle más la palabra ni de pensar en él. Yo a lo mío y él a lo suyo, básicamente. Había otras cosas más importantes que me preocupaban en aquellos momentos.

-Señor, ¿dónde voy a pasar las vacaciones de verano si no puedo salir del castillo?

-Esa misma pregunta me he estado haciendo yo desde hace unas semanas, querida…-me respondió Dumbledore, dejando sus gafas en la mesa y masajeándose en tabique nasal en un gesto cansado.

-Tengo una casa en Hogsmeade…-comenté, recordando con cierto pesar las casas que compró James mientras vigilábamos el pequeño pueblo y lo defendíamos del ataque de Lord Voldemort-Puedo irme a vivir allí si quiere…

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo ante mi propuesta.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes en el castillo estas vacaciones. La desaparición de Lord Voldemort aún es reciente y pueden descubrirte si vives en esa casa de repente.

Aquél comentario me dejó un poco intrigada, pues creía que todos daban a Lord Voldemort por muerto tras el asesinato de los Potter.

-Señor, ¿cree que quien-tu-sabes está vivo?

-No lo creo… lo sé-me dijo Dumbledore, exhalando un suspiro.

-Entonces, la muerte de Lily y James no ha servido de nada…-dije notando un nudo en mi garganta.

-No es cierto, Sarah. Su sacrificio ha hecho que el mago más peligroso del mundo mágico se haya debilitado. No sé dónde estará, pero aún es pronto para preocuparnos por ello…

-Pero no está muerto…-respondí, notando cierto escozor en mis ojos.

-Por eso he mandado a un grupo de miembros de la Orden a buscar pistas sobre su paradero. Muchos de sus seguidores están en Azkaban o escondidos, con temor a que los juzgen. Pero ya te digo, Sarah, por ahora no hay de qué preocuparse. Disfrutemos de que la guerra ha acabado.

Las palabras del director no sirvieron de consuelo para mi corazón dolido. Acepté resignada el quedarme a pasar el verano en Hogwarts. Al menos no estaba sola, pues Hagrid también vivía en su cabaña cerca del linde del bosque y Dumbledore también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio. A decir verdad, me sentí como un gato enjaulado, frustrada por no poder hacer nada. El respeto y la admiración que tenía hacia el viejo director fue decayendo poco a poco, pues muchas de las medidas o decisiones que tomaba no me parecían coherentes.

Pero qué le iba a hacer… no tenía otra opción que aceptarlas si no quería caer en manos de unos mortífagos con sed de venganza.


	18. Capítulo XVI

El verano en Hogwarts no me pareció tan aburrido como me esperaba. Todos los días desayunaba en la Sala de Profesores junto a Hagrid mientras una lechuza nos traía un ejemplar del periódico local "El Profeta Vespertino". Desde la supuesta desaparición (o "caída" como decía el noticiero mágico) de Lord Voldemort, las noticias se basaban únicamente en leyes de protección que la Ministra de Magia aprobaba, últimos cotilleos de magos famosos, como era el caso del estrafalario Gilderoy Lockhart, el cual había saltado a la fama con su primer libro publicado; o los últimos partidos de la liga de Quidditch. Siempre me dedicaba a leer todas esas páginas por encima y a hacer el crucigrama de la página 18.

-Hagrid, con doce letras, animal que nunca camina por tierra, ni vuela, ni sabe nadar, pero aún así siempre corre, sube y baja sin parar.

-Esa es fácil-decía Hagrid mientras daba un sorbo de café en una taza gigantesca-Es una acromántula. Dentro de poco voy a obtener una nueva, para un viejo amigo mío…-miró por todos lados y se acercó a mí de forma confidencial-pero no se lo digas a nadie… a más de uno no le gustaría saber que meto animales de dicha índole en el castillo…

-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-le respondí con una generosa sonrisa.

Después del desayuno, el guardabosques iba a hacer la ronda por el Bosque Prohibido y yo me dedicaba a ensayar con mi batuta y varios libros de música desparramados por la clase o simplemente, salir a pasear por los amplios jardines del colegio con una buena novela en mis manos. Me encantaba la paz y la tranquilidad que se respiraba en esos dos meses de vacaciones, sin alumnos, ni profesores impertinentes ni tener el agobio de hacer las cosas lo suficientemente bien para no decepcionar a Dumbledore.

Un día, mientras estaba en la sala de música afinando un par de violines, la pierna herida me empezó a molestar muchísimo. Cansada de estar siempre con esos dolores que me recorrían desde la ingle hasta el tobillo, le mandé una carta urgente a la enfermera Pomfrey, para que pudiera darme algún remedio. Aún recordaba las palabras de Remus tras la batalla en la boda de los Potter sobre mis heridas, pero, a decir verdad, él no tenía la suficiente experiencia comparada con Madame Pomfrey sobre medicina mágica. Al día siguiente de enviar mi carta, se presentó con un pequeño maletín de piel en la entrada del colegio. Fuimos a la enfermería, donde me tumbé en una de las camillas.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esta herida?-me preguntó mientras pasaba sus finas manos cálidas por las cicatrices de ésta.

-En una batalla durante la guerra. Un mortífago me lanzó un maleficio que rebotó con el mío… e impactó en la pierna-respondí, haciendo una pequeña mueca al notar una punzada donde la mujer tocaba.

-Está claro que tienes el músculo aductor largo dañado, por no decir desgarrado… suerte que no te hubiera dado en la arteria femoral, podrías haber tenido graves consecuencias… Parece ser que cuando te curaron, sólo se dedicaron a sellar las heridas, pero nada más…-las palabras de la enfermera sonaban terribles, casi irremediables-Pero tengo una solución que arreglará el problema.

Sacó de su maletín un frasco enorme de líquido verde con pequeñas burbujas.

-Tómate esta poción regeneradora todas las noches y sal a andar todos los días al menos media hora-dijo, desviando la mirada al bastón-Puedes usarlo los primeros días, pero después debes desprenderte de él.

-¿Me… me dolerá mucho?-pregunté con un poco de pavor. Madame Pomfrey sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo notarás molestias porque la fisura de músculo se irá cerrando. Pero nada más. En cinco semanas estarás bien, si sigues mis indicaciones.

Asentí y salí de la enfermería con el frasco de poción en una mano y mi bastón en la otra. Seguí a rajatabla las instrucciones de la enfermera y como predijo, en cuatro semanas y media podía andar sin necesidad del cayado. A veces lo usaba en la intimidad, pero la mayoría del tiempo iba caminando con una ligera cojera, sin sentir dolor ni malestar.

Hagrid me invitaba muchas veces a su casa a tomar el té, invitaciones a las que iba agradecida. Su perro Fang siempre me recibía con un profundo ladrido y, tras recibir unas caricias a modo de saludo, volvía a su cesta donde entraba en un profundo sueño en poco tiempo.

Estábamos tomando el té en la última semana de Agosto. Yo ya casi tenía preparado mi programa para el nuevo curso. Estaba algo nerviosa, no tanto como la Navidad pasada. El hombretón me sirvió una buena taza de té con sabor a especias y unos pasteles de cacahuete y melaza.

-¿Sabes algo de la Orden, Hagrid?-pregunté mientras soplaba la humeante bebida lentamente.-No he recibido noticias de nadie…

-Yo estoy igual que tú, Sarah…-me respondió, mientras se llevaba a la boca uno de los pasteles-Albus no ha mencionado nada sobre lo que están haciendo fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Supongo que no habrá tanto bullicio como antes…

Asentí levemente, dándole la razón. Dumbledore no había aparecido mucho por Hogwarts en ese verano, sólo le había visto tres o cuatro veces en los dos meses que duraban las vacaciones. Supuse que sería un hombre bastante ocupado, pues Hogwarts no era el único sitio donde se requería su presencia.

Bebí un poco del té, notando el fuerte sabor a especias recorrer mi garganta.

-Hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Harry…-dijo el guardabosque, exhalando un profundo y largo suspiro-Estuve tentado en enviarle un regalo, pero Dumbledore se habría enfadado mucho…

Aquellas palabras me conmovieron. El 31 de Julio, Hagrid brindó especialmente por el pequeño Potter, el cual cumplía ya dos años.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para hacerle varios regalos cuando sea más mayor…-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ya…-él bebió otro largo sorbo de té-Y pensar que estuve tranquilizando a ese… ese… traidor…-dio un golpe en la mesa cuando dejó la taza, haciendo que mi corazón se estremeciera.

Hasta aquél momento no había pensado mucho en Sirius desde que fue el juicio. Digamos que intentaba no recordarle en ningún momento, para no hacer sufrir más a mi corazón. El joven Black había quedado como algo de mi pasado, un recuerdo lejano. En aquél momento sólo me interesaba las clases de música y la Orden. ¿Le seguía queriendo? Bueno, es una pregunta difícil de responder, pues la decepción y el fraude suplantaron el amor que sentía al muchacho.

-No te culpes de ello, Hagrid…-dije en un hilo de voz-Nos… nos traicionó a todos… el por qué siempre será un misterio.

Hagrid asintió algo apesadumbrado. Cogió otro pastel de melaza y se lo llevó a la boca, manchándose la tupida barba oscura.

-Espero que esos muggles le estén dando un trato bastante bueno…-dijo con la boca llena. No pude reprimir una sonrisa irónica.

-Mi prima Petunia y Lily no se llevaban muy bien, la verdad. No sé cómo le habrá sentado a los Dursley encontrarse a cargo de otro niño más a parte del suyo…-recordé la navidad en la que Lily y James se enteraron de que la profecía hablaban de ellos haciendo una mueca. Los berridos del hijo de Petunia aún resonaban en mis oídos.

-Por su bien, espero que bien…-susurró Hagrid, mientras se crujía los nudillos. Bebí un poco más de té y suspiré pesadamente.

-Bueno, mejor no pensemos mucho en eso ¿vale? Ya queda nueve años para que Harry venga a Hogwarts. Al menos es un poco más que ayer…-comenté con cierto optimismo, que se esfumó al instante.

Volví al colegio ya entrada la noche. La imagen del pequeño Harry cogiendo mi dedo el día que nació no se me quitaba de la cabeza. Aparté esos pensamientos antes de que mis ojos derramaran más lágrimas.

Entré en el vestíbulo, dispuesta a subir a mi habitación para darme un largo y relajante baño para no pensar. De pronto, al girar una esquina, casi me estampé con una figura alta y oscura, casi parecida a un gran murciélago.

-Profesora Di Piero, mire bien por dónde va-dijo el profesor Snape fulminándome con la mirada.

-Lo siento, profesor, iba prensando en mis cosas…-respondí con un tono neutro. No me apetecía hablar con él después de lo desagradable que había sido el curso pasado.

Nos envolvió un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos, quizás esperando a que alguno dijera algo. Al final, tomé la iniciativa, recordando una cosa.

-Por cierto profesor, si es usted tan amable-lo dudaba-de proporcionarme un poco más de poción restauradora le estaría bastante agradecida. El calor ha hecho que algunos instrumentos de madera se dilaten un poco y las cuerdas se oxiden…-me expliqué lo mejor posible. El profesor de pociones asintió con una seca cabezada.

-Descuide, profesora, le prepararé más de esa poción... La tendrá antes de que empiece el curso.

-Muchas gracias, profesor. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Clavó su mirada en mis ojos unos instantes antes de seguir su camino ondeando su capa con solemnidad. Suspiré profundamente y seguí yo el mío, rumbo a mis aposentos.

Al parecer, el profesor Snape no era el único que ya se encontraba en Hogwarts. Los demás profesores fueron llegando poco a poco a medida que la semana avanzaba, para preparar sus clases y asistir a la reunión de inicio de curso que el director organizaba siempre dos días antes del 1 de Septiembre. Para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras vino un nuevo profesor, Estephan Kerherve, pues el profesor Walk había sido destinado lejos de Escocia para una misión diplomática en una manada de hombres lobo. El nuevo profesor de DCAO no era muy mayor con respecto a su antecesor. Se le notaba el inicio de la calvicie en el cabello y sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Tenía un tic nervioso en una mano y hablaba apresuradamente y bajito. No tuve mucha relación con él, pues parecía que tenía miedo a las mujeres.

El día de antes a que empezara el curso, la profesora Sprout organizó un _petit comité_ entre los profesores que éramos más íntimas en la sala común de Hufflepuff, la cual se encontraba en las bodegas del colegio, oculta tras unos barriles. Los invitados a la reunión fuimos Minerva, la profesora Trelawney, el profesor Flitwick, Hagrid y el profesor Kettleburn. Sirvió varias bebidas y pasteles de diversos tipos.

-He enviado una invitación formal al profesor Dumbledore, pero lamentablemente no ha podido venir… al parecer tiene asuntos en Londres-dijo la profesora Sprout, mientras cortaba y servía en varios platos una gran tarta de manzana con nata-Es una lástima, le guardaré luego unos pedazos de tarta.

-Su favorita es la de limón, Pomona, no lo olvides-dijo Minerva mientras bebía con extrema delicadeza y buenos modales de su taza de té (con dedo meñique estirado incluido).

-Por si acaso le pondré más cantidad de las demás. Lo he visto bastante flacucho tras estos meses y a su edad, no puede ser bueno-sugirió de forma maternal Sprout.

-Eso es por las horas que se tira reunido con el profesor Snape, seguro. A saber de qué hablarán.-supuso Flitwick con voz chillona, comiendo de la tarta que le habían servido.

-Filius, el profesor Dumbledore tiene mucha confianza en Severus, por lo que nosotros también debemos de mostrarnos como tal ante él-dijo Minerva, acercándose su plato con pastel.

-No debemos de fiarnos, aún así… los astros no presagian nada bueno…-susurró la profesora Trelawney mientras daba sorbitos pequeños a su copa de brandy-Su aura sigue oscureciéndose más…

-Dicen que ha entrado también en la Orden del Fénix…-comentó el profesor Kettleburn, mientras daba una calada a su pipa de fumar-Pienso que ha sido una temeridad por parte de Albus… pues no sé si sabéis que algunos dicen que Quien-vosotros-sabéis sigue vivo…

-Vivo y debilitado…-completó la profesora Sprout.

-¡Rumores! ¡Pamplinas!-dijo el profesor de Encantamientos sirviéndose otro trozo de pastel-Quien-vosotros-sabéis murió intentando matar a Harry Potter. ¡La guerra ha acabado! No pensemos más en desgracias, por Merlín bendito…

-Me parece curioso que Severus forme parte de la Orden-dijo Minerva mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesa decorada con ganchillo-Puesto que ahora nos dedicamos a proteger al niño Potter de la mirada indiscreta del mundo mágico, dudo que quiera participar en eso, al ser el hijo de James…

-¿Qué tiene que ver que sea hijo de James y Lily?-pregunté, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de mí. No tenía mucho que decir, la verdad así que me había dedicado a escuchar a los presentes mientras bebía de mi taza de café con leche.

-James Potter y él fueron juntos al colegio. No se llevaron bien desde el primer día. Los primeros años, Severus se solía juntar con Lily Potter en la escuela, pero un día decidió aceptar las amistades de Lucius Malfoy y compañía, los cuales acabaron formando parte de los mortífagos.

Mi mente rescató un recuerdo que creía olvidado...

 _"Es Severus. Desde principio de curso ha estado bastante raro conmigo... Siempre hablaba de sus nuevos amigos con devoción y me contaba las cosas que hacían en unas reuniones que organizaban todas las semanas. Un día, descubrí que todo aquello estaba relacionado con artes oscuras…"_

La sangre se me heló al relacionar al excéntrico profesor de pociones con el niño introvertido que nos acompañaba todos los veranos en la pradera. Carraspeé levemente, comiendo un buen trozo de tarta para que no se me notara mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-... y llegó a estar en deuda con Potter por salvarle la vida en el sauce boxeador, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. También es cierto que el hecho de que haya estado en Slytherin y James en Gryffindor, ha incentivado esa enemistad. Así que, en conclusión, concuerdo contigo, Silvanus, dudo mucho que haya entrado en la Orden.

La voz de Minerva volvió a retumbar en mis oídos, saliendo poco a poco de la conmoción. Terminé lo que quedaba de pastel sin tener mucho apetito. No sabía lo que sentía, si soy sincera. Lily había cortado toda amistad con el chico de ropas holgadas y piel cetrina, olvidándonos ambas de él para siempre. Es más, si no fuera por Snape y su atracción por las artes oscuras, no nos hubiéramos entrenado para ser aurores.

Volví a mi habitación con un torbellino de pensamientos y recuerdos que hacían que me doliera la cabeza. Al día siguiente iba a empezar el nuevo curso y tenía que estar con la mente despejada para recibir a los alumnos y dar el concierto de Inicio de Curso mañana por la noche. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que los alumnos hubieran ensayado en sus casas a lo largo del verano.

De repente, escuché una melodía que parecía un piano. Me acerqué al aula de música, escuchando con más claridad las notas del instrumento. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero comprobé que el pestillo había sido girado en sentido contrario al que solía estar cuando cerraba por las noches. Saqué mi varita y me apoyé en ella, pegando la oreja en la madera. Era una armonía con acordes tintados de tristeza, suaves y lentos, los cuales hacían que mi interior fuera invadido por una sensación de pesar y melancolía. Tras escuchar unos cinco minutos, giré el pomo de la puerta. Súbitamente, la melodía cesó y cuando entré alumbrando la estancia con un "Lumos" me encontré el piano de cola con la tapa de las teclas abiertas y la ventana que precedía el aula abierta de par en par…


	19. Capítulo XVII

La noticia de que el profesor Snape era el amigo de Lily de la infancia, hizo que el miedo se aferrara en mi cuerpo. Estaba cien por cien segura de que me habría reconocido después de todos esos años, aunque no entendía por qué no daba signos de ello. Comencé a pensar el cambiar mi aspecto o incluso usar otro apellido diferente. También barajaba la posibilidad de marcharme de Hogwarts. Si eran ciertos los rumores de que Severus era un mortífago, tenía que alejarme lo máximo de él, pues podía estar en contacto con sus antiguos compañeros del lado oscuro. Todo esto rondaba en mi cabeza al acabar la merienda de la profesora Sprout, cuando iba camino de mi despacho.

En cuanto llegué, vi la puerta entreabierta y una luz en su interior. El estómago me dio un vuelco y entré en la estancia tensándome. Sentado en uno de los sillones que había enfrente de mi escritorio, estaba el profesor de Pociones, leyendo uno de mis libros de música. Carraspeé levemente, notando mi corazón desbocarse en mi pecho. Había llegado a la conclusión de que en cuanto menos contacto tuviera con él, menos sospechas levantaría.

-Profesor Snape, ¿a qué le debo el honor de esta inesperada visita?-pregunté haciendo de tripas corazón mientras me acercaba a la mesa. El hombre alzó la vista del libro.

-Le había traído la poción restauradora que me pidió, profesora Di Piero. Quería esperarla para decirle que he preparado dos litros… por si esa cantidad la satisfacía o quería más…

Arrastró las palabras sibilinas con parsimonia. Le había dado la espalda y fingía ordenar mis pergaminos que estaban amontonados en una pequeña mesa del lateral opuesta a donde él estaba, evitando así que me viera el rostro… aunque era una tontería, pues podría haber tenido perfectamente bastante tiempo para reconocerme, pero siempre me ha gustado ser precavida a pesar de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Oh, sí, es perfecto. Gracias, profesor.-le respondí despreocupada, poniendo más ahínco en mi búsqueda del pergamino inexistente-Buenas tard…

Escuché cómo se levantaba y se colocaba rápidamente a mi lado, mirándome el perfil.

-No he podido evitar leer uno de los libros que tenía en la mesa, profesora. Creía que en la Academia de Arte Dramático la habían instruido con los principios básicos sobre la música, desbordándola con el conocimiento suficiente como para no… usar esto-dejó el libro encima de los pergaminos que estaba "ordenando". Tragué saliva al ver que se trataba del manual del principiante en una orquesta. Suspiré mientras mi mente elaboraba rápidamente una excusa.

-A veces esos principios básicos se me antojan lejanos… y me gustaría darles a mis alumnos unas clases óptimas y con buen fundamento-dije, poniendo todo mi empeño en sonar segura de mí misma. En un acto reflejo, miré al pocionista, el cual me observaba detenidamente con una ceja alzada.

-Entiendo…-siseó.-Buenas tardes, profesora Di Piero… si necesita más poción, no dude en pedírmela…

Y diciendo eso, salió del despacho con paso apresurado, dejándome con el corazón en la garganta. En cuanto cerró la puerta, cogí el frasco de poción que había dejado sobre mi escritorio y lo guardé junto al resto del equipo de mantenimiento de instrumentos musicales.

El curso empezó con normalidad. Para gran alivio mío, Dumbledore cantó el himno del colegio a capela con los alumnos, así que el coro no actuó en el banquete de Inicio de Curso. Entre el grupo de alumnos de primero que se apelotonaban delante del sombrero seleccionador, pude ver la cabeza pelirroja característica de los Weasley.

-Weasley, Bill-anunció Minerva. El joven Bill subió algo apesadumbrado a la banca y se colocó el sombrero seleccionador que le venía grande.

-¡Gryffindor!-exclamó éste, recibiendo un caluroso aplauso. Yo también aplaudí con ganas y una gran sonrisa. Sabía que Molly y Arthur habían estado en la misma casa, por lo que sería un gran honor que su primogénito también estuviera ahí.

El coro que dejé al final del curso anterior volvió a reunirse de nuevo ese año. Ensayamos en condiciones la próxima fiesta a celebrar, Halloween. Mis alumnos estaban más entusiasmados al poder cantar en condiciones, sin preocuparse de que algún gallo saliera de sus gargantas. La intención de Dumbledore es que cantáramos un par de canciones antes de la cena y luego hechizaría los instrumentos del aula de música para que tocaran melodías adecuadas para el baile. Otra cosa a la que el director le puso demasiado ímpetu fue la de ir disfrazados. La mayoría de profesores aceptaron de buen grado la propuesta. Yo en particular, no me apetecía mucho. El 31 de Octubre de 1982 se celebraba el primer aniversario de la muerte de Lily y James y no me apetecía mucho disfrazarme.

Esa fecha llegó tan rápido como la pólvora. Recuerdo que Dumbledore había dejado el día libre para que tanto alumnos como profesores se prepararan para el baile de por la noche. Mis alumnos habían estado comentando semanas antes lo que iban a llevar puesto como disfraz.

-Yo iré de ninfa-dijo Penelope Thompson, una alumna de cuarto curso de Ravenclaw.

-Yo de jinete solitario-respondió el pequeño Tim, de Hufflepuff, el más pequeño de todos con la vocecilla más angelical que he oído.

-Yo iré de princesa…-Rita Saddlow, de Slytherin empezó a saludar como los miembros de la realeza.

-Pues yo iré de súper héroe-el travieso John abrió los brazos en cruz cogiendo las puntas de su túnica-Seré Batman…-batió los brazos y paseó por el aula como si fuera un murciélago.

-Puedes pedirle la capa al profesor Snape, si él no se pilla antes el disfraz de batman-dijo su compañero de casa Tonny Carter, ambos de Gryffindor. Ese comentario hizo que los de Slytherin saltaran y comenzaran a discutir por enésima vez.

-Vale, vaaaale-dije mandando callar, dando por concluida ese pequeño rato de descanso-Seguro que todos vuestros disfraces estarán bien ¿de acuerdo? Y Tonny, no vuelvas a hacer burla sobre el vestuario de otros profesores-a decir verdad, me había hecho mucha gracia la alusión que había hecho y por un momento, me imaginé divertida a Severus disfrazado de ese súper héroe.

-¿Usted de qué se va a disfrazar, profesora Di Piero?-preguntó Tim mientras se acomodaba en su butaca.

-Creo… creo que iré de viuda.-dije. No tenía ningún disfraz, sólo el vestido negro para las fiestas que me arreglé para la Navidad anterior.

El día de Halloween aproveché para ir a ver la tumba de Lily y James en Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore estaría muy ocupado con la fiesta de aquella noche, así que no estaría pendiente de quién salía y entraba en el castillo. Me puse una capa de viaje y salí de las fronteras de Hogwarts, para poder desaparecerme. En cuestión de cinco minutos, estaba ya caminando por el sendero cubierto de hojas marrones que conducía al pequeño cementerio del valle que se encontraba tras la iglesia.

Cuando llegué, las campanas estaban tocando la hora de la misa diurna. Encontré la lápida de mi prima y me arrodillé junto a ella. Al parecer, alguien había dejado allí un ramo de lirios fresco justo debajo del nombre de Lily, el cual embriaga el aire con su dulce aroma.

-Lily… tengo miedo…-susurré mientras estrujaba con mis manos una hoja seca-¿Te acuerdas de Severus? El niño que solía venir con nosotras y que se fue al lado de quién-tú-sabes…-hice una pequeña pausa-Pues está en Hogwarts, de profesor… tengo miedo de que descubra quién soy y me entregue a los mortífagos.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Tragué saliva dolorosamente y me sequé las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas.

-Lo siento tanto…-volví a decir-No sabéis cuánto os echo de menos… Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma-recordé lo que me dijo Dumbledore sobre la profecía y su relación con los Potter y los Longbottom-Harry está con Petunia ¿sabes? Espero que esté bien. Cuando llegue a Hogwarts intentaré que venga a vivir conmigo.

Las campanas volvieron a sonar un poco, en señal de luto.

-Dale recuerdos a mi padre de mi parte… Dile que también le extraño. Y mi madre también…

Tras decir eso, dejé un pequeño ramo de rosas en la parte central de la cripta. Me levanté y noté una brisa jugar con mi pelo. Suspiré levemente y me sequé las lágrimas. Junto a la brisa, tuve la sensación también de que alguien me estaba observando. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nada sospechoso. Supuse que eran imaginaciones mías, así que comencé a desandar mis pasos, cogiendo el camino de vuelta.

 _El reloj dio las cuatro y media. La joven suspiró y volvió a restregarse los ojos, los cuales luchaban por no cerrarse. Aunque a esas horas de la noche, ya el sueño la había abandonado. Cambió las velas que se estaban consumiendo por otras nuevas, y siguió con la lectura._

La noche de Halloween fue bastante más animada que la de Navidad. Creo que los disfraces hicieron que el ambiente estuviera más animado. Me puse el vestido negro que arreglé el pasado año y le sumé un velo negro discreto. En cuanto al maquillaje, me pinté los ojos de negro y puse un poco de polvo de talco a mis mejillas, para que resultaran un tanto pálidas. No era el mejor disfraz, pero bueno, hacía el apaño. Bajé al Gran Comedor, el cual estaba decorado con calabazas recortadas de forma siniestra y varios murciélagos que revoloteaban por toda la estancia. La posición de las mesas era la misma que en el baile de Navidad. En lugar de las cinco mesas alargadas, sólo había unas cuantas redondas con comida y bebida.

Me crucé con varios vampiros, princesas, romanos, griegos, criaturas místicas… todos charlaban animadamente. Crucé al Gran Comedor y me junté con el coro, que esperaba ansioso la actuación. De forma divertida observé a mis alumnos disfrazados mientras repasaban las partituras que les había preparado.

-Estáis todos fantásticos-dije, saludándolos. Todos sonrieron agradecidos. Dumbledore entró en la sala disfrazado de… ¿Merlín? (no tenía ni idea, iba con una túnica color naranja chillón y un sombrero con forma de calabaza) y se dirigió al atril que precedía la sala.

-Damas y caballeros, quisiera daros la bienvenida a esta magnífica fiesta de Halloween, en la que celebramos el primer aniversario del final de la guerra y el recuerdo de todos aquellos que cayeron…-todos aplaudieron con la emoción contenida-Pero esta noche no es para llorar y estar tristes. ¡Hay que divertirse! Recuerdo que hay un concurso de disfraces en marcha, quien tenga el mejor disfraz, su casa será premiada con… ¡ciento cincuenta puntos!-todo exclamaron y volvieron a aplaudir-Mientras llenamos nuestras tripas con la magnífica comida que nos han preparado, vamos a escuchar a nuestro querido coro, que con esmero nos ha preparado una actuación deliciosa para esta noche… ¡démosle un fuerte aplauso!

Saludé haciendo una breve inclinación e indiqué a mis alumnos que se prepararan. Cerré los ojos un momento y pensé en mi prima y en mi padre, antes de alzar la batuta. Ese concierto iba dedicado a ellos. Comenzamos con una pieza del "Fantasma de la Ópera", la más conocida en el mundo muggle y luego dos canciones más con bastante ritmo, pues no deseaba que nuestro público se durmiera. Al culminar nuestro breve concierto, todos aplaudieron y nos vitorearon. Esta vez no había salido tan mal, sólo habíamos tenido un par de gallos que tampoco se notaron del todo. Sonrié orgullosa a mis alumnos y al resto, saludando. Me sentía realmente bien y satisfecha.

Cuando los alumnos se fueron con sus amigos, lancé un pequeño hechizo a los instrumentos de la clase de música para que empezaran a tocar solos las canciones de las partituras que tenían en los atriles. Fui junto a los profesores, que me felicitaron por mi trabajo.

-Va progresando adecuadamente, profesora Di Piero-me dijo Minerva, con una gran sonrisa-Me alegra que podamos contar con un coro en condiciones.

-A Albus le encantan estas cosas…-añadió la profesora Sprout.

-Muchas gracias a todos…-respondí un tanto tímida, mientras me servía un trozo de pastel de calabaza y una cerveza de mantequilla. El baile fue abierto por Dumbledore y Minerva, seguido de otros estudiantes. Yo me quedé contemplando las parejas moverse al compás de la música que había elegido para esa noche. Todos parecían felices y despreocupados.

De pronto, una sombra se colocó a mi lado.

-Ha mejorado mucho con respecto al año pasado. Se nota que ha leído bien los libros para principiantes que había en su despacho-la voz del profesor Snape sonó cerca de mí. Me estremecí brevemente, evitando mirarle.

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado, profesor. Aunque huelga decir que no todo el mérito lo han tenido los libros-respondí.

-Sigo pensando que su talento sigue siendo insuficiente para lo que esta escuela necesita…-por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo hacía una pequeña mueca mientras bebía de su copa.

-Bueno, quizás podría decir lo mismo de usted ¿no le parece? Una buena melodía es como una poción. Necesito la receta necesaria para que salga a la perfección. Si no tengo ayuda de los libros, la melodía saldrá corta y sin sentido. Pero si releo mis manuales y busco detalles que no percibí antes, la melodía saldrá a la perfección… igual que una poción, profesor Snape.-respondí conteniendo la rabia que sentía en mi interior. Me daba mucho coraje que, a pesar de haber mejorado en algo con respecto al coro, siguiera enfatizando en el poco talento que tenía. No era una profesional, pero mi madre sí y algo había heredado de ella.

Dejé en silencio al profesor de pociones, sin palabras. Noté que iba a contestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera caminé hacia el resto de profesores, dejando solo al pocionista. Nos enfrascamos en una alegre conversación sobre bailes y cómo celebrábamos Halloween en Italia.

Una velada mágnifica, a decir verdad. La tristeza que había sentido aquella mañana en el cementerio de Godric's Hollow había amenizado un poco. Eran ya las dos de la mañana y la orquesta hechizada estaba ya a punto de finalizar. Antes de que empezara, el profesor Dumbledore se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Todos los profesores a bailar! Venga, coged una pareja y saltad a la pista de baile.

Los profesores asintieron alegres, mientras cogían una pareja para la última pieza. Me quedé un poco atrás del grupo, intentando evitar bailar.

-Sarah, tú también eres profesora ¿verdad? Mira, Severus no tiene pareja, puedes bailar con él.

El profesor Snape se acercó a regañadientes a nosotros cuando Dumbledore lo llamó. Pude fijarme bien que no llevaba puesta su túnica normal, sino que había sido sustituida por una toga bastante más nueva, diría incluso que era de gala. Enrojecí violentamente al escuchar al director.

-No, señor, mi pierna sigue malherida-no me gustaba bailar y menos con Snape-Mejor me quedo aquí.

-Tonterías, la señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que ya está del todo recuperada. ¡Vamos, a bailar! Parece mentira que siendo los más jóvenes de la plantilla no salgáis a disfrutar de la música.

-Pero señor…-comenzó a decir Snape.

-Nada de peros-atajó Dumbledore-Os veo en la pista de baile.

Dicho eso, volvió junto a su pareja, a esperar a que la pieza que estaba sonando acabara. Bajé la mirada, avergonzada. Escuché un profundo resoplido por parte de mi acompañante antes de ver su mano tendida delante de mí.

-¿Me concede este baile, profesora Di Piero?-preguntó con solemnidad.

-Por supuesto, profesor Snape-respondí en un murmullo, tomando su mano la cual se me antojó bastante cálida.

Fuimos a la pista de baile justo cuando la pieza terminó. Vi que el director nos lanzaba una mirada de satisfacción. La última pieza que iba a tocar mi orquesta encantada era una de mis favoritas. Severus cogió mi cintura con delicadeza y yo posé mi mano en su hombro. Para no tener una visión de la tela oscura de su "disfraz" alcé la mirada, encontrándome con dos ojos oscuros tan profundos como dos túneles negros. Tragué saliva, sintiendo pavor.

La melodía comenzó a sonar. Mi acompañante se movía con increíble facilidad y sutileza. En ningún momento soltó mi mano ni mi cintura. Su mirada seria hacía juego con su rostro circunspecto. Yo me dediqué a observar a otras parejas bailar, notando su mirada sobre mí.

-Me… me encanta esta pieza de música…-dije para dar vidilla al baile. Al fin y al cabo, aquello era una fiesta y no un funeral, además de que quería ser lo más natural con aquél profesor para que no sospechara nada.

-A mí también…-dijo mientras relajaba un poco el semblante. Quizás al ver que no tenía intención de atacarle, se relajó bastante-Es bastante vigorizante.

-Las fiestas que organiza Dumbledore son mejores que las que celebrábamos en Italia…-comenté, aliviada de que al fin tuviéramos una conversación medianamente normal sin que lanzara pullas ni palabras sarcásticas.

-Supongo que sí, nunca he estado en Italia, profesora-respondió, haciendo que girara.

-Debería de visitarla, es un país bastante bonito ¿sabe?

No respondió. Di otro giro mientras la melodía entraba en la segunda estrofa. Cuando volvimos a estar juntos vi en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Acostumbra a hablar mientras baila, profesora?-dijo. Cómo no, la conversación normal había acabado. Claro está, el pocionista no podía estar ni cinco minutos sin estar lanzando palabras envenedadas.

-Si quiere, puedo mantenerme seria y taciturna, en un rincón del Gran Comedor. Puede incluso que le robe su rincón-respondí suspicaz. Snape borró su sonrisa del rostro mientras que yo me anotaba otro mini triunfo de la noche.

-Debería de alegrarse usted, profesor. La guerra ya ha acabado gracias al sacrificio de los Potter-susurré, exhalando un pequeño suspiro. Severus se tensó un poco ante el comentario.

-Ese Potter no tiene ningún mérito de nada…-dijo entre dientes. Noté cómo apretaba un poco mi mano entre la suya, crispada.

-Dicen que usted estuvo con él en el colegio…-seguí, aún sabiendo que estaba en terreno peligroso. Pero no me importó. Él había sido desagradable conmigo el curso pasado y ahora me tocaba a mí serlo con él-… y que le salvó la vida. ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

Noté cómo Severus paraba de golpe. Su mano envolvió mi muñeca con fuerza y sus dedos se clavaron en mi cintura dolorosamente. Sus ojos lanzaban llamas y su rostro se había encogido de odio.

-¿Qué le importa a usted? ¿Por qué hace esa pregunta profesora?-preguntó en un susurro amenazador.

-Porque quiero saber cómo es su carácter.-respondí gélida.

-¿Y qué ha descubierto?

-Poco, muy poco. He escuchado tantas opiniones de usted, profesor, que me inquieta bastante.

-Espero poder aclararle las cosas en un futuro… profesora-siseó peligrosamente, haciendo que el vello de mi nuca se erizara. Seguimos bailando, casi acabando la pieza. Nos miramos a los ojos todo el rato, desafiantes. Había dado en el punto débil del pocionista, lo sabía. Sé que había sido muy peligroso, pero quería asegurarme que los rumores sobre él eran ciertos. Por su actitud, me confirmaron que sí y que podía ser una persona muy peligrosa.

En cuanto el baile culminó con un estridente aplauso, me hice la promesa de no volver a acercarme a él.


	20. Capítulo XVIII

Si antaño evitaba cruzarme con el profesor Snape por los pasillos, a partir de Halloween no salía apenas del aula de música. Sólo para comer y cenar. Nada más. Por supuesto, al baile de Navidad de ese año no fui, me excusé ante Dumbledore diciendo que me encontraba mal. La profesora Sprout y Trelawney vinieron durante las vacaciones a hacerme compañía ante mi supuesta convalecencia. Me traían infusiones y remedios caseros. Yo me sentía mal por tener que mentirles, pero mis ánimos no estaban muy altos, que digamos. El coro no cantó en esas fiestas, cosa que me hacía sentir bastante culpable.

En cuanto a la melodía que escuché a principio de curso, todas las noches sonaba en el pasillo del tercer piso. Cada vez que iba al aula de música y entraba, súbitamente desaparecía, dejando la tapa de las teclas abierta y la ventana también. Encanté el piano para que me revelara alguna pista del misterioso concertista, pero sólo reproducía las últimas notas que había tocado. A medida que pasaba el curso, esa musicalidad casi se convirtió en una obsesión. La escuchaba en mi cabeza todo el día y no paraba de tararearla. Incluso conseguí interpretarla por mí misma. No es que me desagradaran sus acordes, ni mucho menos. Simplemente tenía curiosidad sobre quién entraba a hurtadillas en el aula y usaba uno de los instrumentos. Había noches que me quedaba en la puerta vigilando cuando acababa la clase, pero siempre el cansancio me vencía y caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, despertándome al día siguiente con el cuerpo dolorido y, por supuesto, la ventana abierta y el pianoforte usado.

-Buenas noches, Sarah… por favor, pasa y siéntate.

Era mediado de Mayo. El curso estaba a punto de acabar, lo que para mí significaba que iba a estar encerrada en Hogwarts un verano más. Miré a mi interlocutor antes de sentarme en las sillas que estaban enfrente de mi escritorio. El viejo director me miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna, como si estuviera evaluándome con rayos X.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?-pregunté alzando una ceja levemente.

-No… nada importante. Simplemente me he estado fijando que últimamente estás bastante ausente. Apenas comes y te tiras encerrada en tu aula casi todo el día. Dime, ¿estás bien? ¿No te sientes cómoda en Hogwarts?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Tragué saliva y suspiré hondo. Miré a mi alrededor antes de contestar, pensando una respuesta coherente.

-Sí, profesor, estoy bien…-respondí con un suspiro-Sólo estoy un poco cansada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en las clases y eso…-y no era mentira, al querer tener un coro medianamente bueno debía de trabajar duro en los ensayos-Estoy bastante a gusto en Hogwarts… casi es como mi segundo hogar…-respondí algo vacilante.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No has tenido ningún problema con algún colega?

La mirada de Dumbledore hacía que tuviera el presentimiento de que sabía todo lo que ocurría por mi cabeza. Suspiré profundamente. ¿Debía contarle mi encontronazo con Snape y la mala relación que teníamos? ¿El temor de que el pocionista supiera quién soy? Rehuí la mirada del anciano hacia las patas de su escritorio, las cuales se tornaron interesantes de repente.

-No… bueno…-suspiré profundamente-Señor, se trata del profesor Snape. Hace unos meses me enteré de que fue amigo de Lily. Coincidimos algunos veranos de nuestra infancia cuando iba a casa de mi prima de vacaciones… Tengo… miedo de que me reconozca.-hice una breve pausa, mirado a un Dumbledore que me observaba pensativo-Ya sabe, dicen que es mortífago…

-Sarah, no debes de temer por eso.-dijo el director al acabar mi relato-Como ya le dije, el profesor Snape ha cometido muchos errores en el pasado, los cuales está pagando. No debes preocuparte por si te reconoce o no. Confío plenamente en él y estoy seguro de que no nos traicionaría-se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana, la cual estaba iluminada por los fríos rayos de luna llena-Además, ¿Cuántos veranos os visteis? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? No creo que se acuerde de ti, Sarah. Yo estaría tranquilo…

Suspiré de nuevo, rascándome la nuca. Las palabras del director hicieron que una sensación de alivio me recorriera, aunque no me convenciera del todo. Dumbledore tenía el defecto de confiar demasiado en la gente, aunque ésta fuera el peor asesino del todos los tiempos.

-No le des más vueltas. Es sólo un profesor de entre varios. Es cuestión de dirigirle las palabras adecuadas en el momento oportuno y ya está-continuó el anciano al notar mi silencio.

-De acuerdo, señor…-respondí poco convencía-Haré lo que me diga…

A partir de ese día, sí que pasaba más tiempo con mis colegas en la sala de profesores y en el Gran Comedor. Opté por hacer como si Snape fuera invisible, tratándole sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Debía de sacar la bandera blanca entre nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento en el baile de Halloween, pues pensándolo en frío, aquello fue una nimiedad. El profesor pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones, por lo que empezó a tener un trato formal conmigo, olvidando lo dicho en nuestro último encontronazo.

El curso acabó dando un magnífico concierto de despedida. Me sentí realmente orgullosa de los progresos que habían tenido mis alumnos. Para mayor deleite, Dumbledore me permitió ir a mi casa de Hogsmeade en vacaciones de verano, pues el peligro parecía que se había disipado un poco tras no recibir noticias de ningún ataque de los mortífagos no convictos. Esa noticia me inundó de una felicidad inmensa que eclipsó todas las preocupaciones que tenía.

Llegué a la casa de Hogsmeade el primer día de vacaciones. Obviamente, el interior de ésta estaba muy desmejorado, pues no se había usado en casi tres años. Con un movimiento de varita, restauré todo sin esfuerzo. Cambié el papel de las paredes a color crema y la moqueta del suelo a color marrón oscuro. Arreglé los sillones y las sillas del comedor, al igual que las camas. En el piso superior, cogí la habitación principal como dormitorio y las sobrantes las convertí en una sala de estar y en una pequeña biblioteca con las paredes llenas de libros y un mullido sillón. Del techo colgué lámparas de cristal y coloqué marcos de fotos en la repisa de la chimenea. Al estar acabada, me di cuenta de que le daba un toque aristocrático, cosa que siempre me ha encantado.

 _Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que, definitivamente, todo estaba tal y como lo había cambiado Sarah aquél día. La única diferencia es que todo estaba vacío y metido en cajas. Suspiró frotándose un ojo mientras siguió con la lectura…_

Para inaugurar mi nueva casa, organicé una pequeña fiesta del té, en la que invité a algunos profesores de Hogwarts e incluso a Dumbledore. El profesor Kerherve fue internado en una unidad del hospital San Mungo, ya que su tic nervioso en la mano pasó a ser incontrolable, por lo que no estuvo en condiciones para seguir dando clase. El director nos prometió que el próximo profesor de DCAO iba a durar más.

No me compliqué demasiado la existencia en aquella pequeña merienda de inauguración. Compré en la pastelería del pueblo dos tartas, una de limón y otra de dulce de leche, además de rosquillas y bombones de chocolate. De bebida puse zumo de calabaza, café con leche y té. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar poco a poco. La profesora Trelawney me felicitó por el magnífico trabajo que había hecho, diciendo que sabía de antemano que no iba a defraudar a nadie con mis gustos decorativos. El profesor Flitwick halagó mi biblioteca y Minerva dijo que la casa era sencillamente encantadora.

Dumbledore llegó un poco más tarde que los demás. Iba acompañado por una sombra oscura, que no era nada más ni nada menos que el profesor de pociones en el que había depositado toda su confianza.

-Espero que no te moleste que Severus me haya acompañado, Sarah…-me dijo con una media sonrisa, colocándose bien sus gafas-Hemos estado trabajando todo el día y ambos necesitamos un descanso y un buen trozo de tarta.

-No se preocupe…-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, notando un poco de incomodidad en mi interior-He comprado tarta de limón. La profesora Sprout está sirviéndola ahora mismo…

-Oh, tarta de limón… mi preferida…-dijo el director, relamiéndose como un niño pequeño. Se dirigió al salón tarareando una pequeña canción. Suspiré y me dirigí al profesor Snape, el cual miraba con atención todo lo que había a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando el más mínimo defecto para criticarlo.

-Pase, profesor y sírvase lo que le plazca…-le invité, haciéndome a un lado.

-Gracias, profesora. Una casa muy acogedora, por cierto-dijo un tanto tenso (o eso me pareció a mí) y educado. Caminó con su peculiaridad ritmo militar al salón. Le seguí y empecé a servir las bebidas.

Los demás profesores, como yo, no se esperaban que el profesor de pociones fuera también a la velada, por lo que el tono de la conversación decreció bastante. Tras unos minutos de tensión e incomodidad por parte de los presentes, Dumbledore comenzó a contar chistes y anécdotas de cuando él era joven. Eso relajó un poco el ambiente, que volvió a ser animado con las risas de los demás y la palabrería.

-¿Quiere un poco más de té, profesor?-le pregunté a Severus, intentando poner toda la amabilidad que había en mi interior y así hacerle ver que la discusión del baile estaba olvidada.

-No, gracias-respondió el joven un poco seco. Había dejado su taza en la mesilla de la lámpara que había junto a la chimenea-¿Esos son familiares suyos, profesora?-preguntó, paseando su mirada por la repisa de la chimenea, donde tenía puestas las fotos. Me había encargado de que los marcos en donde estaba con Lily, James, Sirius y Remus estuvieran bien escondidos debajo de mi cama.

-Sí, son mis padres…-respondí, sintiendo cierta tristeza al recordar la memoria de mi padre-Mi padre murió en la guerra… y mi madre sigue viviendo en Italia-le expliqué por encima, algo desganada.

-Lo siento.-susurró el pocionista, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Ya lo tengo superado, no se preocupe…-Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia, y me serví otro trozo de tarta de dulce de leche. La velada duró hasta entrada la noche.

Los invitados se fueron yendo, deseándose entre ellos que pasaran un buen verano y que nos veríamos todos la última semana de Agosto para preparar el nuevo curso. Cuando Hagrid salió tambaleándose brevemente a causa del whisky, la soledad y el silencio me envolvieron completamente, haciendo que sólo escuchara mi respiración. El largo y tedioso verano había empezado.

 _Encontró más fotografías entre los pliegues del cuaderno. En ellas, Sarah estaba de pie delante de una crepitante chimenea que en aquél instante estaba apagada y sin vida. La acompañaban otros profesores, sonrientes. En otras fotografías, Sarah estaba leyendo en su biblioteca junto a los rayos de sol matinales._

El verano pasó a buen ritmo, haciendo que llegara a mi tercer curso en Hogwarts. O más bien a mi segundo año y medio. Había cuajado bien en la plantilla de profesores, incluso había conseguido una tregua con Severus. Me sentí bastante bien al ver que, siendo una extraña, de un país extraño y con una lengua extraña (huelga decir que mi acento tiraba mucho al acento italiano al principio, cosa que fui perdiendo a lo largo de los años), me habían acogido sin reparos, haciéndome formar parte de la familia. Esa comodidad, por así decirlo, y buen humor, se vio reflejado en mis clases y en el coro, el cual no tenía nada que ver con el que cantó el día de Navidad hacía ya dos años.

La melodía seguía sonando todas las noches, lenta, melancólica y triste. Ya ni me esforcé en descubrir al extraño pianista que invadía mi habitación con notas ahogadas. Sabía de la existencia de Peeves, el poltergeist, un hombrecillo que iba dando la vara por todo el castillo. Cuando ya me integré más en Hogwarts, el respeto que tenía a los profesores primerizos desapareció y se atrevió a canturrear obscenidades mientras toqueteaba los instrumentos de forma ruidosa.

-¡Peeves! La próxima vez que te vea por aquí, llamaré al Barón Sanguinario para que te saque a rastras-le decía una y otra vez, cada vez que escuchaba las risotadas y el ruido sordo de los instrumentos de percusión. Siempre se marchaba con esa amenaza, pues el Barón Sanguinario, fantasma de la casa Slytherin era el único al que temía y respetaba. Aunque nadie podía quitarle las pedorretas que dejaba al irse o las bombas fétidas que tiraba en el aula.

Con esto quiero decir que llegué a la conclusión de que la melodía era tocada posiblemente por uno de los fantasmas que habitaban el castillo, así que me fui acostumbrando a ella.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron tan rápido como se marcharon las anteriores. Me asustaba que el tiempo pasara tan deprisa. Supongo que al dejar de ser niños, la percepción del tiempo cambia. Pensaba en los días y las semanas que quedaban por delante para cualquier acontecimiento y me daba la sensación de que no tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer todas las cosas que tenía propuestas. La muerte de Lily y James poco a poco se iba a alejando, haciendo que el dolor en mi corazón menguara. Tenía miedo de olvidarles para siempre, a decir verdad… pero ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias han podido borrar los buenos recuerdos que aún conservo de ellos.

Estábamos en vacaciones de Navidad cuando esa felicidad y ese buen humor desaparecieron de golpe, como si me vaciaran un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza…


	21. Capítulo XIX

_Dejó el segundo cuaderno ya acabado en sus rodillas. Suspiró pesadamente, notando cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras que sus pensamientos bullían como un remolino en su mente. En ninguna de las veces que había estado con Sarah, se hubiera imaginado que esa adorable anciana había luchado en la Primera Guerra Mágica y que hubiera trabajado en Hogwarts. Y luego estaba el simple hecho de que era pariente casi directa del famoso Niño que Vivió. Cogió el tercer cuaderno con la intriga atenazando su garganta. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer con avidez._

Los alumnos habían vuelto a sus respectivas casas por vacaciones, brindando al colegio la tranquilidad característica ante la ausencia de los mismos. En ese año, muchos profesores habían optado por quedarse a pasar las fiestas en Hogwarts, pues tenían que organizar muchas clases y corregir varios exámenes, además de que Dumbledore les había pedido, a los que pudieran, asistir al banquete de Navidad que se celebraba la noche del 24 de Diciembre. Yo me quedé en el colegio también. Me encantaba el ambiente que se respiraba en él en esas fechas tan señaladas.

Ayudé encantada con la magnífica decoración del castillo. Algunos integrantes del coro se habían quedado también en la escuela a pasar las Navidades. Mientras adornaba con ellos los inmensos árboles que Hagrid conseguía del Bosque Prohibido, cantábamos alegres villancicos o hablábamos de las posibles canciones que podíamos cantar en nuestros próximos conciertos.

Todas las vacaciones transcurrieron con paz, armonía y alegría, sentimientos típicos en esos días. En mi interior, sentía cierta pesadumbre, pues a pesar de que los meses habían calmado mi corazón herido de las consecuencias de la Primera Guerra, no podía evitar echar de menos a mi familia, tanto la que estaba viva como los fallecidos. Digamos que estaba en proceso de superar todo lo vivido en los años anteriores. Mi mente aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a la paz que vivíamos en ese tiempo, la cual prometía ser duradera, por no decir indefinida. Sólo me quedaba la opción de aceptar que era una superviviente, aunque en lo más profundo de mi ser, sabía que no era así.

Una tarde a finales de las vacaciones, estaba preparando el aula para un nuevo trimestre. Engrasé los martillos del piano de cola, el cual seguía sonando todas las noches. Llegué a imaginar incluso de que se trataba de la Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, pues cada vez que impartía las clases de música, siempre aparecía silenciosa mientras escuchaba los cantos de los niños y la melodía de los instrumentos. A mí no me importaba, mientras que no fuera Peeves, cualquier ánima atormentada con su pasado tenía plena disposición de los instrumentos musicales para calmar sus desgracias.

Estaba acabando de acicalar las teclas blancas como perlas del instrumento cuando, en un descuido, di un golpe al frasco de poción engrasante el cual cayó con un estrepitoso ruido, derramando su contenido y rompiéndose en mil fragmentos. Murmuré varias maldiciones ante la torpeza de mis actos mientras recogía y limpiaba el estropicio con un suave movimiento de varita. Suspiré decepcionada al ver que no quedaba más poción y caí en la cuenta, de forma desagradable, que tendría que ir a pedir más al profesor de Pociones. No es que tuviéramos una relación muy estrecha, pero tampoco era tan mala como la del año pasado. Digamos que nos tratábamos con respeto, sin lanzar indirectas sarcásticas ni críticas envenenadas. Era simplemente un compañero más.

Salí del aula con paso decidido. Tenía entendido que el despacho del profesor se encontraba en las mazmorras del castillo también. Nunca antes había visitado esa zona, no por nada, sino porque había otras zonas de Hogwarts en las que me sentía realmente a gusto en lugar de estar rodeada de piedra mohosa y humedad.

No me costó mucho trabajo encontrar las mazmorras, simplemente tenía que bajar las escaleras pasando la planta del vestíbulo. Me encontré con un pequeño vestíbulo iluminado débilmente por antorchas que eran sostenidas por dos serpientes. Había entrado en el territorio de Slytherin. Tragué saliva, sintiendo un gélido escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Pasé por un arco de piedra, adentrándome en un alargado y ancho pasillo el cual enraizaba con otros pasillos más estrechos, convirtiéndose en un extenso laberinto que me imaginé que ocupaba la mayor parte del castillo.

En el pasillo había varias puertas de color negro con rótulos que indicaban el número de mazmorra que se trataba. En un cruce, vi una de las puertas abiertas en el pasillo que doblaba la esquina. Un enorme letrero donde rezaba "Despacho profesor S. Snape" coronaba una puerta un tanto diferente al resto. Una pálida luz centelleante salía de la pequeña rendija que dejaba la puerta. Abrí con cuidado empujando la madera.

-¿Profesor Snape?-pregunté en voz alta y clara. Mi voz retumbó en las paredes, formando un leve eco. Daba la impresión de que estaba en el interior de una bestia que dormitaba, pues me daba la sensación de que mi voz había estremecido las paredes de ladrillo de la estancia.

Entré en el despacho, observando todo a mi alrededor. Un fuerte olor me dio la bienvenida. Era una mezcla de humedad y especias extrañas, además de putrefacción. Las paredes oscuras estaban llenas de estantes con grandes jarras de vidrio las cuales contenían cosas viscosas, repugnantes… como, por ejemplo, trozos de animales y plantas flotando en pociones de diferentes colores, incluso animales enteros sumergidos. Había una pequeña ventana con un caldero en la repisa y varios instrumentos que supuse que eran para pociones. Justo en frente, un escritorio sencillo tenía varios libros encima, junto a plumas y frascos de tinta. Para ser un muchacho recto y serio, el orden de su despacho no lo describía como tal. En el fondo, había un armario, suponía que era de ingredientes y más herramientas. Al otro lado de la sala, dos sillones estaban en torno a una fría chimenea, la cual parecía que no hubiera sido encendida nunca.

El lugar presentaría un aspecto lúgubre y poco iluminado si no fuera por la luz brillante que procedía de una especie de cuenco de metal que recordaba a un plato de sopa ovalado. Estaba sobre uno de los sillones que había junto a la chimenea. Había oído hablar de esos objetos mágicos, pero nunca había visto uno con mis propios ojos. Me acerqué a él con cautela, mirando a todos lados. No había rastro del pocionista. Recordé que él mismo había entrado en mi despacho y se había esperado a que volviera de mis asuntos. ¿Por qué no iba a hacer yo lo mismo?

Miré la superficie líquida/gaseosa que se arremolinaba en el recipiente. Saqué mi varita y la moví por ésta, haciendo que los remolinos dieran lugar a varias imágenes difusas. Tragué saliva y volví a mirar a mis lados. El corazón me latía con fuerza en mi pecho y mi mente elaboraba una idea con tintes de locura. Acerqué mi mano abierta al fluido que recordaba al mercurio y mi dedo corazón rozó sutilmente el plano de remolinos. Como si alguien me hubiera empujado por la espalda, caí al vacío. Grité de sorpresa, mientras unas hebras de plata tejían una escena. Caí al suelo, escuchando el ruido de lo que parecía una taberna. Me levanté del suelo sin ningún rasguño ni contusión y miré a mi alrededor.

Me encontraba en una especie de taberna. La única que conocía era las Tres Escobas, la cual solíamos visitar los Potter, Sirius, Remus, Peter y yo cuando estábamos en Hogsmeade vigilando que los mortífagos no atacaran el pueblo ni el castillo. Aquella en concreto no tenía nada que ver con la que frecuentaba hacía ya cuatro años. Los magos con aspecto desaliñado que visitaban la taberna pasaban a través de mí sin percatarse de mi presencia. Al fondo, había un pasillo con varias habitaciones. En una de ellas, había una silueta negra pegada a una de las puertas llamó mi atención. Me acerqué, notando un ligero vuelco en mi estómago al ver de quién se trataba.

Era Severus Snape.

Su rostro no tenía nada que ver con el Severus que había conocido en mi ingreso en Hogwarts. Sus facciones eran lisas, brillantes bajo la luz de la antorcha. Su característica nariz aguileña seguía estando, aunque en aquella ocasión, todo en conjunto, daba un aspecto más juvenil que el que tenía en la actualidad. En una de sus manos, agarraba un periódico arrugado, quizás de haberlo usado para ocultarse de miradas indiscretas. Me acerqué al noticiero para ver la fecha. Diciembre de 1979. Sentí cierto malestar en el estómago al recordar que en esa fecha estaba en Hogsmeade, preparándome para la boda de Lily y James. Un nudo apareció en mi garganta.

Snape tenía la cabeza pegada a la pared, como si estuviera escuchando a través de la puerta. Hice lo mismo, apoyándome ligeramente mi oído en la madera. Reconocí la voz de Dumbledore, el cual hablaba en voz un tanto confidente con una mujer a la que reconocí en cuanto habló. No era nada más ni nada menos que la profesora Trelawney.

-…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…-logré escuchar de la boca de la profesora. Tragué saliva e intenté entrar en la habitación, pero había una especie de lazo que me lo impedía. Caí en la cuenta de que estaba en los recuerdos del pocionista, por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa diferente a lo que él hizo en su momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Espiando a escondidas, muchacho?

La voz de un camarero hizo que Snape se levantara de golpe, tirando el periódico al suelo.

-No le incumbe lo que esté haciendo aquí-respondió mientras se metía la mano bajo la túnica, buscando posiblemente su varita. El camarero frunció el ceño, molesto ante la contestación del joven.

-Deberías de marcharte de aquí. No se te ha perdido nada.-dijo secamente, señalando la salida del local. Severus hizo una mueca, lanzando una mirada amenazadora a su interlocutor, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle una maldición. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Con su característico paso firme, caminó por el pasillo, a la salida del local. Parecía que no quería problemas. El camarero fue tras él para impedir que volviera al lugar donde se lo había encontrado.

Las hebras plateadas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia mientras seguía al profesor de pociones a la salida. No me dio mucho tiempo para reflexionar con lo que había visto, pues inmediatamente, estaban tejiendo otra escena. Cuando me di cuenta, paré de caminar. Estaba en el interior de una mansión.

La figura de Severus apareció en escena. Le seguí subiendo las escaleras. Entró en un enorme salón, decorado con ricos tapices. Una mesa alargada estaba en el centro de la sala, mirando hacia la enorme chimenea que había en el fondo. La estancia no presentaba otra decoración más que los tapices. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo. Las ventanas estaban cerradas con unas gruesas cortinas.

-Severus…

La voz procedía de un sillón de respaldo alto que estaba mirando al fuego. El sonido sibilante de esas palabras hizo que el vello se me erizara y el miedo me invadiera. Conocía bien esa voz. Me perseguía todas las noches en mis pesadillas, acompañada de su gélida risa. Tragué saliva y me quedé clavada en el sitio, respirando entrecortadamente. Sabía que Lord Voldemort no podía advertir de mi presencia, pues estaba en un recuerdo… pero la escena era tan real, que parecía que estaba allí de verdad.

Snape, que estaba a mi lado, se acercó al sillón. Clavó su rodilla izquierda en el suelo e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, en señal de respeto y, sobre todo, sumisión.

-Amo…-susurró sin cambiar su postura. Al escuchar esa palabra con tal devoción, hizo que un regusto ácido se instalara en mi boca-Le traigo una información que puede interesarle… He hecho lo que me mandasteis, he espiado a Dumbledore y he escuchado algo que le incluye a usted. Una profecía…

-Te escucho-vi la mano blanca de Voldemort apoyarse en el reposabrazos.

-Alguien nacido en el séptimo mes dentro del seno de unos magos que le han desafiado tres veces, tendrá un poder que usted no conocerá… y que puede acabar con su vida.

Voldemort se removió en el sillón. Vi que su mano se convertía en un puño.

-¿Sabes de quién se trata?-siseó de forma peligrosa, pudiendo percibir la furia que destilaban sus labios inexistentes.

-No, mi señor… casi me descubren… y… y…-en las palabras del Snape pude notar el miedo que seguramente sentía en su interior. Nunca había visto así al pocionista. El mago oscuro hizo aparecer su varita y apuntó con ella al profesor.

-¡Sectumsempra!

Un grito de dolor inundó la estancia, el cual me sobrecogió por dentro. Yo seguía en mi sitio mirando la escena con los ojos como platos. Severus se retorcía en el suelo, con un gesto de verdadera aflicción en el rostro, lo cual hizo que un leve sentimiento de lástima apareciera en mi interior por unos instantes. La moqueta del suelo empezó a mancharse de sangre de la herida que cruzaba el pecho del joven.

-No has hecho bien tu trabajo…-dijo el Lord mientras escondía de nuevo la varita tras el respaldo. Severus se incorporó y se arrodilló junto al sillón. Era un amasijo de tela oscura que temblaba.

-Lo si… sien…-comenzó a musitar, pero el mago oscuro le hizo una señal con su mano. Agarró la barbilla del joven, alzándole la mirada. El rostro del pocionista estaba pálida como la cera y en sus ojos oscuros aún se veía la sombra del pavor reflejada en ellos.

-… pero has sido muy útil-le cortó Voldemort-Me has proporcionado una información importante, lo que me demuestra que eres un siervo fiel y bueno… puede que te utilice para encargos de alto nivel si sigues así, Severus.

El rostro de Snape pasó de ser doloroso a aliviado. El mago oscuro soltó su barbilla casi con desprecio.

-Gracias, amo… es un… un… honor.

-Dame tu brazo… tenemos que llamar a los demás.

El joven se remangó la túnica, dejando ver una calavera oscura y grotesca en su antebrazo, con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. El dedo delgado y pálido del Lord la acarició levemente, haciendo que se oscureciera al instante. La escena volvió a deshilacharse a causa de las fibras plateadas. Cambié de escena, estando en el mismo salón. Ahora había varias figuras sentadas en la mesa alargada.

-Gracias al magnífico trabajo de Severus…-la voz de Voldemort volvió a sonar. Vi a Snape sentado con una cara de satisfacción y orgullo, curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo-…sé a quién debo de aniquilar para conservar mi poder y así evitar que cualquier profecía se cumpla…

-¿Qui… quién amo?-preguntó uno de los hombres sobre el murmullo que se había formado ante tales palabras. Tenía el pelo largo, plateado y sus facciones eran afiladas. Voldemort rió de forma que el miedo que tenía se acentuó más.

-Necesito una partida para buscarles…-siguió hablando, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta-Después de mucho meditar, he llegado a la conclusión de que son un matrimonio joven, cuyo hijo ha nacido a finales de Julio…-todos lo observaban expectantes. Snape estaba henchido de orgullo.-James Potter y su esposa…

El rostro orgulloso de Severus desapareció, haciendo que una palidez mortal lo invadiera. Se derrumbó un poco en su asiento, como si fuera un globo desinflándose. Al parecer, nadie notó su cambio de comportamiento. En ese instante, la escena cambió. Estaba en una casa diferente, aunque no tanto como en la que había estado Lord Voldemort. Había cinco personas de pie, cuchicheando. Pero yo sólo escuchaba sus voces, sin prestar demasiada atención. Mi mente había empezado a funcionar, encajando las piezas de todas aquellas escenas, rozando con la punta de mis dedos la verdad que contenían y que dolorosamente me costó aceptar.

-Tenemos a tres de sus miembros en las mazmorras… tenemos que hacer algo con ellos…-susurró una mujer de pelo oscuro y rostro delgado. Sus ojos eran el vivo reflejo de la locura y su voz me resultaba desagradablemente familiar: Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Hay que sacarles información del paradero del Señor Tenebroso… no hay tiempo que perder…-dijo un hombre con el pelo color pajizo y un tic en la lengua-Sino, él nos castigará…

-¿Y si no colaboran?-preguntó una tercera voz.

-Los mataremos, por supuesto…-dijo una sobresaltada Bellatrix, sacando una afilada daga de plata.

-A mí me dejáis a la chica…-dijo la voz de Severus.-Es demasiado valiosa para el Señor Tenebroso…

De pronto, sentí unos dedos clavándose en mi brazo. Ahogué un grito de dolor, mientras veía la estancia alejarse. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo todo darme vueltas. Mi cuerpo cayó sobre la fría piedra del suelo, sintiendo un dolor en mi costado.

-No sé si alguna vez le han enseñado no meter las narices donde no le importan, profesora…-la voz pausada del verdadero Snape se clavó en mis oídos, cargada de furia peligrosamente contenida.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré al profesor de pie, junto al pensadero. Su rostro estaba contraído en un rictus de furia y sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente. Respiraba profundamente, haciendo que las aletas de su nariz se abrieran y se cerraran agitadamente.

Tragué saliva, presa del pánico.

Sin pensarlo, me incorporé torpemente y salí corriendo de la estancia, con todas mis fuerzas.


	22. Capítulo XX

Mis pulmones ardían a causa del esfuerzo ejercido en mi huida. Subí las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, dirigiéndome a la salida. Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas saladas que caían de mis mejillas con furia. Mis pasos crujían sobre la fina capa de escarcha que cubría el césped de los jardines. El frío azotaba mis facciones y todo mi cuerpo, al igual que la pequeña ventisca que se había formado lo zarandeaba a su merced. No fui consciente a dónde me dirigía. De repente, me vi rodeada de varios árboles, los cuales no dejaban que el viento pasara entre ellos, sólo le permitía zarandear las ramas más altas, haciendo que la canción del Bosque Prohibido sonara a su son.

Tropecé con una de las raíces, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre un montón de hojas secas. Miré a mi alrededor, cogiendo aire pesadamente, dejando escapar vaho de mi boca. Estaba en uno de los claros del bosque, esas zonas en las que los alumnos podían estar sin tener peligro alguno de que las criaturas de la arboleda les atacaran, pues éstas tenían miedo de la proximidad a la que estaban esas pequeñas praderas de la frontera con el castillo.

Me arrastré hacia uno de los árboles y me senté a sus pies. Seguía respirando agitadamente a causa del esfuerzo de la carrera. Cerré los ojos y me sequé el rastro de lágrimas de mis mejillas. Sin querer, había descubierto una verdad que abrió las heridas de mi corazón, causando más dolor. Fui consciente de que compartía techo con aquél que entregó en bandeja a Lily y a James, siendo de manera indirecta causante de su asesinato. La visión de esos recuerdos me confirmó que el profesor de Pociones era realmente un mortífago… y no uno cualquiera. No me podía imaginar por qué Dumbledore había volcado su confianza en él. Sin darse cuenta, el director tenía a un espía entre la plantilla de profesores. Quizás la profesora Trelawney tenía razón y estaba siendo víctima de un imperius conjurado por el joven profesor.

-Carpe Retractum.-escuché una voz a mis espaldas.

Repentinamente, una cuerda se enredó por todo mi cuerpo. De un tirón, me puso de pie, inmovilizándome en el tronco del árbol en el que estaba. Intenté quitar las cuerdas que me apresaban, pero por más que forcejeaba, con más fuerza me presionaban. Ante mí apareció Severus Snape, lanzándome una mirada maliciosa.

-¡Suélteme, maldito bastardo!-dije en un ataque de ira. Quería alcanzar mi varita para lanzar un hechizo contra el profesor, pero estaba clavándose en mi cadera, debajo de mi túnica. Deseaba hacerle muchísimo daño en aquél momento. Éste no hizo más que sonreír levemente ante mi intento de huida.

-¿Entra en mi despacho, invade mi intimidad y aún se atreve a hablarme así, señorita Di Piero? O más bien… debería decir señorita Evans…-se acercó lentamente hacia mí, con la varita en alto-¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo al escuchar eso. No estaba equivocada, Snape se acordaba de mí… y sabía quién era. No dije nada, intentando zafarme inútilmente del agarre. El joven se acercó más a mí. Casi podía notar su respiración en mi rostro.

-Usted los mató…-susurré, clavando mi mirada en sus ojos azabache-Se los entregó a Quien-tú-sabes… ella… ella era su amiga… traidor.-farfullé notando cómo las cuerdas me apretaban por más que me movía.-Cobarde…

Severus no dijo nada. Sólo contempló mi rostro. La malicia que en sus ojos aparecía desapareció, dando paso a un brillo que se me antojó extraño. Acarició mi mejilla con su varita. El roce de la madera con mi piel hizo que cerrara de nuevo los ojos, tensándome y preparándome para cualquier hechizo de tortura que quisiera descargar sobre mi cuerpo inmovilizado.

-Estos años han sido una tortura…-susurró, con voz grave. Tragué saliva sin entender qué quería decir. Su respiración quemaba mi oreja-Desde la primera vez que la vi en Hogsmeade supe que…-su voz entrecortada no le permitió seguir. Se acercó a mi oído, envolviendo mi cuello con su mano-Sé que ha vuelto para atormentarme… quiero que se aleje de mí, súcubo, y deje de ser ella.

Apretó un poco el agarre, haciendo que el aire costara salir por mi garganta. Boqueé un par de veces, removiéndome en mi sitio.

-No… se equivoca…-susurré, asustándome. ¿Después de todo iba a morir estrangulada por un mortífago lunático?-No… no soy…

-Nunca me equivoco…-me cortó mirándome de nuevo a los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Casi podía rozar sus labios con los míos. Ese hecho hizo que me estremeciera-Ha venido para recordarme la condena que he de pagar por mis actos… Tiene que ser ella… tiene sus ojos.

-No, no soy ella…-murmuré, jadeando a causa de la falta de aire-Yo soy Sarah. No… no soy ella…

Cuando creía que iba a morir por falta de aire, Snape me soltó, liberándome de las cuerdas. Parecía como si él hubiera salido de un profundo trance. Me apoyé en el tronco del árbol tosiendo y cogiendo aire. Ante mí, vi cómo el profesor desaparecía en una columna de humo negro y se dirigía al castillo. Cogí mi varita de debajo de mi túnica y volví a la escuela. Aquello no había acabado aún.

Emprendí mi carrera de vuelta al castillo. Tenía que ver a Dumbledore y contarle todo lo que había visto. El cielo rojizo del crepúsculo fue testigo de lo que había ocurrido en el bosque. Traspasé las puertas principales y me dirigí a la Torre del Director, la cual se encontraba en el ala oeste del castillo. Me crucé con Filch, el cual se quejó de que había manchado el suelo con nieve embarrada, pero no hice caso de sus gritos. Llegué a la estatua de gárgola la cual permanecía estática. Pensé rápido la contraseña para acceder, la cual nos la comunicó Dumbledore al empezar las vacaciones.

-Cara… Cara…-respiré hondo para coger aire. Apoyé mis manos en las rodillas notando los pulmones a punto de estallar y el corazón casi se me salía del pecho dolorosamente-Caramelos ácidos de limón.

La estatua comenzó a girar lentamente, en forma de caracol. Me subí al tercer escalón que apareció. Maldije la lentitud con la que la escalera subía. Justo cuando dejó el hueco suficiente como para pasar una persona, salté al pequeño vestíbulo y me precipité en el despacho del director.

-Señor, tengo que hablarle…

Mis palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire al ver a Dumbledore junto al profesor Snape. Saqué mi varita rápidamente, notando la ira extenderse por todo mi cuerpo como un gas que invade un laberinto.

-Sarah, tranquila… Severus me ha contado todo. Creo que deberíamos tener una charla los tres y aclarar algunas cosas…-dijo el director de forma calmada. Snape había sacado también su varita y me observaba con un gesto impasible.

-No hay nada que aclarar, señor…-susurré a modo de respuesta-Este hombre es uno de los seguidores de Quién-tú-sabes… entregó a Lily y a James a su amo y los condenó a muerte…-me acerqué lentamente sin apartar la vista del mortífago-Es un espía, le está engañando…

-No, no lo es… de eso quiero habl…

-¡NO HAY NADA DE QUE HABLAR!-grité sintiendo una especie de opresión en el pecho.-Es usted un asesino, un cobarde… ¡Lily era su amiga! Y la traicionó, como hizo Sirius… ¿Acaso fue porque James no le caía bien? ¿Porque no pudo soportar estar en deuda con él?

Como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, Severus se acercó a mí peligrosamente.

-¿Qué… ha dicho?-siseó mientras cruzaba su varita con la mía, apuntándome. Pero yo no cabía en mí de enfado.

-James Potter… le salvó la vida. Y usted, profesor, se lo agradece matándole…-susurré, provocando una mueca de desagrado en el profesor.

-Potter era un canalla sin escrúpulos que hacía la vida imposible a los que no le lamían el culo…-las palabras de Snape estaban cargadas de rencor y odio profundo. Tragué saliva sin apartar mi varita de él-Potter fue de héroe tras el accidente con el Sauce Boxeador… cuando no tenía ningún mérito.

-Quizás tenga razón y el mérito lo hubiera tenido si le hubiera dejado moribundo a punto de morir…-de nuevo su rostro se estaba acercando al mío, notando su respiración sobre mí poco a poco.

-¡Basta ya los dos!

La voz de Dumbledore hizo que nos separáramos, sin dejar de mirarnos con profunda aversión, aunque pude notar algo parecido al arrepentimiento en el brillo de la mirada azabache de Severus. Solté mi varita, quedándome clavada en el sitio. Sentí cómo toda la tensión sufrida en aquél momento se deshacía en lágrimas. Caí de rodillas al suelo y comencé a sollozar con fuerza, abatida. Mi mente se había quedado bloqueada en aquél instante, derrumbándome por completo.

-Severus… ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse. Otra vez, una mano cogió mi pelo con delicadeza y alzó mi rostro. Cerré los ojos que no dejaban de derramar lágrimas amargas. Casi no podía respirar a causa de la ansiedad que se había apoderado de mi pecho. Noté el frío cristal en mis labios y un líquido entrar en mi boca, tragándolo de forma refleja. Inmediatamente, la habitación desapareció de mi alrededor, sintiendo cómo dos brazos me alzaban antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños el cual estaba plagado de pesadillas.

 _Pudo sentir la angustia que transmitían las palabras de Sarah en cada fibra de su ser. Los ojos se le habían surcado de lágrimas tras leer aquellas líneas de la época más oscura de la anciana. No se podía imaginar el dolor que sentiría la bruja al descubrir todo el enrevesado entramado que supuso la muerte de los Potter._

Estaba de nuevo en el bosque. La voz de Lord Voldemort me perseguía y penetraba en mí como el veneno de una serpiente. Intenté gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no tenía voz. El bosque se hacía cada vez más infinito, las posibilidades de salir eran escasas… Tuve una sensación extraña, pues mi cuerpo era consciente de que estaba tumbada en una cama, pero mi mente estaba en aquella arboleda. De pronto, noté unos dedos acariciar mi mejilla con suavidad.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, Sarah…-susurró una voz junto a mi oído, una voz muy familiar. Intenté buscar el origen de esa voz, pero no la encontré.

La caricia desapareció, despertándome de golpe.

Era de día. Los rayos de sol entraban a través de los ventanales iluminando la enfermería del colegio. Estaba tumbada en una de las camillas. Noté una presión dolorosa en la cabeza y varios pinchazos, haciendo que mi rostro se encogiera en una mueca.

-Ya estás despierta, Sarah…-escuché la voz de Dumbledore.

Giré la cabeza y vi al director sentado en el mismo lugar que la última vez que desperté en la enfermería. Me incorporé un poco, hilando mis recuerdos lentamente.

-Señor… a Snape… hay que atraparlo…-susurré con la boca reseca al recordar todo lo que había visto en el pensadero y la discusión con el pocionista en el despacho del anciano. Dumbledore levantó una mano para que no hablara más.

-Sarah, el profesor Snape está ahora mismo impartiendo su clase.-lo miré un poco incrédula-Sí, has estado durmiendo durante dos días, pues has sufrido un ataque de ansiedad. Las clases han empezado ya, pero no te preocupes. Tus alumnos han entendido perfectamente que las lecciones de música y los ensayos se pospondrán hasta que estés bien.

-Señor, ya estoy bien-repliqué, levantándome. La cabeza me dio vueltas, pero intenté disimular agarrándome a la cama.

-No… no lo estás. La mente puede quedar también herida si es expuesta al sufrimiento en un largo período de tiempo.

-¿Está sugiriendo que estoy loca?-eso fue el colmo de los colmos-Yo sé bien lo que vi y lo que descubrí de ese… hombre-arrugué la nariz en señal de asco. Dumbledore no se molestó en interrumpirme-Es un asesino, hay que… enviarlo a Azkaban con los demás…

-Eso pensé yo al principio también, Sarah-la voz del director sonaba tranquila-Pero me temo que la información que sabes sólo está a medias. Severus no _es_ un mortífago, sino que lo _fue_. Cuando supo que la profecía que entregó a su amo se trataba de Lily y James Potter, vino a pedirme ayuda para avisarme.

Una conversación pasada llegó a mi memoria. Las voces de Lily y de Dumbledore resonaron en mi cabeza

 _-Ha escuchado la profecía… y al parecer ha llegado a la conclusión de que la persona que puede acabar con él es Harry… Estamos en su punto de mira._

 _-Pero… ¿cómo es posible eso? Es decir, hace poco no sabíamos nada de esa profecía…_

 _-Uno de sus seguidores ha desertado y ha decidido darnos esa información a escondidas de su amo. Debemos de esconder a los Potter en un lugar seguro…_

Tragué saliva al caer en la cuenta y miré mis manos.

-Usted habló de él cuando se presentó aquella Navidad…-susurré hilando los recuerdos. Miré al anciano que asintió con un gesto grave-Pero… ¿por qué…?

-Me temo que eso no te lo puedo revelar, Sarah. Lo importante es que Severus Snape cometió un error fatal y ahora lo está pagando trabajando para mí como espía. Y he de decir que su arrepentimiento es real. Nunca he visto a un hombre más derrotado en mis años de vida ante la noticia de la muerte de los Potter.

-Pero… Lily me dijo que cambió… que fue seducido por las Artes Oscuras, perdiendo todo lo bueno que había en él… es por eso que nos metimos en la Academia de Aurores. No queríamos que la oscuridad se llevara a más seres queridos…

Dumbledore me miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna con una sonrisa.

-Pues Lily se equivocó. Aún hay restos de bondad en el corazón de Severus… pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

-¿Y qué me dice de su actitud arrogante y desagradable?

El director alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Arrogante? Nunca he visto a persona más altruista que Severus, querida. Él te salvó de las garras de los mortífagos hace tres años, si no te hubiera llevado a su casa rápidamente, no hubieras sobrevivido a otro cruciatus de Bellatrix. ¿Desagradable? Bueno, yo justificaría esa actitud con el simple hecho de que es un Slytherin al que le gusta sacar las cosquillas de los demás. Pero dejando eso a un lado, es un buen muchacho que ha sufrido tanto como tú, Sarah.

Asentí levemente, entrando en un estado de impresión muy fuerte. Noté cierto malestar en mi persona por la forma en que lo había tratado desde que entré en Hogwarts, alentada por las críticas y los prejuicios que el resto de profesores tenían sobre él. En ningún momento vi reflejada la mentira en las palabras de Albus Dumbledore, por lo que el odio que tenía hacia el profesor de pociones se convirtió rápidamente en un sentimiento de respeto.


	23. Capítulo XXI

Bueno, eso de que mis sentimientos sobre el profesor Snape cambiaron de golpe es más que discutible. A pesar de que sabía que Dumbledore decía la verdad, no podía evitar sentir cierta desconfianza hacia el profesor de pociones. Me costó muchísimo trabajo y tiempo aceptar que Severus había cambiado, que en realidad había bondad en su interior. Poco a poco, la aversión que sentía al principio fue disminuyendo, dejando paso a varias preguntas que zumbaban en mi cabeza, aunque mi corazón tenía respuesta a todas ellas: el niño que había conocido en Cokeworth no había desaparecido. La oscuridad no había envuelto del todo su corazón, pues había unos rayos de esperanza que tenían nombre propio.

Sabía que Severus y Lily mantenían una relación muy estrecha de pequeños, antes incluso de que entraran en Hogwarts. Lo que no conocía era que el chico había experimentado un sentimiento más profundo hacia mi prima, evitando que las garras de Lord Voldemort lo hundieran más en las tinieblas. A pesar de haber roto lazos con ella, ese amor seguía latente, solo que lo había dejado en segundo plano, tras una fría máscara impasible. Todas esas dudas rondaban mi cabeza mientras estaba en la enfermería. El director me había dejado clara una cosa: confiaba plenamente en el pocionista y jamás había estado tan cuerdo.

Salí de la enfermería con la confusión latente en mi interior. Intenté hacer caso a Dumbledore y olvidar todo este asunto, dándolo por zanjado. Las semanas siguientes intenté que todo volviera a la normalidad, aunque sentía cierto resquemor por Snape. En las comidas y en las cenas apenas nos mirábamos. Nos ignorábamos mutuamente, tal y como habíamos hecho desde nuestro primer encontronazo en el baile de Halloween. Me centré todo lo que pude en las clases de música, para así olvidar este mal trago. Quería que el coro y la pequeña orquesta ensayaran bien para el concierto de Fin de Curso. Noté cómo todos mis actos los realizaba de forma automática, sin prestar atención en ellos. Mi mente estaba muy lejos del colegio. No sé explicar cómo me sentía en ese tiempo. ¿Vacía? ¿Derrotada? Los mismos sentimientos que tuve tras la muerte de Lily y James volvieron a aflorar en mi interior. Al igual que las pesadillas.

La extraña melodía que escuchaba todas las noches no ayudaba mucho. Sentí que se había convertido en un poco más melancólica, como si adivinara mi estado de ánimo. No me sentía con ganas de enmascarar al misterioso pianista que al ponerse el sol volcaba su corazón en las notas del instrumento.

-Profesora, está colocando mal el vinilo…

El pequeño Tim se acercó a mi mesa para ayudarme. Suspiré profundamente y me froté los ojos, cansada. Tenía encima varias noches en vela, sin poder dormir.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, Tim…-dije haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para concentrarme en la clase. Me di cuenta de que los alumnos me miraban con cierta pena, creyendo quizás que aún estaba recuperándome de la supuesta enfermedad que había tenido en Navidad.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta. Rita abrió al instante.

-Es el profesor Snape, profesora.

Alcé la mirada notando el corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho. Palidecí y me levanté, intentando mantener la compostura. Severus miraba el aula como buscando algo o a alguien.

-¿Qué… qué quería profesor?-pregunté, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de la clase. Snape me miró, haciendo que unas tenazas candentes se instalaran en mi estómago. Era una sensación muy parecida al miedo.

-El señor Carter tiene un castigo pendiente conmigo, profesora-dijo con voz seca, acercándose al alumno en cuestión. Tonny bajó la mirada, apesadumbrado-Llevo esperándole más de quince minutos.

Me dio la impresión de que él había dejado a un lado el pequeño incidente de hacía ya tres semanas. Opté por tener la misma actitud.

-Tonny tiene ensayo conmigo, profesor. ¿No puede castigarle en otra hora? Es nuestro contralte y le necesitamos…

Snape frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

-No, no puedo castigarle en otro momento.-respondió dirigiéndose a mí. Intenté descifrar el lenguaje de su rostro, pero su imperturbabilidad hizo que fuera imposible ver qué era lo que sentía por dentro.

-Está bien…-suspiré profundamente-Tonny, ve con él. Espero que sea la última vez que ocurre esto-sentencié de forma tajante. El profesor de pociones hizo una señal autoritaria al pobre Gryffindor, que salió con la cabeza gacha y un "ánimo" susurrado de John.

Esa fue la única vez que intercambiamos más de dos palabras.

El verano llegó junto a los exámenes. Puesto que muchos de mis alumnos me habían pedido dejar a un lado los ensayos para poder prepararse los TIMOS, reducí las clases a un día por semana, teniendo así más tiempo libre. Estar en el castillo me asfixiaba, por lo que aproveché para ir al cementerio de Godric's Hollow. Necesitaba estar a solas para pensar con tranquilidad.

Me desaparecí fuera de los muros del colegio y aparecí en el cementerio del pequeño pueblo. Miré a mi alrededor, intentando no llamar la atención. Al ser sábado por la mañana, los vecinos habían salido a hacer sus compras y a descansar tras una semana de arduo trabajo. Sin fijarme en nadie, me adentré en el laberinto de lápidas y tumbas que componían en camposanto, yendo hacia la tumba de los Potter. Cuando llegué, descubrí que la corona de lirios bajo el nombre de Lily seguía en su sitio. Lo coloqué un poco más céntrico, pues estaba expuesto a que la gente que pasara por allí le diera una patada.

Las flores no estaban solas. El pergamino que estaba cuidadosamente doblado debajo del ramo, oculto entre las hojas, cayó sobre el césped. Fruncí el ceño y lo cogí con cuidado, desenvolviéndolo. Ante mí se presentó una caligrafía pequeña y pulcra, muy apretada. El papel estaba algo oxidado, debido al tiempo que había pasado a la intemperie. Pude comprobarlo después, cuando vi que la fecha era de hacía ya tres años…

Justo cuando enterramos a Lily y a James…

 _Encontró dicha carta al pasar la página. Tuvo que volver a encender la varita para poder ver bien la caligrafía, pues al ser tan pequeña y apretada, casi parecía que eran líneas continuas de tinta._

 _"1 de Noviembre de 1981_

 _Lily:_

 _No sé por dónde empezar. Supongo que mis reiteradas disculpas ya no sirven para nada. No sabes cómo la culpabilidad se aferra a mí y me tortura, consumiéndome lentamente. Te escribo sin ninguna intención de afligir tu recuerdo ni de humillarme yo más de lo que estoy. Pero me he visto en la necesidad de escribir esta carta, pues el dolor que siento ante tu muerte deshace mi alma, desgarrándola por completo… y no sé cuánto tiempo puedo soportar el tener encerrado todos estos sentimientos que me desazonan._

 _Lo primero de todo es que aún me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts. No era consciente de que me llamabas a gritos para que no cogiera el camino de las Artes Oscuras. Pero el poder que tenía Lucius Malfoy en Slytherin era demasiado persuasivo, me prometía venganza sobre Potter y sus amigos además de llevar a los muggles al lugar donde se merecían estar. Pensaba en el que supuestamente era mi padre… aquél que convirtió en un infierno las vidas de mi madre y la mía gracias al alcohol y al desprecio que tenía sobre la magia. No pretendo justificar nada. Me equivoqué y por culpa de ello te perdí para siempre en quinto curso…_

 _Desde entonces, te he ido buscando entre todas las mujeres que se pavoneaban con los mortífagos en las fiestas que los Lestrange o los Malfoy organizaban en sus casas. Ninguna supo despertar en mí los sentimientos que tú conseguías evocar con sólo sonreír. Viste en mí algo que otros no podían ver… No tuviste miedo de mí cuando nos vimos por primera vez en nuestro barrio de Cokeworth… Simplemente, creíste que esta pobre alma taciturna y gruñona tenía también un lado bueno. Y yo no supe valorarlo._

 _Escuché la profecía y se la entregué al Señor Tenebroso. Quería ser mejor que Lucius y los demás mortífagos. Pensaban que siendo como soy, un chaval de veinte/veintiún años, no era capaz de estar a la altura y a las exigencias del Lord. Pero se equivocaban. Suficiente sufrí la humillación y el desprecio de Potter en el colegio. No iba a permitir que me pisotearan de nuevo. Te juro que en la última persona en la que pensaba que podría afectar dicha profecía eras tú… Pero mi amo ató cabos rápidamente. Os señaló a ti y a tu familia… y consiguió su objetivo._

 _Avisé a Dumbledore, no podía hacer otra cosa. El remordimiento que siento es real y… deseo estar muerto. Deseo haber sido yo quien haya estado delante del Señor Tenebroso en lugar de tú… Pensaba que mi amo tendría piedad contigo, pero estaba muy equivocado... he despreciado todo lo que hecho y he creído desde que te… te… mató. Si no fuera porque la Marca está sellada en mi piel con una maldición, me la hubiera arrancado hace ya mucho tiempo._

 _Albus me ha dicho que aún puedo redimirme y hacer que tu muerte no haya sido en vano. He de proteger a tu hijo. Pienso que es una locura, pues el Señor Tenebroso ha desaparecido, aunque él piensa que no es así. Prefiero pensar que no es hijo de Potter… prefiero pensar que tiene tus ojos… y que lo hago por ti. También me ha dado trabajo en Hogwarts. Creo que pretende que sea una especie de espía para él. Pero no me importa. Todo es por ti, Lily._

 _Espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme por todo…_

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _S.S_

 _P.D: He visto a Sarah en Hogwarts. Creo que también va a ser profesora en el colegio. Los mortífagos no deben de encontrarla, sino la matarían… no pienso pasar de nuevo por esto. Ella me recuerda a ti, aunque como es normal, recela y se mantiene distante. Espero que algún día lo entienda todo y no se deje llevar por las críticas y las malas caras que recibo por parte de mis compañeros."_

Me quedé de piedra cuando leí las líneas manuscritas. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, empapando el pergamino que había en mis manos, uniéndose a otros surcos formados posiblemente por otras lágrimas. Sabía de quién eran esas iniciales. Guardé la carta bajo la túnica y me senté delante de la tumba de mi prima.

-Estoy confusa…-susurré, rodando mis ojos por las líneas doradas que grababan el nombre de Lily y James-Al final, él no es tan… tan… -la voz se me entrecortó, impidiéndome continuar hablando.

Aquél momento en el cementerio fue el punto de inflexión en mi relación con Severus. Como dije antes, el sentimiento de odio y aversión que tenía hacia él tras haber visto sus recuerdos en el pensadero se convirtieron en respeto y compasión, incluso de aprecio. Me di cuenta de que el alma del profesor había sufrido tanto o más que la mía, convirtiéndolo en un ser cargado de remordimientos y con pocas posibilidades de exculpar sus actos. Él también estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por Lily, al igual que yo (por considerarla mi hermana) cosa que teníamos en común y que, debido a los prejuicios forjados, no me había percatado de ello hasta ese día.

Me quedé allí hasta bien entrada la noche, mirando sin ver la lápida. Comenzó a correr una brisa veraniega que hacía soportable los días de calor que estábamos pasando. Cuando mi estómago se quejó de hambre, me levanté notando mis piernas medio dormidas y me desaparecí, volviendo al castillo.

Al llegar, la cena había empezado. Entré en el bullicioso Gran Comedor, el cual olía estupendamente. Los alumnos charlaban animados sobre lo que iban a hacer durante las vacaciones. Fui a la mesa de profesores y me senté en mi sitio.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, querida?-preguntó la profesora Sprout al sentarme a su lado. La miré y me forcé a sonreír despreocupada.

-Estaba… terminando de hacer unos asuntos. Siento la tardanza…-musité, mientras me servía estofado de dragón y zumo de calabaza. Miré al otro extremo de la mesa y descubrí que Snape me miraba serio, pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. ¿Qué debía de pensar sobre él después de lo que había leído? Aparté la mirada y me concentré en mi plato, el cual devoré con hambre.

El curso en Hogwarts acabó con un magnífico concierto de la coral. Ya no había gallos ni desfases en los instrumentos, cosa que me hizo sentir muy orgullosa de mis alumnos.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer en verano, chicos-les dije a modo de despedida. Todos asintieron contentos y a la vez tristes, pues había tres alumnos que se marchaban ya de Hogwarts definitivamente ese año.-Y a los que os vais, espero que no os olvidéis de mí y del coro nunca… siempre seréis bienvenidos.

Cuando el castillo se desalojó por completo, me fui al despacho del director. Al llegar, me encontré los ánimos un poco tensos.

-Ya sé que este año habéis ganado de nuevo, Severus. No hace falta que lo repitas una y otra vez…-dijo una malhumorada Minerva. Fruncí el ceño mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas que había en la sala. Todos los años siempre ha habido una "riña" silenciosa, por así decirlo, entre los jefes de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, los cuales eran la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape respectivamente. Siempre estaban en continuo pique entre ellos, pues sus casas no es que se llevaran del todo bien.

-Si los alumnos de su casa no jugaran a ser héroes, quizás no les quitaría puntos, profesora-el pocionista compuso una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, como si disfrutara de restregar su triunfo en la Copa de las Casas.

-¡No juegan a ser héroes! ¿Y qué me dice de los alumnos de su casa?-Minerva tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de la exaltación-Al menos los míos no van mirando por encima del hombro a otras casas…

Los profesores que seguían la discusión asintieron brevemente, los demás se limitaron a seguir sus respectivas conversaciones. Se notaba que Dumbledore no había llegado todavía, pues si estuviera presente ya hubiera zanjado la discusión.

-Pues yo creo que todos los alumnos tienen su encanto-dije mientras jugueteaba con un hilo que sobresalía de mi túnica, sin dejar de mirar a los dos jefes de las casas. Minerva y Snape me miraron un tanto sorprendidos ante mi intervención-Tengo alumnos de todas las casas y es verdad que es difícil no controlar las disputas entre ellos, pero cuando trabajan en equipo son bastantes agradables todos...

Pude ver un brillo de incredulidad en los ojos de la subdirectora y la sonrisa sarcástica de Snape me pareció que se ensanchaba más.

-Claro, como usted no tiene casa, puede decir eso…-dijo Minerva, haciendo un gesto descuidado.

-Por supuesto que tengo casa. Es más, creo que mi homóloga en este colegio es Ravenclaw-le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa al profesor Flitwick, jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, el cual asintió y dio unas palmadas entusiasmado. Minerva suspiró y asintió, dando por concluida la conversación.

-Si usted es de Ravenclaw, profesora, le habrá dolido que Slytherin le haya dado una… descomunal paliza en la Copa de Quidditch del colegio…-el profesor Snape se cruzó de brazos, sin apartar la vista de mí. Su voz no era fría ni cortante.

-Si le digo la verdad, no he estado muy atenta a ese deporte… pero seguro que el año que viene ganaremos-respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y sonriéndole también levemente. En ese momento, llegó el director.

-Bueno, otro año que se marcha…-suspiró, sentándose en su silla tras su flamante escritorio-Este año no ha habido ningún problema, por lo que veo… no he recibido quejas por parte de nadie…

Todos negamos con la cabeza. Dumbledore asintió satisfecho. Se le veía bastante entusiasmado, como si tuviera ganas de darnos una noticia la cual ha estado guardando durante mucho tiempo, cosa que no dudó en soltarla.

-Eso es estupendo porque para el curso que viene hay una pequeña sorpresa para todos, la cual se puede reducir en cuatro… ¡cinco! palabras-todos miramos expectantes al director, intrigados por sus palabras-El año que viene, tras varias reuniones con los diferentes Ministerios de Magia, se ha decidido organizar de nuevo, tras décadas desde su supensión, el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

[N/A: espero que os esté gustando la historia. Aparezco para recordar que todos los personajes conocidos son de JK Rowling excepto Sarah, que es de mi cosecha. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo la historia desde las frías sombras y a los que escriben comentarios. Sigo aceptando reviews con críticas constructivas, consejos e ideas coherentes.]


	24. Capítulo XXII

La noticia de que se iba a volver a celebrar el Torneo de los Tres Magos tras su suspensión indefinida se extendió como la pólvora por Hogsmeade, creando una elevada expectación por parte de los magos y brujas que vivían en la pequeña villa. Yo había leído sobre dicho campeonato mágico en los libros de Historia de la Magia. Al parecer, las escuelas de Magia más importantes de cada continente se reúnen para que cada uno de los representantes haga una serie de pruebas cada cinco años, ganando la Copa de los Tres Magos y una suma de dinero considerable. El evento se celebra en uno de los colegios que participan, eligiéndose previamente por sorteo. En nuestro caso, el campeonato se celebra entre las Escuelas de Magia que estaban dentro de los límites europeos.

Aquél año le tocó al Colegio de Hechicería Blanca de Stregonanco.

Me animé muchísimo ante tal noticia. Iba a volver a la tierra en la que nací y a la escuela que me vio crecer. Podía ver de nuevo a mis antiguos amigos del colegio y a mi madre. No hay mayor felicidad que regresar a las raíces de uno mismo, volver a casa y olvidar todo lo ocurrido en Gran Bretaña. Despejar la mente y rememorar los que fueron los mejores años de mi vida rodeada de luz, laberintos de callejuelas repletos de color gracias a los balcones en flor y una paz especial que sólo transmitía la costa italiana.

Sólo había un pequeño inconveniente: necesitaba el beneplácito de Dumbledore para poder acompañar a los alumnos a semejante viaje. Aún no sabía si la amenaza de los mortífagos seguía vigente.

Durante el verano, volví a la casa de Hogsmeade. Esperé entusiasmada a que el director hiciera mención del respectivo viaje. Mientras aguardaba, mataba el tiempo tocando el violín que había cogido del aula de música, pues seguramente mi madre me pedía que le tocara alguna pieza; leyendo alguna novela o preparando nuevas canciones para los conciertos venideros. Entre susurros desafinados, partituras complicadas y aventuras novelísticas, las semanas pasaron y la carta o noticias sobre el anciano director no llegaron nunca.

Quedaban dos semanas para el inicio del curso. Yo estaba bastante nerviosa y algo agobiada, pues no sabía si me iba a quedar en Escocia o ir a Italia. La verdad es que el deseo ferviente de volver a mi tierra creció más a medida que el tiempo pasaba y no estaba dispuesta a quedarme en tierra y de brazos cruzados sin haber hablado con Dumbledore. Por eso, en esas últimas semanas, fui a visitarle a su despacho (normalmente solía estar más presente en el colegio en esas fechas).

Recorrí los solitarios pasillos del colegio, iluminados por los rayos de sol veraniegos. Llegué a la estatua del águila y dije la contraseña. La escalera de caracol comenzó a subir y me metí rápidamente en ella. En mi cabeza, estaba todo el rato buscando las palabras exactas y adecuadas para decírselas al anciano y así convencerle de acompañar a los alumnos de Hogwarts al Torneo.

Llamé a la puerta dando tres golpes secos. Tras un minuto de silencio, escuché un ahogado "Adelante", haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara en mi pecho. Entré en el despacho, encontrando a Dumbledore rebuscando algo en uno de los armarios que tenía el despacho.

-Oh, hola Sarah-me saludó con su afectuosa sonrisa-Pasa, pasa.

-Buenos días, profesor-saludé con cierto nerviosismo. Respiré hondo y repasé bien las palabras que iba a decir-Quería… hablar con usted.

-Por supuesto, dime…-el director volvió a la búsqueda del objeto desconocido paseando por toda la sala y removiendo los cajones.

-Verá, he estado pensando… bueno, más bien quería preguntarle una cosa sobre… eh…-tragué saliva, notando las manos sudorosas. Me las sequé en la túnica y respiré profundamente-el… el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Vi que Dumbledore sonrió mientras sacaba extraños cachivaches de un cajón y los colocaba con cuidado en la mesa.

-Quieres saber si podrás acompañar a Hogwarts en el viaje a Stregonanco ¿no?-dijo con voz serena. Me quedé un poco sorprendida ante dicha declaración y temí que estuviera entrando en mi mente de nuevo. Aunque luego pensé que no se necesitaría la legeremancia para llegar a la conclusión de que yo, habiendo nacido en dicho país y luego ser confinada en Gran Bretaña, no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como aquella para volver allí-Tranquila, lo supe desde que lo anuncié al final de curso. Sólo había que ver cómo se te iluminaba el rostro…

Tras decir eso, resopló brevemente, acariciándose la barba blanca y alargada que descansaba sobre su pecho. Humedecí mis labios, pues se habían quedado secos por culpa de la nervatura que recorría todo mi cuerpo, antes de hablar.

-Señor… me gustaría volver a casa… sólo para ver a mi madre.-susurré, exhalando un profundo suspiro. Tenía la certeza de que el director no iba a acceder ante tal petición, ya que en ningún momento me dio indicios de que el peligro había pasado. Por eso, me preparé mentalmente para cualquier respuesta, fuera negativa o positiva.

-Entiendo… sabes que el peligro, a pesar de ser menor, sigue estando ahí fuera…-Dumbledore paró de rebuscar y me miró por encima de sus gafas. Me recogí un mechón de pelo, notando cómo los nervios se convertían en indignación. Vale que hubiera peligro fuera, pero se suponía que era una mujer adulta y con aceptable formación en hechizos defensivos, no una niña de once años que aún no sabía utilizar la varita.

-Sin faltarle al respeto, señor, pero me considero una bruja con la formación suficiente como para enfrentarme a unos mortífagos no convictos.-dije intentando mantener la calma y midiendo las palabras-No soy una niña. Puedo defenderme sola… Además de que vamos a ir un grupo numeroso y no creo que vayan a atacarnos. Quien-usted-sabe ya no es como antes y no pueden resguardarse bajo su poder como hacían antaño.

-Lo sé, Sarah, lo sé… has demostrado incalculable valentía en la guerra, sacrificando el no poder estar con tu familia durante todos estos años, obedeciendo sin quejarte las órdenes que te he estado dando-me interrumpió el director, sin dejar de sonreír. Fruncí los labios, suspirando pesadamente-Por eso he pensado que sí podrás venirte con el colegio. Siempre y cuando tomemos algunas precauciones, por supuesto… no sólo por ti, sino por todos los alumnos y el castillo en sí.

Esas palabras calaron en mí como un soplo de aire fresco. Me tomé unos segundos para saber que de verdad Dumbledore las había dicho. La emoción volvió a apoderarse de mí, disolviéndose la indignación que había sentido durante unos escasos segundos.

-Gracias, señor… no sabes la alegría que me da tal noticia…-dije sin poder evitar curvar mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

El director asintió mientras sacaba una especie de brújula de uno de los cajones, con una expresión triunfal en su rostro. Era bastante grande, casi un metro y medio de diámetro, claramente imposible meterla en un bolsillo como acostumbraban a hacer con las brújulas muggles.

-Aquí estás… Bien, espero no llegar demasiado tarde… ya estoy retrasándome diez minutos.-susurró, guardándola en un estuche de terciopelo. Me removí en mi sitio, un poco incómoda, dándome la sensación de que estaba de más en ese despacho.

-Bueno… me voy. Gracias por atenderme, no le molesto más, señor-dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, dispuesta a volver a casa y preparar los baúles con lo necesario para el viaje.

-No te preocupes, Sarah. Es más, si quieres, puedes acompañarme. Voy a necesitar ayuda con esta pequeña joya.-el director cogió unos pergaminos y se los guardó bajo la túnica.

Giré sobre mí misma y fruncí el ceño, intrigada. Me acerqué lentamente al escritorio. Cuando estuve más cerca del artefacto me fijé en más en sus detalles. Tenía varios botones a los lados y varias lupas. La aguja que se supone que señala el norte, estaba estática.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté acariciando la superficie de metal bañada de oro oxidado. Dumbledore se colocó bien sus gafas sobre la nariz puntiaguda y torcida y volvió a acariciarse la barba.

-Es un Revelicario. Un objeto que lleva en mi poder muchísimos años y que me ha servido incontables veces… Cuanto no sepas dónde se encuentra un lugar o una persona, sólo tienes que desear con todas tus fuerzas en que quieres encontrarlos y este maravilloso objeto te indicará el camino.-me explicó mientras cerraba los broches de plata del estuche.-No es muy preciso, pero con un buen mapa a su lado, ayuda a dar una pequeña pista sobre tu objetivo…-se palpó el bolsillo donde había guardado los pergaminos.

-Pero… es un objeto demasiado grande para llevarlo por ahí ¿no?-dije mientras cogía el asa de terciopelo-Y algo pesado.

-Ese es el inconveniente. Y aunque quieras hacerle un hechizo que disminuya su tamaño, la precisión con la que te indica un destino no va a ser demasiado real…-Dumbledore alargó su brazo hacia mí-¿Preparada?

-Eh… señor, no se puede desaparecer en el interior de Hogwarts…-recordé un tanto confusa al ver las intenciones del director.

-Bueno, querida, para eso soy el director ¿no?-el anciano sonrió ampliamente-Vamos, nos están esperando…

Agarré el brazo de Dumbledore con cuidado, desapareciéndonos. Aparecimos en el salón de una casa cuya primera impresión era que estaba abandonada. Pero, al fijarme bien, vi que la lámpara del techo estaba encendida, junto a unos candelabros más. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías con libros. Sólo el trozo donde estaba la chimenea se salvaba. En el salón, un sillón raído y una butaca junto a una pequeña mesa eran los únicos muebles de la estancia.

-Profesor ¿dónde estamos?-pregunté en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar a mi alrededor.

-Ya mismo lo descubrirás…-respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa enigmática. De pronto, un pequeño elfo doméstico nos llamó la atención con un leve carraspeo.

-Kiwer da la bienvenida al gran Dumbledore y a la señorita que lo acompaña. El amo bajará al instante. Mientras puedo invitarles a una bebida…-su voz me resultó vagamente familiar, como si ya me hubiera cruzado con ese elfo antes, en un sueño extraño.

-Gracias, yo tomaré un vino élfico. Aunque antes me gustaría usar el lavabo. Ya no soy un chaval de setenta años que puede aparecerse a la ligera…-Dumbledore me indicó que podía dejar el objeto en el suelo antes de acompañar a Kiwer a la cocina.

Miré a mi alrededor, observándolo todo. Me acerqué a una de las estanterías de libros para poder leer los ejemplares que nuestro anfitrión tenía. Muchos eran sobre campos de la magia que desconocía, criaturas místicas y plantas con nombres extraños. Me paseé por la estancia, acariciando con la yema de los dedos los diferentes ejemplares cuidadosamente guardados. En la mesa había un ejemplar de El Profeta. Lo cogí y leí el titular por encima (La Ministra de Magia destituyó a uno de sus segundos por fraude fiscal. Nada del otro mundo). Lo volví a dejar en su sitio y me fijé que había un espejo justo encima de la chimenea, haciendo que el salón fuera más grande. En el reflejo, una joven de ojos verdes almendrados y adornados con ojeras me devolvió la mirada. Su piel era medianamente pálida, en contraste con el pelo castaño caoba que tenía recogido en una trenza. Nariz chata y labios finos daban el broche final. No parecía que tenía veinticuatro años. Envejecer tan deprisa es otra de las consecuencias de la guerra, pues aunque no lo quieras, maduras de golpe y porrazo tras ver los horrores que se cometen en ella.

De repente, escuché un golpe estridente en el techo, como si se hubieran caído varios cristales al suelo. Procedía del piso de arriba y fue acompañado por pequeños gritos. Vi que Dumbledore no había vuelto todavía con el pequeño elfo, por lo que si había alguien en peligro, dependía sólo de mí. Estuve a punto de pedir auxilio al oír que los gemidos lastimeros no cesaban, pero de mi garganta no salió ni media palabra. Saqué mi varita y subí por las escaleras, silenciosa. El pasillo que se extendía en su longitud ante mí hizo que tuviera una especie de dejavú. Ya había estado en ese lugar. Recordé que anduve por ese pasillo, moribunda, a punto de abrir una de las puertas que estaban en frente del baño…

… la cual se encontraba en aquellos momentos entreabierta.

Miré a mi espalda, pero no había indicios de que el director hubiera salido de hacer sus necesidades y el elfo estaba ocupado sirviendo unas bebidas. Me asomé a la rendija de la puerta y la estampa me dejó fría. Una mujer de pelo cano y arrugas estaba sentada en un sillón junto a una pequeña estufa de leña encendida. Sus ojos negros miraban tintineantes el fuego consumiendo la madera. Tenía un poncho cubriendo sus huesudos hombros y un camisón tapaba sus pies cubiertos con unas gruesas zapatillas. En su regazo tenía un libro. Por el rostro de la anciana, deduje que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. En general, tenía un gesto de profunda tristeza, el cual me conmovió.

Había alguien más en la habitación, pues escuché el sonido que se hace al recoger la vajilla rota en el suelo y colocándola en una bandeja. No le veía la cara, sólo su espalda. Llevaba un chaleco sin manga, ajustado y negro, dejando salir las mangas de una camisa blanca, recta. El pelo azabache, con aspecto grasiento, caía en cascada sobre sus hombros.

-No puedes seguir tirando la comida así, madre. Tienes que coger fuerzas…-escuché una voz que reconocí al instante. Era severa, pero no tan dura como había escuchado antes. Tenía tintes de preocupación. La anciana hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su hijo. Tragué saliva al ver cómo el profesor de pociones se levantaba con los restos de la bandeja caída y los dejaba en la mesa, para después dejar una leve caricia en la cabeza de la señora.

La mujer me miró repentinamente y me señaló. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Severus, el cual giró y me descubrió. Rápidamente, bajé las escaleras, volviendo al salón, donde estaba Dumbledore mirando uno de los libros del pocionista.

-Sarah, qué te he dicho sobre no cotillear en casa de nuestro anfitrión…-me reprendió, sin dejar de mirar el libro.

-Es que… he escuchado un ruido y… y…-balbuceé, aún sorprendida por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-Y no ha podido evitar seguir su instinto y subir a meter de nuevo sus narices en mis asuntos-dijo Severus a mis espaldas. Tenía puesta su habitual túnica negra. Se estaba colocando bien las mangas de la camisa. Me quedé en silencio, sonrojándome de golpe. Me sentía muy avergonzada, sólo quería que el suelo se abriera y la tierra me tragara. Dumbledore rió levemente, dejando el libro en la mesa.

-No te enfades con ella, Severus. Es normal que si ha escuchado algo extraño haya ido a ver qué pasaba…-me excusó. No levanté la mirada, pero notaba cómo el profesor me fulminaba con la suya, dando un pequeño resoplido de insuficiencia.

-¿Ha traído eso, señor?-dijo Snape tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio. Dumbledore abrió con un toque de varita el estuche, sacando el Revelicario. Lo puso sobre la mesa con mi ayuda.

-Recuerda, Severus, tienes que desearlo con todas tus fuerzas. Si sale bien, tendremos una pista clara de dónde puede estar…

El profesor dio una seca cabezada a modo de asentimiento. Colocó ambas manos con suavidad sobre el aparato y cerró los ojos, haciendo un gesto de concentración. De repente, el aparato comenzó a vibrar levemente y la aguja a moverse con frenesí. El director sacó uno de los pergaminos y los extendió sobre la mesa, mostrando un mapa de lo que parecía el mundo. Observó con atención la aguja de metal, la cual comenzó a descender la velocidad que había tomado nada más acariciar Severus su superficie. Dumbledore observaba ceñudo el mapa. Para mi sorpresa, unas líneas oscuras comenzaron a dibujarse en la zona de los países nórdicos.

-Parece que se ha estado moviendo…-susurró el anciano, sin dejar de mirar el mapa-No podemos predecir su próximo destino… no tiene un patrón fijo. Tendré que avisar a Alastor para que vaya con algunos miembros de la Orden a investigar.

Los presentes no dijimos nada al respecto. Me di cuenta de que el pocionista había abierto los ojos y observaba con interés al director.

-Estará buscando aliados… ya sabe que los clanes de los gigantes se encuentran por esas zonas.-dijo en un susurro.

-Lo sé, aunque dudo mucho que los jefes puedan proporcionarle ayuda alguna…

Snape asintió de nuevo, dando otra cabezada. Rehuí su mirada, haciendo como que el mapa me parecía bastante interesante, mientras que mis mejillas volvían a ruborizarse levemente. Las líneas oscuras que marcaban el norte desaparecieron. Kiwer llegó con tres copas de vino élfico. Dumbledore cogió una con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Si hacemos las cosas bien, quizás podamos interceptarle pronto…-comentó antes de beber un sorbo de su copa. Severus seguía teniendo una mano en el aparato. Yo vi en unos pocos segundos cómo las líneas oscuras se concentraban en el punto donde ponía "Cokeworth" y la aguja me señalaba a mí. Al retirar la mano el profesor de pociones, desaparecieron definitivamente.

[N/A: he tenido un examen, por eso no he actualizado en estos dos días… en compensación, subiré hoy un capítulo más. Gracias a los que leen la historia desde las sombras. Espero que os esté gustando]


	25. Capítulo XXIII

El curso comenzó con renovadas energías. Los alumnos estaban entusiasmados ante la noticia de que, en aquél año, los exámenes se iban a suspender (a excepción de los TIMOS y EXTASIS, que simplemente se aplazaban), al igual que la Copa de Quidditch Escolar y la Copa de las Casas. Dumbledore había decidido llevarse a todos los estudiantes de todas las casas, pues "no es justo privar a los más pequeños de las diversiones que la sociedad mágica ofrece, entre ellas un buen Torneo en el que pueden apoyar al campeón de Hogwarts". Algunos profesores no estaban muy de acuerdo con esa iniciativa, ya que eran más de quinientos infantes los que iban a viajar a tierras lejanas, pero en cambio a otros no les parecía mal la idea de pasar un curso entero de vacaciones. Por supuesto, los Jefes de las Casas iban a acompañar a sus respectivos condiscípulos junto a Dumbledore; además de dos aurores y el jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, Ludo Bagman.

Uno de los aurores era yo, aunque para los estudiantes simplemente era una profesora más.

Estábamos en la cena de bienvenida. El director había sembrado un murmullo emocionado en las cuatro mesas que ocupaban el Gran Comedor con su discurso. Recuerdo la expresión de sorpresa de los más pequeños al saber que su primer año en Hogwarts no iba a ser del todo normal. Me encontraba sentada entre la profesora Sprout y el profesor Snape. También había asistido al banquete Ludo, el cual no paró de sonreír y saludar a los alumnos gracias a su fama como golpeador en las Avispas de Wimbourne. Su traje amarillo con rayas negras destacaba en toda la mesa del profesorado.

-¿Sabes? Este año va a ser bastante especial. Me parece bien que los Ministros de Magia se hayan puesto de acuerdo para celebrar el torneo y así demostrar al mundo que a pesar de haber sufrido una Guerra, seguimos unidos-decía la profesora Sprout, mientras observaba con cierto brillo de admiración en sus ojos a Ludo. Cogió un pedazo de pastel de menta y empezó a comérselo como si fuera un conejo.

-Sí, tienes razón-dije tras beber un sorbo de ponche, notando en mi interior los nervios anudándose en mi estómago. El profesor Snape y yo no habíamos intercambiado palabra alguna desde que nos vimos en su casa. Durante la cena, había mirado por el rabillo del ojo cómo cenaba su biftec de cordero con parsimonia, manteniendo un silencio sepulcral.

-Me han dicho que los colegios que vamos a Italia son Beauxbattons y Hogwarts. Al parecer, Durmstarg se ha quedado sin director y pueden que lo cierren. El último que tuvieron lo encontraron experimentando con muggles en una de las celdas del colegio-desvió su mirada de los encantos del señor Bagman al profesor Snape, cargados de una especie de reproche-Se lo tiene merecido por jugar con Artes Oscuras-su voz había sonado inusualmente más alta.-Menos mal que está en Azkaban cumpliendo condena.

Vi cómo el profesor Snape apretaba su puño sobre la mesa, sin dejar de comer su tarta de melaza.

-Bueno, me… menos mal que lo han cogido a tiempo.-dije intentando restar importancia y evitar una confrontación entre mis dos compañeros-Disfrutemos del Torneo y no pensemos más en ese… pequeño accidente.

La profesora Sprout había vuelto su atención al pastel de menta y a Bagman. Asintió levemente y se enfrascó rápidamente en una discusión sobre el último ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" con la señora Pomfrey.

Carraspeé levemente y jugueteé con mi copa antes de hablar.

-Eh… profesor Snape-mi voz se convirtió en confidencial-Quisiera pedirle disculpas sobre lo ocurrido este verano en su casa.

Severus se limpió las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta y se encogió levemente de hombros a modo de respuesta. Apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla y lo miré atentamente. En ese momento, descubrí varios detalles en su porte que antes no me había fijado, como, por ejemplo, la pequeña cicatriz que tenía bajo la barbilla o el tono ligeramente gris de su iris que destacaba gracias a la luz de las velas.

-Si necesita ayuda con su… bueno, con su madre a la hora de cuidarla, puede contar conmigo.-proseguí ante el silencio del muchacho.

-No necesito ninguna ayuda-respondió en tono tajante. Los músculos de su rostro se tensaron-Para eso he conseguido un elfo doméstico, como bien pudo ver.

-Sí, es cierto. Perdone, sólo quería ser agradable-dije algo malhumorada ante tal respuesta. Como si le hubiera ofrecido cualquier cosa absurda.

Bebí de mi ponche, apurando la copa. Noté que el pocionista se giraba un poco hacia mí. Alcé la mirada, tropezándome con dos ojos azabache, los cuales habían perdido su color grisáceo, convirtiéndose en dos pozos sin fondo. Me ruboricé levemente ante la intensidad con la que esa mirada se posaba en mí.

-Gracias, profesora Di Piero, por el ofrecimiento-dijo antes de levantarse del asiento. Su voz ya no era cortante, me atrevería a decir que tenía tintes de agradecimiento sincero. Me conmoví ante tal reacción inesperada. Quizás fueron imaginaciones mías, pero juraría que el momento en el que se levantó, rozó el costado de mi mano levemente, en una especie de caricia.

Mis sentimientos hacia el profesor se estaban transformando de forma positiva, pues tras leer la carta a Lily y la escena ocurrida junto a su madre, habían sepultado todo rastro de rencor y odio hacia él, transformándose en respeto, incluso aprecio. Al fin y al cabo, era un ser humano que podía errar, como todos, pero aún así, como dijo el director, guardaba algo de bondad bajo esa capa de palabras sarcásticas, humor huraño y desagradable.

A partir de aquella noche hasta que nos fuimos a Italia, la melodía del piano volvió a sonar, retumbando en todo el corredor del tercer piso. No le había dado demasiada importancia estos años atrás. Se había convertido en algo rutinario, además de que las circunstancias en las que vivía aquél año no habían vuelto a despertar mi interés por descubrir al que sentía melancolía y tristeza.

Dumbledore, tras arduas reuniones con funcionarios del ministerio, consiguió desplazar a todo un colegio a través de unos carruajes encantados tirados por los thestrals, una especie de caballo alado con cuerpo esquelético y alas que recuerdan a las de un murciélago. Hagrid los había criado desde hacía bastantes años, haciéndolos cargo así de los carruajes que llevaban a los estudiantes desde la estación de Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts. Tienen la peculiaridad de que son invisibles a los ojos de aquellos que no habían presenciado la muerte de alguien. En mi caso, el haber luchado en una guerra, además de visto y aceptado la muerte de muchos miembros de la Orden, me permitían ver esas criaturas tan tenebrosas.

Obviamente, los funcionarios del ministerio no aceptaron de buen grado a estos animales, pues tenían fama de mal augurio (a la profesora Trelawney por poco le da un patatús al conocer su existencia pese a no haberlos visto nunca) y se los consideraban peligrosos. Aunque los thestrals del colegio vivían en el Bosque Prohibido y estaban domesticados por Hagrid. Tras acordar que el Guardabosques iba a acompañarnos también por precaución con respecto a estas criaturas, el Ministerio de Magia dio luz verde de forma recelosa a dejarnos los carruajes.

La mañana del 30 de Octubre se levantó con un sol otoñal agradable, "estupendo para volar" como dijo Hagrid entusiasmado. Había cinco carruajes de marfil en los amplios jardines de la escuela, uno por casa y otro más para los profesores. Su tamaño era algo mayor a los carruajes que había visto en las películas muggles de casa y, a simple vista, parecía que era imposible meter a tantas personas en una misma carroza.

Pero estábamos en un Colegio de Magia, rodeados de magos y, qué demonios, todo era posible.

Al entrar en el vehículo asignado a los profesores, vi que su interior se parecía a un vestíbulo medianamente grande, con forma circular. Varias puertas estaban dispuestas en fila, ocupando toda la sala. (las cuales supuse que eran los aposentos). Una lámpara de araña adornaba el centro del carruaje justo encima de una mesa alargada, una chimenea y varias butacas y sillones. Me quedé maravillada. Me acerqué a una de las puertas y vi un pequeño letrero donde rezaba mi nombre. Entré a la habitación, la cual no era igual de grande que la de Hogwarts, pero sí bastante acogedora. Un pequeño ventanuco daba en aquél momento al Lago Negro.

Los carruajes se pusieron en marcha. Dumbledore calculó que tardaríamos un día en llegar a Stregonanco, debido a que en un trecho del camino, el mal tiempo nos acompañaría y no era seguro volar en esas condiciones. Hagrid se encargó de dirigir los carruajes. Partimos cerca del mediodía. Desde mi ventana, podía ver el castillo y el pueblo haciéndose pequeños, diminutos, hasta que desaparecieron tras unas nubes.

La semana anterior a nuestra partida, había mandado una carta a mi madre y a Isabelle. Sabía que mi mejor amiga seguía de profesora en el colegio, así que estaba completamente segura de que la volvería a ver. Me sentía bastante culpable por no haberla escrito antes (sólo mandaba cartas a mi madre de vez en cuando) pero las condiciones en la que estaba no eran las óptimas para mandar y recibir cartas.

 _Pasó la página y descubrió otra carta._

 _"28 de Octubre de 1984_

 _Mi querida Sarah:_

 _No sabes cuánto me alegro de que vayas a venir a la escuela. No sé nada de ti desde hace ya casi siete años. ¡Siete! Entiendo que por culpa de la guerra, no os han permitido enviar correspondencia antes. ¡Tengo una noticia que darte! ¿Te acuerdas de Angelo Varone, nuestro Angelo? El que se metió en la Academia de Sanadores de Il Riccolo… ¡Pues nos vamos a casar en Junio! Por supuesto, estás invitada a la boda sin rechistar. No escatimaremos en gastos, ¡va a ser a lo grande!_

 _En serio, tenemos que ponernos al día. Quiero saber todo de tu vida tras el colegio y la Academia de Aurores y no tendrás escapatoria. Aquí se está preparando una fiesta muy grande para cuando vengáis. ¡Este curso va a ser el mejor de todos!_

 _Con respecto a tu madre, ella está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Mi madre la visita todos los días y hacen ganchillo, juegan a las cartas y preparan meriendas con las vecinas. Todo para animarla, porque desde que ocurrió lo de tu padre… en fin, está de capa caída, como es normal. Me enteré del fallecimiento de Mark días después de que ocurriera y de verdad, lo siento muchísimo. Era un buen hombre, tengo buenos recuerdos de él. Hicimos un pequeño funeral aquí, junto a la playa donde solíamos jugar juntas. Fue bastante bonito y emotivo._

 _Te espero con ilusión._

 _Un abrazo muy fuerte, Isabelle._

Los nervios causados por el hecho de volver a casa se mezclaron con la emoción. Durante todo el viaje sólo me imaginaba cómo nos recibirían en la escuela. Conociendo a Isabelle sabía que no iba a ser una bienvenida cordial, sino que habrán puesto toda la carne en el asador para recibir a los invitados.

-Tengo ganas de ver el colegio, dicen que es muy bonito-dijo la profesora Sprout mientras sorbía un poco de té en uno de los sillones junto al fuego. El profesor Flitwick la acompañaba.

-Yo quiero ver su biblioteca… he leído que es una reliquia…-comentó el hombrecillo, jugueteando con los pulgares y contemplando el fuego crepitar.

-Os aseguro que no decepcionará-dije notando el orgullo correr por mis venas-Espero que no hayan cambiado nada desde mi partida cuando acabé el curso…

Tenía algo de miedo que a alguno de mis antiguos compañeros y profesores seles escapara quién era en realidad. Le comenté a Dumbledore dicha preocupación, pero, como siempre, el anciano director ya había pensado en ello y se había puesto en contacto con el director de Stregonanco.

Me sumergí de nuevo en la lectura que tenía entre mis manos. Se trataba de una de las novelas que había cogido prestada de la biblioteca (conseguí convencer a la señora Pince). De pronto, noté una presencia a mi lado.

-¿Cómo puede llenar su cabeza de absurdas historias de fantasía, profesora?-escuché la voz de Severus. Alcé la mirada, saliendo de mi trance y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunté. El profesor Snape se sentó a mi lado en una butaca.

-Deberían de hacer novelas acordes a la realidad. No todos acaban viviendo felices y comiendo perdices…-cogió el libro que tenía entre mis manos y lo observó con una pequeña mueca, teniendo cuidado de no perder la página que estaba leyendo.-La vida no es así…-en sus palabras había un tinte de amargura.

-Tiene razón profesor… y a la vez no-me acomodé en mi asiento, apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón-Es cierto que en las novelas, los hechos están excesivamente embellecidos… pero eso no quiere decir que en la vida vayan a ocurrir cosas semejantes. Todos nos merecemos un final feliz, al fin y al cabo…

Severus me observó atentamente, como si estuviera midiendo cada palabra pronunciada por mis labios.

-No todos…-susurró, bajando de nuevo la mirada y devolviéndome el libro. En sus ojos volví a ver ese brillo de culpabilidad. Esta vez sabía a qué se debía-Muchos estamos condenados a tener como utopía esos finales felices…-vi cómo se acariciaba distraídamente el brazo izquierdo.

-No tiene porqué ser así, profesor. Aunque cometamos errores, todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… siempre-recordé la carta escrita de la tumba de Lily y las palabras de Dumbledore.

 _Aún hay restos de bondad en el corazón de Severus… pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa._

Severus me miró de nuevo. Ahora sus ojos tenían otro brillo diferente, como de emoción. Sus labios amenazaron con una sonrisa que nunca llegó. Alargó el brazo y cogió otro libro que seguramente habría puesto junto a su butaca antes de sentarse a mi lado.

-Tome, le recomiendo éste. Seguro que le será más de su agrado que el que está leyendo ahora…-susurró antes de levantarse y volver a su habitación. Miré el volumen que me había dado y acaricié la portada de terciopelo y verde que lo cubría. Lo abrí y en unas letras doradas y pequeñas se podía leer "Sonetos" de William Shakespeare

Esa misma noche, comencé a leer el libro en la intimidad de mi habitación. Recuerdo que me quedé dormida y tuve un sueño extraño. Me encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts. Una voz a mis espaldas comenzó a hablarme, pero no una voz cualquiera… era la de Severus.

Noté unos dedos largos y fríos envolver mis manos.

 _-No es amor el amor que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra, o que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse… es un faro eternamente fijo que desafía a las tempestades sin nunca estremecerse..._

Su voz era profunda, sin atisbo de frialdad ni sarcasmo. Me giré al escuchar esas palabras, encontrándome con los ojos azabaches y profundos del profesor, los cuales se clavaban en los míos con una intensidad inusual. Al instante siguiente, noté sus labios rozando los míos…

Me desperté con el corazón desbocado en mi pecho y las mejillas sonrojadas. Escuché el aullido del viento golpear la pequeña ventana del carruaje. Respiré hondo y me enjuagué el rostro con agua bien fría, mientras mi mente repetía una y otra vez que sólo había sido un sueño…

… un sueño que despertó en mí un sentimiento ya conocido y que, a causa de una traición, lo condené al destierro hacía ya casi cinco años.


	26. Capítulo XXIV

_La joven bruja se quedó un tanto perpleja al leer las últimas líneas escritas. ¿Estaba insinuando Sarah que su corazón fue de nuevo robado por el odioso profesor? Miró los primeros cuadernos, los cuales estaban descansando a un lado y recordó las duras palabras dirigidas al pocionista nada más entrar en Hogwarts. Exhaló un suspiro y miró el reloj, el cual estaba a punto de dar las cinco y media de la mañana. Se desperezó en su sitio y siguió leyendo…_

-¡Sarah! ¡Aquí!

Entre la multitud de estudiantes que se concentraban en los carros, pude distinguir la voz y la figura de Isabelle. Se acercó a mí corriendo, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, a decir verdad, aunque en su rostro se podían ver algunas arruguitas, símbolo de la madurez. Me abrazó con fuerza ahogando un gritito.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte! ¡Por Merlín, hacía tiempo que soñaba con este momento!

A pesar de tener un cuerpo de adulta, su mente aún seguía siendo la niña con la que compartí buenos momentos en mi infancia.

Los demás profesores que me acompañaban miraban la escena un tanto perturbados y a la vez conmovidos (excepto el profesor Snape, por supuesto), pues cabe destacar que Isabelle decía todo esto en italiano.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-respondí en mi lengua natal-Lo siento de veras por no escribirte antes… he estado demasiado ocupada, ya sabes… espero que puedas perdonarme.

-¡Claro que te perdono tonta!-mi amiga soltó una alegre carcajada-Ven, los demás profesores están deseando verte.

Me arrastró lejos de los carruajes, hacia un grupo de magos que controlaban a un conjunto de alumnos que observaban curiosos a los nuestros. A excepción de dos profesores nuevos, los demás me saludaron con afecto. Estaban igual que hacía siete años, solo que más envejecidos.

-¿Dónde está Signor Molinari? Ya sabes, el que dirigía la coral del colegio…-pregunté, recordando al hombre de ojos cálidos que se apenó de mi retirada del coro cuando comencé los EXTASIS.

-Murió hace ya cinco años. Al parecer tenía un reuma bastante grave. Pobrecillo, con lo bien que alegraba las fiestas de Navidad…-me contó Isabelle. Exhalé un suspiro un tanto decepcionante y a la vez triste. Siempre me había caído bien ese hombre.

Dumbledore se acercó a nosotros con los demás profesores. El director de Stregonanco, el cual no había cambiado su aspecto juvenil en absoluto (Isabelle me confió que usaba pócimas rejuvenecedoras todas las noches), lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Albus Dumbledore!-exclamó- _Benvenuto_ a nuestro humilde castillo…-hablaba bien inglés, aunque su acento era más pronunciado que el mío-Espero que vuestra estancia en la Escuela de Hechicería Blanca de Stregonanco le sea de su agrado.-esbozó una amplia sonrisa, enseñando todos los dientes blancos como perlas.

-El honor es mío, señor Tabani…-respondió un Dumbledore educado.

-Oh, _per favore_ , llámeme Gianluca, o simplemene, Gian-el hombre estrechó la mano del anciano director frenéticamente-Vengan, vengan. Los alumnos de Beauxbattons ya están aquí, han entrado a calentarse en las chimeneas del Comedor. El banquete está a punto de empezar… _a cena tutti!_

Todos los alumnos entraron en tropel a través de las grandes puertas de madera que componían el castillo, charlando animadamente en diferentes idiomas. Sentí un hormigueo de nostalgia por todo mi cuerpo. Mi mente rememoró el primer día que pisé esas puertas, asombrándome de las altas bóvedas del castillo y de los fantasmas que habitaban allí y rondaban por éstas con cara de pesar. Entramos en el comedor, el cual estaba ricamente decorado con las banderas de las tres casas. En el fondo, en la mesa donde se sentaban los profesores, los estandartes de Hogwarts, Beauxbattons y Stregonanco precedían el lugar. Vi a una señora muy alta sentada en la mesa, acompañada de otros profesores. Nos la presentaron como Madame Maxime, directora de la Academia francesa. Sus alumnos estaban dispersos por las mesas del comedor, mirando con cierto recelo a su alrededor. Nos sentamos en la mesa, yo entre Minerva y la profesora Sprout, y empezamos a cenar antes de que Gian diera su discurso.

El sueño con Severus no se había ido de mi mente tan fácilmente. Evitaba mirar al profesor, pues cuando sus ojos tropezaban con los míos, el rubor invadía mis mejillas. ¿Estaba sintiendo más que respeto por el pocionista? Recordé la manera con la que había tratado a su madre. Esa actitud sensible y preocupada hizo que diera un vuelco mi estómago. La razón me decía que era imposible tener tal sentimiento ante dicho profesor, pues su corazón pertenecía a Lily… pero el mío replicaba que no cerrara esa posibilidad y que Lily estaba… estaba… Aparté esos pensamientos crueles de mi cabeza mientras bebía un buen trago de sidra.

Ludo Bagman reía desde el otro extremo de la mesa junto a uno de los profesores de Stregonanco. Se me hacía demasiado raro no comer en una de las mesas asignadas a los estudiantes. Estaba elevada en una altura considerable como para observar toda la longitud de las mesas. Comprendí la razón por la cual los profesores nos pillaban con antelación a hacer una guerra de comida, la cual estaba exquisita. Comí con gusto los platos típicos de Italia, haciéndome la boca agua y despertó en mí una sensación agradable, como si estuviera rememorando un lejano recuerdo.

Cuando los postres se desvanecieron, Gian puso su varita en su cuello susurrando un sutil "Sonorus".

-Benvenuto! Bienvenues! ¡Bienvenidos! Este año se celebra de nuevo, tras mucho tiempo, el Torneo de los Tres Magos-todos los estudiantes italianos aplaudieron con fuerza, lanzando ovaciones. Los extranjeros los miraban aturdidos y aplaudían cortésmente. El director se dio cuenta de ese detalle y lanzó un nuevo hechizo. Unas cuerdas plateadas se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a subtitular en inglés y francés lo que había dicho.-Los Jefes del Departamento deJuegos y Deportes Mágicos de los tres colegios han venido a indicarnos las bases del concurso. ¿El premio? ¡La copa de los Tres Magos y mil galeones!-ahora todos aplaudieron con emoción. Se escucharon más ovaciones-Además de fama y gloria para toda la eternidad-más aplausos y gritos-Ahora, cedo la palabra a los representantes de los Ministerios.

Bagman y otros dos hombres se pusieron delante de las mesas. Llevaron un cajón de madera del cual sacaron un cáliz de piedra que desprendía unas llamas azuladas por los bordes, como si estuviera rebosando.

-¡El Cáliz de Fuego!-dijo el representante francés-Un instrumento mágico muy antiguo en el que tendréis que depositar vuestros nombres. El Cáliz es un juez imparcial que elegirá a los tres campeones del Torneo. Una vez elegidos no hay marcha atrás.

Todos mirábamos expectantes la pequeña copa que brillaba con impasibilidad encima del cofre.

-Las pruebas del Torneo consistirán en tres desafíos en los que la astucia, la fuerza y el valor saldrán a la luz en los campeones-el que hablaba era Ludo-¡Pensároslo bien antes de echar vuestro nombre en el Cáliz!

-Estará aquí toda la noche, hasta mañana a la hora de la cena, donde se conocerán a los tres campeones-dijo el representante italiano-A partir de ahí, confiamos que los alumnos de sus respectivos centros les apoyen en todo lo que puedan. Los jueces en las pruebas seremos nosotros tres.

Las palabras de los representantes del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos fueron aplaudidas por todos con entusiasmo. Gian volvió a tomar la palabra, alzando los brazos.

-¡A esperar entonces hasta mañana!-dijo con entusiasmo-Ahora… ¡A dormir tropa!

Los estudiantes se levantaron a la vez, hablando entre ellos. Nuestro grupo se fue directo a los carruajes, donde les esperaban sus habitaciones, al igual que los alumnos de Beauxbatton. Los profesores nos quedamos un poco rezagados hasta que se fueron todos.

-Entonces, que gane el mejor, Albus-dijo Gian, volviendo a sonreír. Madame Maxime compuso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No _cgreo_ que Beauxbattons decepcione _egste_ año…-dijo también en inglés- _Seguragmente_ ganaremos de nuevo, como la última vez…

-No lo dudo, querida…-respondió Dumbledore, sin dejar de sonreír-Aunque nuestros alumnos están también bastante cualificados.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación entre los directores, descubrí a Ludo Bagman observándome con detenimiento mientras charlaba con los demás representantes del ministerio.

 _Bostezó abiertamente, frotándose los ojos. Descubrió por la ventana que el sol estaba ya saliendo. Kiwer no tardaría mucho en despertarse con el desayuno en una bandeja. Conocía bien el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ella misma había participado en uno cuando estaba en séptimo. Habían mantenido la regla de que sólo los mayores de edad participarían, pues había ocurrido varias desgracias en Torneos anteriores, una de ellas, el regreso de un Mago Oscuro en el que el famoso Harry Potter estaba implicado. Suspiró pesadamente, colocándose en una postura más cómoda en el sillón. Las fotografías y las cartas se amontonaban a su lado. Sólo quedaba un día para la subasta, por lo que tendría que darse prisa en leer el contenido de los cuadernos antes de que éstos sean pasto del fuego y el olvido…_

La noche del día siguiente llegó con velocidad de vértigo. Sin pensarlo, me encontraba de nuevo sentada en la mesa de los profesores del Comedor cenando.

Me había sentado esta vez entre el profesor Snape y Minerva. Comía plácidamente unos tallarines con una salsa pesto riquísima cuando me di cuenta de que el pocionista estaba hablando con alguien.

-Mis clases no son del otro mundo… exijo a mis alumnos el nivel suficiente como para presentarse a los exámenes de EXTASIS. Es una pena que todos los años tenga a una pandilla de alcornoques que no saben cómo coger un cazo, profesora Prévosti

-Oh, profesor, no puede ser tan duro. Los míos tienen una vocación innata para las pociones…

La que había respondido era una voz femenina, dulzona. Hablaba en inglés con un fuerte acento italiano. Me incliné levemente hacia delante y la vi. Tenía el pelo rubio y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso. Su rostro era fino y sus labios, rojos como la sangre, carnosos. Tragué saliva levemente. Me fijé que el profesor Snape no era el único que había reparado en ella. Los alumnos cercanos a la mesa de profesores (los hombres) la miraban con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Lo sé…-susurró el profesor, comiendo de nuevo de su plato-Tiene usted suerte…

Lo notaba como absorto en sus pensamientos, embelesado. Fruncí el ceño y miré de nuevo a la mujer. No me sonaba de haberla visto cuando estaba en el colegio, por lo que supuse que era nueva. En aquél momento, noté en mi pecho una especie de quemazón desagradable, acompañada de un sentimiento de derramar mi copa de vino sobre la perfecta cabellera rubia de la mujer y borrarle aquella sonrisa encantadora que eclipsaba a todos los hombres, incluido Severus.

Cuando recuerdo esta escena, no puedo evitar sonreírme. Digamos que fue la primera vez que sentí celos.

Me mantuve en silencio durante toda la noche, notando mis mejillas encendidas. Quería interrumpir la interesantísima conversación que tenían ambos profesores, pero tampoco quería ser tan grosera. Me concentré en mi pudin de chocolate con frutos rojos intentando hacer oídos sordos a la melodiosa voz de la profesora.

Los platos se vaciaron al terminar todos. Ludo Bagman se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al Cáliz.

-¡Llegó el gran momento!-dijo ante un expectante público. Acarició la copa con cuidado. Con el leve contacto de sus dedos, las llamas azules se tornaron de color rojo y escupieron un papelito tras lanzar varias lenguas de fuego.

-El campeón de Beauxbattons… ¡Dimitri Louvart!

La mesa donde estaban los alumnos de la Academia francesa aplaudieron con énfasis y coreando el nombre del campeón. Un muchacho de piel clara y pelo moreno se levantó y se fue tras una puerta lateral tras un apretón de manos con Ludo. El Cáliz volvió a escupir llamaradas de fuego, sacando otro papelito.

-El campeón de Hogwarts… ¡Anne Abott!

Nuestros alumnos aplaudieron efusivos. La chica de Ravenclaw se levantó con una sonrisa y recorrió el mismo camino que el campeón francés.

-Y por último pero no menos importante…-Ludo hizo una pausa dramática-El campeón de Stregonanco… ¡Piero Stellini!

Los alumnos de Stregonanco aplaudieron y aclamaron con fuerza mientras que su campeón se reunía con el resto. Los aplausos duraron unos segundos más antes de ser apagados por el Gian.

-¡Ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones!-exclamó efusivo-La primera prueba del Torneo será el 28 de Noviembre a las 12 del mediodía. ¡No os olvidéis! Y ahora… ¡A la cama todo el mundo!

Los alumnos volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios hablando con más barullo que la noche anterior. Los tres directores junto a los representantes del ministerio fueron por la puerta donde habían pasado los tres campeones para darles las instrucciones precisas. Los demás profesores nos unimos a nuestros alumnos para ir a los carruajes.

-Bueno, profesor…-la voz melodiosa y odiosa llegó de nuevo a mis oídos-Nos veremos pronto… Sabe que está invitado a mi aula de Pociones. Podríamos intercambiar… conocimientos.

El profesor Snape hizo una pequeña mueca pero no respondió. Ese gesto hizo que una pequeña euforia triunfadora me recorriera momentáneamente. Volví al carromato asignado a los profesores, enfurruñada. ¿Quién se creía esa odiosa mujer para tomarse esas confianzas con los demás profesores?

Vi a lo lejos a Isabelle y me acerqué corriendo a ella.

-¡Ha sido impresionante!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, dándome un fraternal abrazo-Espero que gane el mejor.

-Sí… espero-dije forzando mi sonrisa, desganada por la escena presenciada durante la cena.

-Ven, vayamos a dar un paseo por los jardines.

Isabelle tiró de mí y nos dirigimos a la salida de la Escuela. El frío otoñal arreciaba, haciendo que sintiera un desagradable escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

-Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu boda-dije tras unos minutos de silencio. Mi amiga sonrió mientras se sentaba en un banco.

-Gracias. La verdad es que estoy bastante ilusionada. ¿Se puede morir de felicidad?-su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse-Tenemos pensado ir a Gran Bretaña de luna de miel.

-Podréis venir a verme a Hogsmeade-propuse, sentándome al lado de ella.

-¡Por supuesto!-Isabelle exhaló un profundo suspiro de satisfacción-¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien que haya conquistado tu corazón?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Negué lentamente la cabeza, sintiendo de nuevo la tristeza apoderarse en mi interior. Sirius era ya agua pasada, aunque he de admitir que me dolía pensar en él. Me hice el firme propósito de no quedarme anclada en su recuerdo, sino seguir adelante. Y Severus… bueno, aquella noche me había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos que habían florecido hacia él era un simple espejismo.

Esos pensamientos desembocaron en la profesora Prévosti.

-Isa, ¿quién es la profesora Prévosti?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño, mirándola.

-Es la profesora de Pócimas y Antídotos del colegio. Es medio veela ¿sabes? Yo no la soporto.

-Oh…-mi mente encajó todo de tal forma que casi pude escuchar un sutil "click"-Entiendo…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-las palabras de mi mejor amiga denotaban curiosidad.

-Por nada… es que la he visto durante la cena y digamos que estaba bien acompañada-comenté intentando sonar neutra.

-Oh… entiendo. ¿Sabes? No todos los hombres estaban pendientes de esa media veela.

Miré a Isabelle interrogante, alzando levemente la ceja. La muchacha rió y se colocó bien un mechón de pelo.

-Vuestro Jefe del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos, ese tal Bagman, no te ha quitado el ojo de encima en toda la noche…

[N/A: holaaa, sé que me vais a lanzar miles de cruciatus por demorar la subida del capítulo, pero es que tengo un problemilla familiar y no he tenido ocasión de escribir. Mil perdones . no ocurrirá más. Gracias a todos los que leen la historia en la sombras :D]


	27. Capítulo XXV

Los días previos a la primera prueba del Torneo pasaron rápidos. Desde el banquete de bienvenida por parte del director de Stregonanco, Gian, los alumnos de Hogwarts comenzaron asistir a las clases básicas, pues a pesar de que estaban en un país extranjero, eso no significaba que tuvieran que estar con los brazos cruzados muy a pesar suyo. Los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo estudiaban con más ahínco para sus respectivos exámenes de TIMO y EXTASIS. Mientras, los tres campeones se preparaban para el primer desafío entrenando en las explanadas del colegio bajo la atenta mirada de varios curiosos.

A mí me hubiera encantado ir a visitar a mi madre, pero Dumbledore me aconsejó que me esperara para después del baile de Navidad, pues resultaría bastante sospechoso para los posibles mortífagos que rondaban por el país que, de repente, encontraran indicios de magia en la pequeña zona donde supuestamente vivía un miembro de la Orden. Yo le pregunté al anciano director que cómo podían saber que yo había nacido y crecido allí, a lo que me respondió que no subestimara la calidad de los espías que aún apoyaban a Lord Voldemort. Por eso, no tuve más remedio que esperar en el colegio. Menos mal que Isabelle, cuando no tenía que dar clase (impartía Estudios Muggles), se pasaba las horas a mi lado contándome todo lo que tenía organizado para su flamante boda con nuestro viejo amigo Angelo.

-No serán más de quinientos invitados…-comentó mientras disfrutábamos del calor que desprendía la chimenea de nuestro carruaje. Al día siguiente se disputaría la primera prueba del torneo-La familia de Angelo es muy numerosa, además de que tenemos muchos amigos que por supuesto, estarían dispuestos a venir. Y no contemos a los jefes de Angelo y sus esposas… puede beneficiarle bastante.

-¿Estás dispuesta a invitar a gente que apenas conoces por simple compromiso?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño levemente, mientras leía por encima los Sonetos de Shakespeare.

-¡Querida! ¿Qué te habías creído?-mi mejor amiga rió con su típica risa cantarina y se dobló hacia delante, adoptando una postura un tanto confidencial-Una boda es la mejor escusa para captar contactos que nos pueden… ayudar en un futuro. Siempre es bueno sonreír a gente desconocida y ser simpática en estos tiempos que corren…

-Pero la guerra ha acabado…-respondí en tono mordaz, alzando la mirada-No hace falta tener tantos contactos…

-Oh, no debes de confiarte…-Isabelle negó con la cabeza-Siempre hay que ser precavidos.

Volvió a acomodarse en el mullido sillón exhalando un suspiro alegre, ensanchando una sonrisa. Saludó a la profesora Sprout, con la cual había entablado una estrecha amistad, por si no se había imaginado, dado que ambas tenían un carácter parecido.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban del vestido de novia de Isabelle, una sombra pasó dando grandes zancadas por la estancia, evitando el parloteo de las dos mujeres. Me levanté con el libro en las manos, sin pensar que estaba cometiendo una locura.

-¡Profesor Snape!-llamé, haciendo que la oscura figura se parara de golpe. El pocionista se giró, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los míos. Enarcó una ceja ligeramente.

-¿Sí, profesora?-preguntó sibilante, cruzándose de brazos. Noté que mis mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente y los nervios florecían en mi piel.

-He… he leído el libro que me dio-dije con una breve sonrisa, mostrando el volumen en mis manos-La verdad es que está bastante bien… me ha… gustado mucho-me sentía realmente estúpida tras pronunciar esas palabras. Severus compuso una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Sabía que le iba a gustar, pues es uno de los mejores libros que puede usted encontrar en una biblioteca-se abrochó mejor su capa, abriendo la puerta del carruaje. Fuera hacía un frío invernal-Si me disculpa, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos con la profesora Prévosti. Buenas tardes…

Con esas palabras, salió de la estancia, cerrando la puerta. Yo me quedé con la boca medio abierta, pues estaba dispuesta a decirle algo más. Los nervios que sentía en mi interior se convirtieron de nuevo en un clavo abrasador que atravesaba mi pecho. Los celos que no reconocía dominaron cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Volví a mi sillón con el ceño fruncido y dejé con cierto genio el libro sobre la mesita que teníamos al lado. Me crucé de brazos y contemplé el fuego, pensativa. ¿Qué tenía esa profesora que no tuviera yo? ¿Tan fácilmente había olvidado a mi prima? Odiaba de verdad a esa mujer y eso que no había entablado conversación con ella aún. "Claro, como es medio veela…" dijo una vocecilla en mi interior "… puede tener a todos los hombres que quiera la muy…" sacudí la cabeza y me froté los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El sentimiento que despertó cuando soñé con el profesor de pociones no se había marchado todavía. Me estaba dejando llevar… sin ser consciente. Mi corazón aún gritaba que Severus podría ocupar el lugar de Sirius, pero la razón me repetía una y otra vez que era un simple capricho... Suspiré profundamente, notando la cabeza casi estallarme. Miré a la profesora Sprout y a Isabelle y descubrí que ésta última me miraba con una mirada significativa…

Al día siguiente, las clases se suspendieron. Todos los alumnos de los tres colegios fueron hacia el pequeño estadio de Quidditch que había en la escuela. Lo habían modificado de forma que había un enorme cubo de césped, parecida a una enorme habitación sin ventanas. Ocupamos los asientos de las gradas (los profesores íbamos en el palco de honor). Uno de los Jefes del Departamento de Deportes, el anfitrión, se levantó y conjuró un sencillo "Sonorus" en su garganta.

-¡Bienvenidos a la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos!-un rugido inundó el ambiente, entre aplausos y vítores-En esta primera prueba, los concursantes tendrán que demostrar su valía enfrentándose a uno de sus peores miedos. Aquél campeón que consiga matar a su respectiva criatura en un período corto de tiempo, se llevará la máxima puntuación. ¡Empecemos!

Más vítores y aplausos. El enorme cubo se tornó transparente, mostrando el interior.

-¿Sabes? El campeón no sabrá que le estamos viendo. Se pensará que está en un bosque, solo. ¡Fue idea de mi colega francés!

Giré la cabeza al percibir que se habían dirigido a mí. A mi lado, Ludo Bagman me miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Fruncí levemente el ceño, un tanto confundida ante tal confianza.

-Oh, lo siento, querida, no me he presentado…-el hombre se colocó bien el bombín que llevaba en la cabeza, amarillo, cómo no-Mi nombre el Ludo Bagman, Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos del Ministerio Británico de Magia. Un placer.

Extendió su mano hacia mí. La miré y estreché la mía con cautela. Recelaba de esa confianza.

-Encantada. Soy Sarah Di Piero, auror y profesora de música en el colegio de Hogwarts-me presenté, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida al hombre. Ludo sonrió más ante mi gesto.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, su acento no dice lo mismo… lo sé por mi colega italiano, el que ha presentado. ¿A quién va a apoyar, profesora?-preguntó, haciendo una clara alusión a mis raíces italianas. Suspiré y miré el cubo transparente, en el cual, el campeón de Beauxbattons había entrado y se enfrentaba a una enorme mantícora.

-A Hogwarts, por supuesto-respondí observando cómo el chaval esquivaba por los pelos el enorme aguijón de la criatura acompañado de unos gritos y unas palabras efusivas del comentarista.

-Eso es, ¡eso es! Así me gusta-Ludo rió de nuevo y dirigió sus ojos azules al cubo.

-Señor Bagman…-comencé a hablar cuando el campeón de Beauxbattons salió victorioso del cubo, el cual se volvía opaco de nuevo.

-Llámeme Ludo, querida, puede usted tutearme-respondió rápidamente, haciendo una señal a los demás jueces indicando de que ya tenía su puntuación pensada.

-Está bien…-suspiré levemente, cambiando de postura-Ludo, si en el cubo aparecen las cosas que más miedo da a los campeones, ¿no sería la prueba demasiado fácil? Es decir, sólo una criatura es capaz de adoptar dichas formas…

-¿Te refieres a un boggart? Oh sí, querida, lo es, pero está hechizado ¿sabes? Sólo puede adoptar la forma de una criatura y no responde al hechizo "Ridikkulus". Es invención mía ¿sabes?

Tras decir esas palabras, agitó la varita y de la punta salió un lazo dorado que formó un ocho. Después de los aplausos y las ovaciones por parte sobre todo del colegio francés, le tocaba el turno a Hogwarts. Observé con atención a la muchacha que se metía dentro del cubo, haciéndose éste transparente nada más cerrar las puertas. En el interior, apareció una enorme serpiente de colmillos afilados y ojos rojos. La estudiante esquivó varios ataques y lanzó hechizos repulsivos.

-Sarah, ¿te gustaría que después de la prueba vayamos a tomar algo en la zona donde nos alojamos? Ponen unos whiskys de fuego que están para morirse-dijo de repente Ludo, mirándome con su extravagante sonrisa. Tragué saliva y me ruboricé levemente.

-Eh… no, estoy ocupada…-descubrí que Isabelle, la cual estaba justo detrás nuestra, me lanzaba una mirada evaluadora-Tengo que… corregir algunos exámenes y… bueno, estoy cansada-no se me ocurría una excusa mejor. El rostro del hombre se tornó un tanto decepcionante, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió la prueba. Miré a mi amiga de reojo y supe que me llevaría una reprimenda por haber rechazado la invitación. La verdad, no es que me callera mal Ludo, simplemente había algo en él que no me gustaba. Quizás fuera su ego al ir saludando como un héroe a todo el mundo y firmando autógrafos o quizás sus perolatas sobre los tiempos en que montaba en escoba.

De una manera u otra, mi corazón estaba pendiente de otra persona, la cual en aquellos instantes, miraba fijamente la actuación de nuestro campeón al lado de la tediosa profesora Prévosti, la cual le lanzaba miradas furtivas.

Nuestra campeona salió con éxito del cubo tras pasar veinte minutos, dos minutos después que el campeón francés. Los jueces le dieron una puntuación de ocho, siete y nueve (al anterior le habían dado ocho, nueve y nueve). Le tocaba el turno de Stregonanco, que fue recibido con más ganas que los anteriores. El muchacho entró en el cubo y se enfrentó a una quimera, la cual lanzaba chorros de fuego por la boca.

-¡Vaya, parece que esa quemadura va a dejar marca!-dijo el comentarista. Algunos magos de seguridad se habían puesto en la entrada del cubo con las varitas dispuestas-Eso ha sido muy valiente ¡si señor!

Gracias al cielo, no tuvieron que intervenir en ningún momento a rescatar al pobre muchacho. Tras media hora de duro combate, consiguió vencer a la criatura y salió airoso, recibiendo una calurosa ovación. Los jueces lo puntuaron medianamente bien, dándole dos ochos y un siete.

-¡Bien, pues esto es todo por hoy! Los campeones recibirán un sobre con un mensaje encriptado en el que tendrán una pista sobre la siguiente prueba, la cual se celebrará el día quince de Febrero a esta misma hora. ¡Nos veremos pronto, amigos!

Y con esto, el Jefe del Departamento de Deportes se quitó la varita de la garganta. Me levanté rápido de mi sitio y me escabullí, antes de que Ludo me abordara con otra insistencia a ir con él a tomar algo. Volví a los carruajes sintiéndome extrañamente malhumorada.

Tenía ganas de que fueran las vacaciones de Navidad para ver a mi madre. Le mandé un par de cartas antes del baile que se celebraba por esas fechas, avisándola de que iba a pasarme por casa. Mientras se acercaba la fecha, paseaba por los pasillos del colegio, los cuales comenzaban a adornarse con motivos navideños, mientras en mi interior notaba un sentimiento de nostalgia. Esquivaba a toda costa a Ludo Bagman, el cual se había vuelto bastante… insistente tras nuestra pequeña conversación en la prueba. Cuando no tenía escapatoria, volvía a contarme aburridas anécdotas de sus tiempos como jugador las cuales escuchaba en silencio y sonriendo forzadamente. Isabelle también me insistía en que debía de darle una oportunidad. Desde su compromiso con Angelo parecía dispuesta a emparejarme a cualquier costa para así "experimentar la felicidad que ella sentía y olvidar el mal trago de la guerra" (como muchas veces me soltaba cada vez que le recriminaba que no se preocupase por mi vida amorosa).

Una semana antes del baile de Navidad, llegó un enorme paquete al carruaje. Cuando entré después de mi paseo diario por algún rincón de los terrenos de la escuela, vi a Sprout y a Minerva mirar con curiosidad el paquete.

-Oh, es para ti, querida…-me dijo Sprout con una sonrisita nerviosa-Creo que tienes un admirador…

Todos los profesores de Hogwarts se encontraban en la estancia. Cuando la profesora de herbología dijo aquellas palabras, todos alzaron la mirada de lo que estaban haciendo. Me acerqué a la mesa donde reposaba el paquete color marrón. Tenía una rosa en el reverso, junto a una nota.

"Para que sonría más y sea la bruja más bella del baile. Espero ser el primero que lo haga bailar. Con cariño, su buen amigo Ludo"

Fruncí el ceño y desenvolví el paquete. Abrí la caja y vi, con sorpresa, un vestido. Era de seda, con varios lazos. El cuello era de palabra de honor adornado con varios encajes de florecitas. No me cabía la duda de que había costado una fortuna, pero no le di importancia. Las mujeres de la estancia susurraron palabras de sorpresa. Miré a mi alrededor abochornada, cruzándome con los ojos del profesor Snape, el cual observaba la escena con un brillo extraño en ellos y sin mostrar ni un ápice de emoción. Me sonrojé y guardé el vestido.

-Vaya, al señor Bagman le has caído demasiado bien-dijo de repente Dumbledore, el cual había salido de su habitación para ver, quizás, el ruido que habíamos formado. En sus manos tenía la tarjeta que acompañaba al vestido.

-Si… supongo… aunque ya tengo mi vestido de siempre… no hacía falta que…

-No digas bobadas. Póntelo para el baile. Quedarás radiante-me animó Sprout, cortando mis palabras. La miré y asentí levemente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Cogí la caja y la llevé a mi habitación. Me apoyé en la puerta, resoplando, debatiéndome en mi interior si quemar el vestido o no hacerle el feo a mi supuesto admirador.

El baile de Navidad llegó. Desde que Ludo Bagman me envió el vestido, noté una diferencia en dos personas. Por un lado, el susodicho no paraba de decirme en las comidas que había hecho una buena elección y que estaría radiante. Por otra parte, me dio la sensación de que Severus se mostraba más frío conmigo, llegando a ignorarme muchas veces al dirigirme a él. Ese hecho me entristeció, pues parecía que habíamos vuelto a la misma actitud de cuando comencé a trabajar en el colegio.

La noche del baile, me puse el vestido en cuestión. Cabe destacar que me quedaba como un guante, además de que enseñaba más de lo que me gustaría. Me hice un moño sencillo en el pelo y salí de mi habitación, rumbo al Comedor, con un nudo atenazando mi estómago.


	28. Capítulo XXVI

Desde que he pasado las navidades en Hogwarts, ningún lugar me ha parecido más bello que dicho colegio. Ni siquiera Stregonanco. Aunque la decoración fuera exquisita, con varias figuras de hielo, mucho acebo en cada esquina y varias cintas doradas que surcaban los altos techos del Comedor, no tenía esa magia que el colegio escocés conseguía cada año. Había un árbol de Navidad enorme presidiendo la estancia. En lugar de varias mesas redondas, había dos mesas alargadas pegadas a la pared, con manteles de lino fino. Una pista de baile se extendía en medio del comedor y la orquesta estaba colocada alrededor del árbol. Cuando entré, varios alumnos ya estaban bailando al son de la música, la cual era lenta y bastante romántica. Me fijé que la orquesta estaba dirigida por una de las estatuas de hielo, hechizada, obviamente.

Llegué junto a los demás profesores, que alabaron mi vestimenta. Llena de vergüenza y pavor decía constantemente un sutil "gracias", mientras que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Isabelle, en cuanto me vio, me dio una copa de Sidra de Olmo. Junto a ella, un muchacho alto, moreno de ojos verdes y profundos hablaba tranquilamente con uno de los profesores que me dio clase de pequeña.

-¡Sarah! Ha venido Angelo al baile. Ven, tiene ganas de verte.-me dijo mi mejor amiga, tirando de mi brazo.

Busqué con la mirada una figura alta y oscura, decepcionándome un poco al comprobar que Severus no había asistido al baile. Angelo dejó de hablar con su interlocutor y dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras.

-¡Sarah! Vaya, cuánto tiempo…-nos dimos dos besos de cortesía y un breve abrazo.

-Hola Angelo…-respondí al saludo, con una sonrisa. Me alegraba de verdad ver a uno de mis amigos de la infancia, con el que compartí varios ratos en los jardines y en la biblioteca estudiando.

-Isabelle me dijo que habías vuelto a Italia con el colegio donde trabajas, para esto del Torneo y eso. ¿Cómo te va?-bebió de su copa dando un pequeño sorbo.

-Bien, me va bien-respondí, sin apartar mi sonrisa-Estoy dando música, soy la encargada del coro…

-Oh, eso está bien… aún recuerdo los gritos que dabais en la Sala Común ensayando para el coro de aquí…-señaló con la mirada a los estudiantes que cantaban en ese momento-Desde que vosotras os fuisteis, el coro no ha sido el mismo.

-Angelo, nos sonrojas…-dijo Isabelle con una risita, aferrándose al brazo de su prometido.

-Para nada querida. Este colegio debería de haber reconocido el gran talento que tienes para endulzar los oídos ajenos…-en su tono pude percibir cierta ironía. Bebí de mi copa. Sabía que Isabelle no era muy buena cantando, pues tanto ella como yo nos encargábamos de la parte instrumental.

Igual sabía que mi amiga no era muy buena pillando las ironías.

Charlamos durante mucho rato sobre nuestras vidas fuera del colegio. Angelo se licenció en Medicina Mágica, siendo jefe de la planta de Heridas causadas por Hechizos en el Hospital Il Riccolo. Le iba bien, sus compañeros le tenían respeto… aunque era un trabajo muy duro. Muchos pacientes internaban al borde de la locura y más de uno había propinado algún que otro mordisco a los sanadores.

De pronto, noté una presencia detrás de mí.

-¡Te has puesto el vestido! Estás magnífica… Bellissime!-la voz de Ludo Bagman resonó en mis oídos. Me giré y compuse una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Hola Ludo…-saludé con timidez-Te presento a Angelo e Isabelle, son amigos míos del colegio.

-¡Vaya! Entonces los amigos de mis amigos son también mis amigos-estrechó con efusividad la mano de Angelo y la de Isabelle. Luego, la tendió hacia mí haciendo una breve inclinación.-¿Me concedes este baile, señorita Di Piero?

Tragué saliva. No me apetecía nada bailar con él. Vale, estaba siendo injusta con el pobre hombre, pues no lo conocía de nada. Pero verle charlando con otras personas y su forma de socializar hacía que mi sexto sentido me gritara que mejor estaría muy alejada de él, cosa que no conseguí en aquél baile.

-Yo... esto...-empecé a decir al ver que los segundos de incómodo silencio pasaban volando.

-Por supuesto que va a bailar con usted, señor Bagman. Mi amiga necesita distraerse...-dijo Isabelle, dándome un empujoncito haciendo que me acercara más a Ludo.

Éste me cogió de la mano y casi me arrastró hacia la pista de baile. Le lancé una dura mirada a mi amiga, la cual me sonreía y levantaba el pulgar de la mano libre (la otra seguía aferrada al brazo de su prometido). El hombre me cogió de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas, dirigiendo él los pasos. Los primeros minutos permanecimos en silencio, escuchando la melodía que inundaba la sala. Yo me dedicaba a mirar a las demás parejas bailar, notando los ojos fijos de Ludo sobre mí. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi una silueta en una esquina de las mesas. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al imaginar que podía ser el joven pocionista.

-Parece que ese alguien no está en el salón, ¿verdad?-preguntó de repente el hombre, haciendo que me sobresaltase. Me sonrojé levemente y dirigí mi vista hacia él.

-No... no estoy buscando a nadie. Es que hace tiempo que no celebro aquí la Navidad...-mentí, concentrándome en los pasos de baile (menos mal que estábamos bailando un vals)

-¿Sabes? Desde que llegué a Hogwarts y te vi, supe que serías especial... ¿Acaso tienes alguna pariente que sea veela?-Ludo sonrió enseñando sus dientes. Al decir eso, me acordé de mi madre y una especie de emoción me invadió, pues después del baile de Navidad iría a verla a casa.

-No, en mi familia somos todos humanos-respondí, sonriendo levemente. La canción estaba a punto de acabar.

-Extraordinario...-de pronto, el hombre se acercó a mi oído. No era muy alto, por lo que no le costó demasiado. Notar su respiración en mi cuello hizo que me estremeciera y sintiera cierto asco en mi estómago-Me encantaría que alguna vez dejaras de esquivarme y charláramos mientras tomamos un refrigerio. Ya sabes, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. No quisiera que mis fans se encelaran...

-Estoy ocupada...

-Oh, vamos, siempre hay un hueco. ¿Qué te parece después de la segunda prueba? Iré a buscarte a tu carruaje...

Ludo se separó de mí y descubrí un brillo lascivo en su mirada azul. Terminamos de bailar y me dirigí junto a mis amigos, antes de que dijera alguna que otra palabra. Pero, al llegar al sitio donde supuestamente los había dejado, vi que no estaban. Compungida, me serví una cerveza de mantequilla, buscándoles con la mirada y temiendo encontrarme de nuevo con Ludo.

-¿Lo está pasando bien, profesora Di Piero?-preguntó una voz sibilante a mis espaldas, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Derramé un poco de cerveza en mi vestido. Girándome vi a Severus en sus habituales sombras con una copa en las manos. Sus labios componían una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sí, gracias... ¿y usted?-pregunté, notando de nuevo mis mejillas ruborizarse. Cogí una servilleta y me limpié el vestido como buenamente pude.

-Oh, sí, está siendo magnífica-Severus miró a su alrededor, fijando sus ojos oscuros en un punto-La profesora Prévosti ha ido a saludar a unos antiguos alumnos. Su compañía es bastante grata, sabe muchísimo sobre el bello arte de las pociones...

Ese comentario hizo que sintiera una punzada de celos en mi estómago. Era como si lo estuviera haciendo a posta.

-Que bien...-susurré, ocultando mi repentino mal humor bebiendo de mi cerveza-Pues Ludo ahora me sacará de nuevo a bailar. Es un hombre bastante...-bastante ¿qué? ¿Nauseabundo?-simpático y divertido, sí-carraspeé y vi que la sonrisa del profesor Snape desaparecía, al igual que sus ojos se dirigían a Ludo.

-Tenga cuidado, no vaya a ser que le pise con sus enormes pies.-respondió, volviendo a sonreír.

-No va a pisarme los pies. Es un buen bailarín-fruncí el ceño y le di la espalda, apurando mi cerveza. Ludo volvió hacia mí al alertar mi presencia.

-¡Buenas noches profesor Snape! No tenga esa cara, venga a bailar y beber, que es Navidad.-el hombre esbozó otra de sus magníficas sonrisas.

-No, gracias, prefiero evitarlo-respondió el pocionista fríamente. No pude evitar sonreírme por dentro ante tal situación.

-Bueno… como quiera. Yo en cambio voy a robarle a la profesora Di Piero para bailar otra vez-noté cómo cogía mi brazo. No sé qué expresión puse en mi rostro, pero Severus no lo pasó inavertido.

-Por supuesto. Es toda suya…-susurró sonriendo triunfante, mirándome con una ceja enarcada-La profesora Di Piero me ha hablado de las proezas que hace a la hora de bailar… debería de disfrutarlo lo máximo posible.

Dicho eso, se fue hacia la profesora Prévosti, la cual charlaba animadamente con unos alumnos. Mascullé por dentro varias maldiciones, tanto para él como para mí misma. Si no hubiera dicho nada, no hubiera quedado en ridículo…

Ludo me sacó a bailar varias veces. Mis pies no daban a más. Me retiré temprano, alegando que tenía que descansar para el día siguiente. No volví a ver a Angelo y a Isabelle aquella noche. En cuanto llegué a mi habitación del carruaje, me tiré en la cama, quedándome profundamente dormida.

 _En la siguiente página, había una foto de Sarah junto a un hombre rubio de ojos azules y con una túnica amarilla. Éste sonreía ampliamente a la cámara mientras que la joven hacía una mueca extraña. Llevaba un vestido diferente, más alegre, que el de las últimas fotografías del baile de Navidad. La dejó junto a las demás con cuidado y siguió leyendo, mientras los primeros rayos de sol acariciaban los muebles polvorientos._

Al día siguiente del baile, me preparé para la visita a la que fue mi casa en durante la infancia. Los nervios afloraban en mi piel. Tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a ver a mi madre tras tantos años fuera. No sabía en qué estado me la encontraría, por lo que también sentía cierto temor. Cogí mi bolso, en el que guardé lo imprescindible y salí del carruaje. Los demás profesores seguían durmiendo, incluido Dumbledore. El frío invernal me dio los buenos días. El sol estaba saliendo a través de la neblina. Me dirigí hacia la salida del colegio, haciendo crujir la hierba cubierta de escarcha. Cuando salí por las puertas de bronce de Stregonanco, giré sobre mí misma pensado en mi hogar y me desaparecí.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con el pequeño pueblo de Manarola. Los nubarrones amenazaban tormenta y las olas chocaban con fuerza contra las rocas del acantilado. Con el olor a salistre inundando mis fosas nasales, comencé a andar hacia mi casa. El laberinto de calles estaba vacío. Nada había cambiado. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por aquél rincón del mundo. Casi podía ver a mi padre riendo mientras pedaleaba su bicicleta, acompañando a una niña de vestidos hechos a mano y dos coletas caoba… Las lágrimas se apelotonaron en mis ojos mientras recorría las mismas calles de cuando pequeña. Llegué a una casita. Crucé el jardín, que estaba bien cuidado. Justo al lado de la puerta, con letras gastadas, se podía leer el nombre de la casa: "Castellemmare".

Llamé a la puerta tres veces, con fuerza. En el interior, podía escuchar la televisión puesta. Unos pasos resonaron en las paredes y la puerta se abrió un poco.

-¿Quién va? ¿Qué quieres?-dijo una mujer desde dentro.

-Soy Sarah… he venido a verte, mamá…

El silencio nos envolvió por unos minutos. Mi madre abrió la puerta, haciendo que en mi interior sintiera cierta sorpresa. Ya no era la joven Antonella de sonrisa resplandeciente y cabellos oscuros y rizados. Su rostro estaba con algunas arrugas, con los pómulos hundidos. Su cabello ya no era oscuro, sino blanco. Sus ojos eran sombríos.

Alzó las manos hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Estaba esperándote…-susurró, con la voz a punto de romperse.

La emoción nos embriagó a ambas. Permanecimos abrazadas durante varios minutos. El olor a casa acompañaba a mi madre. Los recuerdos de cuando era pequeña volvieron a mi mente a la vez, haciendo que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se apretara con más fuerza.

-He venido a quedarme unos días…-dije separándome de ella y entrando en casa-luego he de volver a Gran Bretaña…

-Lo sé, hija… no te preocupes. Estoy bien acompañada.-dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón. No sabía de qué hablaba mi madre hasta que una figura alta y masculina apareció por el marco de la cocina. Instintivamente, saqué mi varita.


	29. Capítulo XXVII

-¿Quién eres?

-Sarah, por favor…

-He dicho que quién eres-repetí sin bajar mi varita. El hombre alzó ambas manos, con una expresión tensa en su rostro.

-Mi… mi nombre es Guido Mancini-noté cómo mi madre tiraba de mi brazo, para que bajara la varita.

¿Cómo me sentía en aquellos momentos? Traicionada, triste, enfadada, decepcionada… un cúmulo de sentimientos que serpenteaban en mi estómago. No me imaginaba cómo mi madre había olvidado tan rápido a mi padre, abandonándose en los brazos de otro hombre, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Mark Evans no hubiera existido jamás. Lo que más me dolió es que en todas las cartas que recibía de mi madre, en ningún momento mencionaba a ese tal Guido. Aún no sabía si era muggle o mago, pero me daba igual. Era un extraño en mi casa.

-Quiero verle fuera de esta casa si no quiere que le haga daño.-dije con una voz que me sonó rara hasta a mí-Ahora.

Guido miró a mi madre. Ésta hizo un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza mientras luchaba por no derramar varias lágrimas. El hombre salí dando pasos fuertes, aún con las manos en alto. Cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró, bajé mi varita y exhalé un profundo suspiro. Tenía que enfrentarme a mi madre, pedirle explicaciones. Podría ser un hombre cualquiera que quizás hubiera ido a arreglar las tuberías de la cocina. Pero no, había demasiada confianza entre él y mi progenitora. Me senté en el sillón de nuevo y miré al suelo, sin decir palabra.

-Hija… no deberías de haberle hablado así…-me recriminó sentándose a mi lado-Él es sólo un amigo mío…

No estaba siendo injusta con ella y no me estaba dando cuenta. Poco después comprendí que ella sólo necesitaba llenar el vacío que había dejado mi padre y el cual no era capaz de llenar las visitas de la madre de Isabelle. Al fin y al cabo, aún estaba en la edad de casarse otra vez y conocer a otros hombres, a pesar de que las circunstancias no la habían tratado bien. Pero en aquellos instantes, no lo sabía. Me sentía traicionada y mancillada, al igual que la memoria de Mark.

-¿Desde cuándo está aquí?-pregunté, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Lleva casi un año viniendo todos los días. Nos conocimos en una de las meriendas que Marianne organiza en su casa. Ha sido… bastante atento conmigo y muy preocupado…-escuché cómo se sorbía la nariz, intentando no romper a llorar-Me imagino… cómo te sientes. No quise decirte nada en las cartas porque… creía que debía de decírtelo en persona.

Permanecí en silencio, balanceando mi varita entre los dedos. Mi madre, al ver que no recibía respuesta por mi parte, continuó hablando.

-Guido siempre me ha respetado. Él también se quedó viudo muy joven. Su mujer murió cuando fue a dar a luz a su primogénito, muriendo el bebé semanas después también. Comprendió el dolor que sentía al perder a tu padre y al estar separada de ti tantos años. Se encargó de cuidarme y no pensar en esas pérdidas… Esta noche iba a preparar una cena especial al saber que ibas a venir. Le conté que eras bruja y que Mark también tenía magia en su interior, y aún así no se asustó ni salió corriendo a llamar a un psiquiatra. Dijo que de pequeño, un centauro por poco lo mata y que siempre había creído que eran imaginaciones suyas… Me juró que no le diría a nadie mi pequeño secreto.

La miré de reojo cuando acabó el relato. Suspiré de nuevo, profundamente, aún escuchando las últimas palabras de mi madre en el ambiente. Me levanté y fui a la cocina. No sabía qué decir. En ésta, vi varias bolsas de la compra con ingredientes y el libro de recetas abierto. Cogí una lata de refresco de la nevera, pero no me fui del lugar.

-¿Y papá?-dije en voz alta. Antonella me había seguido y se encontraba en el marco de la puerta-¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de él? ¿Así respetas su memoria?

Esas palabras habían salido solas de mi boca, guiadas por la decepción y la rabia que me habían invadido. Al instante siguiente, me arrepentí de haberlas dicho. Miré a mi madre, la cual derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

-A Mark no lo voy a olvidar nunca… Tú eres el fruto del amor que sentía por él. Eres muy parecida físicamente a él, has heredado los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa. Pero… no puedo seguir anclada aquí, Sarah. No puedo seguir levantándome todas las mañanas sola, acompañada de su fantasma. Tengo que avanzar, seguir adelante. Me ha… costado mucho aceptar que ya no está con nosotros.

Miré la lata que tenía entre mis manos. Poco a poco, comencé a sentirme como la peor persona del mundo. Como he dicho antes, no había sido justa con mi madre. No le había dado opción a explicarse. Abrí el refrigerio y di un trago para calmar el nudo que tenía en mi garganta.

-Está bien…-susurré-Perdón por haberme puesto de esa manera…

Mi madre se acercó a mí y volvió a abrazarme con fuerza. Estuvimos así varios minutos, derramando en silencio todo el dolor que habíamos ido guardando en nuestro interior durante todos esos años. Y no sólo por mi padre, sino también por los Potter y tantos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían caído en la guerra.

Volvimos al salón y nos sentamos. Mi madre llamó a Guido por teléfono y le dijo que todo estaba bien y que le esperábamos por la noche. Luego, dejando a un lado las malas noticias y el sufrimiento, comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas banales. Le conté mi experiencia en Hogwarts, ella me contó su día a día junto a Marianne y la tensión que había inundado el ambiente minutos antes, desapareció por completo. Mi madre me habló también sobre Guido y a qué se dedicaba. Al parecer era abogado y tenía un despacho privado en el pueblo. Él la ayudó a gestionar la herencia de mi padre para que los de Hacienda no vieran ninguna lira italiana.

-Tu padre te ha dejado una suma de dinero en el banco mágico-me dijo mientras cogía de un cajón un papel sellado. Cuando me lo tendió, comprobé que era una copia del testamento de Mark-Al parecer, dividió su fortuna en dos, dejando parte en el mundo muggle y otra parte en el mundo mágico.

-¿De cuánto dinero hablamos?-pregunté mientras leía por encima las cláusulas del testamento.

-Dos mil galeones.

La miré con sorpresa. Dos mil galeones para mí en esa época era una pequeña fortuna que se le añadía al sueldo que recibía por ser profesora.

-Vaya… eso es mucho dinero…-murmuré, dejando el testamento en mi regazo.

-Lo sé. A mí me ha dejado el equivalente a ese dinero. Lo tengo guardado en el banco, por si surge alguna necesidad en un futuro-mi madre se levantó de nuevo, yendo hacia el aparador una segunda vez. Cuando volvió, tenía un estuche entre sus manos.-También te ha dejado esto. Iba a mandártelo por vía lechuza pero no me fío demasiado…

El estuche contenía un anillo con el escudo de la familia Evans. En su interior, había una nota.

" _Cuando llegue el momento de mi muerte, quiero que lleves contigo este anillo. Ha pasado de generación en generación dentro de mi familia. Mi padre me lo dio cuando estuvo a punto de morir y ahora me toca dártelo yo a ti. Guárdalo como si fuera un tesoro y no olvides cuáles son tus raíces. Tu padre, Mark"_

La emoción me embriagó por completo. Acaricié la superficie labrada con el escudo, sintiendo un hormigueo en mis dedos. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. No sabía qué decir.

 _Se levantó del sillón y fue a mirar dentro del baúl. Dentro de un pequeño saco de tela, había un anillo dorado que relucía bajo la luz del sol. En él, un escudo con tres aves parecidas a un pavo real, estaba labrado pulcramente. El tiempo no había hecho justicia, así que tenía algunas manchas en la superficie. La muchacha lo guardó con cuidado de nuevo y se sentó en el suelo. Las tripas le crujían de hambre. Kiwer iba a aparecer de un momento a otro con el desayuno._

Guardé el anillo con sumo cuidado. Una hora más tarde, llegó Guido de nuevo. Me disculpé formalmente por mi comportamiento, disculpas que fueron aceptadas por el hombre, que inmediatamente, volvió a la cocina para seguir preparando la cena. Mi madre hizo de pinche para él, permitiéndome así volver a recorrer la casa en la que había crecido. Subí a las habitaciones. Nada había cambiado. Entré en la que fue mi habitación, que permanecía igual que cuando la dejé, con la única diferencia que en la cama había algunas cajas con cosas de mi madre. En mi escritorio estaban los dibujos que hacía de pequeña sobre Stregonanco y mis amigos de allí y de la playa junto a Isabella. Uno de ellos me llamó la atención. Había un monigote pelirrojo con una varita mágica. Sonreí al descubrir que se trataba de Lily. Junto a ella, estaba yo con otra varita mágica.

Seguí paseándome por la habitación. Desde mi ventana podía ver el mar picado que chocaba en las piedras del acantilado. Me senté en la ventana dejando la mirada perdida en el océano. Mis pensamientos bullían a una velocidad alarmante. Parecía que todo lo que había ocurrido desde que me fui de allí había sido un mal sueño. Entre los recuerdos que inundaban mi mente, se encontraba Severus. Todas las noches había soñado con él. Me parecía un tanto extraño, pues digamos que no era mi tipo (ni el tipo de nadie). Era una persona huraña, insensible, sarcástica… tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para no atraer a nadie. ¿Por qué me había fijado en él en lugar de otra persona? Sus recuerdos y la carta encontrada en el cementerio me dieron la respuesta. Debajo de aquella capa de oscuridad que envolvía su ser había un corazón capaz de amar y el cual necesitaba ser amado.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Me coloqué bien un mechón de pelo desordenado por culpa del viento que corría, anunciando tormenta. Pensé que en aquellos momentos, Severus estaría disfrutando de la compañía de esa medio veela. Seguramente, ésta habría descubierto algo más en el profesor de pociones y no hablo de su pasado como persona. El simple hecho de imaginar que ellos podrían haber compartido un solo lecho durante la noche hizo que mi corazón se encogiera dolorosamente. Me abracé a mis rodillas, haciendo resbalar un par de lágrimas. Quería deshacerme de esa mujer que desviaba la atención de todos los hombres hacia ella. En ese tiempo aprendí que el amor no es todo felicidad, tal y como había vivido con Sirius. También había que luchar y hacer sacrificios. Por aquél entonces pensaba que mi sacrificio era dejar ir al pocionista, olvidarme de él y seguir con la idea de formar una vida nueva junto a otra persona que realmente me hiciera feliz. Aunque esa felicidad fuera sólo un espejismo.

Anocheció poco a poco, tiñéndose los nubarrones de color sangre. Mi madre me llamó para cenar. Bajé y compartí la mesa junto al hombre que había sacado a mi madre del agujero. No parecía tan mal tipo, al fin y al cabo. Hablamos de cómo le iba en su negocio como abogado y de los planes que tenía para un futuro próximo. Observaba a mi madre de reojo y comprobé como le escuchaba embelesada. La tristeza había desaparecido de golpe de su semblante. Después de esa noche, pasé lo que quedaban de las navidades en casa. Retiré las cajas de mi antigua cama y dormí en mi habitación. Antonella parecía que estaba de mejor humor cuando la ayudaba a cocinar o a comprar en el pueblo. Varias vecinas que me habían visto crecer se alegraron de verme. Una mañana, visitamos la tumba de mi padre junto a la playa. Parecía que mi presencia le había dado las fuerzas necesarias a mi madre para ir a dicho lugar. Tras meditar delante de la tumba y rememorar varios momentos de la vida de mi padre, comimos en la playa (la amenaza de lluvia había dado una tregua).

-¿Has pensado ya en darme nietos?

La pregunta hizo que me atragantara con el pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo debido a la brusquedad y la impresión. Tosí y bebí agua, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estábamos comiendo en el salón, a sólo tres días de mi vuelta a la escuela.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta mamá?-pregunté en un susurro, notando mi garganta arder.

-Bueno, Isabelle se va a casar ya. Y tú estás en la edad también-mi madre estaba leyendo una revista a través de sus gafas. Su tono era despreocupado, como si preguntarme aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Lo sé, espero que sean muy felices. Nos han invitado a la boda.-me encogí de hombros levemente.

-Ya tengo el traje listo. Marianne está que se sube por las paredes. Su única hija ya casada… y Angelo parece un buen partido.-me miró por encima de sus lentes con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Qué me dices de ese tal Ludo Bagman? Parece que tiene buen porte.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabes…?-me quedé ojiplática. Dejé caer mi tenedor sobre el plato.

-No eres la única que se cartea con su madre, hija. Marianne me ha contado todo. Te ha comprado un vestido, te llevó al baile de navidad… ¡y es bastante guapo!-me enseñó una página de la revista mágica que le había conseguido en donde salía Ludo, sonriendo cómo no y con su túnica amarilla. Saludaba efusivamente al entrevistador. (Huelga decir que a mi madre siempre le ha gustado estar al tanto de los últimos cotilleos en los dos mundos)-Imagínate, mi hija en una portada de revista.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca mamá. Ludo Bagman es un completo idiota-seguí comiendo, deseando que cambiáramos de tema.

-Sarah…-mamá me cogió de la mano-Sé que fue duro lo que ocurrió con Sirius. Pero eres guapa, tienes una buena presencia. Dudo que los hombres sean incapaces de fijarse en ti.

Esquivé la mirada de mi madre cuando dijo eso. Tenía la duda de si debía de contarle lo de Severus… quizás me diría que sería un encaprichamiento y que no era mi tipo. La misma opinión que tendría Isabelle.

-No es tan fácil mamá… Los hombres están invadidos por la arrogancia o la estupidez. Y si son afables es muy fácil manejarles porque no tienen un criterio propio.

-Esas palabras reflejan amargura…-me escrutó con su mirada-Espero que el joven que ha robado tu corazón deje su arrogancia a un lado y sepa valorar lo que tiene delante…

Suspiré profundamente y asentí, sonriendo levemente. Noté un nudo en el corazón al recordar al pocionista.

El último día de vacaciones, volví a Stregonanco con la promesa de volver pronto al pequeño pueblo. Mi madre también me prometió viajar a Gran Bretaña para visitarme. Tras un largo abrazo y varias indicaciones (igual que en mi primer día de colegio), me desaparecí y volví al colegio de hechicería. Nada más entrar por las puertas de los carruajes, vi al director de Hogwarts hablar confidencialmente con Severus.

El corazón se me paró un instante. Dumbledore alertó de mi presencia.

-¡Sarah! Vaya, que bien que hayas vuelto. ¿Qué tal está tu madre?

-Bien, señor, se encuentra bien-respondí con las mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente-Me ha dado recuerdos para usted y para el profesor Tabani.

-Algún día me encantaría conocerla en persona. Debe de ser encantadora-el anciano sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a Severus-Luego seguiremos hablando. He de reunirme con los directores para la segunda prueba del Torneo. Al parecer se ha adelantado la fecha.

-¿Por qué, señor?-preguntó el profesor Snape, sin cambiar su rictus.

-Al parecer por el tiempo. No es que haga ahora unos días magníficos, pero he de adaptarme a lo que digan-Dumbledore se puso su sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta.-Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Severus. Hasta después, Sarah.

-Por supuesto, señor…-respondió el profesor haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Desde que Dumbledore se dirigió a Snape, me había ido disimuladamente hacia la puerta de mi habitación, sin apartar el oído de la conversación. ¿De qué estarían hablando antes de que les interrumpiera? Nunca lo he sabido.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y, al entrar, me di cuenta de que Severus había clavado su mirada en mí en todo momento. Parecía que quería decirme algo, pero sus palabras nunca salieron de sus labios.


	30. Capítulo XXVIII

La segunda prueba del Torneo, que iba a ser el quince de Febrero supuestamente, se adelantó al dieciocho de Enero. Al parecer, un tornado acechaba la costa italiana, por lo que supondría un peligro para los campeones. Todo el mundo se imaginaba que en dicha prueba, volar sería fundamental. Pero ¿el qué y cómo harían tal hazaña? ¿En escobas? ¿Dragones? El día quince llegó acompañado de un cielo despejado y frío. La multitud de alumnos se congregó de nuevo en el campo de Quidditch. Desde el palco de profesores veía unas líneas doradas y los aros de gol habían desaparecido. Tres enormes cajas se estremecían en mitad del campo.

-Va a ser fantástica esta prueba-dijo una voz a mi lado. Ludo se había sentado junto a mí. Aquella vez vestía con una túnica verde esmeralda que relucía bajo la luz del sol.-Es una de mis preferidas.

-¿En qué consiste?-pregunté, frunciendo el ceño levemente, sin apartar mi mirada de las cajas.

-Ya lo verás, querida, ya lo verás. ¡Va a ser emocionante!

El bullicio general cesó cuando tres magos con túnicas negras se acercaron a las cajas. Llevaban varios animales muertos. Al no ver indicios de quemaduras ni fuego, supe que no eran dragones, para gran alivio. Siempre he tenido mucho respeto por los dragones. Son criaturas celosas de sus tesoros y con una llamarada, te pulveriza. Los del Ministerio se les iría demasiado la cabeza si alguna vez pusieran dragones en una prueba (cosa que confirmé años después).

Los operarios abrieron las portezuelas e inmediatamente, empezaron a hacer reverencias. De su interior, salieron tres hipogrifos. Daban picotazos al aire al oler la comida muerta que los magos llevaban y lanzaban terribles alaridos. El público murmuró expectante, echándose hacia atrás en sus asientos.

-¿A que son preciosas? Aunque muy peligrosas…-Ludo se frotaba las manos-Los campeones tendrán que saber cómo cortejarlas para subirse a ellas…

-Oh… entiendo…-murmuré, viendo cómo dichos campeones salían rodeados de un estruendoso aplauso.

El funcionario del ministerio italiano conjuró un hechizo "Sonorus" para hacerse oír entre la multitud. Mientras hablaba, las cintas plateadas que hacían de subtítulos aparecieron de nuevo.

-¡Bienvenidos a la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos! Esta vez, los campeones se someterán a una terrible carrera a lomos de hipogrifos. ¡Así que cuidado con sus apuestas! En cuanto suene el silbato, ¡comienza la carrera!

Todos aplaudieron emocionados. Los hipogrifos se pusieron más nerviosos ante tanto ruido, a pesar de que los cuidadores los distraían con suculentas comadrejas muertas. En cuanto sonó el silbato, los estudiantes hicieron hondas reverencias, mientras que el silencio empezó a cautivar las gradas. Las criaturas miraron a sus futuros jinetes con su fría mirada. El hipogrifo del campeón de Beauxbattons se inclinó, haciendo que éste saltara rápidamente a sus lomos y emprendiendo el vuelo (al parecer, se tenía en cuenta el tiempo de carrera, da igual quien llegara primero). Los alumnos de dicho colegio aplaudieron y vitorearon. Unos minutos más tarde, los otros dos hipogrifos también se inclinaron, dando comienzo la carrera definitivamente.

-¡Y allí van todos! ¡Buena suerte chicos!

Los estudiantes cantaron, vitorearon, gritaron y aplaudieron mientras sus miradas se dirigían al cielo. No se veía a los hipogrifos.

-¿No sería un poco injusto que quien saliera antes ganara?-pregunté a Ludo mientras aplaudía a unos fervientes alumnos de Hogwarts que cantaban el himno del colegio a capela.

-No, querida, pues durante la carrera se tienen que enfrentar a diferentes obstáculos-Ludo saludaba y se peinaba su cabello rubio-¿Quién crees que ganará?-me observó radiante.

-Bueno, espero que sea Hogwarts. Aunque también estoy por Stregonanco…-dije encogiéndome de hombros, viendo por el rabillo del ojo una figura oscura observándome.

-¿Te gusta apostar? ¡Una cena!-Ludo cogió mis manos y me miró con intensidad-Si gana Stregonanco, te invito a cenar. Si gana Hogwarts, me invitas tú. ¿Trato?-sus palabras tenían un matiz de seguridad.

No tenía escapatoria. Fruncí los labios y la imagen fugaz de Severus hablando con la profesora Prévostii y estando con ella apareció fugazmente por mi mente. Asentí levemente.

-De acuerdo. Trato.

Miré al cielo de nuevo, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que ganara Beauxbattons. Desvié la mirada hacia Severus, el cual escuchaba a la pegajosa profesora medio veela. Me di cuenta de que sus oscuros ojos se volvían en mi dirección de nuevo. Ante tal gesto, respondí con una sonrisa tímida, enrojeciéndome. El corazón subió sus palpitaciones a mil. Las comisuras de los labios del pocionista se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras media hora de gritos y cantos, el primer hipogrifo apareció entre las nubes. Era el de Stregonanco. Suspiré un poco frustrada mientras escuchaba un "ajá" triunfal por parte de Ludo. De una forma u otra, había conseguido una cena conmigo. Luego apareció Beauxbattons y por último, Hogwarts. El ganador de la prueba fue Stregonanco, colocándose en segundo lugar.

-Nos vemos esta noche-me dijo Ludo, dando un beso en mi mano. Me levanté y volví refunfuñando hacia los carruajes. No me apetecía una cena con ese fanfarrón. Pero una apuesta es una apuesta y tenía que saber perder. Cuando entré en el carruaje desprendiéndome de la masa de alumnos, me encontré con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos fijos en el suelo.

"La que me faltaba" pensé. Con grandes zancadas, fui a mi habitación.

-Ejem…-escuché una tosecilla. Me paré en seco con el pomo de la habitación entre mis dedos.-Buenas tardes, profesora Di Piero.

-Buenas tardes, profesora Prévostii…-susurré fríamente.

-¿Tiene un momento para hablar?

Su voz era melodiosa, pero nada envidiable. Me giré y fui hacia ella, la cual me observaba de arriba abajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-pregunté un poco seca, haciéndole ver que lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi habitación y gritar muy fuerte en la almohada, soltando todo el enfado que tenía ya por culpa de Ludo.

-Quería decirle que el profesor Snape me ha hablado mucho de usted. Y tenía curiosidad por conocerla en persona. Al parecer eres una gran profesional en tu campo.-la mujer se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Eh… gracias-me ruboricé-Severus también es un gran… profesional en el mundo de las Pociones.

-Lo sé… yo he conseguido varios premios por mis investigaciones como cientimaga…-se levantó cuan alta era, clavando su mirada gélida en mí-Está claro que Severus querrá estar con alguien de su campo para sus investigaciones futuras.

Esa indirecta atravesó mi alma de forma candente. El rubor de mis mejillas se atenuó, pero no de vergüenza. La rabia brotaba en mi interior.

-Pues… me alegro. Aunque he de decirle que Severus se toma muy en serio su labor como pocionista. Es una lástima que muchos no hagan lo mismo, usando sólo con su cara bonita para conseguir todos los logros en lugar de trabajar duro…-respondí ante tal ataque tan gratuito. La que no sonreía en esos momentos era la medio veela. Apretó sus finas manos. Le había dado donde más le dolía.

-No te acerques a Severus. Él me ha escogido a mí-dejó de usar las indirectas. Las ganas de darle una bofetada crecía por momentos-Él no se fijaría en alguien como tú, una sucia traidora a sus raíces.

-¿En serio? No me hagas llorar-dije conteniendo la rabia que sentía por dentro, conteniendo las ganas de hechizar a aquella estúpida.

Con aire despectivo, la mujer giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta, dando un portazo. Mascullé varias palabrotas e insultos hacia la profesora. Olvidándome de mi pequeño descanso en mi habitación, fui hacia la puerta, con intención de ir a ver a Isabelle y despotricar a gusto. Al abrirla de golpe, me choqué de nuevo con la figura negra de Severus.

-Mire por dónde va, profesora Di…

-Mire por dónde va usted, profesor-dije de malhumor, cortándole. El muchacho me fulminó con la mirada-Acaba de irse su amiga la profesora Prévostii. Ya veo que usted no tiene pudor sobre hablar de sus compañeros a otras personas-la furia y los celos desataron mi lengua, sin pensar muy bien mis palabras.

-¿Acaso he hablado mal de usted?-Severus alzó una ceja. Juraría que vi un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Por eso le digo!-exclamé, resoplando. Me dispuse a marcharme de allí. No quería saber nada ni de Severus ni de Prévostii ni de nadie. Noté cómo el profesor me agarró del brazo con cuidado, ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza como para no seguir caminando.

-¿Acaso está usted celosa, profesora Di Piero?-su voz era suave y la sonrisa burlona no había desaparecido de sus labios.

-No… ¡No!-me ardieron las mejillas inmediatamente-A mi me da igual lo que haga con sus amistades. Sólo le digo que no hable de mí a esa… esa…-"furcia" pensé. Y es lo más suave que puedo poner por aquí.

-Descuide, no hablaré más de usted. Perdón si le ha molestado.-El profesor no soltó el agarre. Clavó sus ojos azabaches en los míos, con intensidad. Carraspeé levemente.

-Gracias-dije con tono malhumorado-Si me disculpa, he de ir a cenar con Ludo. Me va a invitar esta noche…

Escuché un gruñido por parte de mi interlocutor. Me soltó de golpe y la expresión divertida desapareció al instante. En aquél momento estaba demasiado enfadada para darme cuenta, pero ahora puedo preguntar sin miramientos quién era el celoso en aquellos instantes, tras escuchar la invitación de Ludo. Nos separamos sin decirnos nada más, yo a buscar a Isabelle y Severus a encerrarse en su habitación.

La cena con Ludo fue bastante aburrida. Fuimos a un restaurante del pueblo más cercano del colegio. Estaba un tanto taciturna, haciendo como si escuchara los triunfos del ex jugador de Quidditch mientras engullía un gran plato de espaguetis a la carbonara y varias copas de vino rellenas generosamente. Por muchos trofeos, medallas y popularidad que tenía, su educación era de pena. Pedimos los postres y luego unas copas de whisky de fuego. Yo apenas bebí alcohol, sólo una copa de vino. El whisky de fuego no me entraba, por lo que Bagman se bebió también mi copa, mientras enumeraba "las partidas más fantásticas de Ludo Bagman" detalladas. Parecía que pretendía sacar mi admiración por él, cosa que no existía.

Al volver al castillo, él iba bastante borracho.

-Me pareces una chica estupen *hip* da ¿sabes?-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un aliento a vino inaguantable-Siempre he bugscado *hip* a alguien así…

-Mmsi…-musité, deseando llegar al carruaje y dejarlo durmiendo en uno de los sillones de éste. El hombretón se puso a cantar una versión del himno de Hogwarts un tanto estrafalaria, acompañada de más hipidos. Le siseé más veces, haciéndole callar. No quería que medio colegio se enterara de que Ludo Bagman estaba más borracho que una cuba.

-Eres precio*hip*sa-dijo al llegar al carruaje.-Me encantaría hacert*hip*te mía…-No le hice caso y me concentré en abrir la puerta lo más sigilosa posible.

De repente, me cogió de los brazos y me plantó un beso con sabor a vino en la boca. Me intenté zafar de él, pero me agarraba con fuerza por los hombros. Me empujó contra la pared del carruaje, notando sus manos subir por mi vestido, levantándolo.

-Fuera… ¡Déjame!-grité removiéndome y dando pequeños puñetazos como podía. El hombre rió socarronamente mientras lamía mi cuello y una de sus manos apresaba mi seno izquierdo. El asco se instaló en mi garganta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras notaba unas lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. No iba a permitir ser violada por ese engendro. No quería ser una de sus chicas de compañía, un trofeo más. El hombre me tiró al suelo con fuerza, lamiendo mi pecho y mi cuello, dejando todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Pataleé con fuerza y grité varias veces, pidiendo auxilio. Pero mis gritos se perdían entre la oscuridad. Ludo seguía riendo mientras buscaba con sus dedos mi entrepierna, encima de mis braguitas.

Ocurrió en una milésima de segundo. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y un rayo de luz roja hizo que el hombre volara por los aires. Respiré entrecortadamente, notando un poco de ansiedad en mi pecho. Estaba medio tirada en el césped. Mis sentidos se habían embotado. Hacía tiempo que no me tocaba un hombre y fue una impresión muy fuerte para mí. De pronto, noté dos manos cálidas cogerme de los hombros y sentarme en unos de los sillones. Otras manos me pusieron una manta en mis hombros.

-Ese Bagman nunca me ha gustado-escuché la voz de la profesora Sprout por encima de mi conmoción.-Es un cerdo.

-Severus, dale una poción relajante a Sarah. A veces, el que más sonríe puede resultar muy peligroso…-Dumbledore también hablaba a mis espaldas. Sentí de nuevo las manos cálidas alzar mi barbilla y una poción agria meterse en mi boca. Tragué y respiré hondo, notando el efecto inmediato de dicha poción.

-Lo siento…-susurré, avergonzada. Sentía la necesidad de disculparme. No era propio de una profesora de Hogwarts salir de esa forma. ¿Y si me había visto o escuchado algún alumno? ¿En qué posición se quedaría mi reputación?-Pensé… pensé que Ludo…

-Tranquila. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo Dumbledore, sentándose delante de mí. Vi que Severus estaba a su lado con una expresión de furia contenida.-Hablaré con el comité deportivo para que lo mantengan lejos de los profesores de Hogwarts. Severus, llévalo al castillo. Déjelo en los bancos que hay en la entrada. Minerva, traiga el pijama de Sarah. Pomona, traiga un té, lo va a necesitar.

Respiré hondo varias veces, mientras los profesores hacían lo que ordenaba el director. Me recoloqué bien la ropa, notando cansancio en mis músculos. El profesor Dumbledore me miró con cierta apresión. Me fijé en sus manos que llevaba una carta.

-Sarah, he de hablar contigo… pero quiero que estés tranquila.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté, mientras bajaba mi falda y me colocaba con pudor el escote.

-Es sobre tu madre… ten, léela.

Me tendió la carta, la cual cogí con manos temblorosas al escuchar hablar de mi madre. La abrí y comencé a leer detenidamente. De fondo, escuché varios gritos de dolor resonar en los jardines.


	31. Capítulo XXIX

_Al pasar la página, una carta estaba adherida en la hoja. La joven acercó el cuaderno para leer mejor las líneas trazadas._

 _"Mi niña:_

 _He de comunicarte que tu tío, el hermano de tu padre, ha fallecido la noche pasada debido a un infarto. Me dirijo a Gran Bretaña con urgencia para estar con tu tía. Guido viene conmigo, nos instalaremos en Cokeworth, en casa de tus tíos. Espero que el Torneo acabe bien. Nos veremos cuando vuelvas._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Antonella."_

Tras leer la carta, noté un sabor agrio instalarse en mi garganta. Miré a Dumbledore, el cual acariciaba su barba con parsimonia, a la espera quizás de que terminara de asumir las palabras manuscritas en el pergamino. Vi una taza de té a mi lado, la cual no dudé en coger y dar pequeños sorbos reconfortantes.

-Señor, mi tío ha muerto…-susurré, apesadumbrada.

La tristeza se instaló en mi pecho, pues la relación con mis tíos había sido muy estrecha. Fui consciente poco a poco que los únicos que quedábamos de la familia Evans era el pequeño Harry y yo. Pensé en mi tía. Mi madre también había perdido a su marido hacía relativamente poco, por lo que podrían llevar el dolor juntas (al menos eso pensé en su momento).

-Lo siento mucho, Sarah-el director se tomó unos segundos de silencio-No quiero sonar mal, ni mis intenciones no son lo que parecen, pero lo que me preocupa realmente es el hecho de que tu madre haya ido a Gran Bretaña sin escoltas…

-Pero el peligro ha pasado ya…-repliqué, abrazando con mis dedos la taza humeante-Quien-usted-sabe ha desaparecido… y sus mortífagos están encarcelados.

-Puede, aunque no estamos seguros. Ha sido un poco imprudente… aunque ya no hay remedio…-Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la chimenea.

-¿Imprudente? Señor, con el debido respeto, mi tío ha fallecido. Es normal que mi madre vaya a consolar a la que había sido su cuñada. Además, no está sola…-Releí la escueta nota, sobresaltando el nombre de Guido. Durante los días en los que había estado en casa, el hombre no me había parecido peligroso, al fin y al cabo, incluso había sentido aprecio hacia él por hacer feliz a mi madre.

-Lo sé, por eso he dicho que puede sonar como si no interesara la muerte del señor Evans… Bueno, mientras tanto, mantén precaución en las cartas que le escribas. Pueden interceptarlas alguien no deseado…-me aconsejó el anciano. Asentí levemente, levantándome y dejando la taza ya vacía en la mesita. En aquél momento, Severus entró por la puerta con cierto aire triunfal.

-Buenas noches… gracias y perdón por el espectáculo…-murmuré sintiendo de nuevo vergüenza por todo lo ocurrido. Fui a mi habitación y, tras ponerme el pijama, me arropé hasta la cabeza con las mantas, buscando esa sensación protectora que éstas proporcionaban.

Los días siguientes a ese pequeño accidente transcurrieron con normalidad. Los alumnos de los tres colegios no se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, para gran alivio mío… aunque los profesores sí. Tuve que aguantar miradas de curiosidad entre mis compañeros de profesión durante las dos semanas siguientes. Menos mal que estaba Isabelle conmigo, la cual no dudaba en darme su apoyo incondicional.

-Si es que se notaba que ese tío sólo quería lo que quería-dijo mientras cenábamos en el Comedor, sin apartar la vista de Ludo (que estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa)-Es un cerdo, se merece ir a prisión.

-Olvídalo, Isabelle…-respondí mientras comía puré de patata-No llegó a nada, además de que me supe defender bien. Mejor que sigamos disfrutando de las pruebas del Torneo.

-Ya…-mi amiga se encogió de hombros y bebió de su copa-Es una lástima que tu madre se haya tenido que ir de Italia… ¿Has recibido noticias de ella?

-Sí…-me limpié la boca con la servilleta-Están viviendo con mi tía en su casa. Cada tres días recibo una noticia suya. Dice que ya va cogiéndole el tranquillo a eso de usar lechuzas a la hora de enviar cartas.

-Me alegra mucho que haya encontrado a Guido. Mi madre la ha visto más feliz desde que está con él…-Isabelle volvió a pelearse con su filete-Bueno, en comparación a hace unos años, claro. Tú ya me entiendes…-dijo rápidamente, interpretando quizás mi seriedad al hecho de que suponga que mi madre no fue feliz con mi padre.

-Lo sé… yo también me alegro.-le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, para alivio suyo. Empecé a comer mi arroz con leche.

Miré a mi alrededor, en las mesas de los alumnos. Charlaban animadamente y hacían apuestas sobre la última prueba del Torneo. Con satisfacción vi que los alumnos de primero y segundo de Hogwarts habían hecho buenas amistades con alumnos de los demás colegios. Los mayores tenían un libro sobre la mesa, repasando los exámenes de TIMOS y EXTASIS que en apenas tres meses iban a hacer. Un arrebato de nostalgia me invadió por completo. Me vi sentada entre aquellos alumnos, unos años más joven, junto a mis amigos, charlando sin ninguna preocupación tras una jornada intensa de estudio.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estudiábamos para los EXTASIS?-pregunté con aire soñador, dejando el cuenco del postre vacío sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a los estudiantes.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de mi interlocutora, miré cómo estaba enfrascada en una intensa conversación sobre su boda con uno de los profesores de la escuela italiana. Exhalé un profundo suspiro y mis ojos se tropezaron con los de Severus, el cual estaba sentado a mi lado. La verdad es que le había ignorado por completo, incluso había dejado mis sentimientos hacia él en un segundo plano. Con el tiempo, caí en la cuenta de que el profesor de pociones se había vuelto especialmente atento conmigo tras el incidente con Ludo Bagman, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a la profesora Prévostii, la cual soltaba una de sus puntillosas indirectas cada vez que cruzábamos dos palabras. Pero, como he aprendido a lo largo de los años, la ignorancia es la mejor arma para una lengua viperina. Por eso, siempre me limitaba a sonreír y a saludarla con exagerada alegría, ante desconcierto suyo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesora?-preguntó el pocionista, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Otra vez había sido cautivada por aquellos ojos oscuros que me visitaban todas las noches en mis sueños.

-Sí, gracias-sonreí levemente, jugueteando con mi servilleta-Sólo estaba pensando en cuando estudié aquí…-volví a recorrer las hileras de cabezas infantes que invadían el Comedor-Fue una etapa bonita de mi vida…

Me fijé que Snape hacía una mueca un tanto amarga. No dijo nada al respecto y pude imaginar por qué. Su infancia no había sido un cuento de hadas, como la mía. Él no conocía el amor y la atención de unos padres que no les importaba qué tipo de sangre corría por las venas de uno. No conocía la amistad y las experiencias buenas que se pueden llegar a vivir en el colegio. Sólo conocía golpes, gritos, enfados, burlas y un amor no correspondido. Eso quizás era uno de los motivos por los que mi corazón comenzó a empaparse de esa aura que lo envolvía, a ciegas, sin importarle el dolor que causaría.

-¿Cómo se encuentra su familia?-musitó, apoyando toda su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. La medio veela estaba hablando con Dumbledore, por lo que daba un margen de paz y desasosiego.

-Están bien-me serví un poco de zumo de calabaza, pues la garganta se me había resecado ante tal actitud del profesor-A mi madre nunca le ha gustado Gran Bretaña por el clima húmedo que hace… Pero se acostumbra, además de que, según me cuenta, está haciendo unos días magníficos en Cokew… allí.-obvié el lugar donde mi prima y él habían nacido y crecido juntos. Severus dio una seca cabezada con un brillo extraño en su mirada y volvió a entrar en las redes de Prévostii cuando ésta centró toda su atención en él.

Marzo pasó con extremada rapidez, al igual que Abril. El mal tiempo se había evaporizado, dejando unos días soleados muy agradables. En ese tiempo estuve pendiente de los últimos detalles de la boda de Isabelle, la cual se dejaba llevar por los nervios. Angelo apareció durante las vacaciones de Pascua y la verdad es que pasamos unos ratos bastante agradables en los jardines, contando anécdotas de nuestra infancia mientras disfrutábamos de un delicioso picnic. Mi madre no cesó en escribirme. Habían ido a Londres, a la parte muggle, para ir de tiendas y ver alguna ópera o pieza teatral, para luego merendar junto al Ojo de Londres y al Big Ben. Mi tía se había animado bastante con la presencia de su cuñada, a pesar de haber recibido negativas y silencios por parte de su hija mayor, Petunia (no quería saber nada de su familia desde que Lily murió y menos mencionar a Harry. Para mi prima mayor, el pequeño Potter de sólo tres años de vida, casi cuatro, era un intruso en lo que ella consideraba su familia perfecta). Ese hecho me alegró, aunque no era lo suficiente como para dar luz a mi alma en pena.

Veréis, la situación sentimental en la que me encontraba no es demasiado fácil de explicar. Aún así lo intentaré. Prévostii estaba totalmente convencida de que Severus iba a estar con ella sentimentalmente. La mente de esa mujer era muy ambiciosa y, al ver que había un colega con la misma capacidad (o incluso mayor) que ella en el campo de las pociones, no dudó en tenerlo entre sus redes y llevarlo a su campo usando su arma secreta: ser medio veela. Todas las mujeres de por sí son celosas y muy competitivas. Al darse cuenta de que otra mujer ocupaba la mente del pocionista (yo) y la mencionaba en sus conversaciones, hizo que defendiera con uñas y dientes lo que, según ella, era suyo. ¿Cómo? Usando palabras malhirientes. Yo estaba protegida por Ludo, con el cual mostraba una falsa atracción hacia él con el propósito de chinchar a Severus y que se fijara en mí. Pero, tras lo ocurrido aquella noche en la que intentó violarme, estaba desprotegida, sola, sin nada con que defenderme. Por lo tanto, Prévostii tenía vía libre para acribillar contra mí todo lo que le placiera.

Suena a telenovela muggle ¿verdad? Con esto podría hacer un libro. Quizás quien lo lea lo publique cuando me muera. Se llevaría varios miles de galeones con esta historia.

En fin, bromas aparte. Sigamos con la historia. A principios de Mayo, cuando el sol ya apretaba, los alumnos iban a la pequeña playa que había en el pueblecito costero donde se asentaba el colegio. Yo aprovechaba para leer en los jardines, lejos de todo el mundo. Quería estar sola, sin compañía de nadie y disfrutar de la tierra que me vio nacer. Ya tenía el vestido para la boda de Isabelle preparado y mi madre iba a venir a finales de Mayo para prepararse también (la boda iba a ser el primer fin de semana de Junio). La tercera prueba del torneo y la entrega de la copa iban a transcurrir a finales de Junio, después de los exámenes.

Releía una y otra vez los sonetos de Shakespeare, martirizando mi pobre corazón cuando alguno de éstos hablaba sobre amor y desengaños amorosos. Por Merlín, no sabía qué me pasaba. Nunca me había sentido así antes, ni siquiera con Sirius. Todas las dudas que albergaba mi corazón, mi mente las respondía por sí misma: olvidarme de él. No hacerme ninguna ilusión… pero era difícil. Muy difícil. Esa tristeza que me invadía se reflejaba en mis actos. Tras leer, iba a la clase de música a tocar el violín, buscando refugio en la música. Me acordé del misterioso pianista que abordaba la clase de Hogwarts y sonreí tristemente, comprendiendo cómo se sentía al tocar esa canción.

Isabelle lo percibió también y me comentó que iba a presentarme a varios candidatos que iban a asistir a su boda, quizás achacando mi desánimo a lo ocurrido con Ludo. Éste mismo no me dirigió más la palabra y no se acercó a mí nunca (Severus se encargó de ello por lo que supe después). Con Severus en cambio, mantenía una relación cordial, siempre y cuando Prévostii lo permitía. Intentaba ver un atisbo de sentimiento en su rostro, pero era imposible descifrarlo. Era como si llevara una máscara inescrutable, un verdadero desafío. Ese hecho hizo que mi herida ahondara más y más. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que en alguna que otra ocasión su mano rozaba sutilmente la mía accidentalmente o se sentaba a mi lado en las comidas. La esperanza había sido borrada del todo, así que tuve que contentarme con esos detalles. Merlín bendito, parecía una cría de catorce años.

Con todo eso a mi espalda, el mes de Mayo hizo acto de presencia en el escenario de mi vida tan rápido como lo había hecho Marzo y Abril. La semana de la boda, Isabelle estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo y nervios, hasta tal punto que me ponía nerviosa a mí incluso. Y no voy a hablar de la noche antes del enlace. Celebramos una pequeña despedida de soltera con las profesoras más allegadas a ella.

Estábamos en la sala de profesores. Los elfos domésticos habían preparado tentempiés y una enorme tarta en forma de novia. En Gran Bretaña no es muy común celebrar de tal grado las despedidas, mientras que en Italia, era un acontecimiento importante en la vida de toda mujer casadera. La música venía de un par de violines que había embrujado y que tocaban una melodía suave de fondo. Mi madre y la madre de Isabelle también estaban (el director de Stregonanco había hecho una excepción y había quitado el hechizo antimuggles durante unas horas, como favor a Isabelle, con la que se llevaba bien. Menos mal que el colegio no estaba a la vista del pueblo).

-Mañana vas a ir radiante. ¡Seguro que sales en todas las revistas de Italia!-dijo la profesora de Runas Antiguas.

-No exageres…-Isabelle se mostraba más que satisfecha por el cumplido a pesar de mostrar falsa modestia.

-¿Lo tienes todo preparado? Al final, ¿cuántos invitados son?-pregunto alguien que no recuerdo.

-Unos quinientos-todas emitimos una leve exclamación de sorpresa-Pero va a ser en unos jardines cerca de donde nací, va a haber sitio para todos.

Todas volvieron a reír y comenzaron a hablar sobre los últimos cotilleos de la clase alta italiana. Con la excusa de que me iba a servir más ponche, me alejé de los comentarios vacíos y que carecían de mi interés. Mi madre se acercó a mí en cuestión de minutos.

-Isabelle parece tan entusiasmada…-dijo mientras le servía un ponche. Sonreí y bebí del mío, mientras picaba un bocadito de almendra y miel.

-Sí… lleva así desde hace meses.-suspiré levemente y di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre con cariño. Necesitaba muestras de afecto.-¿Qué tal tía Lilianne?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. No sé si le duele más la muerte de su marido o el desprecio de Petunia... la invité a que viniera a la boda, para distraerse-mi madre se llevó a la boca un sándwich de paté de dragón-pero no ha querido. Y lo entiendo, quizás he sido bastante apresurada…-en su voz había matices de culpabilidad.

-No has hecho mal, mamá-dije mientras apoyaba mi copa en mi regazo-Lo has hecho con buena intención, ella lo sabe.

Iba a preguntarle sobre cómo estaba Guido cuando una de las profesoras se acercó a mí.

-Alguien quiere verte, Sarah. Está en la puerta esperándote.

-¿Por qué no le dejáis pasar?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño y dejando la copa a un lado.

-Porque no puede. Es un hombre. Un profesor.

Miré a mi madre extrañada. Menos mal que nadie más se había dado cuenta (estaban extasiadas escuchando por milésima vez el momento en que Angelo se comprometió con Isabelle).

-Corre, no le hagas esperar.-me apremió mi progenitora con una sonrisa significativa-Yo te excusaré.

Salí sigilosamente mientras las demás reían ante una situación cómica que contaba Isabelle. El pasillo estaba semioscuro, alumbrado por unas antorchas. Una figura oscura esperaba paciente en la pared de enfrente.

-Profesor Snape…-cerré la puerta y miré a ambos lados-¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?

Su piel cetrina brillaba bajo la luz parpadeante de la antorcha. La paciencia que emitía no se veía reflejada en su rostro, que parecía crispado por los nervios.

-Nada…-tragó saliva. Es como si intentara decirme algo, pero las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta. Noté que intentaba ser impasible, pero los nervios no se lo permitían. Me miró fijamente, entreabriendo la boca-Sólo quería… quería…

Alcé una ceja, interrogante. Me crucé de brazos. Un silencio tenso nos envolvió por completo. Podía notar mi corazón palpitar a toda velocidad mientras sus ojos negros atravesaban los míos, embriagándome por completo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Hay algún problema?-pregunté, rompiendo dicho silencio, preocupada. Quizás había ocurrido algo con su madre o algo por el estilo.

-No. No sólo que…-podía ver unas perlas de sudor en su frente-Espero que pase una velada agradable. Buenas noches.

Dicho eso, se dirigió con paso firme, dejándose engullir por las sombras, dejándome bastante consternada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	32. Capítulo XXX

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie en cuanto unas estridentes trompetas anunciaron la llegada de la novia. A mi lado, mis antiguas compañeras y amigas Henrietta y Francesca se sonaban la nariz por décimo quinta vez.

-Os vais a quedar sin pañuelos si vais a seguir llorando de esa manera-les dije de forma divertida-Aún no ha llegado la novia…

-Es que… es muy emocionante. Belle casándose... ojalá sea muy feliz…-dijo entre hipidos Henrietta, mientras intentaba que el maquillaje no se le fuera de la cara.

Angelo estaba frente al maestro de ceremonias, retorciendo un pedazo de hierro en sus manos (según la tradición, el novio ha de llevar un pedazo pequeño de hierro para la buena suerte) antes de metérselo en el bolsillo del pantalón. A lo lejos pude distinguir la figura de Gian, Dumbledore y Madame Maxime, los tres directores de los colegios. Los Jefes del Departamento de Deportes no habían sido invitados, para gran consuelo mío. No me apetecía ver a Ludo Bagman más. En cuanto las trompetas dejaron de tocar, todos giramos las cabezas expectantes hacia la entrada de la enorme carpa que se había instalado para tal ocasión. Isabelle, del brazo de su padre, caminaba con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Lucía un vestido blanco con varios volantes, demasiado recargado para mi gusto… aunque la tela se amoldaba a ella con increíble facilidad, quedándole como un guante. En su cabeza llevaba un largo velo con pequeños cristales que brillaban bajo la luz de las lámparas de velas que había en el techo, empezando desde el complicado moño que entre Francesca y yo le habíamos hecho horas antes, dejando un pedazo de éste tapando el rostro de la novia, para alejar los espíritus celosos (según la tradición toscana). El vestido era de la abuela de Isabelle, pues según la tradición italiana, llevar el vestido de algún familiar garantiza buena suerte en la pareja. (Eso sí, tuvimos que ajustarlo mucho a la silueta de mi amiga, pues su abuela pesaba el doble que ella cuando se casó).

Se colocó al lado de Angelo, mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante. A mi lado, el concierto de sollozos ahogados y susurros comenzó de nuevo. La verdad es que no pude evitar emocionarme y alegrarme por mi amiga de la infancia. Por un momento, muy fugaz, la imagen de mí misma vestida de blanco junto a una alta y delgada figura de piel cetrina pasó por mi mente… pero deshice inmediatamente ese pensamiento. No quería arruinar aquél día perfecto pensando en el daño que me estaban haciendo mis sentimientos. La ceremonia comenzó con un pequeño sermón del maestro de ceremonias sobre el amor y el matrimonio. Luego, los novios pronunciaron sus votos. En cuanto acabaron, Angelo subió el velo de Isabelle y la besó con intensidad. Todos aplaudimos y, con un movimiento de varita del maestro de ceremonias, varias palomas alzaron el vuelo hacia uno de los cuadrantes que había dentro de la carpa y que se usaba a modo de ventana, para así asegurar la felicidad de los novios. Se escucharon varios "evviva gli sposi!" (Vivan los novios) y ambos hicieron un pequeño brindis con sidra italiana antes de salir a la pradera donde el convite tenía un aspecto campestre bajo el sol dominical (en Italia, el día perfecto para casarse es un domingo por la mañana).

Los invitados se acercaron a los novios para felicitarlos. Yo le di un abrazo a mi mejor amiga y a su marido, deseándoles de corazón una vida feliz y longeva. Inmediatamente, varios camareros comenzaron a avanzar por entre los invitados para servir bocaditos y tentempiés. Las copas de alcohol se llenaban solas antes de ser servidas a los comensales. Los niños jugaban cerca del pequeño lago que había allí. Un enorme lazo unido precedía la entrada de la carpa, donde había sido la ceremonia, en señal de que en su interior, se había formado un nueva unión.

Pasamos un día bastante agradable. Recuerdo que no paré de charlar y estar con amigos y compañeros míos del colegio. Era una reunión de antiguos alumnos, prácticamente. Isabelle, a diferencia de mí, supo hacer buenas migas con estudiantes de diferentes casas. Cada uno contaba sus experiencias fuera de la vida de Stregonanco, incluso muchos comentaban las últimas pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¡Sarah!-me dijo de repente Isabelle, la cual no paraba de estar rodeada de amigas suyas-Ven, es hora del baile.

-No me gusta bailar, Isabelle, lo sabes-sonreí de lado mientras mi amiga me agarraba del brazo.

-No seas tonta, ven, que tengo pareja para ti. Seguro que te encantará.-me arrastró, literalmente, a la pista de baile que habían acondicionado para tal ocasión.- ¡Edoardo! ¡Ven un momento!-gritó entre la multitud. El tal Edoardo giró la cabeza y se acercó a nosotras con paso decidido-Mira, te presento a Sarah, mi mejor amiga. Sarah, éste es Edoardo, un primo segundo de Angelo.

-Isabelle, no hacía falta…-empecé a replicar.

-¡Sht!-alzó la mano mandándome callar con una sonrisa pícara-Es mi boda y voy a bailar por primera vez con mi marido. ¡Todos mis invitados han de hacerlo también!

Alcé las cejas, pensando que mi amiga no tenía remedio. Y es verdad, Isabelle siempre ha sido muy enamoradiza. De pequeña fantaseaba con cuentos de hadas y príncipes encantados y organizaba la boda de sus sueños una y otra vez, en donde se incluían unicornios, duendes y criaturas fantásticas.

-Está bien… pero que sepas que lo hago sólo por ti-dije sonriendo, mirando fugazmente al que iba a ser mi acompañante.

-Eres la mejor… ¡nos vemos en la pista de baile!-Isabelle fue engullida por los invitados buscando al pobre Angelo, el cual se le veía algo sofocado por culpa del traje.

-Encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Edoardo Sanudo-me cogió una mano y me la besó con mucha ceremonia. Me sonrojé levemente.

-Soy Sarah Ev… Di Piero. Encantada-sonreí ampliamente, fijándome mejor en los detalles de mi interlocutor. Tenía unos ojos de color caramelo bastante bonitos. Su pelo, rizado y castaño estaba bajo los efectos de la gomina. Me sacaba dos cabezas y su mandíbula cuadrada le hacía tener cierto aire atractivo. En aquél momento, los recién casados comenzaron a bailar un vals, al que se unieron los padres de éstos y luego los demás. Edoardo me llevó a la pista de baile con suma elegancia y comenzamos a bailar.

-¿Eres también bruja, como mi primo y Belle?-preguntó mientras hacíamos suaves movimientos al compás de la orquesta. Yo estaba pendiente todo el rato de no pisar a mi acompañante sin querer.

-Sí, lo soy. Estudiábamos en el mismo colegio-sonreí levemente, sin dejar de mirar fugazmente mis pies.

-Vaya… yo también soy mago-sonrió un poco más-Sólo que mis padres me enviaron a Estados Unidos para perfeccionar mi inglés.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-respondí. Era de esas situaciones en las que tenías que mostrar cierto interés para así no parecer maleducado-Yo estoy en Gran Bretaña trabajando, de profesora.

-¿Y te va bien?-hizo que girara antes de volver a agarrar con suavidad mi cintura.

-Sí, estoy muy a gusto allí. Hogwarts casi es como una segunda casa para mí.

-¿Hogwarts? He oído hablar mucho de ese colegio. Me han dicho que hace poco estuvo en el punto de mira de un mago oscuro…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que un nudo apareciera en mi pecho. Intenté que mi sonrisa no se borrara de mi rostro.

-Sí… hubo una guerra… hemos sufrido muchísimo y perdido a mucha gente querida…-musité. La música se me tornaba algo lejana por unos instantes y la palabrería de la gente también. Mis ojos comenzaron a escocerme.

-Lo siento. No debí sacar el tema. ¿Te apetece un ponche de huevo después de este baile?-Edoardo debió de percibir mi tristeza, por lo que se volcó en hacerme olvidar del mal trago que sufrí en batalla. Me pareció bastante simpático y atento. Después de bailar, hablamos de todo, desde economía hasta hobbies de cada uno. Hablamos de la música, la vela (un deporte tradicional italiano) y de otras muchas cosas más. Me sentía realmente a gusto con él. Llegamos a hacer muy buenas migas en la boda. Eso sí, lo último que recuerdo es estar atardeciendo y bebiendo una copa de licor, una de otras muchas.

Lo siguiente que viene a mi memoria es estar tumbada en la cama del hotel que Isabelle había alquilado por entero para todos aquellos invitados que venían de lejos. Cuando tomé conciencia de mi cuerpo, descubrí que estaba desnuda. A mi lado, Edoardo dormía plácidamente… desnudo también. Me incorporé rápidamente, desubicada y ahogando un grito con las manos.

Había… me había…

Mi vestido estaba en el suelo, junto a mi ropa interior y el traje de Edoardo. La cabeza me daba punzadas a causa de la resaca que tenía. Me tapé con las sábanas sonrojadas. No sabía qué hacer. Me parecía feo irme de la habitación sin que el muchacho se enterase, pues tampoco era tan maleducada. Intenté recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, pero las pruebas eran más que evidentes. Los dos íbamos con varias copas encima y en un arrebato de pasión, nos acostamos. ¿Cómo? Ni idea.

Edoardo se removió en el sitio, abriendo los ojos y poniendo un gesto de confusión igual que el mío.

-Bu… buenos días-dije, notando los nervios a flor de piel. Me tapé lo máximo que pude con las mantas, muerta de vergüenza.

-Buenos días…-se incorporó a mi lado y bostezó-Menuda noche ¿no crees?

-S…Sí…-tartamudeé, notando mis mejillas enrojecer.-Yo… lo siento, pero no me acuerdo de nada…-tragué saliva un par de veces, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer.

-Tranquila, suele ocurrir en las bodas ¿no?-Edoardo sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de la cama. Cerré los ojos al tener ante mí toda su desnudez-Tal y como haya ocurrido, seguro que lo pasamos bien.-comenzó a vestirse, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Si vierais mi cara, sería enmarcada también junto a la que puso mi madre cuando descubrió que era una bruja.

-No… ¿no estás enfadado?-pregunté, sintiéndome estúpida repentinamente.

-No. Es más, espero mantener el contacto contigo ahora en adelante.-el joven sonrió ampliamente, abrochándose la camisa-Si me disculpas, voy a ir a hablar con mi primo. No sé a qué hora sale el tren para Roma…

Salió de la habitación tan campante, como si lo ocurrido le sucediera todos los días, como una rutina. Me levanté y me vestí como buenamente pude. Me adecenté el pelo y la cara. Bajé al vestíbulo del hotel. Quería ver a Isabelle y contarle lo ocurrido. Al igual que quería ver a mi madre. Por un momento, me entraron ganas de volver al colegio y no pensar más en esto. Dejarlo como una aventura más de mi vida.

Tras una fallida búsqueda de los ya mencionados, decidí volver al colegio apareciéndome en frente de las puertas. Me fui al cuarto de baño de la cafetería y me desaparecí. Cuando abrí los ojos, una enorme valla se alzaba ante mí. Crucé las puertas de Stregonanco, teniendo la sensación de que me sumía en otro mundo. Los carruajes seguían allí. Los alumnos salían a los jardines a disfrutar del sol. El castillo estaba tranquilo. La boda de Isabelle se me antojó de repente lejana. Avancé hacia el carruaje de los profesores y entré en él. Fui flechada a mi habitación para quitarme el vestido y los zapatos de tacón que martirizaban mis pies. Cogí lo necesario para darme una buena ducha y ponerme mi cómoda túnica, para luego poner en orden mi cabeza e ir al Comedor para poder desayunar algo. Me sabía mal haber dejado la boda de esa forma, pero en realidad, ya había acabado. Mientras estaba en el vestíbulo, me fijé que muchos invitados se iban ya a casa. Seguramente, Isabelle aún no estaría despierta y mi madre quizás habría ido ya a casa.

No era consciente de que estaba muy equivocada.

Salí de mi habitación, comprobando que no me faltaba nada para mi baño con agua bien fría (dicen que vienen bien para las resacas). De pronto, vi la figura de Dumbledore junto a la chimenea y Severus sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro.

-Sarah, tenemos que hablar-me dijo con voz seria. Tragué saliva y me acerqué a ellos, temblando de pies a cabeza. ¿Iba a regañarme por haber sido una imprudente y no haber actuado como una buena profesora, dando ejemplo? Me arrepentí de haber bebido más de la cuenta. Pero es que estaba tan a gusto… nunca antes me lo había pasado tan bien como aquél día.

-¿Qué ocurre señor?-pregunté, intentando ignorar la mirada evaluadora que Severus me estaba lanzando desde su posición.

-Tu madre ha desaparecido. Huido. No sabemos a dónde... pero tenemos una sospecha-dijo el director rotundamente.

Esas rudas palabras cayeron sobre mí como un jarro de agua fría. Dejé caer mis cosas al suelo con un ruido sordo, mientras una parte de mi ser se desgarraba de nuevo.

[N/A: Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Acepto encantada críticas constructivas, sugerencias o ideas coherentes :D Sólo os pido un poquito de paciencia con respecto a la trama, lo bueno se hace de esperar ¿no?. ¡Saludos!]


	33. Capítulo XXXI

Mi mundo se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras. El fuego crepitando era lo único que sonaba en la estancia, rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había formado a nuestro alrededor. Mis ojos comenzaron a escocerse lentamente. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Severus se levantó de su asiento, yendo hacia la salida del carruaje rápidamente. Mi mirada había resbalado desde el rostro de Dumbledore hasta el suelo.

-¿Có… cómo es posible?-pregunté en un murmullo, temiéndome lo peor. Me senté en un sillón al notar mis piernas fallar.

-¿Conocías a su compañero Guido? Creemos que es un mortífago. Pero no actúa solo. Pensamos que ha llegado hasta tu madre gracias a unos contactos en el ministerio italiano. Tu padre trabajaba allí, ¿verdad?

Asentí levemente, viendo cómo los bordes de mi campo de visión se escurecían. Mi mente se había quedado en blanco y todo a mi alrededor, paralizado. No me podía creer lo ocurrido. Había perdido a mi padre y en aquél momento a mi madre. Los había perdido a los dos. La sensación de soledad empezó a asfixiarme. Quería volver a casa.

Ese pensamiento me traspasó como si de un clavo ardiente se tratara. Me levanté, dispuesta a salir por la puerta de mi habitación y recoger mis cosas. Mi cabeza había entrado en una especie de torbellino que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Quería buscar a mi madre, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar. La voz de Dumbledore se escuchó lejana en mis oídos.

-Sarah, no puedes hacer nada. Ya he llamado a algunos miembros de la Orden para que averigüen qué ha pasado. Vamos, ahora necesitas descansar…

Le lancé al director una fría mirada. Ya estaba de nuevo con sus palabras tranquilizadoras, tratándome como una aprendiz de auror que aún no sabía la realidad del mundo. "Deja que los más expertos se encarguen mientras te quedas sentada en la cama, esperando… El sacrificio también significa no hacer nada..."

-Lo siento, pero no-dije con rotundidad-He hecho todo lo que me ha dicho durante todos estos años. He estado escondida en su colegio mientras mi madre estaba expuesta al peligro. Me obligó a quedarme en Gran bretaña, sola, alejada de mi familia…-un nudo apareció en mi garganta-Usted… usted dijo que la única familia que me quedaba allí estarían a salvo con el ecantamiento Fidelio… ¡Sólo ha estado manipulando a la gente para su propio bien! ¿Acaso no tiene ningún remordimiento por lo que hace? ¿Acaso no se siente culpable por todos los que murieron confiando en usted? Mi madre ha sido la última víctima. ¡¿Quién será la siguiente?!-medio grité al final de mi pequeño discurso. Las palabras brotaron solas de mi garganta. He de confesar que no me arrepentí una vez que estuvieron liberadas. Es más, sentí como si un peso se me quitara de encima, como si la rabia acumulada se liberase.

Dumbledore me miró a través de sus gafas de media luna con tristeza. Una sombra se había apoderado de sus ojos azules. Me quedé clavada en el sitio, con el cuerpo tenso. El vestido de la boda aún estaba sobre mi piel. Parece mentira que el enlace de mi mejor amiga hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Se me antojaba lejano y distante.

-Sí, todos los días me arrepiento por lo que he hecho. Pero piensa que es por el bien de todos… Tienes razón, Sarah. Lo único que he hecho ha sido subestimar tu valía-el anciano comenzó a andar hacia la salida del carruaje-Puedes volver a casa. Hogwarts seguirá abierto para ti. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado…

Con esas palabras, salió por la puerta, dejándome sola. Su voz aún resonaba en el ambiente, acompañada del crepitar de la chimenea. Giré sobre mis talones y fui a mi habitación, dando un portazo. Preparé mi maleta para volver a casa…

 _-Kiwer ha preparado el desayuno, señorita._

 _La voz del elfo invadió el salón. La joven estaba secándose una pequeña lágrima traicionera cuando vio una bandeja con café y manjares dulces colocarse sobre la mesa._

 _-Gracias Kiwer…-dijo la joven, dejando el cuaderno de Sarah a un lado. El elfo hizo una exagerada reverencia. Sus ojos saltones se pasearon por las fotografías, cartas y cuadernos que estaban esparcidos por el sillón y el suelo. La muchacha no pasó desapercibido el gesto de la criatura. Una pregunta rondó por su cabeza.-Kiwer, ¿quién era tu amo antes de que cuidaras de Sarah?_

 _-Kiwer no puede decirlo. Su amo se lo prohíbe…_

 _-Kiwer-ella sonrió con suficiencia-Sarah ha hecho que descubriera estos cuadernos en su baúl. Tu nombre ya ha salido un par de veces… Dime, Kiwer, ¿quién era tu amo?._

 _Pero el elfo negó de nuevo con la cabeza, asustado. Sus labios se fruncieron, como impidiendo revelar un gran secreto. La joven sabía quién fue su amo, pero quería confirmarlo de las propias palabras de la criatura, para luego hacerle más preguntas._

 _-El amo de Kiwer se lo ha prohibido. Kiwer sigue obedeciendo a su amo._

 _-Pero Kiwer… tu amo está muerto… ¡Han pasado ya muchos años!_

 _-Se equivoca señorita… el amo de Kiwer sigue vivo tras el telón enmarcado… el amo de Kiwer le ha prohibido revelar su identidad… le ha prohibido desvelar sus secretos._

 _Acto seguido, el elfo desapareció rápidamente, antes de que la chica volviera a replicar. La joven bruja se quedó un tanto trastornada ante lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué Kiwer no quería revelarle que Severus era su amo? ¿Acaso la lealtad de un elfo doméstico para con su amo no acababa cuando dicho amo moría? Cogió el cuaderno que estaba leyendo mientras se metía una tostada en la boca y bebía un poco de café. La mañana se había presentado un poco nublada…_

En _Castellammare_ reinaba el silencio… un doble silencio. El más obvio era una calma hueca. La brisa del mar traía el sonido de las olas y el silencio de las calles, el cual se colaba por cada rincón de la casa. Si estuvieran mis padres, ese silencio estaría ahogado por el sonido de la televisión, al igual que el tintineo de los vasos sobre el fregadero y la corriente de agua del grifo que los mojaba. O la música procedente del viejo piano que estaba en un rincón, el cual era acariciado por los finos dedos de mi madre… incluso la risa fresca como una ventisca cálida de mi padre ante las ocurrencias de su hija pequeña de pelo caoba. Su hija que portaba con orgullo su apellido: Evans. No tenía que esconderse de nadie. Podía ser quien era en realidad.

Pero no. Sólo había silencio. Calma. Fantasmas.

El segundo silencio no era fácil reconocerlo. Si te paras a escucharlo durante un largo período de tiempo, lo intuirías en el suelo de madera y en las astilladas vigas. Estaba en el peso de la chimenea de piedra que conservaba las cenizas donde una vez hubo fuego. Estaba en el estremecimiento del cristal de las ventanas a causa de la brisa marina. En el vaivén del _robasueños_ que adornaba el arco de la puerta del jardín.

Aquella casa era mi casa. Y ese segundo silencio también. Era profundo como el final del otoño. Era grande y pesado como una gran roca. Era un sonido paciente e impasible.

El silencio de un alma que espera a la muerte.

Ese silencio fue roto por tres golpes en la madera de la puerta. Estaba sentada en el sillón del salón, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte. De nuevo, llamaron a la puerta. Silencio. Mirada perdida. Otros tres golpes en la puerta acompañados de un chirrido al abrirse y una palabra que contenía un nombre.

-¿Sarah?

La voz de Remus Lupin resonó por la estancia. Yo seguía inmóvil en el sillón. Escuché al hombre lobo acercarse a mi y dejar su capa de viaje sobre una silla. Escuché cómo se sentaba a mi lado, resoplando ante tal pesado viaje. Noté su cálida mano envolver las mías.

Regresé del mundo de las tinieblas ante ese contacto. Miré a mi primer y único visitante desde hacía tres meses. Temblé ligeramente ante el contacto humano. Me había aislado del mundo. Mi única compañía era sopa de lata, pan y un gran mapa del mundo con varios lazos plateados marcando lugares exactos.

-Remus…-susurré con voz ronca. Había adelgazado varios kilos y seguramente mi aspecto era deplorable. Qué iba a hacerle, había perdido a mi madre. Tenía la esperanza de que siguiera viva, a pesar de que las noticias no estaban a mi favor. Nadie la había encontraod todavía. Era como si Antonella Evans se hubiera volatilizado. Desaparecido del mapa junto a un traidor que lo consideraba su amante.

No volví a Stregonanco, ni Stregonanco se preocupó en venir a verme. El Torneo de los Tres Magos finalizó con la victoria de Beauxbattons. Hogwarts y el colegio francés volvieron a sus respectivos países. Yo no salí de la casa de mis padres desde que tuve aquella charla con Dumbledore en el carruaje. No tenía noticias de nadie, ni me interesaban. Sólo quería seguir la pista de mi madre. Mi pasado, todo lo vivido en Gran Bretaña había sido un mal sueño que había quedado muy muy lejano… hasta ahora, con la visita de Remus.

-Sarah, estás enferma… deja que llame a un sanador…-dijo mi amigo y compañero sin soltar mi mano-Estamos muy preocupados, queremos que vuelvas a Gran Bretaña…

-No-esa palabra salió rotunda de mis labios-No quiero volver a ese maldito país. Quiero encontrar a mi madre.

-Lo sé…-la voz de Remus tenía matices de paciencia-Deja que te ayude. La encontraremos juntos…

-No puedes ayudarme. No sabes lo que siento…-murmuré, girando la cara hacia otro lado. Quería que se fuera de allí y me dejara sola. Me levanté, pensando que quizás así entendiera la indirecta. Fui hacia el gran mapa repasando por milésima vez los datos que había recopilado. Viajé durante esos tres meses por toda Italia, en busca de respuestas… llevándome una decepción al encontrar vacío y pistas falsas.

-Claro que lo sé-Remus no se había levantado del sillón. Su voz seguía siendo pausada y tranquila-Yo también perdí a mis padres siendo más joven que…

-Mi madre está viva y desaparecida. Eso es peor que saber que está muerta-le corté con un deje de crueldad.

Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo tratado así. Pero estaba cegada por el dolor de la pérdida. Por suerte, Remus no se enfadó por mi comentario, ni se molestó. Siempre he admirado la bondad y la paciencia de ese hombre.

-Lo sé, yo también lo creo…-escuché cómo cruzaba una pierna y noté su mirada en mi nuca-Por eso, quiero ayudarte. Verás… tengo una pista fiable...

Me giré rápidamente y tragué saliva, escuchando atentamente. Lupin sonrió al ver que había despertado mi interés.

-...pero me tienes que prometer una cosa-se levantó, cortando ahora él mis palabras-no puedes seguir así de dejada. No es bueno para tu salud. Así que, te propongo un trato: dejar que te ayude a cambio de una pista fiable.

-¿Quién te ha dado esa pista?-pregunté, sopesando el trato que me había ofrecido. En esos meses me había vuelto un tanto huraña y distante para con el mundo.

-Alguien a quien he hecho prometer no revelar su identidad. Alguien que te tiene alta estima y del cual confío plenamente…

-Si es Dumbledore, no quiero nada de él-repliqué enfadada y volviendo a darle la espalda-No quiero volver a ser su marioneta.

-No, no es de Albus…-puso una mano en mi hombro, dando un pequeño apretón-te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí?

No respondí. Cerré los ojos y puse una mano en el mapa, acariciando las líneas que conectaban Roma con la Ciudad del Vaticano.

-¿A dónde conduce esa pista?-susurré. Casi pude percibir la leve sonrisa triunfal de Remus.

-A Gran Bretaña. Cerca de la prisión de Azkaban.

Volvimos a Gran Bretaña por aparición, pues era el método más rápido. Las horas corrían en nuestra contra, no teníamos tiempo que perder. Aparecimos en un bosque de pinos que adornaba la ladera de una colina. Detrás de ésta, se podía escuchar el sonido del mar chocando contra las rocas. Hacía un frío inusual para la época en la que estábamos. Era un frío que llegaba al corazón y lo despojaba de todo sentimiento bueno, dejando los pensamientos tristes y deprimentes.

-Remus…-murmuré, agarrándome a su brazo. La luz del ambiente reflejaba la palidez de su rostro. Él también sentía esa sensación.

-Detrás de esa colina, a varios kilómetros mar adentro, está la prisión de Azkaban-dijo en un murmullo. Tragué saliva y un pensamiento resbaló por mi mente como resina amarga y espesa. Sirius estaba allí encerrado. La imagen del hombre que había amado encadenado de pies y manos se puso ante mí. Cerré los ojos y miré hacia el bosque de pinos.

-¿Mi madre está en Azkaban?-pregunté tras un minuto de silencio. Remus estaba quieto, con la varita preparada. Al principio no entendí qué hacíamos allí parados aún sabiendo que el tiempo para nosotros era oro. Pero poco a poco, fui intuyendo que mi compañero de batalla estaba esperando a las criaturas que originaban aquél frío inusual. Saqué mi varita, preparada.

-No, no está allí. Vamos, es por el bosque de pinos…

Comenzamos a andar, haciendo crujir las hojas afiladas bajo nuestros pies. El viento hacía mecer las ramas de los altos pinares, aullando entre éstas, como si estuviera alertando nuestra presencia. Murmuramos un débil "Lumos", pues debido a las nubes grises que taponaban el cielo, todo estaba oscuro. Caminamos varios minutos en silencio, alertando de cualquier ruido, aunque fuera una simple ardilla correteando por el suelo. Llegamos a un pequeño claro, donde el silencio era absoluto.

De pronto, cinco figuras oscuras surgieron del cielo gris. Su rostro estaba tapado por una capucha oscura.

-¡Nos han descubierto!-gritó mi compañero, alzando la varita y pronunciando el hechizo Patronus con todas sus fuerzas. Alcé mi varita hacia ellos, notando el frío atravesar mis pulmones como si fueran pequeños puñales de hielo. Invoqué a mi Patronus, buscando algún pensamiento feliz. Mis padres, los veranos con Lily, la Academia de Aurores, el colegio… mi infancia…

-¡Expecto Patronus!-de la punta de mi varita salió una humareda plateada. Esquivé a un dementor que estaba acercándose a mí alzando su mano llena de costras. Busqué otro pensamiento feliz. De pronto, escuché una voz profunda en mi cabeza.

 _No es amor el amor que cambia siempre por momentos… o que a distanciarse en la distancia tiende. Es un faro imperturbable, que ve las tempestades y no se estremece._

Alcé mi varita de nuevo e invoqué el Patronus con más fuerza, aferrándome a ese recuerdo.

-¡Expecto Patronus!-de mi varita salió volando un animal alado, empujando con fuerza al dementor.

Mi patronus siempre ha sido un Búho Real, aunque por aquél entonces, no se parecía mucho a tal animal, aunque después fue tomando forma. En aquellos momentos, era una especie de murciélago enorme, no sé cómo describirlo. Sea lo que fuere, atacó a los dementores, uniéndose al lobo de Remus. Corrimos hacia el interior del bosque, bajo el amparo del aura de nuestros Patronus. Cuando la respiración nos ardía en nuestros pulmones y nos costaba seguir, paramos tras unos matorrales.

-Parecen que ya se han ido…-dijo Lupin, jadeando-Vamos, estamos cerca. No hay tiempo que perder.

Asentí sin poder decir palabra alguna, a causa de la carrera. Caminé junto al hombre hasta que vi a lo lejos una cabaña con las luces apagadas. Parecía que estaba abandonada. El corazón se me aceleró, y no por correr.

-¿Está allí? ¿Mi madre?-pregunté, aferrando fuerte mi varita. Remus puso su dedo índice en sus labios, indicándome silencio. Fuimos despacio hacia la puerta de la cabaña. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

Con un gesto de asentimiento por parte de Remus, entramos en la casa. Estaba todo desordenado. La estancia no era muy grande, a decir verdad. La cocina estaba en el mismo salón. Sólo había una pequeña habitación con un camastro. Registramos todo, buscando algo que pueda identificar al que vivía allí.

-Hay restos de magia-dijo Remus, mirando las paredes y varios muebles volcados-Aquí ha habido una pelea hace relativamente poco… horas, quizás. No hay ningún cuerpo aquí dentro. Quizás lo hayan enterrado fuera…-salió de la cabaña, a buscar montículos de tierra recién cavados.

Entré en la habitación, desordenada. Sólo había un camastro volcado y una pequeña ventana. Miré por debajo de éste y algo brilló bajo la luz de mi varita. Saqué un medallón del tamaño de una nuez. El escudo de armas de mi familia estaba grabado en él.

-¡Mi madre ha estado aquí!-dije con el corazón acelerado. Abrí el medallón y noté un nudo en la garganta al ver las fotografías de mi padre y mía dentro de éste. La cadena estaba rota, como si le hubieran dado un tirón en el cuello. Escuché el crujido de las hojas de pino fuera y el de la madera crujir. En cuestión de minutos, Lupin entró en la habitación también.

-Hay dos posibilidades…-comenzó a decir antes de acercarse a mi lado-O alguien amigo la ha rescatado o alguien enemigo se la ha llevado. Fuera no hay indicios de que hayan enterrado ningún cuerpo…

Un crujido invadió la estancia. Nos giramos y una luz plateada nos cegó por unos instantes.

-Necesito que vengáis a Hogsmeade inmediatamente. Usad un traslador.-dijo la voz de Dumbledore a través del fénix plateado que se había posado encima de una silla astillada.

[N/A: perdón, he estado de viaje y por eso he tardado en subir el capítulo. Gracias por leer y por seguir la historia. :3]


	34. Capítulo XXXII

Una calma sospechosa reinaba en los jardines del colegio. A veces se escuchaba el murmullo de la hierba meciéndose por el viento y el sonido lejano de alguna criatura recóndita del bosque. Remus y yo caminamos hacia las enormes puertas de madera. Entramos en el vestíbulo y, rápidamente, fuimos hacia el pasillo precedido por la enorme estatua del águila que conducía al despacho del director.

-¿Qué crees que querrá Dumbledore?-pregunté a mi acompañante con un matiz de desconfianza. Mi afecto hacia el viejo director había disminuido considerablemente, pues en estos últimos años me había sentido como si fuera un títere en sus manos.

-No lo sé… ojalá supiera descifrar la mitad de los mensajes encriptados de Albus-Lupin suspiró y se planto delante de la entrada del despacho-Almendras de regaliz.

La piedra comenzó a crujir, girando sobre sí misma. Nos subimos en los escalones que ésta dejaba ver y subimos sin dirigir palabra alguna. Cuando llegamos al pequeño hall, Remus llamó tres veces a la puerta. Un amortiguado "Adelante" nos invitó a pasar. En cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra del lugar, mi corazón dio un brinco en el pecho al ver una figura sentada en una de las sillas.

-¡Mamá!-exclamé. Sin fijarme de los que estaban presentes, corrí hacia ella y la abracé con fuerza. Ella se limitó a sonreír mientras me abrazaba de vuelta. La notaba un tanto delgada y la palidez se hacía presente en su piel.

-Hace unos días, la Orden la encontró en una casa al norte de Escocia. No ha sufrido daños, tranquila. Sólo estaba desnutrida y algo conmocionada.

La voz de Dumbledore se hizo presente. Alcé la mirada hacia él, notando todo el rencor que sentía cómo se disipaba. Me fijé que allí también estaban Minerva y Severus.

-Gracias. Pensaba que ya la había perdido…-murmuré, haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento. Volví a mirar a mi madre, notándola un tanto distante. Fruncí el ceño y cogí su muñeca, intentando buscarle el pulso.

-Le hemos suministrado una poción tranquilizante. No te preocupes, se pondrá bien. Ahora lo que necesitáis es descansar-Dumbledore se acercó a nosotras-Deberías llevar a tu madre a tu casa de Hogsmeade. Allí estará a salvo.

Miré al anciano, con la intención de replicarle, pues ya iba otra vez a tomar las decisiones por mí. Pero medité sus palabras y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. En aquél momento, el lugar más seguro era Hogsmeade. Me levanté, agarrando a mi progenitora y caminé con ella hacia la salida, con cuidado de que no se mareara por el camino. Sin despedirme, salí del despacho, con el deseo en mi interior de estar con mi madre, siendo consciente de que no estaba muerta como había pensado…

Una semana después de aquél fortuito encuentro con el director y Hogwarts, volví a reincorporarme como profesora en el colegio. Antonella se recuperó de la conmoción sufrida esos meses atrás. Por delicadeza no quería preguntar quién la había secuestrado, a pesar de que mi curiosidad ardía con ganas de saber quién estaba detrás de todo aquello, aunque tenía una ligera sospecha. No volvimos a mencionar a Guido. En los ojos de Antonella podía ver ciertos destellos de abatimiento ante el abandono de éste. Ya era la segunda vez que tenía que afrontar la fuerte tempestad de la vida sola, sin compañía de nadie de forma sentimental. Sólo estaba yo. Menos mal que por las mañanas se dedicaba a limpiar la casa de Hogsmeade y a decorarla a su gusto, pues esa sencilla actividad la distraía de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Parecía mentira, pero los meses transcurrieron con parsimonia, volviendo a la rutina diaria. El anuncio de que la profesora de música estaba de vuelta fue aceptada de buen grado por parte de los estudiantes y de los profesores. Mis compañeros me apoyaron en gran medida, siendo muy atentos conmigo y preguntando por mi madre. Recuerdo que Sprout le mandaba todas las semanas su famosísima tarta de limón, la cual llegó a animar a Antonella y a pedirle la receta para hacerla ella en casa.

En definitiva, la boda, el secuestro de mi progenitora y el Torneo de los Tres Magos quedaron muy atrás en mi memoria. Todo fue envuelto por una neblina espesa, la cual disipaba en parte el dolor que sentía en mi interior. Lo único que aún enlazaba aquellos acontecimientos con mi rutina era Isabelle, la cual se fue de luna de miel con su recién marido a las Islas Baleares. Casi todas las semanas recibía una lechuza con alguna postal o fotografía y unas letras de mi mejor amiga.

Lo que más temía por aquel entonces era la penumbra de mi habitación. Todas las noches, mis demonios salían aprovechando la ausencia de luz para atormentarme, figuras demacradas donde aparecían los rostros de mi padre, de Lily, James y todos aquellos que murieron en la Primera Guerra. Mi mente había roto la coraza protectora que la envolvía cuando pensé que mi madre estaba perdida para siempre, dejando pasar la oscuridad como si de un gas fuera.

Aquellas noches de oscuridad no duraron demasiado. Una tenue melodía volvió a penetrar por las paredes de mi habitación, ahuyentando mis demonios y transmitiéndome la paz que tanto ansiaba desde hacía meses. En todas mis veladas, cerraba los ojos y me dejaba envolver por las notas musicales cargadas del bálsamo que aliviaba mis heridas.

El extraño pianista que visitaba todas las noches desde que llegué por primera vez a Hogwarts, me estaba rescatando de algo peor que la muerte…

 _La joven exhaló un profundo bostezo, cerrando el cuaderno que tenía entre manos al terminar de leer la última página. Encontró recortes de periódico escritos en italiano en los que anunciaba la desaparición de Antonella, tanto periódicos muggles como mágicos. Los dejó con cuidado junto a las postales de Isabelle y cogió el siguiente cuaderno, el cual era más pesado y un tanto más grueso. Lo abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leer._

Entre los hechos ocurridos en el anterior cuaderno y los ocurridos a continuación hay un lapsus de tiempo de un año. No recuerdo con precisión qué ocurrió durante dicha etapa, pues mi mente ya no es la de antes. Así que, directamente, pasaré a un acontecimiento que cambió mi vida para siempre, haciendo que, en lugar de bajar por el oscuro pozo al que había sucumbido, subiera hacia arriba para rozar con la punta de mis dedos los atisbos de la felicidad.

Todo comenzó en la primavera de 1985.

Había adoptado un carácter un tanto ausente, pues tenía varias cargas en mi espalda entre las clases de música, algunas investigaciones para la Orden y cuidar de mi madre. Antonella se adaptó bien a mi casa de Hogsmeade y rápidamente entabló amistad con las vecinas de alrededor. El aspecto demacrado con el que me encontré tras rescatarla había desaparecido, volviendo a tener ese color rosado en las mejillas características de ella. Me alegraba que se hubiera recuperado tan bien físicamente. Psicológicamente, bueno, estaba aún algo asustada. Tenía miedo de quedarse sola a oscuras en una habitación y a veces la descubría hablando con ella misma y mirando a la nada. Obviamente, la primera vez que vi estos síntomas, Dumbledore me dio permiso para residir en la casa y no dejar sola a mi progenitora por las noches.

Eran vacaciones de Pascua cuando recibí una noticia que me conmocionó. Estaba mi madre preparando la cena de Pascua que íbamos a disfrutar las dos aquella noche. Yo estaba leyendo los sonetos de Shakespeare, aquellos que una vez Severus me regaló. Mi relación con él se volvió distante y no porque estuviera enfadada con él. Simplemente, no habíamos coincidido y mis sentimientos hacia él se quedaron un tanto congelados. A decir verdad, perdí toda la esperanza que había estado sembrando los meses anteriores a la boda. Por aquél entonces, mi prioridad era encontrar a Guido y hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Anochecía en la pequeña villa de Hogsmeade. El olor a pavo asado inundaba la casa. Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando, de repente, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí un poco, pensando que quizás fuera alguna de las nuevas amistades de mi madre. Mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Severus en la puerta, con la luz de la casa reflejando sus facciones cetrinas y tintineando sus ojos oscuros.

-Profesor Snape, qué… sorpresa-dije intentando mantener la calma deshecha ante tal visita.

-Buenas noches profesora.-respondió el muchacho (no tan muchacho ya, pues ambos habíamos cumplido ya los veinticinco años) con una débil inclinación.

-Buenas noches…-respondí en un murmuro-¿quiere pasar?-pregunté abriendo más la puerta, sonrojándome ligeramente pues caí en la cuenta de que mi atuendo no era para recibir visitas (llevaba unos vaqueros viejos junto a una sudadera y tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás). Fíjate, aquél detalle insignificante fue para mi una gran preocupación en aquél momento.

-No, gracias…-Severus parecía algo nervioso-Sólo he venido para ver cómo se encontraba su madre y si necesitaban algún tipo de… protección. Dumbledore me ha pedido que venga a decírselo.

-Oh… bueno, no hace falta. Es decir, estamos bien, mi madre está en la cocina preparando la cena y no hay… indicios de que estemos en peligro-dije encogiéndome de hombros. Notaba mi corazón latir a mil por hora en mi pecho-Gracias de todos modos… Dígale a Dumbledore que estamos bien.

-En todo caso, mi visita ha concluido. Que tenga unas felices fiestas profesora. Nos veremos a la vuelta del curso-se despidió el pocionista dando una seca cabezada. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y se internó en las sombras. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella suspirando. Me había hecho a la idea de que el profesor Snape y yo jamás tendríamos una relación más allá del compañerismo, por lo que me sentía orgullosa, en cierto modo, de haber entablado conversación con él con aparente normalidad. Escuché unos pasos saliendo de la cocina y miré a mi madre.

-¿Quién era hija?-preguntó mi madre en italiano mientras se limpiaba las manos con el paño de la cocina. No sé por qué había adoptado esa costumbre de hablar en nuestro idioma cuando estábamos a solas. Quizás para no olvidar sus raíces.

-Un compañero de trabajo, mamá-respondí en mi lengua nativa-El profesor de pociones. Venía de parte de Dumbledore, para ver cómo estábamos…-cogí los platos de la estantería y los llevé a la mesa.

-¿El profesor de pociones? ¿Un tipo alto, vestido de negro y pelo largo como grasiento?-preguntó Antonella frunciendo el ceño. Me quedé extrañada ante tal detallada descripción. Me giré y dejé de poner la mesa.

-¿Acaso le conoces, mamá?-fruncí el ceño levemente.

-Sí… creo. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la cabaña… eh…-la mujer se frotó la frente, para luego pasar sus dedos por el pelo que comenzaba a ser canoso-Vi a un hombre similar. Escuché que estaba en Hogwarts y que me llevaría allí. Vi una especie de rayo rojo y el grito de… de…-tragó saliva-bueno, de ese malnacido. Escuché que decía algo de que la traición se pagaba con sangre. Otro rayo, pero esta vez verde. Luego, alguien me cogió en brazos y me llevó al colegio…

El asombro invadió mi mente y se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Rescaté de mi memoria una conversación con Remus…

 _-¿Quién te ha dado esa pista?_

 _-Alguien a quien he hecho prometer no revelar su identidad. Alguien que te tiene alta estima y del cual confío plenamente…_

 _-Si es Dumbledore, no quiero nada de él_

 _-No, no es de Albus… te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí?_

Dejé caer el plato que tenía entre mis manos, haciéndose añicos en el suelo. Noté las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos. Madre me observaba asustada, como si temiera que sus palabras me hubieran molestado.

-Tengo… tengo que irme…-murmuré, cogiendo mi capa. No me molesté en cambiarme de ropa. Tenía que volver al castillo. Tenía que hablar con Severus.-Volveré pronto…

Dejando a Antonella con la palabra en la boca, me desaparecí. Aparecí en la entrada de los terrenos del castillo. Abrí la verja tras murmurar el hechizo de apertura y corrí hacia el edificio que estaba débilmente iluminado. Los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones con sus familias y el colegio se había quedado bastante vacío.

Entré al vestíbulo y fui directamente a la Torre del Director. Quería confirmar que Severus fue el que encontró a mi madre y la rescató de aquellos mortífagos. Aunque estaba segura de que Dumbledore no iba a decirme nada. Llegué a la Gárgola, jadeando. Dije la contraseña que el director nos confió antes de empezar las vacaciones por si había alguna emergencia y subí la escalera de caracol de dos en dos. Entré en el despacho apresurada.

-¡Señor!-llamé mientras escuchaba las quejas de los antiguos directores que yacían en los cuadros. Me acerqué al escritorio y vi a su fénix dormitar bajo el ala-¡Profesor Dumbledore, he de hablar con usted!

-¿A qué viene el honor de su visita a estas horas de la noche, profesora?-escuché una voz encima de mi. Vi al director saliendo de una puerta que había al final de unas pequeñas escaleras que subían a sus aposentos privados-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Señor, he venido a hacerle una pregunta…

-Siéntate y coge aire, hija…-el anciano estaba vestido con una túnica de gala-En una hora aproximadamente será la cena de Pascua en el Gran Comedor y he de estar presentable…

-Señor, por favor, es importante-me impacientaba la impasibilidad que rodeaba siempre al director-Se trata de lo que ocurrió con mi madre. Esta noche, el profesor Snape ha venido a vernos…

-Exactamente, yo lo he enviado por si estábais bien. ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?-Dumbledore enarcó una ceja y me miró a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-No… no. Es que mi madre… le ha reconocido. Verá, Remus me dijo que alguien la había encontrado y dio la voz de alarma… Esa persona era él ¿verdad? Sever… El profesor Snape. Él la encontró y mató a Guido ¿no es cierto? Es inútil que lo niegue… Por favor, dígame la verdad…

Los nervios no me dejaban hablar con claridad. La sonrisa del director se borró de sus facciones y puso las manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

-Efectivamente, Severus fue quien encontró a tu madre aquella noche.

-Lo sabía…-en mi pecho comenzó a brotar una especie de emoción, la cual no sé cómo describirla ahora mismo-He de darle las gracias…-me levanté y fui hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

-Espera, Sarah. No tan rápido. El profesor Snape ha partido a Gran Bretaña esta misma noche, por lo que no le encontrarás aquí.

Me paré en seco y miré al director un tanto decepcionada.

-Entonces… esperaré a que comience…

-No. Severus me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie este pequeño secreto y menos a ti. El motivo no lo sé querida. Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarlo pasar y estar tranquila junto a tu madre.

-Pero señor…

-No, Sarah, hice una promesa y así se ha de cumplir. Olvida todo lo que has oído con relación a la desaparición de tu madre y sigue adelante…

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Asentí levemente antes de abrir la puerta y marcharme para volver a la cena con mi madre. En mi interior, notaba cierta paz y gratitud hacia el pocionista… junto a la aparición de un sentimiento el cual dejé congelado y enterrado en cenizas…


	35. Capítulo XXXIII

Tras la noticia de que Severus fue la persona que encontró a mi madre, mi mente no dejó de retenerla en las semanas siguientes. Intentaba buscar al pocionista para poder hablar con él, pero dicha tarea se volvió rematadamente difícil. No bajaba a comer con los demás profesores, al igual que tampoco se hacía ver en los pasillos del colegio. Era como si se hubiera volatilizado, quizás porque se había enterado de que su pequeño secreto estaba desvelado. En un par de ocasiones, bajé a las mazmorras para verle en su despacho, pero no había nadie. Al menos eso daba a entender, pues estaba cien por cien segura de que el profesor se encontraba en sus aposentos, sin querer recibir la visita de nadie.

La verdad es que estaba ya un poco cansada. Mi relación con el pocionista se había basado en idas y venidas continuas, como dos peonzas que bailan sobre un tablero, llegando a chocarse de vez en cuando. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que entregar el corazón a un ex-mortífago era algo muy peligroso y el cual conllevaba un camino lleno de espinas. Pero estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme. Estaba dispuesta a arrojar luz sobre aquella alma oscura la cual vivía en un mar de tinieblas, perdida, sin rumbo… Quería mitigar su dolor. Pero no era tan fácil. Un alma atormentada era como un animal herido. Por más que te acercas e intentas curar sus heridas, siempre intentará morderte, pues no conoce otro sentimiento que el dolor.

Iba a tirar la toalla cuando algo inesperado ocurrió. A la tercera semana de buscar sin éxito al profesor, comencé a olvidarme de hablar con él sobre el tema. Fue entonces cuando descubrí uno de los misterios que rodeaban mi vida desde que mis pies pisaron tierras anglosajonas.

Todo comenzó una noche casi cuando el curso estaba acabando. Me encontraba corrigiendo unas partituras que les había mandado a mis alumnos cuando la melodía que me había estado acompañando en aquellos años, volvió a sonar.

Volvió a sonar por última vez… pero yo no lo sabía.

Me levanté de mi asiento, notando mi corazón latir al son de la melancolía que transmitían aquellas notas. Salí de mi habitación y caminé por el pasillo semi oscuro, iluminado por la luna llena que se erguía tras las ventanas. A pesar de que había una luz tenue, no dudé en sacar mi varita y susurrar un débil " _Lumos_ ".

Quien me viera en aquellos momentos, encontraría a una joven vestida con un largo camisón blanco, que resaltaba su piel pálida y los mechones de pelo caoba. Casi parecía un fantasma… aunque a decir verdad, después de todo lo que había sufrido, mi alma también vagaba en pena por el mundo, buscando el consuelo de unos brazos que sabía que jamás llegarían. Tenía que seguir adelante aún así. No podía abandonar todo por lo que había luchado para sentirme bien conmigo misma, no quería mancillar la memoria de los caídos en la Primera Guerra por ser una cobarde. Había aprendido que la vida está formada por pequeñas batallas que hemos de superar todos los días.

La música se hizo más fuerte cuando llegué a la puerta del aula. Estaba entreabierta. Con el corazón palpitándome con fuerza, casi saliéndose de mi pecho, entré despacio. El interior de la sala estaba tal y como la había dejado aquella tarde. Lo único diferente que había era el piano de cola que reposaba en la esquina.

Tenía la tapadera abierta y las teclas blancas como perlas se movían, emitiendo la melodía que siempre había escuchado. Era como si unos dedos invisibles las presionaran. Me acerqué al banco y me fijé que no había nadie. Observé las teclas con atención, esperando que una figura humana apareciera ante mis ojos, descubriendo al pianista misterioso el cual me había mantenido en vilo casi todas las noches desde que llegué a Hogwarts.

Al principio no me extrañó demasiado, pues siempre supuse que algún fantasma era el responsable de aquellas notas. Pero luego me di cuenta de que los fantasmas del castillo siempre se dejaban ver por los alumnos y profesores.

-¿Ho… hola?-susurré con la garganta seca. La melodía me había cautivado. Ojalá fuera capaz de escribirla en este papel. Pero es imposible. Sólo puedo expresar lo que sentía: tristeza, nostalgia, soledad… un cúmulo de sentimientos que rebosaban en mi interior y los cuales no me dejaban mediar más de dos palabras.

De repente, una luz plateada inundó la estancia. Me giré y delante de mi apareció un animal entrecano parecido a una cierva. Tragué saliva al ver el patronus. Me acerqué despacio y levanté la mano inconscientemente, sin desviar mis ojos de los del animal. Mis dedos traspasaron el halo humeante, haciéndome sentir una calidez peculiar.

\- ¿Aún sigue pensando que soy un monstruo, profesora?

Aquella voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, haciendo que me sobresaltara. La cierva miró a su dueño y volvió sobre sus pasos. Cuando la luz natural del hechizo iluminó la fuente de aquella voz, la sangre se me heló en mis venas. Allí de pie, con un rictus de dolor cruzando su rostro, se encontraba Severus. Vestía su habitual túnica negra y sus manos jugueteaban con su varita. El pelo le caía desordenado sobre sus hombros, haciendo que, en conjunto, pareciera que tuviera muchísimos años… que hubiera envejecido de golpe.

-Severus…-susurré acercándome al hombre despacio. Pensar que él había estado todos aquellos meses tocando aquella melodía hacía que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal. El pocionista se levantó despacio e hizo que el patronus se convirtiera en una bola de luz plateada.

\- ¿Aún piensa que la traicioné? ¿Que su muerte era el destino que quería para ella?

Ante tales palabras me quedé en silencio. Sabía que estaba hablando de Lily. Cada palabra pronunciada contenía una pizca de amargura y tristeza, haciendo que una punzada de dolor apareciera en mi pecho. Me acerqué más al profesor, el cual miraba fijamente la esfera blanquecina.

-Severus… yo sé que tú…

-Dumbledore no sabe guardar un secreto. Pero sí, yo fui quien la atacó en aquella batalla hiriendo su pierna, sin matarla cuando estaba indefensa... yo fui quien la rescató de aquella mazmorra y la trajo a Hogwarts, sana y salva… Yo fui el que buscó a su madre y el que ha estado recordando la memoria de Lily en estas cuatro paredes, sabiendo que la desvelaba de su sueño…

-Dumbledore no me dijo nada de eso. No sabía quién eras hasta esta noche… y lo de mi madre… bueno, me lo dijo ella misma.-hice una pausa. Estaba a pocos centímetros de él, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre mí-Yo… sólo quería agradecerte todo… y pedirte perdón. Fui una insensata al prejuzgarte sin saber bien…

Severus levantó la mano haciendo que el silencio me envolviera de golpe. Clavó sus ojos negros sobre los míos y frunció el ceño.

-No es su culpa. Los que estaban a tu alrededor crearon una imagen de mi pasado imposible de no creer. ¿Quién iba a admitir que un mortífago estaba trabajando para la Orden por plena voluntad? Pero toda mi vida ha estado sembrada de desconfianza y temor hacia mí. No la culpo, profesora, de desear lanzarme una maldición asesina cuando se enteró de lo que hice.

-Pero eres un buen hombre…-respondí, cortando su discurso-Eres una buena persona que sufre… por favor, deja que te ayude… deja que…

El hombre dio un pequeño respingo, deshaciendo la frialdad en el que estaba envuelto. Hizo desparecer el haz de luz, dejando la estancia casi en penumbras. Me encogí de miedo y di un paso atrás, temiendo por un momento lo peor. La melodía dejó de sonar.

-No puedes hacer nada. Mi alma está condenada para siempre. Más que ayudarme, lo que estás haciendo es torturarme. Ya te dije que te pareces demasiado a ella…

-Me parezco, pero no lo soy-respondí, haciendo acopio de mi valor-Ella no está, pero yo sí. Y puedo ayudarte. Porque yo… bueno… yo te quiero.

Esas últimas palabras retumbaron por toda la estancia. Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a él y me dispuse a rozar mis labios con los suyos… pero en el último momento, noté mis muñecas aprisionarse firmemente, evitando que siguiera avanzando.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-el desprecio de sus palabras me había dolido. Cerré los ojos, notando cómo la situación en la que estábamos empezaba a hacer mella en mis sentimientos, escociendo mis ojos para anunciar la aparición de varias lágrimas.

-Darte la oportunidad que perdiste con Lily…-murmuré con un nudo nuevo en la garganta.

Aquella respuesta pareció que le sorprendió a Severus. Aflojó el agarre de mis muñecas. No me moví, no me atrevía a hacerlo. Mis ojos no rompían el contacto visual con los suyos. De mis labios no volvió a salir una palabra más.

Pero no hizo falta. Presentí que había dado en el punto crucial del pocionista. Es por eso que, aprovechando aquella pequeña oportunidad, mis labios volvieron a acercarse a los suyos, teniendo el feliz final de rozarlos y depositar un pequeño beso en ellos.

Sentí que Severus acariciaba mi mejilla levemente y correspondía al beso. Pero, como si una corriente le recorriera el cuerpo, se irguió y salió de la sala con paso firme, dejándome sola…

… con el sabor de sus labios impregnando los míos.

Canción tocada por Severus: Secret Garden (piano y violín)

 **[N/A: perdonadme si este capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores. La verdad es que quería reflejar esta escena en un solo capítulo, pues para mí, es demasiado perfecta. Espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestras opiniones, críticas constructivas y consejos. ¡Un saludo!]**


	36. Capítulo XXXIV

_La joven tragó saliva despegando la mirada del cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos. Por un momento, el tiempo a su alrededor no existía. Lo último que había leído de las memorias de Sarah le había dejado… impresionada. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la anciana estuviera enamorada de aquél hombre que había servido a un Lord Oscuro en la mayor parte de su vida, traicionando así a su familia. Ya tendría que ser tal el arrepentimiento que el profesor Snape sentía en base a sus actos como para perdonarlo y darle aquella oportunidad._

 _Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las líneas de tinta reseca que manchaban el pergamino, comprendiendo que, con aquél capítulo de su vida, la anciana había dado un cambio brusco de dirección, cerrando una puerta en cuyo interior había dolor y desolación._

 _Sus ojos volvieron a las palabras escritas. Ahora más que nunca deseaba continuar con la lectura. Pero se sentía una intrusa. Esos cuadernos guardaban en su interior sentimientos y recuerdos muy profundos, de esos que se guardan para toda la vida y ella estaba penetrando en ellos._

 _Exhaló un suspiro y, como si el cartapacio fuera un imán, siguió leyendo con cierta avidez._

Mis pasos se dirigieron al borde del Lago Negro una semana después de que mis labios y los de Severus se reencontraran en el aula de música. Por suerte, aquella hora no era demasiado concurrida, pues los alumnos estarían aún en las aulas haciendo los TIMOS y exámenes finales, los cuales acababan ese mismo día. Las clases de música las había acabado ya por petición de mis alumnos, dejándoles estudiar en las horas asignadas a mi asignatura.

Caminé unos cuantos metros por la orilla del lago, hasta que el castillo se perdió entre la maraña de árboles que conformaba el Bosque prohibido. Dejé un poncho que llevaba por encima de un blusón entre las raíces de un árbol, junto a mis zapatos y mi varita. Me remangué los pantalones de tela y caminé por la muralla de guijarros que separaban el linde de la arboleda y el Lago. El agua estaba congelada. Casi pude oír las quejas de mis pies al sentir aquél contacto frío. Pero no me importaba.

El silencio volvió a cubrirme con su manto. No era un silencio como tal, sino un espejismo de lo que es en sí el silencio. Escuchaba el sonido del agua chocando con los guijarros, el graznido de los pájaros volviendo a sus nidos al ver que el sol estaba a punto de reencontrarse con el mar o la melodía que el viento componía al rozar las copas de los árboles. En definitiva, era el silencio de la naturaleza, el cual transmitía sosiego a mi ser.

Mientras, en mi mente, miles de pensamientos rondaban cual imágenes compuestas en una cinta de película que corría sin parar. No me fijaba en ninguno de ellos. Esos pensamientos iban acompañados de preocupaciones y planes para el futuro. Iban cargados con sentimientos de alegría, agobio, melancolía, añoranza… un cúmulo de sensaciones que ocupaban cada fibra de mi alma haciendo muchísimo ruido.

En mitad de aquél zumbido que rompía el silencio de mi alma, se encontraba él.

Él y siempre él.

Aquél cuyo rostro veía en las noches más oscuras y ocupaba mis pensamientos a la luz de la mañana desde que nos encontramos en la sala de música, acompañados de la melancólica musicalidad que del interior de su corazón marchito salía… cuyo beso aún estaba tatuado en mis labios y la marca de sus dedos impregnaban mi mejilla, haciendo que, en conjunto, mi corazón galopara sin freno por la senda oscura de sus ojos azabache.

¿Había merecido la pena aquél encuentro fortuito? Tenía la sensación de que había cometido una locura. Había jugado, apostando todos mis sentimientos , y pensaba que había perdido, cayendo en un abismo vacío… sin fondo.

Lo único que me mantenía en la cuerda floja era la reacción de Severus. Él me había correspondido, había acariciado mi mejilla. No me había despreciado tan rápidamente, por lo que encendía en mí una mínima esperanza de que lo que sentía hacia su persona era correspondido.

El sol rozó la delgada línea del horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de escarlata. La última luz del día iluminó mis mechones, encendiendo el fuego característico de éstos y la brisa del bosque jugaba con ellos meciéndolos a su merced. Mi corazón latía a su son y mis ojos esmeralda eran inundados por la magia que contenía aquél lugar. Por un momento, sentí que formaba parte también de aquél espectáculo que me brindaba la naturaleza.

Recuerdo todo aquello a la perfección, pues en aquél momento me sentía libre. En paz.

Aquellos instantes no duraron demasiado. De golpe, recordé que Dumbledore había organizado el baile de Fin de Curso, que se celebraba justo aquél día, para así celebrar que los exámenes habían acabado, por lo que los alumnos podían despejarse. Sinceramente, yo no quería ir. Después de todo lo ocurrido, no me apetecía encontrarme con nadie. Me había hecho ya a la idea de que mi vida estaba condenada a viajar por un mar de espesura sin rumbo fijo. Era lo que tenía haber sido una militante de la guerra.

Volví al castillo dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación y volver a Hogsmeade al día siguiente. Al menos tenía a mi madre. Juntas habíamos sobrevivido a la tormenta y el estar unidas era fundamental. En mi camino hacia el interior del colegio, me encontré los jardines repletos de alumnos que acababan de salir de los exámenes. Charlaban animadamente sobre sus planes de verano o sobre el vestido que llevarían aquella noche. Rostros encendidos por la ilusión y libres de agobios. Sentí envidia de ellos.

Subí las escaleras de caracol hacia mi habitación. En cuanto estuve en ella, mi mirada se posó en una nota que había encima de mi cama. Me acerqué y la abrí, sentándome en el colchón.

 _Junto a este párrafo, había un papel plegado. La joven lo desplegó, observando la letra minúscula e intentando descifrarla._

 _"Profesora Di Piero:_

 _La he estado buscando durante toda la tarde pero no le he encontrado. Dumbledore ha reunido con urgencia a todos los miembros de la Orden porque un grupo de mortífagos ha causado estragos cerca de Londres. Quiere capturarlos para saber si tienen una pista sobre el Señor Tenebroso, cosa que me resulta una pérdida de tiempo, pues mi amo está muerto. Me ha pedido expresamente que, si no la encontrara, se quede en el colegio y no salga, ni siquiera a Hogsmeade._

 _Espero que disfrute del baile de esta noche._

 _S.S"_

Suspiré y dejé la nota a un lado. Pensé que, teniendo a Severus fuera, el baile de aquella noche sería menos incómodo sin su presencia. Igual que Dumbledore. No me apetecía que el viejo director me clavara su mirada calculadora. Odio decirlo, pero en parte me alegré y subió mi ánimo. Al final sí que podría disfrutar de una pequeña velada con mis compañeros de profesión, o al menos, los que no habían salido del castillo aquél día.

Me levanté y abrí mi armario, desenterrando el vestido que Ludo me regaló. Estaba algo arrugado y había unos desgarrones del forcejeo que tuve con él. Pero eso no fue problema para mí. Con unos toques de varita, arreglé los imperfectos, incluso me permití el lujo de cambiar otros detalles. El resultado fue un precioso vestido diferente al que era antaño. Me lo coloqué y me esmeré en mi peinado. Una vez lista, bajé al vestíbulo, donde los alumnos entraban para ir a sus Salas Comunes y cambiarse y otros bajaban ya vestidos con sus túnicas de gala.

Salí al patio interior y me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra. No era aún la hora de la cena, pero ¿qué iba a hacer encerrada en mi habitación? En el interior del castillo podía escuchar las voces amortiguadas de los estudiantes. La platea se había quedado desierta. Sólo estaba acompañada de algunos fantasmas que paseaban por las galerías, charlando entre ellos en un susurro o lamentándose entre las paredes de piedra.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí. Observé el cielo oscurecerse al esconderse las últimas luces del día y ver salir las primeras estrellas. Escuché a varios alumnos entrando en el Gran Comedor, por lo que me dispuse a reunirme con ellos y comenzar una velada que despejaría mi mente.

De repente, escuché unos pasos a mis espaldas y mi brazo siendo apresado por una cálida mano.

-Buenas noches profesora Di Piero.

Su voz hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Me giré y vi al profesor de pociones observándome con su máscara de impasibilidad. Me quedé a cuadros. Se supone que se había ido a una misión de la Orden con Dumbledore…

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunté fríamente, zafándome del agarre-¿No debería de estar en Londres?

-Supuse que no iba a bajar al baile que nuestro querido director ha organizado-Severus me soltó a la primera, para gran sorpresa mía-Así que pensé que si se enteraba usted de que no iba a ir, se presentaría. Magnífico ¿verdad?-eso último lo dijo con cierto toque de ironía, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no iba a asistir?-repliqué tras unos segundos de silencio en los que me maldecía haber sido tan estúpida.

-Visto lo ocurrido en su aula la semana pasada, pensé que debía de disculparme por irrumpir furtivamente sin pedirle permiso y haberla molestado con el ruido que hice a altas horas de la noche.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no dije nada. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?.

-Yo eh… le perdono, claro…El aula está a disposición de todos. -tartamudeé aún asombrada de que olvidara de lo que ocurrió, que hiciera como si no pasara nada. El pocionista asintió levemente y carraspeó.

-Bien, resuelto esto, espero que disfrute de la velada.-comenzó a andar a grandes zancadas hacia el Vestíbulo, dejándome allí plantada.

-¡Espere!-dije cuando mi mente tomó conciencia de mi cuerpo tras la situación tan confusa que acababa de vivir. Severus se paró de golpe antes de entrar en el vestíbulo, mirándome por encima del hombro-¿Nada más?

-¿A qué se refiere, profesora?

-Pues… ¡a lo que ocurrió! Ya sabe… el patronus, lo que me dijo y yo le dije después… el… el beso…

Miré de nuevo al profesor, el cual se encontraba estático en la entrada, lanzándome una de sus gélidas miradas. Podía notar que el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente y que estaba un poco en tensión. Dio unos pasos hacia mi, sin dejar de observarme.

-No ocurrió nada.

-¿Qué?-fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a él, incrédula-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Se lo digo, profesora, porque no ocurrió nada. Fue un… momento de intimidad que tuve y que usted tuvo la amabilidad de interrumpir, como normalmente suele hacer desde que llegó a Hogwarts. ¿O ya no recuerda quién estuvo hurgando en mis recuerdos y paseándose libremente por mi casa?

-Severus… por favor, no seas así-sabía que se estaba en el papel de persona desagradable, pues aquella noche pude ver de verdad lo que sentía realmente, qué es lo que guardaba en su corazón.-Yo… le expresé mis sentimientos. ¿Va a hacer como si no pasara nada?

El pocionista se quedó en silencio, observándome detenidamente.

-Sé que fue duro… ya se lo dije-seguí hablando ante el inminente silencio-Pero estoy dispuesta a dar esa oportunidad que llevas anhelando… mucho tiempo. Sé que me parezco a Lily… pero no soy ella. Por favor, Severus… deja de estar en el pozo… deja que te ayude.

-Usted no puede hacer nada. Mírese, es joven y tiene grandes aspiraciones. No puede estar con alguien como yo.-respondió el hombre cruzándose de brazos-Usted se merece algo mejor ¿entiende? Conmigo sólo va a sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido.

-No hay nada mejor que arrojar luz en un alma oscura como la tuya… ambos hemos sufrido, pero podemos seguir adelante.-mi mano agarró su brazo con suavidad y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Está loca-esas dos palabras borraron el gesto de mi cara-Olvídese de mi, profesora. Es lo mejor para ambos.

Se giró de nuevo y volvió a su caminar altanero hacia el Vestíbulo. Mis ojos comenzaron a escocerme a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Me habían dolido sus palabras y parecía que toda esperanza de vivir una vida a su lado se estaba esfumando a borbotones de mi cuerpo. Su figura desapareció en el Gran Comedor, dejándome en el patio sola. Me sequé las lágrimas aventureras que habían resbalado de mis ojos. ¿Cómo podía negar lo evidente? Me sentí una estúpida, pues por un momento sus palabras cobraron cierto sentido en mi mente. "Estás perdiendo el tiempo con él. Te mereces algo mejor". Sí, lo sabía, pero ¿quién iba a ser mejor? Severus había estado actuando desde las sombras, como un ángel guardián, librándome de muchas situaciones en las que el peligro me acechaba. No encontraría a nadie mejor que él.

Caminé hacia el Vestíbulo, donde las risas de los alumnos y la música resonaban a todo volumen. No fui al Gran Comedor, las ganas que había acopiado en mi habitación se esfumaron de golpe. Subí las escaleras hacia ésta en una actitud derrotada.

Y cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, que no tenía esperanza, una luz iluminó mi mente, elaborando una idea que rescató la esperanza de un mar de cenizas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el juego, su juego, sólo había empezado. Él ya había tirado la primera ficha…

… y me tocaba mover a mí.


	37. Capítulo XXXV

-Necesito tu ayuda, Isabelle…

-Si no me cuentas el motivo por el que necesitas mi ayuda, no podré hacerlo, querida.

Nos encontrábamos en una cafetería del transitado Portobello Road, cuna del comercio en Londres. Habíamos elegido aquél recóndito lugar dentro del mundo muggle para evitar miradas indiscretas. Sabía que estaba incumpliendo una de las normas impuestas por Dumbledore sobre no salir de Hogsmeade debido a los mortífagos invictos que aún andaban sueltos buscando a su amo. Además de eso, a mi mejor amiga y a mi nos apetecía perdernos por las calles londinenses donde la magia estaba escondida y la vida cotidiana de un muggle era el principal motor que ponía en marcha aquella sociedad.

Isabelle había venido a Gran Bretaña por asuntos laborales. Aspiraba a poder ser profesora en la Universidad de Turín, pues Stregonanco le venía un tanto pequeño. Mi amiga siempre ha sido una chica que aspiraba a más (virtud que me encantaba y admiraba) haciendo todo lo posible para conseguirlo. Por aquél entonces, se enteró de que en la Universidad Mágica de Gran Bretaña se estaban impartiendo unos cursillos sobre magisterio y sin dudar, se había apuntado a ellos. Básicamente, era como la Academia de Aurores, pero ambientado sobre todo en la rama de la enseñanza.

El caso es que vernos y tomar café estaba dentro de su visita, hecho el cual me dio la oportunidad de comentarle de manera sutil todo lo ocurrido en mi vida y, por ende, pedirle ayuda.

Estamos ya en el verano de 1985, más en concreto, la última semana de Agosto, antes de comenzar el curso 1985/1986. Lo recuerdo porque aquél año era demasiado seco y el calor era insoportable a determinadas horas del día.

El hielo de mi refrigerio estaba ya derritiéndose mientras mi mente buscaba las palabras exactas para responder a mi amiga.

-Es sobre… bueno, no te lo vas a creer pero…-sonreí pensando en la reacción que tendría la muchacha, exagerada para bien cómo no-Hay alguien que ha llamado mi atención y… bueno… ese alguien es un chico.

Dejé que las palabras calaran en ella. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando, a cámara lenta, sus ojos pardos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abría de asombro.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesilla-Dime que no estás bromeando.

Me encogí de hombros y me limité a sonreír, sonrojándome levemente. Aquella respuesta parece que le pareció suficiente a mi amiga, pues dio un leve brinco en su asiento acompañado de un gritito (los de las mesas contiguas la miraron como si estuviera loca. Y en parte tenían razón).

-¿Sarah Di Piero enamorada? ¡Por fin se han escuchado mis plegarias! Pensaba que tendría de por vida a una solterona como amiga. Mira que le pregunté a Angelo si tenía más primos para presentarte o amigos ¡o vecinos!. Tienes que contarme todo. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo? ¿Rico? ¿Cómo es?

Me sentí algo apesadumbrada por tantas preguntas. Pero supongo que, sabiendo que tenía a la experta en relaciones sentimentales delante de mí, me lo merecía.

-Es una persona que me atrae ligeramente. Y la verdad es que es complicada. No voy a decirte quién es, simplemente que es demasiado… complicado. Ha sufrido mucho en el pasado, al igual que yo, y la verdad es que no sé cómo hacerle entender que toda la guerra y todo el sufrimiento ha pasado…-hice una breve pausa, recordando las palabras parecidas que le dije al pocionista-Ha hecho mucho por mi, la verdad…

La cara de Isabelle se encogió levemente de frustración por un momento. Pero luego, exhaló un profundo suspiro y se retiró un par de mechones teñidos de la frente, como si estuviera evaluando la situación.

-Entonces es alguien que luchó también en la guerra… Digamos que nuestro… "amante sin identificación", o llamémoslo "X" más bien, es un veterano de guerra, el cual sufre por dentro debido a los estragos que el conflicto ha supuesto en su pobre alma…

Quien no la conociera, pensaría que se estaba excediendo en cuanto al melodrama. Pero os aseguro que Isabelle siempre ha sido así, un "ser artístico incomprendido".

-Sí, más o menos…

-Me encantan esos tipos de hombres… Cuanto más complicados, más interesante es el juego-mi amiga bebió otro sorbo y suspiró-Pero antes de hacer nada, es mejor cambiar tu aspecto… los hombres suelen rehuir de las banshees, te lo digo ya.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi aspecto?-repliqué, frunciendo el ceño, algo molesta.

-¿Quieres conquistar a un hombre? Pues déjame en tus manos y confía en mí.

Dicho eso, llamó rápidamente al camarero y pagó las viandas. Salimos de la cafetería y nos desaparecimos en un callejón solitario. Lo que restaba de día, estuvimos de tienda en tienda, comprando ropa, zapatos y maquillaje. Por Merlín, aún me río al recordarme metida en los probadores mirando con incredulidad mis piernas blanquecinas saliendo de vestidos un tanto acortados, por no hablar de la sesión de maquillaje. Nunca me he considerado una persona que mime demasiado su aspecto, sólo lo necesario para no causar una mala impresión.

Volvimos a mi casa de Hogsmeade cargadas de bolsas. Para Isabelle había sido una compra satisfactoria. Para mí, bueno, no quería imaginar la cara de Severus y los demás profesores al verme con estas… pintas. Pero confiaba en mi mejor amiga, no perdía nada intentándolo.

La semana restante fue exclusivamente preparatoria para el nuevo curso. Recuerdo que me probaba los conjuntos que me había comprado una y otra vez, con las debidas explicaciones de Isabelle y de mi madre sobre ropa, complementos y maquillaje. No me importaba que me usaran de maniquí, pues en estas sesiones de moda podía ver cómo a mi madre se le iluminaba el rostro, siendo la Antonella de siempre, joven y vivaracha. Sabía que iba a estar varios meses sin poder verme y sola en el pueblo y, aunque ella lo negaba, eso la entristecía un poco. Y era comprensible, pues una mujer de costa y clima cálido confinada en un pueblo de montaña donde llueve casi todos los días era como tener un pajarillo en una jaula de oro. Pero la seguridad era la seguridad.

Y así, tras un verano que supuestamente anunciaba calma y rutina, acabó con el huracán Isabelle. El nuevo curso abrió sus puertas una vez más. Me fui unos días antes a Hogwarts, como acostumbraba a hacer y no dudé en estrenar los nuevos modelos el primer día que estaba allí. En la reunión del claustro de inicio de curso, me puse una blusa metida dentro de una falda recta de colores suaves. Por encima me puse una especie de túnica que más bien recordaba a una gabardina muy larga. En el pelo me apliqué un par de hechizos que mi madre me enseñó para tenerlo ondulado y me apliqué un poco de color en los ojos y en la cara.

Me sentía extraña cuando me miré al espejo. No era normal ver a una profesora vestida así. Sabía que iba haciendo un poco el ridículo y que había una probabilidad del 80% de que los consejos de Isabelle no iban a funcionar con Severus. Me puse unos zapatos cómodos y bajé de mi habitación para ir a la Torre del Director. Llegaba tarde, pues, quieras o no, arreglar mi aspecto conllevaba su tiempo y, sin querer, se me había pasado. Tras subir la enrevesada escalera de caracol con prisa, llamé un par de veces a la puerta antes de abrir.

-Buenas tardes… perdón por la tardanza.

Todos los profesores se encontraban allí. Dumbledore me miró desde su escritorio y por un momento, vi la sombra de la duda en sus ojos… como si no me hubiera reconocido. El silencio envolvió la sala. Vi que la profesora Sprout y Minerva me miraban de arriba abajo. Casi podía escuchar el zumbido de sus mentes maquinando preguntas y cotilleos. Mi mirada se paseó por los presentes hasta que se toparon con los de él. Severus me estaba observando con su rostro de impasibilidad, aunque con cierto brillo en sus ojos atezados.

-Oh… Sarah, buenas tardes-el director rompió la estupefacción que había causado mi cambio de imagen-Estás preciosa… ven, siéntate, acabamos de empezar.

-Gracias…-musité, sentándome en una silla que había libre. Muchos profesores estaban de pie y otros se apoyaban en las columnas de piedra.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos… ¡bienvenidos a un nuevo curso! Da gusto que puedo seguir contando con la plantilla de siempre… más bien con casi toda.-Dumbledore se colocó bien sus gafas de media luna mientras cruzaba sus brazos apoyando los codos en la mesa-Os presento a la profesora Rachele Tyler, que impartirá la asignatura de DCAO este año.

La mujer, de avanzada edad, saludó a todos con una sonrisa cálida. Me dio buena impresión de primeras, a decir verdad.

-Este año queremos cambiar también algunas normativas con respecto a los exámenes y convivencia dentro del colegio. Se someterá a votación.-el anciando director cogió un pergamino donde brillaba una letra pulcra-Primero, los exámenes finales no se volverán a impartir en las aulas respectivas a las asignaturas como se ha hecho hasta ahora, sino en el Gran Comedor. He podido observar que las matrículas en el nuevo curso han ido incrementando y poco a poco nos estamos quedando sin sitio. No se aplicarán a los TIMOS ni EXTASIS, pues esos exámenes no están dentro de nuestra jurisdicción ¿Votos a favor?.

Muchos profesores levantaron las manos, casi todos diría yo. Albus asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha y marcó con su flamante pluma un pequeño tic afirmativo.

-Bien, bien… me alegro que concuerden conmigo. Segundo, el tema de los horarios. Algunos de vosotros me han venido con quejas al respecto-le lanzó una mirada significativa a Severus-Así que he decidido establecer obligatoriamente seis horas semanales para cada asignatura, tres de teoría y una de práctica. Conforme a eso, se distribuirán los horarios. ¿Votos a favor?

En este caso, no se levantaron muchas manos, pero sí las suficientes como para dar por válida la norma. Flitwick, Sprout y algún que otro profesor no levantaron la mano, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad silenciosa.

-Y por último, el tema de festejos… Vamos a quitar el baile de disfraces de Halloween, muy a mi pesar…-el director miró ahora a Minerva como un niño mira a su madre cuando le niega su dulce favorito. La mujer entrecerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Dumbledore suspiró levemente, como derrotado-Y se quedará en una simple cena y baile. ¿Votos a favor?

Los profesores volvieron a votar positivamente. Parece que la subdirectora hizo bien su trabajo hablando con sus colegas para quitar esa fiesta. La verdad es que la fiesta de disfraces era una distracción importante para los alumnos, además de incómoda para los que no nos gustaba ese tipo de celebraciones.

Como de costumbre, mi atención se fue esfumando hacia el viejo director, el cual hablaba sobre las normas básicas del colegio, cosa que hacía todos los años.

-Espero que este año su clase no interfiera en mis horas lectivas, profesora.

Severus se había acercado a mi silenciosamente, haciendo que sus palabras me sobresaltaran. Alcé la mirada hacia el profesor y carraspeé levemente.

-No… no se preocupe. Este año mis clases van a ser por la tarde, así que no tendrá problema.

-Eso espero…

Rompí el contacto visual con sus ojos para volver a centrar mi atención en un hilacho de la falda que flotaba de una esquina. Me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo la vista del pocionista rodaba hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Imaginar la posibilidad de que de verdad se había fijado en mi encendía un calor en mi estómago, que se expandía por el resto de mi cuerpo. Recordé los consejos que me había dado Isabelle, así que carraspeé una segunda ve y volví a mirarle.

-Profesor, este año voy a necesitar algunas pociones abrillantadoras para los instrumentos… Verá, algunas piezas se están oxidando a causa de la humedad y… bueno, es una pena que se estropeen…

El profesor Snape me observó de nuevo, enarcando una ceja.

-Le prepararé más poción, profesora.

Sabía que iba a decir eso, por lo que solté la respuesta que mi mente tenía ya preparada.

-Puede usted darme los ingredientes y hacerla yo sin molestarle. Seguramente estará ocupado con las clases y no quiero… inoportunarle.

Escuché que Dumbledore daba por finalizada la reunión, ya que todos los profesores comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y a irse del despacho. Me levanté, quedándome al lado del pocionista. Noté mis manos sudar.

-No es una molestia, profesora. Puedo hacerlo yo sin problemas-replicó el hombre, yendo hacia la salida observando con una mueca cómo las profesoras Sprout y Minerva hablaban con la nueva integrante de la plantilla.

-Pero insisto-me estaba quedando sin excusas-Yo… eh… quiero aprender cómo se hace para prepararla en un futuro en mi despacho.

Respiré profundamente rezando por dentro para que aquél pretexto sirviera para convencer a Severus y le sonara convincente. Salimos al rellano y bajamos las escaleras. Los profesores cogieron diferentes caminos cuando llegamos al pasillo, yendo nosotros dos hacia el Vestíbulo, donde se separarían nuestros caminos.

-Está bien, profesora. Puede venir mañana por la tarde para preparar la poción…-dijo Snape tras unos minutos largos de silencio, donde sólo se escuchaba nuestros pasos resonar-Justo después de las clases.

Suspiré mientras notaba mi corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho. Había dado un pequeño paso importante. En aquél momento tenía que andar con cuidado, pues parecía que estaba en un campo repleto de minas.

-De acuerdo… mañana nos vemos pues-dije mirando al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa. Habíamos llegado al Vestíbulo-Muchas gracias… Severus.

El pocionista sacudió la cabeza levemente antes de seguir andando hacia las mazmorras. Me quedé un rato observando cómo su figura era tragada por las profundidades del castillo. Al cabo de minutos, cuando la campana tocó la hora, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, feliz por mi pequeña victoria.


	38. Capítulo XXXVI

Mis nudillos tocaron fuerte la roñosa madera donde la placa donde rezaba el nombre de Severus bajo la tintineante luz de la antorcha. Suspiré profundamente, alisándome el vestido nuevo que me compré con Isabelle bajo mi túnica y recolocándome un mechón tras la oreja. Un ahogado "adelante" sonó tras la puerta. Abrí, encontrándome de nuevo en el despacho penumbroso del pocionista. Los botes con líquidos de diferentes colores y el olor fuerte a humedad y especias exóticas inundó de nuevo mis fosas nasales, haciendo que arrugara la nariz.

La diferencia que había con la última vez que el pensadero no se encontraba en la mesa, habiendo así un caldero a fuego lento y varios ingredientes a su lado.

-¿Va a quedarse ahí todo el día o piensa hacer la poción que necesita?-preguntó una voz sibilante desde el interior del armario del fondo-No tengo mucho tiempo.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí frente al escritorio. Severus salió del armario vestido con su particular vestimenta negra mientras que sus manos portaban un paño de lino blanco, con el cual se las estaba secando.

-¿Empezamos ya? Tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo-respondí, pues a pesar de que estaba en el terreno del profesor, no quería aparentar estar asustada o que me imponía. Sí, mi orgullo hizo acto de presencia una vez más.

-Tiene las instrucciones ahí, puede comenzar.-respondió Snape tras un breve silencio acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica. Parecía que se iba a divertir aquella tarde haciéndome pasar mal.

Respiré hondo y empecé a leer las instrucciones escritas. Todos los ingredientes se encontraban en la mesa, así que no tuve que moverme mucho por el despacho. Severus se sentó tras su escritorio y se limitó a coger el periódico del día y a leerlo por encima, aunque sabía que tenía un ojo puesto en mis movimientos.

Empecé a cortar los tres tipos de raíces que había con cuidado, las hierbas, los riñones de escreguto, el aceite de pino... arrugué la nariz varias veces al ver el intenso olor que se estaba desprendiendo del caldero. El vapor comenzó a subir e inundar la estancia, haciendo que el bochorno se acentuara más. No me preocupé de mi cuidado aspecto, pues estaba concentrada en la poción. Me quité la túnica, quedándome con el vestido solamente y me recogí el pelo un poco más alto. Poco después noté el maquillaje irse lentamente, llegando a la conclusión de que no debería de haberme vestido así para hacer pociones.

-¿Se encuentra bien profesora? Me he fijado en que ha puesto demasiado aceite de pino a la poción y la raíz de cáñamo la ha cortado bastante gruesa...-Severus apareció a mi lado de repente, haciéndome sobresaltar.

-He seguido las instrucciones, profesor Snape.

-Ya... con este atuendo y esos churretes en la cara quizás no haya leído bien las líneas-pasó su dedo por debajo de mi ojo, manchándose de negro. La pintura se me había caído con los vapores del caldero. Cogí el cucharón y en su reflejo vi que parecía una especie de panda.

-Genial...-musité y suspiré profundamente. Definitivamente, la idea de Isabelle no estaba dando resultado. Vi que el profesor me tendía el paño de lino con cierto desprecio, mientras me empujaba levemente para rectificar la poción.

Me limpié la cara y me senté en una de las sillas, observando a Severus trabajar. La verdad es que cuando el pocionista estaba metido de lleno en su poción se creaba alrededor de él una especie de aura que lo sucumbía a la máxima concentración, haciendo casi palpable la delicadeza y pasión con la que realizaba cada gesto, desde cortar unas simples raíces hasta remover el caldero. Me di cuenta de que su gesto, a pesar de ser reflexivo, estaba relajado. Se notaba que las pociones sacaban a la luz una parte de Severus que normalmente no se veía en el colegio. Aquello despertó en mí una sensación de bienestar que sólo una vez había sentido en mi vida y que en el aquél momento se me tornó lejana, muy lejana. Podía estar mirando al profesor trabajar toda la tarde, era casi como estar en un museo y ver una obra de arte.

-... y cuando tenga todo mezclado, mueva en sentido de las agujas del reloj. ¿Lo ha entendido?-Severus me miró y frunció el ceño, mientras una de sus manos removía el caldero sin parar-¿Me está escuchando?

-Sí...-respondí, volviendo a la realidad impregnada de vapores-Remuevo en sentido de las agujas del reloj, eso iba a hacer hasta que usted me ha interrumpido.

Me levanté y volví a la mesa, cogiendo el cucharón y removiendo. Con un toque de varita, hice aparecer unos frascos de cristal lo suficientemente grandes como para que toda la poción cupiera en ellos.

-Ya, si no estuviera entretenida en colocarse bien esas pinturas y esos trapos, estaría más cómoda para trabajar.-el hombre hizo una pequeña mueca y se cruzó de brazos-No entiendo a quién quiere impresionar con esas pintas.

La vergüenza que estaba pasando en aquellos instantes era tal que mis mejillas enrojecieron violentamente. Severus se había fijado en mi cambio de vestuario y parecía que no le había gustado en absoluto.

-Lo sabe mejor que yo, profesor. Pero su terquedad sólo le permite ver lo que usted quiere-dije en un susurro, mientras seguía removiendo.

-Entiendo... pero ya sabe lo que opino de ese tema, profesora. Y la verdad es que lo que usted ha hecho es una pérdida de tiempo.

La vergüenza dio paso al dolor y el dolor abrió las puertas al enfado. Apreté los dientes y miré a Severus con las lágrimas a punto de asomarse en mis ojos. No, no me había vuelto loca. Sabía qué había pasado en el aula de música la última vez al igual que aquél momento fue marcado con fuego por ambos.

-Ambos sabemos que no es así, Severus. Pero no quieres verlo, prefieres estar persiguiendo el fantasma de alguien que se marchó hace ya mucho tiempo... y cada día me consumo más al ver que no puedo sacarte de las tinieblas.

De repente, noté cómo el profesor asió mi muñeca con fuerza, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos. Su mirada destilaba un brillo peligroso, el cual hizo que me estremeciera completamente.

-No me debe nada, profesora. Yo he decidido estar en las tinieblas. ¿Acaso va a entregar su corazón a un desgraciado que puede tratarlo como ha tratado a los de las mujeres que han yacido en su cama sin amor alguno? ¿A un monstruo desagradable que le puede brindar una vida de tristeza y pesadillas?

Su mano libre aferró mi barbilla, agarrándola con fuerza. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, mientras notaba mi mandíbula crujir bajo sus dedos.

-Sí... porque he buscado y he encontrado a alguien bueno, Severus. Alguien que no le importa sacrificarse por los demás...-mi mano acarició la suya que estaba agarrando mi mentón-Por favor... hemos sufrido, hemos luchado... déjame sanar tus heridas. Esta... tontería de la vestimenta y todo la he hecho por ti... aunque no ha surgido el efecto deseado, por lo que veo.

El profesor no cambió su rictus ante mis palabras, aunque fue aflojando poco a poco su agarre. Por un momento, tuve miedo de que me matara allí mismo, pero mi corazón sabía que no me iba a hacer daño. Si tanto me odiaba tal y como quería hacerme creer, me hubiera lanzado la maldición asesina sin pensar, o lo que es peor, me hubiera torturado hasta abrazar la locura.

No rompí el contacto visual con él, pues no le temía. Noté cómo su rostro se acercó al mío hasta quedar a escasos milímetros. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos, esperando el desenlace.

-¿Piensas que soy "bueno"?-preguntó en un susurro casi imperceptible. Su tono de voz se había vuelto un tanto ronco-Si hubiera bondad en mí, no se me ocurriría hacer lo que tengo pensado para ti...

-¿El qué...?

No me dio tiempo a terminar de formular mi pregunta. Severus me empujó con fuerza hacia el pedazo de pared desnuda que había entre las estanterías de libros. Sus labios chocaron furiosamente con los míos, formando un beso voraz, cosa que nunca había experimentado nunca. Sus dientes apresaron mis labios con fuerza, haciendo una pequeña herida en ellos. Quería gritar, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el shock.

-La bondad es para débiles, Sarah, no para gente como yo...

-Sever...

-¡Cállate!-agarró mis muñecas por detrás de mi espalda, inmovilizándolas con un hechizo. Volvió a besar con fiereza mis labios, mientras que sus manos contoneaban los bordes de mi vestido-Ya que mis palabras parecen que no surge efecto en ti, tendré que pasar a los hechos. ¿Piensas que puedes encontrar amor en alguien como yo? ¿Un mortífago que ha matado a sangre fría?

-Por favor...-el miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras que un nudo se rompía en mi garganta haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran en abundancia.

-Todo lo que me rodea está muerto... hasta la cosa más bella y frágil puede derretirse entre mis manos.-tras decir eso, arrancó mi vestido de mi cuerpo, rompiendo la tela-¡No soy como te piensas! ¡No puedo amar! Sólo puedo tratarte como trato a las demás mujeres que se han acostado conmigo...

Miré de nuevo a un Severus encolerizado mirando con lascivia mi cuerpo semidesnudo. Intenté liberarme del hechizo que apresaba mis manos contra la pared, pero era imposible. El pocionista comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos tanteaban los bordes de mi cintura, subiendo por mi costado.

-La amaste a ella...-dije entrecortadamente, mientras mi piel sucumbía a las caricias del profesor-La amaste a ella...

Severus paró de golpe, quedándose helado. Me miró de nuevo, con un rictus completamente diferente. Deshizo el hechizo y su mano se aferró de nuevo en mi garganta.

-¿Y qué hice al respecto? La maté... la conduje a la muerte por tener poder... un poder vacío-dijo fríamente-La destruí.

-Pero hiciste algo que ningún otro mortífago habría hecho-dije intentando vocalizar bien mis palabras- te arrepentiste. Y ahora yo te ofrezco una segunda oportunidad...

Su agarre se aflojó lentamente. Respiré hondo mientras caí de rodillas al suelo y me tapaba con los restos de vestido.

-Mira qué he hecho con esta segunda oportunidad.-su lenguaje corporal cambió radicalmente. Ahora su connotación era diferente, había arrepentimiento en cada palabra. Se agachó a mi lado y me puso su capa en mis hombros-Una vez más, te he hecho daño...

Lo último que recuerdo es que cogió su varita y puso su mano en mi nuca. De sus labios salieron un conjuro que hicieron que me sumiera en la más profunda oscuridad.

 _La joven contuvo la respiración tras leer aquellas líneas. Comprendió entonces el amor ciego y puro que Sarah profesaba al profesor. Recordó los versos de Shakespeare, mencionados anteriormente por la fallecida._

 _"No es amor, un amor que cambia siempre por momentos, que a distanciarse en la distancia tiende. Oh no, es un faro imperturbable que contempla las tempestades y nunca se estremece..."_

 _El corazón de Sarah era el faro que nunca se estremecía y que daba luz a la oscuridad que albergaba el alma de Severus. A pesar de todo, ella siempre estaba allí, siendo inquebrantable. Muchos lo llamarían obsesión, pero conociendo a la anciana, sabía que era un sentimiento mayor, un sentimiento que dolía y a la vez embalsamaba..._

Cuando me desperté el olor a especias volvió a inundar mis fosas nasales. Parecía que seguía en el despacho del profesor, sólo que en lugar de estar en el suelo, estaba en una mullida cama...

Abrí los ojos de golpe. La habitación estaba también repleta de libros y botes llenos de mejunjes viscosos. No era muy grande, sólo contaba con una ventana y un armario, poco más. Se parecía a la que tenía yo junto al aula de música.

Me removí notando mi cuerpo vestido con la ropa que me había puesto aquella mañana. Miré la puerta abierta y pude ver el despacho del profesor Snape. Todo parecía en orden, como si no hubiera habido una discusión allí.

-Le hice una promesa a Albus...-dijo una voz al pie de la cama. Severus estaba sentado en ella de perfil, con las manos tapando su rostro-Prometí que vigilaría a su hijo...

No sabía de quién estaba hablando. Me incorporé hasta quedarme sentada en la cama y fruncí el ceño.

-¿El hijo de quién, Severus?-pregunté en un susurro.

-Al hijo de Lily... tu sobrino...-el cuerpo del hombre se convulsionó en un sollozo-Le prometí a Dumbledore que lo vigilaría y velaría por su seguridad... por Lily...

Tragué saliva al escuchar aquellas palabras, recordando una cara redondeada sonriéndome con aquellos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con inocencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me acordaba de mi sobrino Harry. Ya casi debería de tener cuatro o cinco años... Por Merlín, fui consciente de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo...

Suspiré, sin decir nada, mientras los sollozos del pocionista inundaban la estancia. Alargué mi mano y la puse en su hombro. Se había quitado la túnica, quedándose con su casaca negra y las mangas de la camisa blanca al descubierto.

-Un mortífago no hubiera hecho eso... proteger al hijo de la mujer que amaste te convierte en un hombre valiente.

No respondió nada. Me acerqué un poco más a él y le rodeé con mis brazos, como buenamente podía. Él se aferró a mi cintura y escondió el rostro en mi cuello, igual que si un niño asustado se tratara.

-¿Por qué sigues a mi lado después de todo lo que te he hecho?-preguntó tras unos minutos de silencio. Se incorporó y clavó su mirada azabache y cargada de lágrimas en mi-¿Por qué te empeñas en ver la bondad en mi?-sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla y su dedo pulgar pasó por encima de mi labio un tanto hinchado por el beso de antes-Por Merlín, Sarah, no te merezco... soy un cerdo, como ese Bagman de pacotilla que intentó...

-Él no es ni la mitad de hombre que tú. Entiendo que estés asustado, Severus... pero ¿recuerdas los versos que me diste el año pasado? "El amor es un faro imperturbable, que contempla las tempestades y nunca se estremece". Ese amor es el que siento por ti... Sé que puedes pensar que eres la peor persona del mundo, incluso puede que tengas razón... pero he visto cómo eres por dentro, he quitado tus capas y he descubierto que no eres tan terrible como te pintas...

Los ojos del pocionista se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de emoción. Se acercó a mí de nuevo, cauteloso y besó mis labios despacio, mientras que sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas. En mi pecho explotó una sensación de dicha que casi no puedo expresar por escrito. Todo el dolor acumulado en ambos se disolvió con aquél beso.

-Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme...-susurró Severus, tras separarse de mi despacio.-Y compensarte por todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar...

-Ya he empezado a hacerlo.-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras mis manos se colocaron encima de las suyas despacio, sin romper aquél pequeño momento.

De pronto, unos golpes sonaron en la ventana. Una lechuza portaba en su para una carta. El profesor se levantó rápidamente y dejó pasar al animal, cogiendo el manuscrito con sumo cuidado. Lo desenvolvió y leyó rápidamente. El poco color que quedaba en sus mejillas desapareció tras terminar de leer la carta.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunté, preocupada ante la reacción del hombre.

-Me tengo que ir. He llenado los frascos con la poción que me pediste. Tengo que... bueno, adiós.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la estancia con paso firme. Escuché la puerta del despacho abrirse y cerrarse de golpe, dejándome sola con mis propios pensamientos en aquellas mazmorras.

 **Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero entre los exámenes y la universidad no he tenido tiempo de subir. Espero que a partir de ahora pueda hacerlo con más regularidad, puesto que casi he acabado.**

 **También he tardado en responder reviews porque don FF no me ha dejado verlos ni responderlos. Menos mal que ya ha arreglado el problema, porque era un porquito desesperante no poder responderos a todas vuestras palabras :3**

 **Lo dicho, espero que os guste el capítulo. Acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas, ya sabéis. La historia está empezando a dar un giro de 180º, que puede que os guste o puede que no -cejas cejas- así que bueno, ya lo iremos viendo.**

 **¡Un saludo!**

 **PD: Si os gustaría saber qué es lo que está sintiendo Severus en toda esta historia, podéis ir a "Esclavo de sus palabras" un short fic que hice de nuestra pequeña alma atormentada.**


	39. Capítulo XXXVII

En los días siguientes, casi concluyendo en semana, no vi a Severus por el colegio. Supuse que Dumbledore le habría mandado a una misión con la Orden o algo por el estilo. Incluso llegué a temerme lo peor, pero preguntar por el pocionista a algunos de mis compañeros o incluso al mismísimo director acarrearía preguntas incómodas y cotilleos infundados. Y no me apetecía estar en esa situación, la verdad. Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, es más, la coral del colegio era prácticamente nueva. Debido a la mejora que tuvo durante aquellos últimos años desde su fundación. Los primeros días, tuve que hacer varias recepciones ya que casi todos los alumnos querían demostrar sus dotes en el canto.

-Muy bien, quizás tu voz pueda servirme... aunque tendrás que practicar más ese sol menor, casi mejor que bajes un tono.-dije mientras apuntaba un pequeño tic de aprobación al lado del nombre de la alumna de tercer curso. La chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y cogió sus cosas para volver con sus amigas-¡Avisa al siguiente por favor!

-No hay nadie más, profesora-dijo la niña en el umbral de la puerta.

-Bien, bien... gracias, querida, nos veremos en los ensayos dentro de unos días...

La puerta se cerró suavemente mientras empecé a recoger todos los papeles que tenía esparcidos por la mesa llenos de anotaciones. Entre los papeles, había una carta de Isabelle. Básicamente me preguntaba por mis avances conquistadores. A decir verdad, todos sus consejos no me habían servido de mucho, por no decir nada, pero tampoco quería desilusionar a mi amiga.

Escuché tres golpes en la puerta que me despertaron de mis ensoñaciones.

-Adelante, aunque las recepciones para el nuevo coro ya están cerradas-dije en voz alta, sentándome en mi escritorio y separando los papeles de los alumnos que iban a tocar instrumentos o a cantar.

-Buenas tardes, Sarah... ¿puedo pasar?

La figura del profesor Dumbledore apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Automáticamente, me levanté de mi sitio al verle allí.

-Por supuesto, adelante.-rápidamente guardé todo el papeleo en un cajón de mi mesita, sintiendo vergüenza por el desorden de mi aula-Perdón por el desastre, acabo de tener clase y no he tenido tiempo de limpiar.

-Oh, no te preocupe. Te sorprenderías si vieras cómo está mi despacho cuando se reúne la junta directiva...-Dumbledore se paseó por el lugar como si estuviera en su propia casa. Aunque claro, era el director, supuestamente tenía poder para hacer eso-He venido porque quería hablar contigo.

-Por supuesto... dígame, señor-me retiré de mi silla y me apoyé en la mesa, con el corazón en vilo. Tenía una ligera corazonada sobre lo que el director tenía que decirme, pero aún así, me mantuve firme.

-Verás, ha habido varias pistas clara sobre el paradero de Lord Voldemort. Al parecer se ha estado alimentando de sangre de unicornio por los bosques de Albania. Queremos enviar un destacamento de aurores a la zona.

-¿Y quiere que forme parte de ese destacamento?

-No exactamente. Quiero que vayas a la embajada mágica albanesa aquí en Reino Unido y busques a un mortífago que, fuentes fiables, se ha infiltrado allí para espiar. Cuando lo encuentres, llama al ministerio, puede ser crucial para interrogarle.

-De acuerdo...-susurré, con el corazón encogido. Dumbledore se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa.-Pero... ¿y las clases?

-Las clases ahora no son prioritarias. ¡Es una oportunidad para encontrar al Señor Oscuro! Te alojarás en un piso que hemos conseguido cerca de la Embajada.

-Está bien...-suspiré y asentí, no tenía otra opción-Pues cuando usted me diga, partiré a Londres y empezaré mi misión...

-Mañana por la mañana, querida. Hoy puede aprovechar para hacer un pequeño equipaje y sacar los billetes.-el anciano director se dirigió a la puerta, con paso firme.

-¡Señor espere!-de repente, me acordé de una cosa-¿Sabe dónde está el profesor Snape? Hace días que no le veo y...-pensé rápido una excusa al notar que el anciano me fulminaba con sus ojos azules-necesito más poción restauradora.

-Severus ha tenido que volver a Cokeworth. Su madre, ha fallecido.

-Oh...-la noticia me dejó helada-Vaya, lo siento mucho...

-Sí, es una verdadera lástima. Pero bueno, sabes de sobra que la pobre Eileen no estaba tan cuerda como antaño. Aunque ahora, Severus se ha quedado solo... así que espero que las rencillas que teníais ambos no se repitan.

-¿Eh?-aquellas últimas palabras me pillaron desprevenida. Tuve que pensar rápidamente para dar una respuesta coherente-Oh, no, no, tranquilo, señor. Todo eso forma parte del pasado-sonreí, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada analizadora del anciano director.

-Me alegra oír eso. Bien, querida, estaremos en contacto. Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, señor.

Al cerrar la puerta, exhalé un profundo suspiro. Dumbledore me había dado demasiada información acerca del paradero de Severus, por lo que, antes de ir a mi casa, sabía a dónde tenía que ir.

Recogí mis cosas rápidamente, guardándolas todas en una pequeña bolsa de viaje. Mientras los alumnos iban al Gran Comedor para cenar, salí del castillo y me encaminé hacia la entrada de los terrenos, dispuesta a desaparecerme. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó mi mente. Si iba a ir a Cokeworth, podría aprovechar y visitar a mi tía. Aunque no estaba segura de si seguía conservando la casa donde crió a sus hijas.

Crucé la valla y cerré mis ojos. Pensé en la calle donde Lily vivía. Giré sobre mí misma y me desaparecí, haciendo desaparecer el denso bosque escocés y cambiándolo por una hilera de casas precedidas por altas chimeneas industriales apagadas. Respiré hondo, haciendo que el vaho saliera a través de mis labios. El verano estaba dando a su fin, dejando paso al frío. Al ser los días más cortos, no había demasiada gente en las calles, cosa que agradecí. Comencé a caminar, buscando la calle donde vivía Severus. De mi mente, rescaté un pequeño recuerdo de uno de los veranos en los que pasé allí junto a Lily.

 _Su nombre es Severus, es el único hijo de los Snape, esos que viven en la calle de La Hilandera, cerca de las fábricas._

Calle de la Hilandera. Mis pies comenzaron a caminar deprisa por el laberinto de calles. Algunos niños jugaban aún en los callejones, al igual que muchos obreros de las fábricas volvían a sus casas después de un arduo trabajo.

Llegué a la calle mencionada antes y busqué el número diez. Llamé a la puerta varias veces. Tras unos segundos, una figura diminuta me abrió mientras me observaba con sus dos enormes ojos castaños.

-Buenas tardes, señorita.-saludó el elfo doméstico con voz chillona.

-Quiero ver a tu amo.

-El amo de Kiwer no se encuentra disponible ahora, señorita.

-Por favor, es urgente.

-Pero el amo de Kiwer...

-Tu amo lo entenderá-no tenía ganas de discutir con un elfo doméstico. Con un suave empujón, entré en la casa. Estaba tal cual la visité hacía ya varios meses. Dejé la maleta en uno de los sillones y me quité el abrigo.

-Avisaré al amo de que está aquí-el elfo hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

-Déjalo Kiwer. Ya iré yo a verle. Puedes retirarte.

Dejé a la pequeña criatura en el salón, encaminándome a las escaleras. El pasillo con varias habitaciones apareció ante mí, aquella vez con todas las puertas abiertas. Miré en la habitación de Eileen pero no había nadie, sólo un camastro vacío. Me aventuré en la siguiente habitación y vi una sombra sentada en el borde de la cama.

-¿Severus?-susurré, entrando en el lugar despacio-Soy yo... acabo de enterarme de lo ocurrido.

No recibí respuesta por parte del profesor. Me acerqué a él y vi que tenía la mirada perdida en las rendijas de las persianas que cubrían la ventana. Estaba un tanto desaliñado, parecía que no se había aseado desde hacía varios días. Me senté a su lado y coloqué una mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento mucho...-musité, sin saber muy bien qué decir. El hombre no cambió la expresión de su rostro.

-Ahora sí que me he quedado solo...-susurró con voz ronca-Toda la vida intentas ser fuerte, recibir los golpes sin una pizca de miedo... y cuando bajas la guardia, recibes el golpe más duro, ese que te machaca hasta el extremo... y te recuerda que la vida no es un camino de rosas, que aunque olvides todo el mal y el sufrimiento, siempre vuelve con otro traje para hacerte aún más daño...

Escuché las palabras de Severus en silencio, sin apartar la mano de su hombro.

-Antes de morir me miró a los ojos... me acarició la mejilla y me sonrió. Desde la muerte de Tobías no había vuelto a hilar dos palabras coherentes... pero cuando murió, por un momento, pensé que... me había recordado.

-Seguramente sí, Severus. Y se habrá sentido orgullosa por el hombre en que te has convertido.-respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No creo... Tengo las manos lo suficientemente manchadas de sangre como para que alguien se sienta orgulloso de mi.

-Pero el amor de una madre está por encima de eso, Severus.-suspiré levemente, pues sabía lo que el pocionista sentía en aquél momento.-Y no estás solo... ahora me tienes a mí.

Severus me miró con unos ojos oscuros y derrotados. Acarició mi mejilla de nuevo y me lanzó una de esas miradas parecidas a la de Dumbledore. Me dio la impresión de que quería escanearme, saber si era verdad que mis sentimientos hacia él eran sinceros y no un simple engaño.

-Te tengo a ti...-repitió algo ausente, en un susurro. Extendí mis brazos y lo abracé con fuerza. Noté cómo su cuerpo se tensó al principio, relajándose poco a poco. Parecía que nunca había recibido un abrazo en su vida.

-Por cierto, deberías de comer algo y asearte. No puedes seguir malviviendo de esta manera.

Llamé a Kiwer que apareció rápidamente y le mandé que le ayudara a cambiarse y adecentarse un poco. Bajé al salón y fui a la cocina, donde rebusqué en los armarios para preparar algo de cenar. Mientras estaba liada con las verduras, escuché unos pasos bajar.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta de que tengo contratado un elfo doméstico para hacer todas estas cosas.

El pocionista volvía a ser el de siempre. Me giré y le ofrecí el relevo a Kiwer, que siguió preparando la cena.

-Bueno, el pobre Kiwer no puede estar en dos sitios a la vez. Le he adelantado algo el trabajo.-me senté en una de las sillas que habían alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-Eres muy rara...-Severus cogió el periódico del día y se sentó también en la mesa-Ayudar a un elfo doméstico... quién lo iba a decir...

Ignoré ese último comentario y mi sonrisa menguó un poco.

-Mañana he de ir a Londres... Tengo que encontrar a un mortífago que se ha infiltrado en la embajada albanesa.

-¿Y por qué en esa embajada exactamente?

-Dumbledore cree que el-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado está en los bosques de Albania... y ha mandado espías a Reino Unido.

-Tonterías-el profesor me miró por encima del periódico, enarcando una ceja-Si el Señor Tenebroso estuviera vivito y coleando por Albania, lo hubiera notado.

-Pero está débil... al parecer se han encontrado un par de unicornios muertos.

-Puede ser cualquier otra criatura...-dobló el periódico al ver que en la sección de noticias no destacaba nada importante-Dumbledore se le ha metido en la cabeza de que el Lord sigue vivo... cuando no es así.

-¿Tan convencido estás de que ha desaparecido?-pregunté, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¿Tú no lo crees?

Aquella pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. Suspiré y jugueteé con unas migajas de pan que había esparcidas en la mesa, mientras que en mi interior se combatía una lucha interna sobre el paradero de Lord Voldemort. Severus podría tener razón y Dumbledore sólo estaba chocheando y persiguiendo a un fantasma... Pero el viejo director era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no podía haber perdido la cordura.

El olor a comida inundó mis fosas nasales.

-¿La señorita se va a quedar a cenar?-preguntó el elfo, rompiendo el silencio que nos había envuelto.

-Sí, se va a quedar a cenar.-respondió Severus rápida y tajantemente-Prepara dos platos, Kiwer.

Inmediatamente, delante de mis narices apareció una ración de plato estofado. Comimos con hambre, en silencio. Al terminar, volví a coger mis cosas y me puse la capa de viaje.

-Nos veremos entonces por Hogwarts... No sé cuándo volveré de Londres-dije mientras me abrochaba los botones con algo de torpeza.

-Será pronto... no vas a encontrar nada allí. Dudo que un mortífago esté deambulando por las calles de la ciudad después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, ¿y si estoy en lo cierto?-me coloqué bien la capa-Mejor dicho, ¿y si Dumbledore está en lo cierto? No podemos subestimar al director, Severus...

-Lo sé, pero sigo pensando que son pamplinas de un viejo loco.-replicó el hombre cruzándose de brazos. Puse los ojos en blanco ante la tozudez del pocionista y cogí mi pequeño equipaje de mano.

-Cuídate ¿de acuerdo? Nos veremos pronto.-me despedí. Fui hacia la puerta, dispuesta a desaparecerme en el callejón de al lado. Eran ya más de medianoche y las calle estaban solitarias.

-Espera... te olvidas de algo.

Me giré algo confundida y me encontré con los labios de Severus pegados a los míos. Fue un beso corto y un tanto frío, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

-No te acostumbres a esto. Es por... si acaso-dijo el profesor, antes de girarse y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Sin decir nada más, salí a la fría calle desierta. La luna estaba ascendiendo poco a poco por detrás de las chimeneas y los perros callejeros se habían hecho con la calle. Caminé con paso decidido hacia el callejón lateral, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

...

 **Bueno, parece ser que las cosas se han calmado un poco entre estos dos. Espero que no haya chafado un poco el personaje de Severus con este cambio de actitud. Espero vuestros comentarios dando opiniones y críticas constructivas. Quisiera hacer mención especial a** ** _sevsnap_** **por su apoyo a la historia, al igual que todos vosotros que leéis en el anonimato. Espero que os esté gustando la historia.**

 **Por cierto, tengo un par de cosillas para vosotros, a todo esto. La primera es la portada del fic, que la he rehecho con Photoshop. Aquí tenéis el enlace, espero que os guste: albums/aa404/MdeMochuelo/portada%20lux%20in%20tenebria_**

 **Y por otro lado, estoy pensando en partir la historia en varios fic. ¿Qué os parece si hago varias partes? ¿Os resulta más cómodo o escribo la historia de tirón?**

 **Un beso, ¡ya nos leemos!**


	40. Capítulo XXXVIII

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a golpear los cristales de las ventanas del pequeño apartamento situado en uno de los afluentes de las muchas grandes avenidas que constituía la ciudad de Londres. Me encontraba sentada en la cama, con un montón de pergaminos esparcidos por la habitación. En ellos, estaban las fichas de cada uno de los trabajadores de la embajada albanesa. ¿Mi misión? Investigarlos a todos. Una especie de aguja en un pajar. A decir verdad, no me apetecía nada aquél trabajo... Digamos que el recuerdo de Lily y la Primera Guerra se estaban casi dispersando, ocultándose entre neblina, y con ellas, el dolor que sentía.

Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido hasta entonces. Y me odiaba por ello. No quería olvidar a mi padre y a la que había sido una hermana para mí tan rápido... No quería que sus muertes hubieran sido en vano. Por eso, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude reunir, puse empeño en esa pequeña tarea. Al fin y al cabo, era para encontrar al culpable de todas las muertes ocurridas y de que el Mundo Mágico hubiera sido sumido en una gran guerra.

Los primeros días en Londres habían sido para un primer contacto con la embajada. El edificio consistía en cinco plantas con una puerta giratoria a modo de entrada. Los muggles entraban y salían constantemente, llenos de maletines y llamando por teléfono. Una enorme bandera albanesa ondeaba en la parte central del edificio, junto a la bandera de Gran Bretaña. El primer día, respiré hondo antes de entrar, pues la embajada se dividían en dos subembajadas que sonaban obvias al escucharlas: la embajada muggle y la embajada mágica.

Para entrar a la segunda, tenía que usar también la puerta giratoria. Pero en lugar de girar y pasar como haría cualquier persona, yo tenía que dar un par de giros mientras murmuraba una especie de hechizo (el cual no recuerdo debido a mi avanzada edad). Entonces, todo cambiaba. En el interior no estaban las típicas ventanillas de atención al cliente, ni los asientos de la sala de espera ni el guardia de seguridad aburrido y somnoliento. En su lugar, había una estatua del Ministro de Magia albanés y varios avioncitos de papel surcando el cielo, al igual que varios magos y brujas que esperaban la cola para recibir su permiso de residencia o cambiar dinero.

Me presenté en la embajada como Rose Bennet, una secretaria cedida por el gobierno británico. Se ve que las influencias de Dumbledore habían surgido efecto, pues nada más entregar mis documentos, me habían asignado rápidamente un despacho. Así que mi infiltración había dado el pego y mi trabajo había comenzado.

Taché un par de pergaminos en los que venían un par de nombres de algunos trabajadores, excluyéndolos de la lista de sospechosos. Muchos no tenían pinta de ser mortífagos, aunque a decir verdad, las apariencias engañaban por completo. El sueño estaba venciéndome, por lo que en aquella vigésima noche en la que estaba viviendo en Londres, guardé los pergaminos y me fui a dormir. En esas noches en las que no me rondaban por la cabeza nombres ni tenía que estar pendiente de desempeñar un papel, me acordaba de él. Aquél ladrón de sueños que había entrado en mi vida de forma dolorosa y con sentimientos encontrados, pero que poco a poco se fue abriendo paso en mi corazón. Era una persona difícil, una persona atormentada por el pasado y necesitaba toda la paciencia del mundo para poder entenderla.

Le echaba de menos. Y la verdad es que siempre me quedó la incertidumbre de si él me echaba de menos a mi también. Aunque lo dudaba. Pero bueno, siempre me gustaba pensar que era así.

La monotonía inundó mi vida de nuevo hasta que, al mes y medio de estar en Londres, algo hizo que rompiera los esquemas que hilaban mi día a día. Estaba en mi despacho, atendiendo llamadas, cuando, de repente, una figura altanera y elegante se presentó en él con cierto aire burgués. Alcé la mirada y me fijé en el visitante. Túnica negra cubierta por una capa, bastón con el semblante de una serpiente en el mango y el cabello plateado, largo y peinado hacia atrás. Su nariz puntiaguda resaltaba y sus ojos grises estaban clavados en mí.

-Vengo a hablar con el Secretario Mayor.-dijo sibilante, mirando a su alrededor. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, mas aquella voz me resultaba vagamente familiar. Noté cómo me escudriñaba, como si quisera grabar mi rostro en mi mente. Abrí la boca un par de veces, sintiendo el silencio tenso apoderarse de ambos.

-No está en este momento... ¿Puede decirme nombre?-dije con la voz más neutra posible.

-Lucius Malfoy. Dígale que mañana por la mañana me acercaré de nuevo, y espero que no haya olvidado mi... reunión con él.

Dicho aquello, me miró una vez más de arriba abajo y salió de la estancia, dejándome con la garganta seca y los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando el día acabó, fui corriendo a casa para enviar una lechuza urgente a Dumbledore. Conocía de oídas al señor Malfoy, cuando fueron los juicios contra los mortífagos al acabar la guerra. Después, no oí más de él, simplemente que había sido indultado. Al verlo allí, las alarmas saltaron en mi interior, por eso quizás el mortífago encubierto podría ser él o alguien que lo ayudaba desde dentro.

Aquella tarde, me presenté en el Ministerio de Magia para mandar una lechuza urgente a Dumbledore. Tenía que estar al corriente de que Malfoy andaba husmeando por la embajada albanesa, pues aquél hombre parecía muy peligroso (y lo era). No recibí respuesta del director hasta el día siguiente. Cuando me desperté, una pequeña lechuza esperaba paciente en mi ventana.

 _La joven pasó la página y descubrió una carta con una letra muy estilosa, casi como si en lugar de escribir la hubiera dibujado. Comenzó a leer con el corazón encogido, mas la quemazón de curiosidad se había apoderado de ella otra vez._

 _"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

 _25 de Noviembre de 1986_

 _Mi querida Sarah:_

 _Me alegra recibir noticias tuyas. He leído tu carta y sí, Lucius Malfoy no debería de estar husmeando por la embajada. Quiero que lo vigiles y también a todos sus contactos. Quizás podamos averiguar algo sobre Lord Voldemort a través de él. Se cauta y no llames demasiado la atención._

 _Quiero que para Navidad vuelvas a casa, a Hogwarts, y asistas a la cena del colegio. Tu madre me pregunta por ti todas las semanas. Duele decirlo, pero le he prohibido escribirle. Ya sabes que no podemos correr riesgos y más si vives en la zona muggle de la ciudad._

 _Espero recibir nuevas noticias pronto._

 _Un cordial saludo._

 _A.P.W.B Dumbledore."_

 _Justo debajo de la carta constaba un sello de cera un tanto gastado, en el que se podía entrever el escudo del colegio. La chica dejó la carta a un lado y siguió leyendo lo que restaba de cuaderno con algo de avidez._

Tras recibir la carta de Dumbledore, mi prioridad fue vigilar a Lucius Malfoy. Menos mal que aquél día no era el único que visitó la embajada albanesa, por lo que más o menos pude espiarle de manera discreta. Cuando salía de hablar con el Primer Secretario, lo seguía disimuladamente, haciendo como si me encontrara mal y lo veía caminar por la calle con paso firme, hasta que llegaba al Caldero Chorreante. Por mis pintas de muggle, no sobrepasaba las puertas de la taberna, esperando a que el hombre saliera. Pero en ninguna de las veces lo hizo, por lo que supuse que iba o al Callejón Diagón o al Callejón Knockturn.

A la semana y media de arduo seguimiento en el que siempre me quedaba esperando en la puerta del local, decidí tomarme unos días libres y esperar en el Callejón Diagon a que apareciera. Los primeros días no estaba, cosa que me decepcionó mucho. Pero bueno, en todas las cosas donde haya paciencia, se acaba recibiendo grandes recompensas.

Y así se cumplió.

Al quinto día de estar tomando un helado de crema con almendras, la figura de Lucius Malfoy apareció en el Callejón. Rápidamente, me puse de pie y lo seguí de manera casual, dejando bastante distancia entre ambos. Cómo no, los pasos elegantes de Malfoy entraron en el Callejón Knocturn, cosa que, en el fondo, sabía que iba a hacer. Lo seguí igualmente, sintiendo mi corazón salirse de mi pecho. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero digamos que ese callejón daba escalofríos nada más entrar. La luz que desprendía su callejón vecino era totalmente erradicada, dejando salir las sombras por las casas desvencijadas.

Lucius entró en una de estas casas. Con mucha cautela, me coloqué pegada a la pared y saqué mi varita del pantalón. Respirando hondo cerré los ojos y apunté a mi nuca. Susurré un hechizo desilusionador, notando una corriente helada atravesar mi espina dorsal. Una vez lanzado, busqué la manera de buscar alguna rendija para ver lo que ocurría dentro de la casa.

Tras buscar, encontré unas escaleras laterales que daban a una especie de patio, en el que había una ventana estrecha abierta. Dentro, podía ver parte del salón. Me tumbé en el suelo y me asomé ligeramente, haciendo fuerza con el cuerpo. En el interior, escuchaba voces. Reconocí la voz de Lucius y otra mucho más grave, claramente de otro hombre. Al instante, los dos reunidos aparecieron en escena, haciendo que me echara un poco hacia atrás de manera que pudiera estar cómoda.

-... no entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo el que haga el trabajo sucio...-dijo Malfoy haciendo una mueca un tanto arisca.

-Porque eres el único que tiene buenas relaciones con el Ministerio. Se ve que tus mentiras han surgido efecto, todo el mundo te toma por una víctima.

El otro hombre que hablaba era un tanto más vasto que Lucius. Vestía una túnica algo sucia y tenía barba de varios días.

-Lo sé y esa es mi intención-Lucius sonrió levemente-Pero no sigo entendiendo por qué he de hacer eso...

-El Señor Tenebroso está muy débil. Se alimenta de sangre de unicornio y apenas tiene fuerza-el anfitrión se echó hacia delante en el sofá, mirando con intensidad a Malfoy-Necesita de un cuerpo para poder regresar a Gran Bretaña. Y tiene que ser alguien que vaya a estar cerca de Potter... ¿No dices que tu hijo va a ir pronto a Hogwarts?

-No inmiscuyas a mi hijo en esto-Lucius borró la sonrisa y apretó los puños, siseando más de lo que acostumbraba. Se veía que el comentario le había enfadado-No voy a hacerlo, lo máximo que puedo conseguir es que el Ministerio no os persiga cuando volváis a Londres.

El hombre soltó una carcajada a mandíbula batiente, haciendo sobresaltar a Malfoy.

-Qué... conmovedor. Pero no puedo ir con esa excusa a su presencia...

-No vayas con ninguna. Dile que no me has encontrado, que he huido a otro país... ¡Lo que sea! El caso es que no puedo hacer la tarea que encomienda. Lo único que puedo hacer es conseguir tener a Dumbledore distraído y...

El corazón se me puso en vilo cuando, de repente, un pedazo de ladrillo donde estaba apoyada, cayó al interior de la ventana. Me quedé petrificada, notando cómo la lividez regresaba a mi cuerpo.

-Hay alguien espiando. Vamos, debe de estar arriba.

Ambos hombres se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos, con las varitas en ristre. Casi sin poder respirar a causa de los latidos del corazón, me arrastré hacia una esquina del patio. Me escondí detrás de una maceta seca justo cuando ambos llegaron al lugar, inspeccionando la zona.


	41. Capítulo XXXIX

La puerta de mi apartamento se abrió de golpe. Entré cojeando, notando un dolor intenso en la pierna que me recorría toda la espina dorsal. No entraré en detalles sobre lo que ocurrió tras delatar mi posición, pues sólo recuerdo que hubo un par de luces verdes chocando con la mía roja, produciendo chispas que consiguieron distraer a Malfoy y su acompañante por un par de segundos en los que aproveché para escapar. Si no fueran por esos dos segundos, seguramente ahora mismo no estaría escribiendo estas líneas sobre el papel. Tenía toda la información necesaria para Dumbledore. Quien-No-Debe-De-Ser-Nombrado estaba vivo. Débil pero vivo. Por supuesto, por aquél entonces no tenía su forma corpórea, era un fragmento de alma que no podía subsistir sin ayuda de otro ser. A saber qué barbaridades estaría haciendo para intentar recuperar de nuevo todo su poder. Nada más pensarlo, un escalofrío desagradable recorrió mi cuerpo y los recuerdos de una guerra ya lejana brillaron sutilmente.

El dolor hizo acto de presencia de nuevo en mi pierna. Subí la tela de mi pantalón y descubrí un moratón sanguinolento en mi pantorrilla, junto a la cicatriz de mi antigua herida. Cogí mi varita y comencé a murmurar hechizos sanadores. Al menos me aliviarían el dolor… aunque seguramente tuviera que pasar por enfermería de nuevo al regresar a Hogwarts.

Ese pensamiento hizo que escribiera rápidamente al director. Malfoy sabía que había alguien detrás de él, incluso seguramente vio mi rostro. Sólo tenía que encajar las piezas del puzzle al descubrir que faltaba una secretaria en la Embajada. Tenía que volver al colegio lo antes posible. Con mi herida magullada no tenía nada que hacer el Londres. Miré por la ventana para buscar a mi lechuza, pero no estaba. Al tener el tiempo en contra, convoqué mi patronus y di el mensaje a Dumbledore. Observé el destello plateado salir por la ventana y perderse por entre los nubarrones que asolaban la capital inglesa, confundiéndose con un par de destellos que anunciaban una tormenta. Casi podía escuchar las manecillas del reloj avanzar en un silencio que traía consigo la muerte. Me recosté en la cama con a pierna estirada y cerré las cortinas y la puerta. Tenía miedo de que estuvieran en la esquina esperando mi debilidad…

Me quedé dormida, entrando en una red de sueños sin sentido que alteraban mi tranquilidad. De repente, escuché un fuerte "crack" que me sobresaltó, devolviendo el dolor punzante a mi pierna. Escruté en la oscuridad a la figura que se había presentado en mi habitación.

-Sarah… soy yo.

La voz de Severus calmó el pavor que se había adueñado de mi cuerpo. Respiré hondo e hice una mueca. El hechizo de mi herida se había desvanecido y la quemazón seguía creciendo a niveles insospechados.

-Tengo que irme… Estoy herida…-susurré, notando las manos heladas del profesor acariciar el moratón de mi pantorrilla.

-Lo sé. Hemos recibido tu patronus e inmediatamente he venido a por ti.-Noté cómo hacía pulso con mi cuerpo y me ayudaba a levantarme. De mis labios se escaparon un leve quejido antes de entrar en el remolino que oprimía mi estómago.

Aparecimos en una casa polvorienta que no tardé en reconocer. Estábamos de nuevo en Cokeworth. Me dejé caer en el sillón mientras una figura diminuta iba yendo y viniendo con el sutil tintineo de una bandeja.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora?-pregunté preocupada, pero el profesor no respondió. Rebuscaba por entre los armarios del salón, hasta que dio con una pequeña puerta camuflada, de la cual sacó un botecito verde brillante.

-Dumbledore se encargará de ello.-dijo sin más.

No me atreví a preguntarle sobre lo escuchado a los mortífagos, por lo que me mantuve en silencio, apretando los dientes al notar la pócima sobre mi piel. Estaba fría, pero atravesó mi piel como miles de pequeñas cuchillas. Inmediatamente, me la vendó y recogió todo el material usado. Apoyé mi cabeza en el sillón y busqué una postura cómoda.

El pocionista se escabulló por la escalera, dejándome en su salón penumbroso. Kiwer estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer. No tenía mucha hambre, pues la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo apresaba mi estómago. Cerré los ojos y exhalé un profundo suspiro. Estaba a salvo, aunque a decir verdad, no estaba segura de que aquella afirmación fuera del todo cierta. Malfoy seguramente me habría visto y sólo necesitaba un pensadero para escudriñar mi rostro. Entonces, si fuera listo y acabara atando cabos… no hay otro lugar en el mundo donde estuviera escondida que la escuela de magia.

Con la angustia instalada en el pecho, me levanté. Tenía que avisar a mi madre y decirle que se fuera del país. Hablar con Dumbledore. El dolor producido por la poción hizo que me tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio.

-Si no te estás quieta, la herida no sanará. –la voz de Severus en el umbral de la escalera me estremeció al no esperármela.

-Tengo que volver al colegio. Mi madre está en Hogsmeade y Malfoy…

-Malfoy está yendo hacia Albania en estos momentos. Quizás para que avise al Señor Tenebroso para que cambie de ubicación.

Me fijé que el profesor no llevaba su habitual túnica oscura, sino la camisa blanca y el chaleco que normalmente llevaba por casa. Me ayudó a levantarme y a colocarme bien en el sillón de nuevo. Exhalé otro suspiro, pero esa vez de frustación. Por mi culpa había delatado mis intenciones y Malfoy las había captado al instante. Fruncí los labios y apoyé mi cara en las palmas de mis manos.

-He sido bastante insensata. Debí de tener más cuidado al seguirle… Ahora por mi culpa perderemos de nuevo a Quien-Tú-Sabes…

Severus estaba de pie frente a mi en silencio, escuchándome. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que su expresión se aflojó al escuchar mis palabras, como si hubiera interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-Eres insensata, en eso no te quito la razón. Y entrometida. Pero lo que ha ocurrido no es por tu culpa. No has espantado a Malfoy, ni has echado a perder la misión. Al contrario. Nuestros contactos en Albania están ya informados y saben que hay algo…

Miré al hombre sin poder evitar sonreír un poco. ¿Eran aquellas palabras de "ánimo"? Me sentí reconfortada, a decir verdad.

-¿Crees ahora que Quien-No-Debe-De-Ser-Nombrado sigue vivo?.

-No. Pero tengo una ligera certeza…-Snape suspiró profundamente, apareciendo en su cara una máscara de cansancio-Da igual. Ahora está en manos de otros… Tú tienes que descansar.

Dio un leve chasquido y Kiwer estaba de nuevo ante nosotros.

-Prepara su habitación. La que hemos hablado.-ordenó, girándose, dispuesto a volver a subir por las escaleras.

-¡Espera!-dije, haciendo amago de levantarme, cosa que abandoné en seguida al notar los quejidos de mi pierna-¿Cómo que habitación? ¿No voy a volver a Hogwarts?

Severus me miró y sonrió con cierta ironía.

-No sabía que tuviera tanto interés en trabajar durante las vacaciones, profesora Di Piero.

Fruncí el ceño ante esas palabras. ¿Vacaciones? Miré por la ventana y descubrí la nieve golpear los cristales. Efectivamente, ya era Navidad. Estaba tan metida en la búsqueda de Malfoy que me olvidé de las fechas completamente.

-Vaya…-susurré. Me sonrojé levemente ante tal despiste.

-Tu madre estará bien acompañada durante las fiestas. Aún no sabe que has vuelto, pero la profesora McGonagall y Sprout harán buen uso de sus habilidades culinarias.-descubrí una ligera mueca de desagrado al pronunciar los nombres de nuestras compañeras. Respiré aliviada, aunque me daba pena no pasar unas Navidades más en mi casa.

-Está bien…-suspiré, dejándome caer en el respaldo del sillón, el cual expulsó una pequeña nube de polvo-Supongo que Dumbledore lo ha querido así.

Dumbledore o quizás él. Si me paraba a pensarlo, serían las primeras Navidades que pasaríamos juntos Severus y yo. Aunque en realidad, no sabía por aquél entonces qué relación llevábamos ambos. Estábamos en una constante tensión, tirando fuertemente el uno contra el otro, evitando caer en el caos absoluto. Pero a decir verdad, me importaba menos. Había detalles que tenía el profesor que me hacían ver que, tras esa máscara imperturbable, sentía algo por mí. Si no, no me hubiera robado varios besos o hubiera aceptado que me quedara a pasar las Navidades en su casa. Era su forma de ser, su forma de demostrar que, de alguna manera, le importaba.

Cenamos aquella noche en el salón, en silencio. Kiwer había adaptado una mesa auxialiar en el sillón para que yo estuviera cómoda, mientras que Severus cenaba en la mesa con su silencio habitual. La verdad es que no sabía qué decirle, y si era necesario sacarle el tema de nuestra peculiar relación. Es por eso que seguí en silencio, apurando los manjares que el elfo había hecho para tal ocasión.

Los días en casa de Severus no eran muy aburridos, tal y como había imaginado. Mientras que mi pierna iba mejorando drásticamente gracias a los ungüentos que el pocionista me aplicaba, leía los libros de las inmensas estanterías. Su dueño no se quejaba por tal práctica, así que me tomé la libertad de navegar por las hileras. Aún no había salido de casa, ya que el pavor a que algún mortífago me encontrara estaba aún latiendo en mi interior. De todas formas, estaba distraída. La casa del profesor era un cúmulo de misterio.

Cuando no estaba leyendo, ayudaba a Kiwer con cualquier pequeña tarea doméstica. No le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero mi cabezonería ganaba a su espíritu de servicio, por lo que acabó aceptando a regañadientes que me encargara de encender la chimenea o limpiar el polvo de vez en cuando. La fecha para Nochebuena estaba próxima, así que cambié aquellas tareas domésticas por decorar un poco la casa, a sabiendas que iba a llevarme una regañina por parte de Severus por hacer tal "atrocidad sin sentido" (sí, fueron sus palabras textuales).

-¿Por qué no puedo dar un poco de vida a la casa? Parece que estamos en un cementerio.

-Me gusta la decoración tal y como está.

-Por favor, si respiramos polvo todo el rato.

Severus bajó el periódico resoplando, colocándolo en sus rodillas.

-El polvo puede resultar interesante. No tienes ni idea de lo que puede contener…

-Suciedad para los pulmones. ¿Te has parado a pensar que puedo ser alérgica?

Snape enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que si lo fueras ya me hubiera dado cuenta.

Rodé los ojos, volviendo a convocar el hechizo elevador para poner un farolillo con forma de calcetín colgado encima de la chimenea.

-Si en el fondo te gusta que haya más vida en estas fechas.

-En cuanto vayas a dormir lo voy a quitar todo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Tras la breve discusión, me dispuse a poner espumillón en el pomo de las escaleras, limpiando minuciosamente la suciedad acumulada. La pierna me dolía menos, así que podía permanecer de pie y caminar despacio. Kiwer me ayudaba de vez en cuando haciendo de punto de apoyo, así que no tenía problema alguno para desplazarme por el lugar.

-Lo estás haciendo mal.

La voz de Severus de nuevo sonó a mis espaldas. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré por encima del hombro.

-¿No te gustaban estas cosas? ¿Qué más da cómo lo ponga?

-Es mi casa, al fin y al cabo. Si me vas a obligar a poner todas estas pamplinas, al menos hazlo bien.

Cogió su varita y con un toque, rectificó el espumillón de la barandilla. No pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros. Sabía que el hecho de adornar su casa no le iba a pasar desapercibido.

-¿Para qué vas a preocuparte de colocar bien los adornos si luego los vas a quitar?

Recibí un pequeño gruñido a modo de respuesta. Había triunfado en esa pequeña batalla. Bajé los escalones con cuidado, dispuesta a continuar con el salón, aprovechando que el pocionista se había levantado de su rincón.

-No deberías de moverte mucho, la pierna aún convalece…-le escuché decir.

-Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes. Apenas me duele ya, si te soy sincera.

De repente, noté cómo algo interrumpía el camino de mi pie y caía como un peso muerto en el sillón. Alcé la mirada y descubrí a Severus guardando su varita en la manga.

-¡Eh! Pero, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Obligarte a estar sentada en el sillón y reposando la pierna. Así puedo aprovechar y empezar a quitar todo esto.

-Oh, vamos, eres un aguafiestas-dije, molesta, pues de verdad no entendía por qué le parecía mal todo aquello que estaba haciendo por él, para que pasara las primeras navidades sin su madre lo más agradable posible.

-Soy experto en ello, ¿lo olvidabas?-el hombre se sentó a mi lado y me colocó bien la pierna-Te lo intenté decir en tu afán por alterar mi vida.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir mal por un momento. ¿Era cierto? ¿Estaba alterando su vida sin ninguna necesidad? Me avergoncé al mirar desde otra perspectiva mi comportamiento para con él. No quería ser una loca adolescente que se enamora y hace tonterías para atraer al chico.

-Perdón… yo...-me acomodé en el sillón y me mordí el labio, notando la vergüenza y el malestar inundar mi interior-No era consciente… sólo quería…

De pronto, una risa rompió el salón. Alcé la mirada sorprendida al ver cómo Severus se reía. No era una risa sarcástica. Se estaba riendo de verdad. Ese hecho me dejó bastante descolocada. No era costumbre ver al pocionista reír de esa forma. Es más, hacía que fuera más joven incluso, aparentando los 25 años que teníamos ambos.

-Si vieras la cara que has puesto… Por Merlín…-dijo mientras la tensión en el ambiente se relajaba, al igual que su figura.

-Yo… eres un idiota-dije, descolocada aún, aunque relajando un poco más mi cuerpo-Un verdadero idiota.

-Lo sé, me lo suelen decir.

-Pero yo te lo digo con razón.

Sonreí un poco y me tomé la confianza de acercarme más a él, cosa que no le importó y la cual agradecí.

-No te he mentido en lo de que has descolocado mi vida. Mis esquemas. Si no quieres morir, ni se te ocurra sacar esto fuera de estas paredes.

-¿No puedo decírselo a Dumbledore?

-No puedes decírselo a ese vejestorio.

Me recogió un mechón de pelo desordenado, colocándolo tras mi oreja. No pude evitar sonreír más y sonrojarme.

-Gracias.-susurró. Se había quedado pensativo, escudriñando mi rostro-Creo que te las debo… Y una disculpa.

-¿Cuántas disculpas vas a darme? Creo que se me están acumulando-respondí, saboreando cada segundo de aquél momento. Pensad que era una tregua entre tempestades. Un resquicio de paz en el que sólo estábamos él y yo. Y nadie más.

-Las suficientes como para compensar. Yo… aún no entiendo cómo puedes… Con lo que he sido…-el profesor hizo una mueca, como si el recuerdo lo atormentara.

-Sabes qué opino sobre ello. Todos tenemos un pasado… Pero ahora vivamos el presente.

Severus sonrió levemente y se acercó a mi, despacio, dejando un pequeño beso sobre mis labios. Respiré hondo y me aventuré a profundizar en él, pues no sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Noté sus manos aventureras colocarse en mi cintura, por lo que me animó a rodear su cuello entre mis brazos y pegarme más a él. Nos fundimos en un abrazo mientras que las campanadas anunciando el día de Nochebuena sonaban de fondo.

Después, subimos a la habitación y…

 _Esa parte del cuaderno estaba con un manchurrón y la letra era ininteligible. La joven resopló y rebuscó en el baúl el otro cuaderno. La intensidad de las palabras de Sarah había hecho que siguiera leyendo más y más, como si fuera una droga que necesitara._

 _Encontró la libreta en el fondo. Abrió por la primera página y descubrió aliviada que aquella noche de Nochebuena seguía su cauce. Comenzó a rodar los ojos por la fina caligrafía de la anciana, sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos…_

 **[Holaa... Lo primero de todo es pedir disculpas por mi súbita desaparición. He estado bastante ocupada y la verdad es que no he encontrado hueco para escribir. A partir de ahora intentaré seguir la historia con nuevos capítulos y adentrándonos más en las memorias de Sarah. Espero que os esté gustando y recibiré encantada todos los reviews con críticas constructivas y opiniones. Gracias por leer]**


	42. Capítulo XL

Jamás olvidaré aquella Nochebuena de 1985. Digamos que fue como otro punto de inflexión en la relación que teníamos el profesor Snape y yo. Éramos dos almas atormentadas y heridas que habían encontrado el consuelo en la otra y que, en aquella noche de Navidad, se fundieron en una sola. Huelga destacar la diferencia entre Severus y Sirius. El joven Black dejaba salir su lado más fiero en aquellos momentos íntimos, casi rozando su instinto animal.

En cambio el pocionista era meticuloso. Se tomaba su tiempo en complacer a una mujer.

Pude notar aquello en mis labios fundidos en los suyos. La tensión que nos había acompañado desde que llegué al colegio se había roto completamente.

-Sarah...-escuché decir tras separarnos. Volví a la realidad. La casa volvía a envolverme y Severus estaba allí en frente, mirándome con un pequeño gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté, sintiendo el peso de la realidad caer sobre mi pecho. ¿Le había incomodado aquél beso? ¿Me había sobrepasado? Un atisbo de miedo se apoderó de mí.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante? Recuerda que yo... bueno, no es la primera vez que hago esto…

-¿Crees que es mi primera vez?-respondí, aliviada al ver que mis pensamientos estaban erróneos. Sonreí levemente y acaricié su mejilla en una oleada de cariño-He estado con otros hombres también... bueno, dos solamente-rectifiqué rápidamente al ver la mirada mordaz que me estaba echando el pocionista ante mis palabras.-Así que no te tienes que preocupar por ello.

-¿Es lo que realmente quieres?-volvió a preguntar, cambiando el semblante irónico a una mezcla de miedo.

Me quedé en silencio ante aquella pregunta. Busqué en mi interior algún sentimiento que pusiera pegas para entregar todo de mí al profesor, pero no encontré nada. Es más, lo que encontré en mi interior era una especie de necesidad. ¿Desde cuándo no había bajado la guardia desde la boda de Isabella? Necesitaba sentirme querida, alejarme de la realidad que me rodeaba. Digamos que, simplemente, lo que mi cuerpo y alma anhelaban en aquellos instantes era paz.

-Si, Severus… Es lo que quiero-respondí en un sutil susurro, acompañado del dibujo de una sonrisa en mis labios. El pocionista asintió y volvió a besar mis labios, con cautela, como si estuviera midiendo cada segundo que pasaba. Sus manos habían vuelto a acariciar mi piel bajo la blusa, manos que se me antojaban cálidas y finas. Las mías, en cambio, habían comenzado a aventurarse en los botones de su camisa.

La realidad frenó en el instante en que el hombre me empujó a lo largo del sillón y se colocó estratégicamente encima de mí. Su camisa yacía junto a mi blusa y nuestros labios chocaban como dos espadas en la lucha, para ver quién tenía el control. Podía ver cómo el meticuloso Snape se dejaba llevar por sus instintos cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos y recorrieron cada centímetro de mi piel, dejando un sendero candente de besos y caricias. Mi mente comenzó a viajar lejos de allí. Se encontraba en una especie de limbo en el que sólo existíamos ambos amantes. Las oleadas de placer surcaban mi cuerpo como si fuera un mar embravecido.

En un momento dado, entre aquellas caricias y besos, me incorporé (o más bien, él me incorporó), sentándome a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas. Mis pantalones habían volado en algún momento, dejándome simplemente en ropa interior. Al volver a la realidad, la vergüenza me abrazó al ser consciente de que estaba semidesnuda delante del pocionista. Instintivamente, me tapé el torso con los brazos, poniéndome en tensión.

Severus se limitó a sonreír socarronamente.

-¿Te avergüenzas de que te vea desnuda?-preguntó en tono mordaz.

Fruncí el ceño y fui a responderle de la misma forma, pero mis ojos se toparon con algo que me dejaron enmudecida. Mi mirada rodó por su pecho y abdomen, siguiendo las cicatrices que lo cruzaban. Tragué saliva y me relajé un poco. Esas bregaduras rosadas eran casi hipnóticas. Mis dedos comenzaron a acariciarlas despacio.

-Te lo hizo él, ¿verdad?-me atreví a preguntar. La imagen del pensadero de Quién-Tú-Sabes castigando a su lacayo vino a mi mente y me estremecí.

La expresión sombría de Severus me confirmó la respuesta. Automáticamente, mi vista se fijó en la marca que se intuía en su antebrazo. No era oscura, como había visto en el pensadero. Estaba desgastada, casi era una sombra, una mancha imborrable. El profesor, al percatarse de que había encontrado su pasado, giró el brazo de forma que quedaba oculta en el sillón.

-No me apetece hablar de eso ahora-susurró el hombre frunciendo el ceño-Como has dicho, esto forma parte de mi pasado. Mis errores. No quiero volver a ahondar en cada uno de ellos.

Alcé la mirada y fruncí los labios asintiendo. Me sentía extraña, impresionada quizás, de ver en primera persona las consecuencias de seguir de manera fanática a un Señor Oscuro. Pensar en todo lo sufrido por el ex mortífago hizo que el cariño que sentía hacia él creciera, al igual que el instinto de protección. Me acerqué a su torso y dejé un tímido beso en la primera cicatriz que atravesaba la clavícula.

-Lo sé. Perdóname, no debí de preguntar eso…-dije algo apesadumbrada, besando el cuello del profesor despacio. Escuché un ronco gruñido por su parte, a modo de aprobación y todo su cuerpo se relajó, volviendo a las caricias sobre ya mi piel desnuda. Le besé de nuevo y acaricié sus sienes con mis dedos, notando su excitación clavándose en mi entrepierna a través de sus pantalones.

Seguimos con nuestro pequeño juego de caricias, los cuales hacían que nuestros cuerpos tomaran un primer contacto, se conocieran, se amaran. Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Sirius. Nos fundimos en un solo cuerpo, rodeado de gemidos y algún grito ahogado, hasta que el clímax nos visitó y nuestros corazones latieron como uno solo.

Recuerdo que acabamos los dos en el suelo, rodeados de cojines. La luna de Navidad alumbraba nuestros cuerpos desnudos, iluminando las gotas de sudor como si fueran pequeños diamantes. Severus había salido de mí con un pequeño gemido de satisfacción y se había recostado a mi lado, respirando entrecortadamente. Por mi parte, me había acomodado a su lado boca arriba y lo miraba desde mi posición, dedicándole una sonrisa. Por unos minutos no dijimos nada. ¿Hacía falta acaso romper aquél momento? Me encantaban esos pequeños momentos de paz (en otras ocasiones de la misma índole que se repetían en un futuro) en los que ambos estábamos rodeados de una burbuja.

-Te quiero-susurré, tras repasar con mis dedos la línea de su mentón perfectamente afeitado y su mandíbula.

El profesor me miró y sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras trazaba círculos en mi vientre.

-Aún estoy preguntándome cómo puedes quererme a estas alturas.-respondió. Era el mismo comentario de siempre, lo sé, pero en aquella ocasión no estaba atormentado. Al contrario, era la primera vez que veía a Severus totalmente relajado.

-No lo sé, la verdad. Quizás se me haya caído alguna poción rara en alguna de mis comidas y me haya vuelto loca…-bromeé.

-Sí… quizás sea eso.-La sonrisa del pocionista se ensanchó más y dejó un beso en mi frente.-Creo que deberíamos de dormir.

-¿Tan pronto?-suspiré, mirando el reloj de pie que daba en aquel momento las una y veinte.-Es Nochebuena…

-Una noche más, al fin y al cabo.-respondió el hombre-Aunque este año me libro de la cena de Navidad del colegio y de su correspondiente baile.-exhaló un suspiro-Una pena.

Miré a Severus aguantando la risa ante sus palabras sarcásticas.

-Oh, si, estarás desolado…

Me acordé de mi madre de repente y un atisbo de tristeza se instaló en mi pecho. No me gustaba dejarla sola la verdad y más por estas fechas en las que el recuerdo de mi padre se hacía más fuerte aún. Me hice la promesa de verla antes de volver al colegio. Tenía el pequeño consuelo de que al menos estaría acompañada por petición de Dumbledore por las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall. Incluso albergaba la esperanza de que Isabella se hubiera acercado a verla con su marido, pues aún estaban en su luna de miel.

De repente, tres golpes secos sonaron en la puerta. Severus se sentó en el suelo volviendo la tensión a su cuerpo. Me fijé que en su espalda no había cicatrices grotescas, sino líneas finas apenas imperceptibles, las cuales me llamaron la atención. Pero aquella pregunta la guardaría para más adelante.

-No hagas ruido-me dijo el hombre, serio, mientras se colocaba los pantalones con rapidez y agilidad. Se acercó a la ventana y miró por la rendija de la ventana.-Recoge todo y vete a la habitación. No hagas ruido.

Aquella orden sonó fría. Tragué saliva y me asusté al pensar que quizás sería Malfoy que me estaría buscando aún. Temblando, cogí mi ropa y subí corriendo hacia mi habitación, donde cerré la puerta y me vestí corriendo, para después coger mi varita. Apoyé mi cabeza en el suelo e intenté escuchar con atención.

Todas mis sospechas fueron confirmadas al escuchar la voz sibilina y amortiguada de Lucius.


	43. Capítulo XLI

_Tres golpes secos sonaron en la puerta de la vieja casa. La joven se sobresaltó en su asiento, dejando el cuaderno a un lado. Se levantó, notando los huesos crujir en su cuerpo y respiró hondo. Al estar tan metida en la historia, el corazón le latía con rapidez, imaginando por un momento que el propio Lucius Malfoy se presentaría en aquella casa. Se frotó los ojos mientras caminaba por el polvoriento pasillo hacia el vestíbulo. No sabía qué hora era, ni si era de día o de noche. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, entrando en los recuerdos de Sarah y empalmando ambas realidades hasta casi convertirse en una sola._

 _Kiwer parecía que estaba dormido u ocupado en las habitaciones de arriba limpiando. Le había perdido la pista a aquella pequeña criatura desde que le trajo el almuerzo. "Ha de estar anocheciendo" pensó la chica, mientras se colocaba bien el pelo antes de abrir la puerta. En el umbral, se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo canoso y faz oculta en un sombrero calado hasta casi la nariz._

 _-Buenas tardes… Venía preguntando por la mujer que vive en esta casa.-dijo con voz neutra. La chica se fijó en que no establecía contacto visual, por lo que no le podía ver bien la cara._

 _-Lo siento, caballero, pero la dueña de la casa falleció hace dos días… Una caída.-respondió la muchacha-Lo… lamento._

 _-Vaya… una lástima. Creo que he llegado tarde.-El hombre suspiró y se colocó bien el abrigo que ceñía._

 _-¿Qué desea? Puede hablar mañana por la mañana con el abogado. Dentro de dos días van a subastar sus pertenencias._

 _En aquél momento, el desconocido alzó la mirada y la expresión de sorpresa apareció._

 _-Tú… No puede ser…_

 _La joven se quedó helada ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Frunció el ceño al ver el rostro del visitante, escrutándolo. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero en aquél momento no sabía dónde le había visto. Se colocó detrás de la puerta entreabierta ante la situación incómoda en la que se había convertido en ello._

 _-¿De qué me conoce, señor?-preguntó educadamente, algo más seria.-¿A qué ha venido, si puede saberse?_

 _Pero el hombre no respondió. Giró sobre sus talones y fue con paso firme hacia la calle desierta, siendo tragado de manera rápida por las sombras._

 _Cerró la puerta rápidamente y cerró varios pestillos. Volvió al salón y encendió más velas al ver que la noche se iba cerniendo poco a poco. La intriga de la identidad de aquél hombre pesaba sobre su pecho. Varias preguntas golpeaban su cabeza cual enjambre de abejas. ¿Le conocía de algo? Intentó viajar en sus recuerdos pero su rostro era como una sombra en la niebla. No lo ubicaba, no sabía en qué momento de su vida se había cruzado con él… Porque bien era cierto que sus caminos habían sido entrelazados en algún momento, pues si no, no hubiera tenido la sensación de hablar con un viejo conocido._

 _Se sentó en el sillón y cogió la libreta de Sarah. Abrió por la página que estaba leyendo y volvió a entrar en los recuerdos de la anciana como si de un pensadero se tratara…_

Intenté mantenerme lo más recta posible. Mis músculos estaban en tensión, evitando que se movieran apenas un ápice. Mi respiración se suavizó hasta casi desaparecer. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en las voces amortiguadas del salón. He de reconocer que tenía miedo. Si hacía el más mínimo ruido, Malfoy se percataría de que no estaban solos en la casa.

-... He llegado de Albania esta mañana. Casi a tiempo para la comida de Nochebuena de mi mujer.

-¿Qué quieres, Lucius?

-He venido a avisarte.

-¿Avisarme? ¿De qué?

-Como he dicho, esta mañana he llegado de Albania. Habían llegado a mis oídos rumores de que el Señor Tenebroso se encontraba allí escondido y débil. He viajado para cerciorarme de tales rumores, pero no le he encontrado. Ni rastro de él.

-Porque está muerto, Lucius. Los rumores que corren están alimentados del miedo. ¿De verdad te creías que seguía vivo? No te consideraba tan ingenuo…

La estancia se quedó en silencio. Pude imaginar las miradas afiladas que ambos hombres se estaban lanzando. Respiré hondo, haciendo bailar una pequeña ristra de polvo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y pegué bien la oreja para seguir escuchando. Mi corazón iba tan rápido que, si te parabas a escuchar, podías escuchar cómo se abría paso en mi pecho.

-Dime, ¿has despedido ya la ramera que te ha hecho compañía esta Nochebuena?-volvió a hablar Lucius.

-No he tenido compañía de fémina alguna. –respondió Severus, quizás un poco más malhumorado por cómo había sonado su voz.

-¿Y ese nidito de amor que has montado?

-Es el estúpido elfo doméstico que me prestaste. Le ha dado ahora por dormir aquí en el salón.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar las críticas del profesor al elfo. No es que tuvieran una relación estrecha, pero si había respeto.

-Entiendo… Entonces, ¿vas a pasar las navidades solo?

-Prefiero la soledad a estar acompañados de berrinches y gritos de niños…-Severus alargó un poco la "ese" final.

Hubo un pequeño gruñido antes de que Malfoy volviera a hablar.

-Nos veremos pronto, Severus. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se alce de nuevo, ya veremos quién es el ingenuo de los dos…

Se escucharon de nuevo pasos y la puerta abrirse. Esperé un rato más tumbada en el suelo, aunque mis músculos se habían relajado poco a poco. Me percaté de que seguía desnuda, no me había dado tiempo a ponerme la ropa. Pero ese era el menor de mis problemas en aquél momento. Podría haber puesto al pocionista en un aprieto si Lucius me hubiera visto con él en su casa. Eso significaba que debía de andar con más ojo a la hora de salir o entrar en la casa. Quizás habría varios mortífagos vigilando… o quizás eran películas que me montaba en mi cabeza.

Exhalé un suspiro. Recordé que Lily me dijo una vez que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo. Y en aquellos instantes, le di la razón. Tenía ganas de volver a la rutina, a mis clases de música, y olvidarme de lo acontecido en los últimos meses.

También estaba el problema de Quien-tú-sabes. Dumbledore creía firmemente que el Mago Tenebroso aún seguía vivo. Pero Lucius no lo había encontrado. Quizás hubiera escapado a otro lugar, pero si era cierto que estaba débil, ¿a dónde iría? Ninguno de sus seguidores lo había encontrado… Me planteé la idea de que el anciano director deliraba, entendiendo un poco más la postura de Severus ante este tema. No había pruebas de que Lord Voldemort seguía vivo. Sólo teníamos la pista de un viejo artilugio del director que a saber Merlín si realmente funcionaba.

Escuché pasos subir la escalera y me levanté. Cogí mi b lusa y me la coloqué por encima, pues la casa era fría y no me apetecía coger un resfriado. Salí al pasillo justo cuando una sombra entraba en la habitación del ex mortífago.

-¿Severus? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunté, acercándome y entrando en la estancia.

El hombre se encontraba en la ventana observando a un punto fijo. Di unos pasos hacia él hasta que estuve a su altura.

-¿Crees que habrá sospechado?-pregunté, tragando saliva y avivando el miedo que había permanecido en mi interior.

-No lo sé…-musitó él.

-Quizás debería de volver a mi casa de Hogsmeade… Allí quizás esté más segura.

-Y desprotegida. No me esperaba la visita de Malfoy, si te soy sincero…-replicó Severus-No, te quedarás aquí. Pondremos medidas de seguridad por si acaso se le ocurre volver a husmear por esta casa…

-Está bien…-susurré. Me sentí aliviada en parte, a pesar de que aún tenía la mosca tras la oreja.-¿A qué ha venido?

Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería parecer una chismosa.

-No ha encontrado al Señor Tenebroso en Albania. Ha desaparecido completamente… Lo que incentiva mi teoría sobre su desaparición absoluta-explicó el profesor, cruzándose de brazos. La pregunta de cómo se había vestido tan rápido cruzó rápidamente mi mente.

-Quizás ha recibido ayuda…

-¿Ayuda?-Severus me miró enarcando una ceja-La mitad de sus seguidores están en Azkaban y la otra mitad tienen demasiado miedo como para volver a su lado. Y nadie en su sano juicio ayudaría a… ¿qué? ¿una criatura deforme, débil?

-Sí, quizás…-contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me senté en la cama e hice presión en mi tabique nasal. Todo aquello me pesaba demasiado en aquél momento de supuesto relax. No me apetecía volver a romperme la cabeza con Quién-tú-sabes, Malfoy, Dumbledore, la Orden… Sólo quería estar relajada en Navidad.

Sentí cómo Severus se sentaba a mi lado y alcé la mirada.

-Creo que nos merecemos olvidar todo lo que nos rodea por Navidad-comenté dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa cansada-Cuando volvamos al colegio, volvemos a tener nuestras preocupaciones. ¿Te parece?

El hombre se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de dar una seca cabezada. Me abracé a él y le besé con delicadeza (para sorpresa mía, se dejó hacer). Aquella noche nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro, volviendo a crear la burbuja que nos alejaba de la realidad.

 _Respiró hondo y cerró el cuaderno. Las palabras de aquél extraño aún resonaban en sus oídos. Tenía la sensación de que, al haber abierto aquél cofre, no sólo los secretos de Sarah habían sido descubiertos, sino también secretos de aquellos que tenía cercanos._

 _El miedo se había apoderado de ella y comenzó a cuestionarse varias cosas. ¿Y si había crecido rodeada de mentiras? ¿Y si sus padres le habían ocultado cosas sobre ella? No quería pensar eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía esa pequeña espina clavada._

 _Averiguaría quién sería aquél hombre. Buscaría en el archivo del pueblo, incluso iría casa por casa preguntando. ¿Y si era algún familiar de la anciana? Aunque, que ella supiera, no había familiares cercanos a la bruja. Tuvo la sensación de que se encontraba atrapada en una densa red de telaraña en la que estaba sólo al principio._

 _Abrió de nuevo la libreta y se frotó los ojos. Debería de dormir, aunque las memorias de la que había sido una abuela para ella la tenían en vilo. "Ya dormiré cuando acabe la subasta" pensó. Quería llegar al final de todo aquello y no iba a darse por vencida._

El recién llegado 1987 llegó sin hacer demasiado ruido. Permanecí lo que restaba de las vacaciones de Navidad en casa de Severus. La verdad es que fue unos días de tranquilidad necesaria para mi mente y cuerpo. Digamos que me sentía a gusto conviviendo con el pocionista. Casi nos entendíamos cuando hacíamos algunas labores juntos, como preparar pociones, ordenar alguna estantería… He de reconocer que volví a entregarme a él en dos ocasiones más, cuando la melancolía anunciaba su regreso como la niebla. Era uno de los mejores momentos vividos en toda mi existencia.

Las clases se reanudaron de nuevo con normalidad. El pequeño coro de la escuela volvió a funcionar, con alguna que otra cara nueva entre su membrecía. Cantamos en la Ceremonia de inicio de curso y continuamos con nuestros ensayos. El profesor Flitwick había hecho un buen trabajo dirigiendo a los alumnos y enseñándoles lo básico en cuanto a cantar. Al parecer lo habían bordado en el baile de Navidad, hecho que me hizo sentir orgullosa y satisfecha.

Los meses pasaron rodeados con rutina y pesadamente. El invierno dejó paso a la primavera y con ella los exámenes. Aproveché que mis alumnos estudiaban para los exámenes para reanudar la práctica del violín. No había vuelto a tocar dicho instrumento desde que era pequeña y las notas me salían un tanto oxidadas. Tocar melodías sencillas hizo que mi mente se despejara y pensara con claridad la situación en la que el Mundo Mágico se encontraba.

Dumbledore supo de la visita de Lucius a Snape en cuanto regresamos de las vacaciones. No dijo nada al respecto, es más, durante toda la reunión se mostró taciturno y pensativo. Quizás estaba buscando alguna alternativa a las noticias recibidas o alguna teoría que respaldara el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro seguía vivo. Porque, por supuesto, seguía creyendo que Quién-tú-sabes seguía campando a sus anchas.

No fue hasta principios de verano cuando aquél mar de rutina llegó a su fin. Estaba tocando el violín en la sala de música, centrada en tocar bien las notas (estaba probando con Vivaldi) cuando llamaron a mi puerta. Al abrir, me llevé la sorpresa de que Remus se encontraba en el umbral con una sonrisa cansada.

-No sabía que tocaras el violín, Sarah.

Me alegré de ver a un viejo conocido. Le di un abrazo con una sonrisa ensanchada en mi rostro.

-De pequeña me gustaba tocar-respondí, dejando el instrumento en una de las sillas.-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Remus?

-Vengo en misión para la Orden. Dumbledore no está y necesito ayuda para este viaje…

Me quedé un momento pensativa, hilando lo que me quería decir.

-¿Ayuda?

Remus asintió y entró en la clase.

-Tenemos que viajar a Alemania, Sarah. Dumbledore quiere que me acompañes.

[N/A: Espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia :3 Quería dejar un pequeño apunte y es que en el Capítulo XL hay una errata en cuanto a la fecha. Poner 1985 y es 1986, ha sido un lapsus mío. Lo cambiaré cuando pueda. ¡Un saludo! Y espero vuestros comentarios y críticas constructivas]


End file.
